Enter The King!
by Golden Alpha Kitsune
Summary: My own take on Yu-Gi-Oh GX! with story-line inspired by fan-submitted ideas! The Supreme King enters Duel Academy to take a break from the Pro Circuit. It's time to kick back, duel and maybe fall in love along the way! There'll be trials ahead but hey; he's the "Elemental King!" He'll face them head on! JadenxHarem! SyrusXOC!
1. Grand Entrance!

"Talking"

_"Duel Spirit Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

_**"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)"**_

* * *

**Chapter One - Grand Entrance!**

A lone figure stood on the rooftop of the building complex where his apartment was. Having not being able to sleep, he decided that he would make himself a warm drink as he watched the sunrise by himself. All across the rooftops of Domino City, the sunlight beamed down towards the many reflective glass surfaces and bounced the sunbeams across the city.

In this city stood the tallest of these buildings, _Kaiba Corporation; _the headquarters of one of the most famous duelists of his time, Seto Kaiba. Like a beacon, the golden rays bounced off the many mirrors of the building, way above the city itself. Still being able to see some of the night sky still present, it sent a shiver down his spine; stunned by the magnificence of one of nature's many beauties.

_"Jaden?" _a voice called out, startling the lone figure from his actions.

Jaden Yuki. Seventeen years old, soon to be eighteen in a few months, turned his head towards the new voice. He had a thick mane of brown hair which glowed with the morning light, similar colour to those of his chocolate eyes. He has been an orphan since his mother died during childbirth. His father died before then, leaving him nothing but an account of savings which he rarely touched. He knew that his parents were both pros in the dueling circuit but they both died in the height of their prime. Nevertheless, he always had a love for dueling and took up the game in honour of his deceased and little-known parents. He stood there in a white hooded jacket, which had a group picture of five of his cards; Elemental Heroes_. _There was Avian, Bubbleman, Burstinatrix, Clayman and Sparkman, all standing in front of a blue light. He also had a pair of blue jeans, finished off with a white pair of trainers.

Another interesting fact is that he had the ability to talk and interact with his duel spirits: an ability he was grateful for, as his spirits would act like the family he always would have wanted. It made the loneliness of having no-one to turn to much more bearable.

"Huh?" he replied, turning around to face the new comer. "Oh, hey." he warmly smiled before turning away. "Didn't think you'd be up yet."

_"I take it you had another bad night, Jaden?" _the spirit asked as she made her way over to him. _"Like you, I couldn't sleep and I knew I'd find you here as you always do this when you've had a bad night." _she explained as she laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. She was currently wearing a red hoodie, followed with a pair of black jeans which showed off her curvy figure, finished by her calf-high red boots. Her ash-gray hair, with white tips, was tied into a ponytail which left two bangs to fall either side of her face, free from her normal crown which she wears. Her emerald eyes shimmering in the morning light.

"You know me too well, Burstinatrix." he softly smiled as he pulled her towards him. "Yeah, another bad night. I couldn't get the voice out of my head and I just couldn't deal with it." he explained, tiredly.

_"Just take your time, Jaden. Yubel would say the same thing. We're all worried for you but we're all behind you every step of the way. You've become family to all of us." _she warmly smiled as a tear dropped down the side of her face, unconsciously. Jaden noticed this, however, and wiped it away with his thumb before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips; one she had no hesitation in returning as she softly moaned into his mouth.

"I know. I dunno what I'd be doing without you guys." he replied after the two broke up, resuming their previous stances. "I can't explain it but... it's like you guys are pieces of myself. I feel complete with you around me, giving me some kind of worth. It's all I have until the time comes and I take up my duties." he professed as he closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent. There was a smoky feel to her but he could smell a small amount of jasmine in her ashen-white hair.

_"Jay, we feel exactly the same way about you. Despite what anyone else thinks, only you would be brave enough to pursue any kind of relationship with a duel spirit, let alone three of us." _a new voice spoke up as she carried out two mugs of tea. Similar to Burstinatrix, this new figure wore an orange hoodie with a flame insignia on the front, black jeans which showed her curves and a pair of white leather boots. Her long golden hair flowed freely down her back as her amber eyes absorbed the morning light, giving them a glow. She walked over to the pair and handed the female a cup to drink from.

_"Thanks. I thought you were working last night? How're you up so early?" _Burstinatrix asked as the new female made her way to his free side, snuggling closer into him.

_"Yeah, it was. I just seemed to not need the sleep, I guess. You two, on the other hand... couldn't sleep again?" _she asked.

"Not last night, no." Jaden sighed as his arm wrapped around the new figure. "I came up here to calm myself down and admire the view. Beautiful, isn't it, Kiyomi? Trix?" he asked the two girls as the three of them made their way towards the lone bench that resided on the rooftop garden.

_"Yeah, it's beautiful. It's really peaceful." _his Lady Heat replied. Unlike most heroes, they use aliases for themselves but only Jaden bothers to call them by their proper names; something refreshing for them all.

_"I could just fall asleep to this." _Burstinatrix off-handedly commented as she snuggled closer to Jaden, as Kiyomi copied her actions.

"You know... that's not a bad idea." he replied, yawning as he leaned his head on top of Burstinatrix's head, pulling the two girls closer to him as the three of them nodded off in the morning light. Behind them, a new figure appeared dressed completely in black. She had a pair of bat wings protruding out of her back, which contrasted against her unnaturally-pink skin. Her long, messy silver hair flowed down her back as her heterochromian eyes watched the three of them together, the vertical eye on her forehead remaining closed for the time being. She softly smiled before she returned to her King's deck.

* * *

_"Jaden?"_

"... ngh? W-What?" he groaned.

_"Wake up, Jaden! You're gonna be late for the entrance exams! We haven't got long until they're finished!" _Burstinatrix shook him awake, realizing that they overslept.

"What!?" Jaden yelled as he shot up from his spot on the bench, collapsing on the floor in front of them, giving the two females a small giggle as they watched. "O-Oh, yeah! Right! I'll quickly get changed!" he yelled as he flew down the stairs that lead to his room, leaving the two bewildered spirits on the roof.

_"What are we gonna do about him, eh?" _Kiyomi shook her head, smiling.

_"Changing into uniform would be a good start, right?" _Burstinatrix shrugged, not being able to keep her smile off her face as the two spirits faded back to his deck.

* * *

"Excuse me! Sorry! Running late for an exam!" Jaden yelled, apologizing to everyone as he cut through the park to reach the Examination Hall; where the second stage of the entry exam took place.

Thinking back to what the three of them were talking about this morning, Jaden recalled the moment where his duel spirit, Yubel, told Jaden about his hidden persona: the Supreme King. Over his childhood years, she explained to him about the King's life and her connection to him while training Jaden to harness the power of the darkness without it consuming him and turning him into his alter ego's sadistic side. She explained to him about some of the cards which the King used in his past life; rewarding Jaden with new cards for the progress he'd make in controlling his powers.

However, as he thought about these things, he missed the figure that was walking towards him until Jaden bumped into him and knocked him over. Having fallen over himself, he shook his head. "Sorry about that! I'm running late for an exam!" he apologized.

"My, my, rushing around as usual, Jaden?" the new voice replied, amused.

"W-Wha... Yugi!?" the brunette yelled, surprised as he looked upon the face of the 'King of Games' himself. "Geez, how long has it been since I've seen you last? How've you been holding?" Jaden beamed with delight as he took Yugi's hand and got hauled up to his feet.

"I'm fine, thank you. I heard today was the day of your examination, right?" Yugi smiled, reaching into his pocket for something.

"Yeah! I had another bad night last night and ended up dozing off watching the sunrise with Kiyomi and Trix." he sheepishly grinned.

"How charming. Here, Pegasus told me that I'd run into you and that he wanted me to hand over these cards to you. 'Fresh off the press and one of them you're gonna love', he said." chuckling, he handed over a few cards for Jaden to inspect.

"Woah! These are awesome! Tell Pegasus I said thanks. Anyways, I gotta go! Don't be a stranger, Yug!" Jaden yelled as he ran off towards his destination.

"Indeed. Godspeed, Jaden. Show them them the power of the 'Elemental King'." Yugi smiled as he continued on his way, much happier than he was.

"Gah... h-hey! T-This the place for the entry exams?" Jaden panted as he rushed up towards the front desk in the reception area.

"Yes sir. May I ask why?" the receptionist politely bowed.

"I'm down on the list. Overslept." he grinned sheepishly.

"No problem. Your name?" she giggled.

"Jaden Yuki." he replied.

"Ah, the Elemental King! It's a pleasure to meet you in person. Of course, make your way inside and wait for the announcer to call your name up. Best of luck!" she smiled, bowing once more. He winked before making a dash for the main hall where the duels were taking place.

There were two stages to the entry exams; written and practical. Having been schooled by the orphanage when he was younger, he had impressed a lot of the examiners by getting a solid eighty-three percent on his exam. Of course, it only counted towards half his final mark, which would decided on which dorm he would be placed in:

Slifer Red: the lowest rank of the three dorms. As the Duel Academy was founded by Seto Kaiba himself, he still held a grudge against the 'King of Games' for their rivalry towards one another. This in mind, Yugi's Slifer God card was the lowest of the three ranks, chosen for those who lacked in either dueling skill or their academic studies.

Ra Yellow: the middle class of the three. Despite being the most legendary and powerful of the three cards, held by Marik Ishtar, Kaiba was apathetic towards the monster. This dorm was for those who did extremely well on their exams, getting within the top fifteen percent of scores.

Obelisk Blue: the elite dorm, according to Kaiba. Of course, this is only because he held the Obelisk God card and it was a massive boost to his ego. However, this was the most corrupt rank as most people buy their way in and expect everything to be given to them without making an effort.

Moving his way towards the hall, he found a whole block of seats being unoccupied by anyone, so he made his way towards one of the higher rows as a certain duel caught his eye. The applicant had black, neatly combed, hair that had a silver streak through it, white jacket and currently in the lead with all four thousand life points in tact. His opponent, however, was down on nineteen hundred but had three monsters on his field to the applicant's one.

"Okay, freshman, pop quiz time! You got three monsters staring you down and two face downs. Which of the following do you do? A) Throw in the towel? B) Attack, hoping I don't trigger my face downs? Or C) Run home to momma?" the examiner asked, making a bad attempt in copying Elvis.

"I'll go for option D) None of the above. I activate my trap card, Ring of Destruction! I choose one monster on the field and we both take damage equal to it's attack points. As you only have nineteen hundred, I'll choose my Vorse Rider and end this duel!" the challenger replied as a ring appeared around his monster's neck, detonating the monster and reducing his opponent's points to zero.

"Good choice. Congratulations into making Duel Academy." he smiled as the holograms disappeared.

"Thank you." the applicant bowed before making his way out of the arena.

"That was a good move. Sacrificing his monster and his life points to take out his opponent's remaining points is an impressive move. Who else is there I can wa... oh? You look interesting..." Jaden mused as his sights turned to another dueling area.

The challenger was a young girl who looked around the same age as he did; red hair that was tied into a ponytail, leaving two bangs either side of her face and a pair of amber eyes to match. She wore a navy blue hoodie with the words 'Keep Calm and Carry On Dueling', something which amused Jaden, a pair of skinny white jeans and white/blue trainers. She was currently losing with three hundred points left and an empty field, apart from one face down.

Her opponent was an average-looking male with brown hair and glasses, who had three monsters on his field, including a Dark Magician. His life points hadn't been touched as yet.

"Your move! You better come up with something good or you fail!" he remarked snidely.

"My draw!" she yelled as her eyes widened in shock. "Just what I needed! I play Card of Sanctity, allowing us both to draw until we both have six cards in our hand." she commented as she drew six new cards while he drew only one. "Now it's time to finish this! I play Dark Hole, destroying all your monsters!" she smiled as she watched her opponent's monsters get sucked up into the vortex above the field.

"I play my cutie, Red Eyes Black Chick but it's not staying for long as I activate my face down, Dragon's Rebirth! By removing a dragon-type card from play from the field, I can special summon a dragon-type monster from my hand or graveyard. I think I'll bring back my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" she beamed.

A small baby dragon appeared on the field before it quickly evolved into one of it's bigger forms. Like a normal Red Eyes but with metallic bars on its wings and a metal armour around its frame.

"Now I'll activate his effect. Once a turn, I can special summon a dragon-type from hand or graveyard to the field. I think I'll bring out my Mikazukinoyaiba!"

A clock chime appeared out of nowhere as a humanoid dragon appeared out of nowhere. Surrounded by a glowing blue aura, he had a navy blue/black armour with red trim and golden spheres for his shoulder pads, gauntlets of the same design and a pendulum-like blade in his hands.

"N-Now let's not be hasty!" the examiner cried, begging.

"Oh? I don't think so! Red Eyes, Mika, finish this duel!" she yelled. Her Red Eyes gathered a dark ball of energy in its mouth before launching it towards her opponent, followed by a slice 'n' dice combo from her second dragon, reducing his points to zero.

"Impressive comeback! Congratulations into making Duel Academy." he clapped. She let out a large whoop before making her way up to the stands.

"She's pretty good, huh Chazz?" a boy with wavy blue hair and black-framed glasses spoke up towards the ravenette next to him.

"She got lucky. We went to Duel prep school for the past three years; we're ready for the Academy! These kids don't know what they're getting themselves in for but they'll learn... the hard way; the _Chazz Princeton _way." he smirked.

"Tch. With an attitude like that, you'll find that you're the one who'll find out the hard way that overconfidence bites you on the ass harder than you think." Jaden commented as he cast an eye over the dueling areas for another interesting match.

"That's Chazz Princeton. He's been in Duel Prep School for the past three years and is one of the strongest duelist of this year, if not the best." a new figure spoke up. Jaden turned his head to find a young boy, much shorter than himself. He had cyan hair and silver eyes which hid behind a pair of frame-less glasses.

"Doesn't matter. Underestimating your opponent is a surefire way to losing a duel. He's just used to having everything his own way like a spoiled child. Anyway, I'm Jaden Yuki. Pleasure to meet ya!" he smiled.

"Syrus Truesdale!" the young male smiled, as he took the extended hand and shook it.

Just beneath the two of them, in the VIP box that was set aside for Academy faculty members, several members of staff looked pleased with the quality of duels. "Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year."

"Yes, indeed!" one of the other members smiled.

Next to him, another teacher sat there silent but wasn't paying any attention to the small talk going on around him. He was a male but could easily be mistaken for a woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz's but he had a few extra differences; the gold shoulder plates/trimmings and the ruffled pink collar. He had long blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail and wore a bit of makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, Headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm.

_'Another rookie for the Academy. I'm just glad this was the last duel, otherwise there'd be even more slackers coming in, too.' _he thought to himself, sighing.

He stood up and proceeded to walk out before he was stopped...

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a figure dressed in a sharp black suit appeared before him. "but one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me 'mister'?" Crowler scowled.

"A-Ah, apologies, miss... I'm new here-"

"I have a PHD in dueling to earn the title of 'Doctor', thank you!" he snapped. "Now tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year." he finished, earning looks from the other staff members.

"C'mon, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more duel, surely?"

"Let's give him a shot!"

"He's just a little late, that's all..."

"LATE IS _RUDE__!" _Crowler snapped as his phone went off. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLACKERS!" he fumed as he pressed the accept call button. "WHAT!?"

_"It's Sheppard."_

"O-Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call." Crowler spoke, softening his voice.

_"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year, no?" _Sheppard asked, freaking the dueling professor out. _"When you cut a third of our students application because someone called you 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"_

"Y-Yes, o-of course, sir! *Beep* Furry-chinned windbag; doesn't he realize there's enough talentless flunkies already?" he whispered to himself. "He's the boss. If he wants me to give this scrim shaker a duel, then I shall!" he finished, walking away. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I believe we have one last duel to finish up, don't you?" he slyly smiled.

"B-But sir, who will he duel and with what deck?"

"Leave that to me!" Crowler replied, cackling to himself as he walked away rubbing his hands together.

Back with Jaden and Syrus, the two duelists that Jaden watched earlier made their way towards them chatting with one another. The female of the pair turned her head towards the two males and smiled. "Hey there!"

"Hey, yourself! That was a sweet comeback you made! Never pegged you for a dragon-user, though." Jaden complimented.

"Thanks! I've always loved dragon cards since I was younger and I just couldn't duel with anything else, I guess. Jennifer Andrews. Pleasure to meet ya!" she beamed, extending her hand.

"Jaden Yuki. Likewise!" he smiled, shaking her hand. "Same for you!" he continued, looking towards the male of the new pair. "That was a smart move taking out your life points to clear his. Not many people think of a strategy like that, now days."

"Thank you, Jaden. Name's Bastion Misawa." he bowed. "Your friend?" he asked.

"I'm Syrus Truesdale. Nice to meet you both." he smiled.

**"Jaden Yuki, please report to Dueling Area Nine. I repreat; Jaden Yuki to Dueling Area Nine. Thank you."**

"Well, I'm up! Wish me luck!" he beamed as he ran down the stairs.

"Good luck!" Jennifer called after him.

Jaden ran onto the field with his duel disk locked on his right arm. Unlike normal, his disk was a myriad of colours, shifting like the colours of the rainbow. Instead of the blue dome for his life points, it was clear, with a white light underneath. The edges were black while the markings in the monster zones were the same as his dome. He looked across to his opponent to see his duel disk being fitted on him by two faculty members.

Unlike his, Crowler's disk was being strapped to his chest, holding his deck and graveyard slots. The duel tray was held in his hand like some kind of rock guitar, something Jaden found interesting. Like most people, Jaden wasn't sure about his/her gender.

"Alright, test time! So, son, what's your name?" Crowler snarled.

"Jaden Yuki, sir." he bluntly replied, not liking his tone.

"Well, Jaden Yuki, I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler, Department Chair, Head of Obelisk Blue Male Dorm and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

"Wow, really?" he asked, shocked. "Impressive stuff! And here I was, thinking you were some kind of school mascot!" he chuckled to himself.

"I'm not the only one who thought that!? Woooo!" Jennifer wooped, laughing at the fact.

"Goodness me..." Bastion sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Now that he mentions it..." the boy in glasses next to Chazz, mused.

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" the other groupie spoke up. Chazz ignored him and proceeded to burn Jaden to a crisp by glaring at him.

"Duel Vest On!" Crowler snapped, activating his disk and drawing five cards to start with.

"Ready when you are!" Jaden smiled as he drew his cards as well.

"Let's Duel!" Crowler replied.

**"Game on!" **Jaden yelled with a large grin on his face.

* * *

**Crowler: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

* * *

Higher up in the stadium stood two Obelisk Blue students, one male and one female. She was wearing a blue blazer which had blue trims, blue mini-skirt, blue high heels and a pair of dueling gloves that had gold studding in the knuckles. He wore the male equivalent; white jacket, blue trousers. While he had dark blue hair which reached his shoulder blades and grey eyes, she had long dirty-blonde hair that reached her lower back, with amber eyes to match.

"Man, this kid must be really good or really stupid if he's facing off against Crowler." she commented. "Right, Zane?"

"Maybe, Alexis. I'm curious to see if he's worth dueling myself." he replied with a stoic face.

"I'll start!" Jaden spoke as he drew his sixth card. "Right... I'll play three face downs and end my turn." he commented, earning a few gasps from the audience.

"What's he thinking!?" Syrus yelled.

"Depending on those three face downs, this could either be embarrassing or ingenious. Either way, this is a duel that's worth watching." Bastion commented.

"I think he knows what he's doing, guys. I don't know what makes me say it... but I just know he'll win." Jennifer spoke up.

"What is this kid thinking?" Alexis scoffed. "If this is the best he can do, he should just give up." Zane simply watched the match with a critical eye, wondering what Jaden was up to.

Crowler, however...

"Bahahahaha! Is that all you've got?" Crowler taunted.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing. You just worry about your own cards while I worry about mine, alright?" Jaden replied, riling up Crowler even further as he drew another card.

"Your funeral! I play two face downs and activate Heavy Storm!" Crowler chuckled as his opponent's cards were about to be destroyed.

"I play a trap card, Heroic Tribute! By sending one of my heroes from my hand to the grave, I can protect all the cards on my side of the field." Jaden replied as he discarded. The spirit of his Necroshade appeared in front of his face downs and protected them from the spell card.

"Now that both my traps are in the grave, I can summon two wicked tokens to the field but they're not staying for long!" he snorted before laughing once again.

(Wicked Fiend Token: Fiend / Dark / 4* / _**1000 ATK**_ / 1000 DEF) x2

"No way! Crowler's using his _own _deck! This kid should just give up." the boy with glasses spoke up.

"Yeah! No-one can beat an expert like Crowler, right Chazz?" the bulkier of the three commented.

"This kid's a joke! Three face downs, no monsters? I'm gonna enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with this slime! Should've done this to all the entries!" Chazz commented, smirking.

"Seriously?" Alexis sighed. "I though he'd be something different... but I guess I was wrong."

"You're too soft, Alexis." Zane commented. "Maybe he'll stay in this thing long enough to see Crowler's rare card."

"I'll tribute my two tokens so I can summon the mighty Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler cackled as he raised his hand to the sky. The two tokens exploded into a pillar of light which faded; revealing a gargantuan mech made out of rusted scrap metal and gears, coloured a rusted brown. He had large mechanical hands and a glowing red eye which shone out of his spartan helmet.

(Ancient Gear Golem: Machine / Earth / 8* / _**3000 ATK **_/ 3000 DEF)

"There it is! His legendary card!" Alexis gasped. "Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Now we'll find out what makes it so legendary. His opponent will be in a world of hurt with that one." Zane commented.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my golem, Jaden. However, it was a foolish move to leave yourself for an open attack. Ancient Gear Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!" he screeched.

"Thank you! I was waiting for the attack!" Jaden grinned.

"Huh? What?" Crowler asked, confused.

"I'm playing a spell card from my hand. Also, before you have a go at me, it fits the requirements!" Jaden explained as he showed the card to Crowler. "The card's called Judgement of the Wise! Now, I flip a coin. If I call it correctly, your Gear Golem's effect is nulled. If I don't? Well... I'd be outta her faster than you can say 'whoops'." Jaden smiled as Crowler's Golem froze in mid-attack. Jaden pulled out a coin and expertly flipped it before catching it and slapping it on the back of his left hand.

"I'll go with tails." he spoke up, revealing his hand as a monitor briefly showed the coin in his hand... revealing it to be tails. Crowler watched his monster glow in a blue aura which made the beaming red eye flicker a few times before returning to normal.

"Now that your Golem's effect is gone; you've activated my trap-combo; something I like to call 'Yoink!'. First, I play my Magic Cylinder and I'll follow it up with my Enchanted Javelin. I gain three thousand life points, you lose three thousand life points. Simple, no?" Jaden explained chucking to himself.

"Oh my god..." Alexis gasped. "That's... incredible!"

"Hm? It seems I was wrong. Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye." Zane commented, smiling slightly at the impressive play.

"A magnificent play, Jaden! By playing the cards in that order, you're practically stealing Crowler's life points for your own, taking no damage!" Bastion complimented. "Impressive play indeed!" he smiled.

"I told you he was gonna win!" Jennifer beamed, proud of herself.

Crowler's Golem began charging energy in his hand before aiming it at Jaden. After a few moments of yelling from Crowler telling it to stop, the fist launched before the attack split into two; one into the cylinder and one to Jaden to convert into life points. Another cylinder appeared in front of Crowler as the attack backfired onto him.

* * *

**Crowler: (4000 - 3000) = 1000**

**Jaden: (4000 + 3000) = 7000**

* * *

"Ouch!" Jaden winced. "That looked like it hurt!"

"What do _you _think!?" Crowler groaned as he pulled himself up to his feet. "Your move!" he fumed.

"W-wait, what?" Jaden asked, stunned. "That's it?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Crowler asked.

"You said that you teach Techniques in Dueling, right?" he paused, sweeping his arm in his direction. "Where's the technique? You've left yourself with no back-up if I find a way to take out the last thousand of your life points if I have some kind of spell or effect to do so! Sure, getting a level eight on the field in your first turn is impressive but leaving yourself defenceless?" Jaden explained, stunning the audience with his logic as he drew a card. "I'll let that sink in as I play my Pot of Greed and draw two more cards." he commented.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Crowler snapped, yelling at him with fury etched into his face.

"You really wanna know who I am?" Jaden asked, dead-panning. "Tell me, you ever heard of an alias known as the 'Elemental King'?" he asked, getting a chorus of gasps, making him smile. "Seems they've figured out who I am."

"W-What!? Y-You're the Elemental King!?" Crowler stuttered, paling.

"The one and only!" Jaden bowed dramatically.

"No way!" Syrus gasped.

"Woah! I never thought I'd meet a pro duelist, especially one who's so well known!" Jennifer spoke up, blinking her eyes a few times.

"Incredible! No wonder his last move was so good!" Bastion commented in awe.

"Seriously? That's him!?" Alexis gasped, again.

"I though he looked familiar. Jaden Hoshiryu Yuki; the Elemental King. Said to have completely mastered the Elemental Hero deck, which is no easy feat." Zane commented. "I think he's warranted enough of my attention." he smirked.

"I-Impossible!" Chazz whispered in disbelief.

"Ah! It's you! How about we give you a grand debut, yeah?" he asked a particular card in his hand, winning a giggle in response. **"Let's finish this!"**

"Oh no..." Crowler paled even further. He knew that he would use those three words whenever he was about to win a duel.

"Got that right. Thanks to my Necroshade chilling out in the graveyard, I can summon any level Elemental Hero without a tribute. Just got this card today from a friend of mine, so c'mon out, Elemental Hero Supernova!" he yelled, lifting his hand towards the sky.

A bright beam of light burst onto the field, making everyone cover their eyes in response. As soon as the light faded, the figure within the beam could be seen. She had long blonde hair that reached down her back with a beautiful pair of glimmering blue eyes. She was wrapped in a white veil that surrounded her frame but showed off her curvaceous body, leaving a few men hot under the collar. She was hovering as strips of veil fluttered around her as small orbs of stellar energy circled her in a methodical fashion.

( Supernova Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 9* / **_3500 ATK_ **/ 2700 DEF)

"Well, hey there, miss! Pleasure to meet you!" Jaden bowed.

_"Hey, yourself! Name's Ayumi. Glad you've decided that I could be of help!" _the now identified Ayumi replied, giggling to herself at the gaping mouth of Crowler.

"This is actually her debut, so you have the honour of facing her! Now, her effect kicks in! By sending a card to the graveyard, I can destroy one card on the field. Guess which one I choose..." he trailed off as a beam of star energy pierced through the metal plating of Crowler's golem, shattering it to pieces.

"Now, Supernova, attack Crowler directly with Stellar Chain Reaction!" Jaden grinned, swiping his arm to signal.

"W-Wait just a moment! W-We can work something out!" Crowler begged on his knees, crying comically.

"Uh... no." Jaden dead-panned.

_"Got it, Jay!" _she smiled as the orbs of energy began spinning faster around her frame before she launched them all at Crowler, causing a chain reaction of explosions. _"Heehee! Go boom!" _she giggled.

* * *

**Crowler: (1000 - 3500) = 0**

* * *

"And that's game!" Jaden beamed, pumping his fist into the air as everyone began cheering for the Elemental King. _'This is gonna be a good year.' _he thought as Ayumi graciously bowed before vanishing.

"Now _that's _impressive dueling." Alexis smiled. "I guess I was wrong about him but I'm curious about that last card he played. I've never heard of it before." she commented.

"Neither have I but I've heard rumours that Pegasus was due to create a few more cards based on the Elemental Hero deck. Guess Jaden was the one to get the first batch. Never the less, he played well." he complimented before walking off.

_'Keep this up and this'll be an interesting year for us all.' _she thought to herself before following Zane.

Jaden smiled as everyone congratulated him on the win against Crowler as he made his way back to Syrus and the others.

"Why didn't you tell us in the beginning that you were the Elemental King?" Syrus yelled, happy for his friend and shocked at the same time.

"Surprise factor. Surprise!" he grinned sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders before he got glomped by the only female of the group.

"That was amazing! I never thought I'd see a pro duelist up close! L-Let alone compliment me..." she started strong before shyly turning her head away, blushing slightly.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short! The fact that you drew the one card you needed, when you needed it, shows how much of a bind you have with your cards. Also, coming back from almost losing to obliterating your opponent with four cards is nothing short of impressive, Jenny. Keep it up and you may just beat me someday." he complimented, smiling at her. She couldn't stop the blush from reaching her cheeks as her face began to match the colour of her hair, forcing her to take a seat as she plays with her fingers, winning a soft chuckle from Jaden as he took a seat next to her.

"It's a privilege to meet the Elemental King in person, Jaden. Impressive play; minimal effort with maximum output." Bastion smiled, offering his hand.

"Indeed. Luck favors the prepared... or the extremely lucky ones." he chuckled, taking the hand and shaking it.

"Indeed it does." Bastion chuckled heartily.

* * *

(Apartment: Time-Skip)

Jaden sighed as he flopped back onto his queen-size bed, savoring the feel it had on his body as he groaned in delight. "I'm so glad to finally lie down! Today's been hectic. I just wanna curl up and doze off to sleep!" he spoke to no-one in particular.

_"Oh? Is that an offer to join you, Jaden?" _a new voice spoke up.

"Only if you want to. I'm not the kind of person to force others into doing things; if you want to join me, then you can by all means." he smiled as he recognized one of his newest additions to his deck, Ayumi. She giggled as Jaden felt the weight of the bed shift as she crawled over to him in a more fitting version of her outfit.

_"Well, I've been talking with Burstinatrix and Kiyomi... they've told me how much of a wonderful man you are and I'm a little jealous. They told me that I got permission to... get to know you better." _she winked as she hovered over his head, straddling his hips.

"Well, I like the sound of that." Jaden grinned, playing along with the banter.

_"So do I..." _she trailed off as her eyes fluttered close. She lowered her head as her lips connected with his, instantly sending tingles over her body as the two of them increased the intensity of the kiss. She licked his lower lip before his tongue darted out of his mouth to meet hers, causing her to moan throatily at the friction between their oral appendages. Her hands found their way to his cheeks while his hands pulled her body closer to his, not wanting any air between the two of them as he felt her generous bust on his torso. The two of them continued until the need for air became too great, separating themselves from each other while remained connected by a string of saliva.

"Wow..." Jaden breathlessly complimented; eyes glazed over.

_"Wow..." _she copied, breathing heavily as a healthy blush settled on her face. She giggled at the look on his face, snapping him out of his daze as he chuckles with her. _"I think it's time you get some sleep. It's the last time you'll be here in a while and we got a plane to catch tomorrow." _she ordered.

"Who said anything about a plane?" he grinned, chastely kissing her once more before the two of them settled into bed together. "Night guys!" he yelled.

_"Night!/Later!/Goodnight!/Sweet Dreams!/Woof!" _his heroes (and Wroughtweiler) shouted back, earning a smile on his face. "Night, Ayumi." he spoke before closing his eyes, letting sleep claim him once more.

_"Good night, Jaden." _she smiled as she followed him into sweet slumber.

* * *

OC Cards:

Elemental Hero Supernova

(Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 9* / **3500 ATK **/ 2700 DEF)

Effect(s): Discard one card from your hand to destroy one card on the field. When this card is sent to the graveyard, remove one card from play to special summon this card back on your side of the field.

Heroic Tribute (Trap)

When this card activates, send one card with 'Elemental Hero' in it's name to the graveyard. Your cards cannot be destroyed by monster effect, spells or traps.

Judgement of the Wise (Continuous Spell)

Flip a coin. If you call it correctly, you can activate one of the following effects:

\- Negate all effects from your opponent's cards that are in play.

\- Draw three cards.

\- Discard a level four monster, or lower, and gain life points equal to it's attack.

If you call it incorrectly, all your opponent's monsters' attack are doubled until the end of their next turn.


	2. Haunting Past

_**Hey! Thanks to everyone who's commented and read this story so far! I know not a lot of people read Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfics but there's those out there who wants a good story to read. There's no real long stories for this category (except for Supreme King Jaden, which I HIGHLY recommend you read if you want a deck based off SLY COOPER!) so I wanted to make a good story.**_

_**This chapter reveals a secret to Bastion and Jenny; a dark one. Also, it's a very quick duel. Just giving a heads up. :)**_

* * *

_"Duel Spirit Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

_**"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)"**_

* * *

**Chapter Two - Haunting Past**

It had been two hours since the ferry left Domino City, taking its passengers across the ocean to their new home: Duel Academy. However, the students and teachers alike were confused as to why the sudden change of transport as they usually welcome the new students by flying them in. No-one knew a thing...

... almost.

_==Flashback==_

"I hate planes. I hate the turbulence, I hate the feeling of jet lag afterwards and I hate the food. If anything I prefer crossing over by ferry; there's so much more to do and it's a damn sight better than planes." Jaden ranted, much to the amusement of his three ladies; Burstinatrix, Kiyomi and Ayumi. He had already been given his welcome pack which had his new uniform and everything he would need for the Academy but decided that he wouldn't open it until they reached the island. He was currently wearing a black t-shirt with the design of his three ladies on the front (something they were _very _pleased with), a white pair of knee-length shorts and flip-flops. He also had a pair of designer sunglasses on top of his head, just in case.

_"Awww, is our cute Jay-Jay afwaid of the big bad pwane?" _Kiyomi teased, wearing her 'off-hours' outfit; an orange tube top, that flaunted her moderate B-cup breasts, denim shorts and a pair of black flip-flops. She also had a white summer's bag which hung off her left shoulder.

_"Who would think that the Supreme King would be scared of heights? Go figure!" _Burstinatrix giggled, also dressing down; a flowery cream top, knee-length red skirt and black calf-high boots. Unlike normal, she also decided to tie her hair back into a ponytail, much like Kiyomi had done.

_"It's so amusing!" _Ayumi finished as she wore a light, white summer dress with a pair of sunglasses and sun-hat. She was the only one of the three girls who decided to leave her hair down.

"This isn't funny!" Jaden pouted. "Right, that's it! Girls, I want you to make sure that the plane cannot and _will _not be used today." he ordered.

_"Yes, your Highness!" _they all mock-curtsied, more than amused at the fact that he wanted something so petty done.

**_(Later On...)_**

**"What do you mean it's not flyable!?"** Crowler fumed, wearing his usual attire.

Most of the students began whispering among themselves as they were confused as to what'll happen with getting them to Duel Academy. While they all continued to whisper among themselves, Jaden had found a secluded spot with a crate for him to sit down on as the three duel spirits joined him. They were still within a good ten meters of Crowler but were distanced enough not to be bothered by other students; having already getting sour looks form a majority of the male population as they saw him with three gorgeous women.

"Hey, Jay!" Syrus called out to him as he, Bastion and Jenny ran over.

"Hey guys! What's up?" he asked, not paying attention to Syrus' fish impression. "Why aren't we leaving, yet?"

"That's the thing, Jaden. There seems to be a problem with the plane that's supposed to take us there but they're not quite sure _what_ the problem is..." he trailed off. "Even Crowler's mentioned that this is the first year something like this has happened to them." he finished.

"More than likely that something might be wrong with the engines. If not, then the next likeliest case would be some loose piece of metal in the propellers that could jeopardize the flight." he replied. "I've been on my fair share of planes and they seem to be the most common." he smoothly lied, ignoring the giggles from the three girls around him.

"I-I suppose that could be the case..." Bastion replied, intrigued.

"So, who are these three lovely ladies?" Jenny asked, smiling. However, Jaden knew the smile was forced... more than likely because of the fact that three gorgeous women surrounded him. _'Wait... why am I acting like this!? They're probably his friends! C'mon, Jen, get your act together!' _she mentally chided herself.

"Ah, ladies, let me introduce you to Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa and Jennifer Andrews." he introduced. "Guys, these three are some of my closest friends and I've known them for years; Trix, Kiyomi and Ayumi James." he finished. "Yes, they're triplets. Yes... hard to believe, I know." he smiled.

"Hey!" Syrus smiled.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintances." Bastion bowed.

"Yo!" Jenny waved.

_"Hey there!" _the three duel spirits replied in sync, smiling.

**"STUDENTS!?"** Crowler yelled with a shrill. "There's been a problem with the engines having been placed under a great deal of heat; melting some of the parts. The company has been contacted and will send us a replacement ferry to take us to the Academy. You all have two hours until the ferry arrives. Now, scram!" he explained.

"Told you so." Jaden mused as he stood up. "So, we have two hours to kill; how about we grab some food, check out the card shops and grab a few trinkets for ourselves to take with us?" he offered, smiling at his successful infiltration. "I can check if my friend's grandpa is still running his card shop."

"Mind if I join you guys?" a deep voice called out to them as Jaden began smiling while everyone else began gawking.

"Yug! I'm surprised to see you here!" Jaden smiled as he hugged the former Pharaoh. "I take it Téa's been nagging for some quality time with you?" he smirked, nudging his side.

"She can be a feisty one... of course, you should know after the 'pizza incident'." Yugi grinned as he watched the colour in Jaden's face be completely drained.

"It was Joey who started the whole thing, not me!" Jaden retorted as he noticed the shocked looks on his friends' faces. "Oh! Manners! Yugi, meet my friends; Syrus Truesdale, Jenny Andrews and Bastion Misawa." he introduced. "I believe you guys know who this is?"

"Y-Yugi Moto!" Syrus yelled. "I'm a huge fan of yours!"

"For real! I can't believe I'm meeting you in person!" Jenny squealed.

"The legend in the flesh. It is a great honour to meet you, Yugi!" Bastion bowed respectfully.

"The pleasure is all mine." Yugi smiled as he turned to the three spirits. "Hello Trix, Kiyomi."

_"Heya Yugi!" _the said girls replied.

"I don't believe we've met in person, yet..." Yugi hinted as he faced the blonde.

_"Ah, o-of course! My name is Ayumi. You met me yesterday, actually." _she bowed as Yugi turned to Jaden and received a nod.

"Oh, of course! Pleasure to meet you, Ayumi." he smiled. "Now, I heard that your flight is delayed?"

"Engine problems, so it'll take two hours for a replacement ferry to come along." Jaden explained. "Fancy grabbing Téa and joining us for a little while? It'd be sweet to catch up!" Jaden grinned.

"I like the sound of that. Let's make tracks." Yugi smiled in kind as the eight of them made their way into the city, itself.

_==End Flashback==_

Thanks to the little stunt he pulled off, the nine of them (including Téa, who hugged Jaden to death) managed to buy books for Bastion, a Dark Magician Girl plushy for Syrus (much to everyone's amusement), a charm bracelet for Jenny (courtesy of Jaden) and a guitar for himself. The nine of them made their way towards Yugi's Card Shop and had managed to attain a bunch of new cards.

Syrus was ecstatic as he had managed to pull out three Dark Magician Girls and two Dark Magicians. Thanks to Yugi, Syrus was given a bunch of new cards that, when totaled up, meant that he now had a spellcaster deck that was fit for the 'King of Games' himself. However, he promised himself that he would only duel with that deck if he was in a serious situation.

Jenny had pulled a good majority of dragon cards but squealed when she drew a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from one of the packs she was given. Courtesy of Yugi's Grandpa, she was also given a few more cards to accompany the legendary beast. Bastion simply pocketed the cards he had and decided to inspect them later. Intrigued at the thought of a dragon-user, Jaden kept that piece of information safe for a later date.

The three duel spirits said their farewells and returned to Jaden's deck as Yugi and Téa parted ways as well, not before a group photo that Jenny and Syrus were adamant about having. I mean... when do you get the chance to have a group photo with the 'King of Games' and his apprentice, who happened to be the 'Elemental King' himself?

Now? He, Bastion and Jenny were all occupying three of the deck chairs while Syrus remained in his cabin, trying his hardest not to get seasick. Bastion was content reading one of the new books he picked up, while Jaden and Jenny decided to lay back and catch some rays. However, there was something nagging the back of her head about him...

"Jay?" she asked, sitting up on her chair. She had tied her hair into a bun, holding it in place with a pin, while she slipped into an alluring two-piece black bikini that attracted a lot of attention from a majority of the male students around the pool. She was a C-cup, it turned out, as she told Jaden her measurements while shopping for some swimwear. He couldn't complain as he couldn't stop sneaking glances at her... which he swore was the reason she bought them.

Strange...

"Jen? What's up?" he asked back, tilting his head towards her.

"Something's been bothering me and I'm wondering if you could help me out." she explained, blushing slightly.

"Alright, what's the matter?" he asked her, lifting his sunglasses up.

"Those three women... what were they to you?" she probed, slightly guilty for prying on his personal affairs. "I-I'm sorry! I shoul-"

"Hey! It's alright!" he interrupted her tirade, calming her down. "Let me explain; you know that some people can see duel spirits and interact with them?" he asked. She nodded slowly, curious as to where the topic will lead. "Well, I have an ability which allows me to give duel spirits a small amount of time where they can physically appear before us. If you're curious, those three ladies were actually duel spirits from my deck." he explained, getting a wide-eye response from the girl next to him.

"Woah! So, if they were duel spirits... which ones were they?" she asked.

"You believe me?" he dead-panned.

"Yeah. I can see spirits too, you know?" she pouted, adding to her alluring figure.

"Ah, alright then. The three of them were all Elemental Heroes; Burstinatrix, Lady Heat and Supernova." he replied.

"I thought the blonde one looked familiar!" she nodded to herself. "And do they... well, you know..." she trailed off, not knowing how to put her question across. Jaden sighed as he sat up on his chair and lifted his glasses off his face so he could look her in the eyes.

"I think I know where you're getting at." he groaned, not wanting to explain this to her. "It's not well known and it's rarely been heard off but there have been cases of people getting into a relationship with a duel spirit. I'm not really sure what to class myself and the others but we're a lot... _closer_ than most duel spirits are." he explained as he took a pause. _'Should I tell her?'_

_"I believe she will keep your secret, Jaden."_

"Right. That's all-" Jenny sighed, slightly disheartened by the news before she was interrupted by the brunette across from her.

"Come with me. You too, Bastion. I believe... I believe I should tell you something about myself which no-one knows; no-one except my duel spirits, Yugi, Téa, Kaiba and Pegasus." he motioned as the three of them moved from the pool side towards Jaden's cabin. Firmly locking the door behind him, he motioned for the two of them to take a seat while he collapsed on his bed. Bastion did so as Jenny settled for sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I've been an orphan my entire life." he started, taking small pauses to form the words in his head. Her head snapped towards him as she began processing the shocking news, wondering why he was telling her this. "My dad died before I was born and my mum died during childbirth. All I know about them is that they were both Pro Duelists and they had a savings account which I now own. I grew up in an orphanage for a few years but I was kicked out when the owner found out about my parent's wealth." he explained, watching the shock on her face as she listened to his story.

"When I was ten years old, I was living rough on the streets. I didn't find out about my account until four years ago, before you ask. The night which this story took place? It was pouring down with rain and I had to resort to sleeping under a bunch of filthy rags that someone threw out, much to my luck. There would be days where I would sleep with just the clothes I had on my back; sometimes just in whatever I could gather to protect what little modesty I could." he recalled.

Bastion and Jenny all listened intensively to his words as they could only begin to imagine the horrors he must have experienced... even more shocked at the fact that he was only ten when all of this happened. Inside, Jenny felt even more guiltier by intruding in his affairs; not wanting to have been told this if it meant explaining something to her.

"What I'm going to tell the two of you... is something that I remember vividly, and is a moment in my life that I can never erase from my memories." Jaden solemnly continued, pausing as he collect himself. "There was a crowd that had gone drinking that night and ended up stumbling across the alleyway I was sleeping in. Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep that night, so I could hear the footsteps of them coming closer to me; smelling the intoxicating stench from them. They stumbled across me and they decided to _put me out of my misery_ before they made a 'mercy killing' out of me. Having heard this, I panicked but one of them had managed to grab hold of me..." Jaden shuddered as he faced the one memory that would be the lowest moment of his life.

"W-What happened?" Jenny shook, voice portrayed her thoughts as she wanted him to stop... while wanting to know the rest of the story, at the same time.

"Something I would _never _condone on my worst enemies; ever." he replied strongly as his tone of voice told her that he was sickened by what happened. "One of them decided to give me 'one last pleasure' before they sealed the deed..."

"... they raped me." he whispered, lowering his voice so that he was hardly audible. However, for Bastion and Jenny, he couldn't have said it any louder as the two of them felt sick to their stomachs. Bastion's face lost all colour to it but had managed to keep himself calm from the horrific revelation. Jenny wasn't as self-discipline as she made a beeline towards the bathroom and promptly emptied the contents of her stomach. An awkward silence filled the cabin, only to be disturbed the the small retching sounds coming from the bathroom.

"Dear god, Jaden..." Bastion whispered.

"That's why I have such an unbridled hatred for rapists and have supported many charities and organizations which help prevent anyone else having to have done through the same mental trauma I suffered that night." he continued as Jenny made her way back into the room, borrowing one of the cabin towels to wrap around her.

"I shouldn't have brought this subject up. I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me..." she sadly whispered as her emotions began leaking through. _'I made him bring up memories which I couldn't even stomach... he probably hates me...__' _she thought.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I... I believe it was time to let someone willingly know about my past. I don't know why but I can 'sense' that I can trust you two, if that makes sense..." he tried explaining. "Thankfully, I passed out from mental shock as they continued to have their way with me. I didn't even feel the broken bones, punctured lung or the stab wounds they made from a broken glass bottle. Thanks to that event, I was comatose for two full years. During that time, I found myself mentally repressing my memories before I stumbled across something I shouldn't have known... not at that moment in time, anyways."

"I met someone who shared my body with me; an alter persona that has been with me my entire life... he was an ancient king that ruled many millennia ago and had died protecting the universe from an ever-growing threat. His name was Haou but you would probably know him better by his moniker; the _Supreme King of the Gentle Darkness._" he explained, getting a gasp from Bastion.

"Y-You're his reincarnation?" he asked.

"Yeah. I found out while I was travelling through my subconsciousness and I sat down while he told me everything. During that time, I found out about Haou's aide in his endeavors; Yubel." Jaden replied as he clicked his fingers, allowing a card to appear in between his fingers. "As long as I could remember, I always had this card around me and it was, and still is, my favorite card. Of course, all my cards are special to me but Yubel was there that night; doing her best to prevent me from dying from my injuries. From what I was told, someone came across the scene and rescued me by crushing their minds. I found out that it was Yugi, himself, who found me and rushed me to the hospital."

"From here on, I was comatose so I'm telling you what I've been told. After word got out about it, Pegasus and Kaiba made their way towards the hospital as I was placed in the ICU Unit where they operated on me. They said I was lucky to survive but I would have severe trauma when I recovered. Pegasus immediately created a new series of cards for when I woke up; the Elemental Heroes and the Neos Heroes, the latter of which were based off drawings I submitted a year before in a competition. Meanwhile, Yugi signed legal guardianship over me and Kaiba paid for all my medical expenses."

"When I came to, I was placed in a psychiatric ward and went through eighteen months of mental rehab." he sighed, rubbing his fingers through his hair. He glanced up to see Jenny getting more restless as she fidgeted about before he softly patted the spot beside him. She hesitated before she slowly laid down beside him, resting her head beneath his. "I had three mental breakdowns, two mental relapses and was diagnosed as an emotional introvert. I became wary of trusting people and I often ask my spirits for their advice on people. They told me that I could tell you two, so I trust their decision."

"Thank you... thank you for trusting us with such an important secret, Jay. I feel honored that you trust me so much." Jenny consoled as she rubbed her cheek on his bare torso and pressing her breasts into his side.

"I agree. Such a burden to bear and such a tragic past; I wouldn't stoop so low as to betray the trust you confided in us, Jaden." Bastion agreed.

"Thank you." he replied, much happier and... lighter. "After I finally managed to learn the truth about what happened, I was presented my deck by Pegasus himself after I was moved to Yugi's place. He still lived with his grandfather in his shop, so I lived there for a few years; having Yugi teaching me how to duel like he does. I also met Yugi's dark half, Atem, as he and Yubel both trained me in harnessing the power of darkness. Do you both know about the history of the Supreme King?" he asked, getting a nod from Bastion while he felt a negative shake from the girl that was currently lying beside him.

"Simply put; two forces that were created at the beginning of the universe, Light and Dark, were once in harmony before the Light grew powerful and destructive as time went on. The Darkness was losing power and had resorted to bestowing their power in a child king; Haou. His sole purpose was to keep the Light in check if it ever got out of control. Yubel helped him out but she was doomed to die from an illness. Haou, in his kindness for his friend, had implanted a dragon's heart in her and gave her life. He died after the Light tried to wipe out the Darkness for the last time; creating three powerful beasts to help him seal the power away. You'll know these better as the three Sacred Beasts cards." he explained.

"I still don't have perfect control over the darkness but I've progressed much farther than the two had expected. With that aside, and with Yugi teaching me, Pegasus saw interest in me and became my sponsor for when I hit the Pro Circuit at the age of fourteen. After my first few wins with my Heroes deck, Pegasus decided to make me his official representative in dueling. He promised me that he'd only add more duelists if _I _was the one who trained them. So, a few years later, I find myself wanting to take a break from the norm and explore other opportunities. Kaiba suggested that I try out for Duel Academy, and I thought I should check it out and regain some normalcy from my warped childhood. That's pretty much it." he sighed as he closed his eyes, tired from the long explanation.

"You know," Jenny began slowly as she searched for the words she wanted, "You're nothing like what I expected. I mean... I've always been a fan of yours and I watched all your duels. The fact that you hit the pro scene at a young age? It made me wanna do the same. I always loved dueling and I always wanted to follow in your footsteps... I'm sorry for all the pain you suffered but it only contributes to how strong-willed a person you are and how amazing you are in being able to endure through all the hurt and rise above it." she professed, gladly.

"I never would've believed anyone if they said that I'd be meeting my idol, let alone being in the same year as them in Duel Academy, but I'm really happy that I got to meet you and I'm honored that you trust me enough to confide in me; only knowing me for a day." she finished as she sighed in contentment.

"You've always been a curious case, Jaden." the other male occupant followed up. "I've always believed in equations, theories, mathematics and statistics to structure my decks and to create the perfect deck for whoever I'm facing. However, of all the people I've analyzed, Yugi and yourself have been the only two duelists who I couldn't figure out. I've heard about the 'Heart of the Cards' but it's baffling to begin comprehending. However, like Jenny, I'm also a follower of yours. Hearing everything you've said to us, my respect for you could only grow as time goes on." he warmly smiled. "Now, I believe you would be better off grabbing some sleep before we arrive. It'll help restore some of your emotional gathering."

"I think that's a good idea." Jaden nodded as he rubbed the arm of the girl beside him. "I'm glad to know I've given people a purpose in life and a dream to achieve." Jaden smiled. "It's an honor to meet my fans and to get to know them personally; hearing their dreams and their goals as I wish them the very best in what they do. People look up to me like a superhero and I'm glad that I have such a profound effect on people as my deck personifies my characteristics to a tee." Jaden yawned as he snuggled his head on top of hers. "In a few, guys."

_'Incredible. Simply incredible.' _Bastion complimented as he kicked his feet up on the sofa and closed his eyes, grabbing some sleep. Meanwhile, Jenny simply relished the feeling of being held by her idol as her mind caught up with everything she heard from him; pondering the last thing he said.

_'Superhero, huh? That sounds about right. Then again, I've always been a sucker for superheroes...' _she thought to herself, giggling as she closed her eyes ad fell asleep like the other two occupants.

* * *

Having finally reached the Academy after another four hours, everybody began opening their welcome packs and uniforms. The Academy was lenient to the possession of personal duel disks and had permitted anyone who had their own that they could use it instead of the Academy's version, something a lot of the students were happy about.

Five minutes had passed since having opened his uniform pack as Jaden sat down on the chair in disbelief...

... he was in Slifer Red.

"Damn Crowler!" he growled. "I'm not having this! I'm gonna see Sheppard and talk about this in person!" he nodded to himself as he grabbed his gear and made his way to the Chancellor's office.

* * *

Jack Sheppard was currently sitting behind his large, mahogany desk as he continued to work through the never-ending piles of paperwork that swamped his desk. Sure, he knew that it came with the job but a majority of the paperwork were senseless garbage that had nothing to do with him or the Academy. He just wanted a momentary reprieve from everything when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he yelled, happy to whoever granted him the distraction. "Ah, Jaden Yuki! It's a pleasure to meet you in person." Sheppard beamed as he rose up from his desk and offered his hand to the young duelist.

"Likewise, Chancellor. I'm happy to be here." Jaden smiled as he shook hands.

"Now, as grateful as I am for your visit, what can I help you with?" he asked as he leaned against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't wish to sound ungrateful but could you tell me something?" he asked, changing his face to a serious one. "If I wanted to be in Ra Yellow, what was the minimum mark I needed on my written exam to safely pass the threshold?"

Sheppard nodded in understanding as he caught on to why the Elemental King was standing in his office, not looking too pleased. "The minimum mark required was eighty percent. I believe you scored eighty-three, correct?"

"Yeah. Also, in my duel against Crowler, did I not defeat him using his _own_ deck?"

"Yes, you did."

"Did I take a single hit?"

"No... if anything, you almost doubled the starting amount of life points you had." Sheppard frowned.

"Then, please explain to me, _why_ I've been placed in Slifer Red?" Jaden growled, yanking the uniform out of his box, lifting up the red blazer he's received. "I have easily proven that I'm more than qualified to be in Ra Yellow yet Crowler wants to make me suffer for embarrassing him in a duel." he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to sound ungrateful, I really don't, but I'm not gonna stand here and let him make a fool out of me." he groaned.

"Jaden, I'll agree with you as I was curious to know why you were placed in the Slifer dorm when I was handed the rankings from Crowler, himself, but from your explanation... it makes sense." he hummed. "Unfortunately, even if I _were_ to promote you to Ra Yellow, I'm afraid I don't have a uniform for you until a month's time." he apologized.

"Oh? That's no problem, Chancellor!" Jaden grinned. "I can easily get around that one. However, as I'm here... I believe I should tell you that something's going on around the island. There's scattered presences that have been cloaked in darkness and they're making their move for something... probably the three Sacred Beasts we're currently standing on." Jaden warned as he watched the elder's eyes widen.

"H-How do you know all this?" Sheppard asked, stunned by being found out.

"Do you know the legend of the Supreme King?" he asked.

"Vaguely... but I understand the basic principles." Sheppard replied, curiously.

"Well, I have the soul of the Supreme King within me and have so since I was born. Having being trained in using his powers, I can sense these things. I'm not ordering you, sir, but I'm warning you as a friend, if you'll let me. Something will happen and I want to be there when it does as I have the best chance of defeating whoever's going around causing this mess." Jaden requested, bowing respectfully.

"O-Of course! I thank you for revealing that information to me, Jaden. I'm glad to know that our school is in capable hands." Sheppard smiled. "Very well, I hereby promote you to Ra Yellow and I'll update the system to let them know that you are. Now, I'll be giving the introductory speech in ten minutes. Make your way down and I'll get in touch if I need your assistance." Sheppard smiled, offering his hand.

"Of course, sir. Anything to help." Jaden beamed with delight as he shook hands once more. "See ya later!" he yelled as he ran out of the office.

_'I see things will get chaotic within the next few months... however, I never expected the King's reincarnation to be one of my students. I believe that he may just be the thing this school needs.' _Sheppard smiled to himself as he resumed working.

* * *

Everyone made their way towards one of the classrooms, which reminded Jaden of one of the universities he dueled in once. The first-year students all converged in a collected group around the space between the first row of seats and the desk the lecturer would take up for lessons. Jaden walked in as he noticed Crowler looking around the students, eyes scanning for particular people.

_'No doubt for me. Oh, the look when he finds out I'm in Ra Yellow instead of Slifer Red would be priceless! Of course, there's nothing wrong with the colour red...' _he thought to himself, getting a giggle in response from his Burstinatrix. After being given the promotion, Jaden rushed into one of the class rooms and quickly changed his appearance, thanks to the power of darkness he could control. Sticking with the usual uniform he saw from several Ra students; underneath the yellow blazer was a visible navy blue t-shirt which showed a little bit of his frame, followed off by a pair of faded blue jeans and white trainers.

He remembered a few months back when Yubel taught him the ability of creating a 'pocket dimension' to store almost all his possessions in. She explained that it was much easier than carrying luggage around and that he could access it with a click of his fingers and a small track of dark energy. He was greatly impressed and she made sure he made it up to her; which she did...

Who'd have thought Yubel liked Rock Concerts?

With his personal duel disk fixed to his hip, Jaden made his way over to a little clearing in the crowd near the back. He glanced over the crowd to see Jenny and Bastion (no doubt Syrus being there as well) talking with one another as the redhead caught his stare and smiled warmly at him; before making her way towards him.

"Jay! You're in Ra Yellow as well?" she asked, beaming with delight. She had made a recovery from the revelations earlier on as she was back to her cheerful self. Jaden had to stifle a laugh as he remembered how clingy she was when she slept next to him; wrapping a leg around his while she pulled herself in as close to his body as she could, not wanting to let him go.

She was wearing the female equivalent of the uniform; a white jacket, short-sleeved with yellow trims, yellow mini-skirt (with black gym shorts underneath) and a pair of black leather boots. Unlike the majority of the girls who had their jackets done up, hers was unzipped; revealing her black tube top that finished off near her midriff, showing off her belly button. She was also showing off a small amount of cleavage; just enough to sate the imagination without revealing too much. Her hair was tied up in the usual ponytail but was tied back with a white ribbon instead of a bobble.

"There were some issues with the marking system and I asked the Chancellor to double-check. He agreed with me in thinking Crowler made a mistake in the marking system but it was resolved shortly after meeting him. Chancellor Sheppard found this spare blazer and gave it to me after promoting me to Ra, there and then." Jaden explained as Bastion and Syrus caught up with her.

"Awww, I'll be on my own in Slifer. I'll never catch up to you guys." Syrus pouted.

"Hey, Sy? Just cause we're in Ra Yellow doesn't mean we can't still hang out, right? Anyway, you've got a deck that Yugi, himself, help you build!" Jaden grinned. "Believe in the me that believes in the cards that believes in you, right?"

"Never took you for an otaku, Jaden-_kun_!" Jenny grinned.

"Just who the hell do you think I am, _Ryu-chan_?" Jaden smirked in response, getting a tongue poke from the girl.

"Jaden no baka!" she giggled as Jaden shared the banter.

"Row, Row, Fight da Power!" he replied, getting a high-five off the redhead as the wall flashed a white light before a figure appeared on the screen, revealing it to be the same person he spoke with, not just ten minutes ago. Sporting a garnet-blazer with gold trims, his entire look demanded respect. He was bald but he had a neatly-trimmed grey goatee on his face which accompanied his dark grey eyes.

"Welcome, Elite Duelists!" Sheppard smiled. "My name is Chancellor Jack Sheppard, the Headmaster of the prestigious Duel Academy, Central Branch. Each one of you have shown us that you all have the talent and the skill to be considered worth enough to enter these hallowed halls. As I'm aware that most of you are tired from the long journey, I'll keep this short."

"You will all be studying here for a total of three years and I hope that they will be fun, eye-opening and a massive boon to your dueling know-how when you graduate; some of you may even get into the professional dueling scene once you leave. Nevertheless, enjoy these three years and I hope you'll study hard as well." he nodded as he watched a fair percentage of the crowd brighten up.

"Wow, that _was _short." Jenny giggled.

"Now, it has already been brought to my attention that there were a few errors when it came to your rank placements. Our very own Jaden Yuki has already confronted me about the matter and has officially been promoted from Slifer Red to Ra Yellow. However, I forgot to mention that you will need to find your own accommodation, Jaden." he spoke up, addressing the new Ra student. Crowler had turned his head towards the person in question as he saw the Yuki prodigy in a yellow blazer, instead of red.

"No problem, Chancellor. I believe I have a few options already, I can discuss." Jaden saluted with his index and middle fingers.

"That's good to hear. Now, if you believe that there is something off about your final mark, please let me know and I'll try to resolve the matter. Now, you are all dismissed to find your dorm rooms. I hope you find them quite comfortable... depending on your rank, of course!" Sheppard chuckled as the connection cut off.

"Soooo..." Jenny trailed off, turning towards him. "Need a place to bunk?" she asked, hopefully.

"Kinda. However, are you sure you'll be alright with me sharing a room with you? I mean, well..." Jaden trailed off, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Nah, I'd be fine with it. I've got two brothers who share the same room as me, so I'm used to it." she smiled warmly.

"Uh... I'm not your brother, though. Are you sure it's alright for you to share a room with a boy you just met yesterday?" he asked, not wanting to send the wrong signals. She looked into his eyes and stared for a few minutes before the smile reappeared.

"Jay, you've told me more than most people know. Believe me when I say that I won't betray your trust in me, any time soon." she replied. "C'mon, let's make our way, shall we?" she smiled as she pulled him away by his arm. Bastion and Syrus just stood there from the interaction, baffled.

"She likes him, doesn't she?" Syrus asked.

"Probably the likeliest case." Bastion replied, shaking his head. "I'll see you later, Syrus." he smiled as he followed the rowdy pair towards the Ra Dorm.

* * *

(Ten minutes later)

Jaden whistled in awe as the three of them found themselves standing in front of the Ra Yellow Dorm. It was the closest of the three to the main Academy building, and could easily be seen overhead but it didn't dampen the view. The building walls were painted in yellow, accompanied by a dark blue-green rooftop. It was placed just a bit away from a cliff edge which overlooked the blue sea.

"Not a bad view!" Jaden commented.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Jenny replied, squealing in delight as the three of them made their way inside the dorm with their luggage. As they traveled the halls, they stumbled across Bastion's room first before the pair made their way to their room; right next door, as it would have it.

She opened the door to look inside and smiled at the space she got: it was empty except for a bed, desk and a wardrobe. The smell of the room reminded her of cotton as the windows were open, letting the soft breeze travel throughout the room. There were a black pair of curtains that decorated the far wall as she ran her fingers over the fabric, sighing in contentment.

"Think this will be enough for the two of us?" she asked, turning to her room mate.

"It'll have to be." he replied. "It's a good amount of space, though. We can make this work, surely!" he smiled. "Just need to do a few things..." Jaden commented as he clicked his fingers, opening a black portal beside him and surprising Jenny to the point that her eyes would pop out. Jaden grinned when he saw this as he reached over and shut her mouth with his hand. "You'll catch flies."

He found what he was looking for; his mattress. He remembered the argument he had with his spirits for taking it with him but he'd gloat about how awesome the idea it was, later. He yanked it out of the portal and placed it at the bottom of her bed. A few moments later, he pulled out two pairs of black and white pillows and a large king-size quilt and chucked them on the bed.

He then reached back into his pocket dimension and pulled out four large sports bags which held all his clothes and shoes and chucked them on the floor beside him. Finally, he pulled out two metal briefcases and set them down on his left side before snapping his fingers to close the portal. He turned around to find that her jaw had fallen again, making him chuckle at the sight before closing it up for the second time.

"One of the neat tricks I learned from Yubel. Keep it to yourself, alright?" he grinned as he placed a peck on her head. "Cheers!" he winked as he began making his bed.

She moved her hand up to the spot where she was kissed as her face turned beet red from the action. A smile bid its way onto her face before she squealed in delight and began dancing around the room. _'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Hekissedme! Hetotallykissedme!' _she thought to herself as she collapsed on her bed, beaming with a smile that could easily light up a dark room for the whole night.

"Uh, Jenny?" Jaden called as he watched her.

"What's up, Jay?" she asked, snapping out of her funk as her face returned to her normal tint.

"Just wanted to tell you that you can have the wardrobe. It's your room, after all, and I'm fine with storing my clothes in my bags. I've finished making my bed, so I was wondering if you'd like a quick duel with me." he motioned, holding his deck up. "I also have a few cards which might be of more benefit to you than me, so I could fine-tune your deck, if you wanted me to." he offered. "After the gifts you got earlier, you'll probably find that your balance has shifted a bit."

"Sure, Jay. I'd like that a lot." she warmly smiled as she made her way towards his mattress and sat down, grabbing one of his pillows. "Oh my gosh, these are so soft! Where'd you get these?" she asked.

"Oh? I got them from Pegasus who ordered them for me. Said it was a birthday present, or something. Can't complain, though." he replied as he grabbed the two suitcases. "Could I see your deck, for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure!" she replied, spreading her cards across the mattress. Jaden nodded as he punched in the codes for the briefcases before revealing two stacked cases full of cards. "That's a _lot _of cards..." she awed.

"I grew up in the shop, and I'm connected to the guy who _makes _the cards; what do you think?" he asked, winning a giggle from the girl. "Right! Let's get to work, shall we?" he smiled as the two of them began working on her deck.

"Jay?" she asked. "I don't mean to impose myself on you... but I was wondering if you could show teach me a few things in dueling." she poked her fingers together.

_'Kawaii!' _he thought. "Hmmm... I've been meaning to take on an apprentice for a while, now. I can open up the offer to you, if you'd like!" he grinned before she glomped him, squealing in delight.

"Thank you so much! You've no idea how awesome this is!" she smiled as she hugged him.

* * *

The two Ra students had spent the past hour and half working on Jenny's deck, and she was more than satisfied with the new cards she received from Jaden. She promised him that she would repay the favor somehow and adamantly insisted that she should. Jaden, not wanting an argument, simply accepted it and let the matter drop. The two had a few practice duels for Jaden to show her a couple of combos she could play with her cards and even showed her a few OTK combo's, much to her delight.

Right now, the pair of them were taking a stroll around the school to familiarize themselves with the place they'd be staying at for the next three years. The pair stumbled across a hall which was clearly used for duels. The Ra pair walked further in and examined the area.

"Wow! Not bad, huh?" she asked him. "Actually, what's it like to be in the pro circuit?" she pondered.

"It's impressive technology, yeah. The pro circuit, huh?" he confirmed. "Well, it's fun but it can be a bit demanding on times. It depends what kind of sponsor you have backing you up. I know plenty of duelists who has contacts with Kaiba, giving them the latest technology and custom duel-disk designs. You get paid for dueling to increase their reputation. It's a give and take sort of thing." Jaden sighed.

"That's amazing! I really envy you, Jay; being successful in dueling, having everything you want after what you've been through... it must feel so nice." she replied, taking on a sad smile.

"Not really..." he replied, shocking her. "Yeah, it's good and all but there's things you can't duel for or simply buy; those things you gotta be patient for. I... I've always been alone, growing up. I had a brother figure but we separated after I was kicked out of the orphanage I stayed in. To be honest, if it wasn't for my ability to interact with my spirits, I would have gone insane by now." he explained. "I'm close with Trix and Kiyomi because they were worried that I would be emotionally stunted when I found myself in a relationship, so they acted like mother/girlfriend figures to me and taught me." he chuckled.

"If there's anything I really wanted... it would be someone who could look past my fame and fortune, my dark secrets, my weaknesses and just accept me for who I am: not the Elemental King, not the _Supreme_ King... just plain ol' Jaden Hoshiryu Yuki." he confessed.

"Hoshiryu?" Jenny asked. "Your middle name is 'Star Dragon'?" she grinned.

"Yeah, I know!" he pouted.

"I find it kinda cute." she smiled.

"At least someone does!" he perked up as the two burst out into laughter.

"Awww, look at the lovebirds! Isn't it _romantic_?" a new voice spoke up, laced with sarcasm as the two pulled away from each other, turning out to be the boy with the glasses that was with Chazz.

"Whatever. Like I care what these rejects do in their time. All I care about is that they take their sob stories away from here. This is the Obelisk Dueling Arena and you're not welcome here!" another voice spoke up, revealing the ravenette himself.

"So you're Chazz Princeton?" Jaden asked.

"What's it to you, you Ra _Reject_?" he snapped back, smirking.

"Nothing. Just curious as to how far that stick is in your ass, you _Obnoxious _Obelisk." he replied, getting a snicker from the girl with him.

"W-Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" he snapped, rage etched into his face.

"Me? Oh, I'm Jaden Yuki. I'm the kid who destroyed Crowler yesterday." he replied, smirking.

"C-Chazz! That's him! He's the Elemental King!" his accomplice pointed out, stunning the ravenette.

"That's you!?" Chazz asked. _'Crap! There's no way I can stand up to a pro duelist like him! Taking Crowler out with five cards was no joke; he knew what he was doing from the get-go!' _he thought.

"That's me. Now, what do you want from us?" Jaden asked as Jenny moved closer to him in reaction.

"Heh, I just wanted to see if you live up to your name... or if you're just a reject who's a wannabe duelist. How about you put your money where your mouth is and show me how you duel?" Chazz taunted, excited at the idea of dueling a pro.

"What's going on here?" a new voice called out as another pair of Obelisk students made their way towards them.

"Hey Alexis!" Chazz smiled at the blonde. "I was just asking this reject for a duel to see if he's as good as they say." he commented, smirking at her. "You come here to watch me wipe the floor with this loser?" he asked.

"Whatever, Chazz." she dismissed, turning her attention to Jaden. "So you're the Elemental King? I must say it's a pleasure to meet you in person, Jaden. Alexis Rhodes." she introduced herself as she extended her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, Alexis. So, who's your friend?" he asked, shaking her hand.

"Zane Truesdale. I'm a fan, of sorts." he complimented, smiling slightly.

"Wow, cheers!" Jaden grinned, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hold on... you related to Syrus in anyway?" he asked.

"I'm his older brother." Zane commented, nodding. "I've been told he had been given a new deck of spellcasters from a friend of yours. He;s claiming that it was Yugi Moto, himself." he continued.

"Yep, he has. He only just got it today while we were waiting for the ferry. I bumped into him and we chilled for two hours or so before his grandfather gave him some booster packs, drawing Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl." Jaden explained, leaving Zane startled.

"H-He wasn't lying?" Zane asked.

"Nope. He _begged _me for a photo with me and Yugi." Jaden chuckled.

"Sorry to break up the convo, boys, but I take it Chazz _didn't _tell you that dueling past curfew is a serious offence?" Alexis asked, crossing her arms under her impressive bust. Jenny lowered her gaze to her own as she pouted slightly.

"Nope, no-one told me a thing. Me and Jenny were taking a stroll to familiarize ourselves with the school when these two clowns just appeared and interrupted us. Chazz began bad-mouthing me and challenged me to a duel." Jaden explained as Chazz began to look sheepish under her glare.

"Oh, he _did_, did he?" Alexis commented. "Well, if he's offering a challenge; I suggest you duel, Jaden." she hinted.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea." he commented, grinning. "I'll show him that my seventy-eight professional wins weren't just for show. You ready to play with the big boys?" he taunted, getting the response he wanted.

"Ha! Like you could give me any trouble!" Chazz snapped back as they both placed their decks in their disks.

_**"Let's**** Duel!"**_

* * *

**Chazz: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

* * *

"My move!" Chazz yelled. "I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode but he won't be on his own for very long as I play my spell card, Chthonian Rally Cry. I can send two cards to my graveyard to special summon two more Chthonian Soldiers from my deck!" Chazz smirked as three copies of the same monster appeared in front of Chazz, blocking his face from view.

(Chthonian Soldier: Warrior / Effect / Dark / 4* / _**1200 ATK**_/ 1400 DEF) x 3

"Next, I play Chthonian Alliance. I choose one of my monsters and they gain a bonus eight hundred points for every copy of it on the field, itself included!" Chazz sneered. "I play a face down and end my turn. Your move, slacker!"

(Chthonian Soldier: Atk; _**1200 + 2400 = 3600**_)

"My draw!" Jaden yelled as he glanced at the cards in his hands before smiling. He looked over to the redhead behind him, lifting a finger into the air. "One."

"A OTK? No way!" Jenny yelled, hopping on her feet in delight.

"An OTK? What's that?" Alexis asked.

"One-Turn Kill. Basically means that Jaden has won the duel on his first go." Zane explained, curious as to what Jaden's about to do.

"Y-You're lying! You can't _possibly_ beat me!" Chazz stammered, paling a little.

"Oh I can, and I will!" Jaden smiled. "First, I play a face down. Next, I'll play Polymerization to fuse my Sparkman and Wildheart to create my Elemental Hero Gaia!" Jaden smiled as the two monsters appeared behind him. They both nodded as they flew into the swirling vortex before a figure burst out and landed in front of Jaden, who looked like a gargantuan mechanized soldier that was covered in a thick silver armour.

(Elemental Hero Gaia: Warrior / Fusion / Effect / Earth / 6* / **_2200 ATK_ **/ 2600 DEF)_  
_

"Thanks to his effect, I can choose one of your monsters and half it's attack and add it onto my Gaia's. I'll take the middle of your three soldiers!" Jaden pointed as Gaia jumped over to him and placed his hand on the monster's head, absorbing it's attack.

(Chthonian Soldier: Atk; _**3600 / 2 =**** 1800**_)

(Elemental Hero Gaia: Atk; _**2200 + 1800 = 4000**_)

"Now I'll activate a new addition to my deck, Trailblazing Hero. As my Gaia's a level six, I pay eighteen hundred life points for a sweet effect! Now, attack and end this thing!" Jaden smiled as he swiped his hand as the signal to attack.

* * *

**Jaden: (4000 - 1800) = 2200**

* * *

"You idiot! Even if you destroy my Soldiers, you take all the damage!" Chazz laughed. "Guess your title _was_ all for show!"

"I know about the card's effect, Chazz. You see, thanks to Trailblazing Hero, my Gaia can attack your life points directly! Now, attack with Giga Smash!" Jaden grinned as Gaia smashed one of his metallic fists into the ground, causing a wave of broken earth to make its way towards Chazz.

"NOOOOOO!" Chazz yelled as he was blasted backwards from the attack, rolling across the stage until he came to a stop.

* * *

**Chazz: (4000 - 4000) = 0**

* * *

"Just to add insult to injury, Chazz? I play my spell card, Sebek's Blessing. All the damage you just got dealt is added to my life points." Jaden smiled as he bathed in a white glow.

* * *

**Jaden: (2200 + 4000) = 6200**

* * *

"And that's how we kick it in the Pro Leagues, Chazz. There's only one person I've ever lost to, professionally." Jaden commented as he made his way over to Jenny and the others. "You wanna know who that is?" he asked, turning his head towards his downed opponent.

"W-Who is it?" the ravenette snorted.

"Yugi Moto, himself." Jaden replied strongly before walking away from the downed Obelisk. He strolled over to where Jenny and the others were, who stood there stunned at how fast he defeated the 'best' duelist in Obelisk. "So, what do you think?" he asked, scratching his head.

"It was quick." Alexis grinned. "Good move, Jay." she complimented.

"Minimum effort..." Zane started, smiling at the brutality of play.

"... for maximum output, I know." Jaden smiled, shaking Zane's hand. "I think I've caused enough mischief for one day, so we'll be heading back. Catch you guys around?" Jaden asked as he and Jenny began making their way.

"Yeah. See you." Alexis nodded, smiling. Zane nodded as Jaden saluted with his index and middle fingers before walking away with his room mate. Alexis watched the retreating frames of the two Ra students as she got a good feeling about them; _him_ especially. _'Just like Crowler; five cards and down! It's amazing how well his cards work for him as he draws what he wants. He'll definitely freshen things up, for sure.' _she thought, smiling to herself.

"Come on, Alexis. Time we head back as well." Zane motioned as the two of them left a disheveled Chazz on the floor, not bothering to help him out as the two exited the dueling hall.

* * *

It was nearly eight o'clock by the time Jaden and Jenny returned to the dorm, running into a waiting Bastion who stood in the entrance hall. He had asked the pair where they've been off to before having the entire replay of events from Jenny, much to the embarrassment of Jaden who decided to let her speak. After a light chiding, the three of them made their way into the dining area; where the food for the welcoming feast was being prepared. Bastion was looking forward to the meal, Jenny was trying to remain calm...

Jaden?

"C'mon! Can we start already?" he whispered towards Jenny and Bastion. "I'm really hungry and I swear I heard the fried shrimp calling my name!" he added. "Unless Trix or Kiyomi is playing tricks on me again..." he narrowed his eyes.

_"Nothing to do with us!" _the two duel spirits replied.

"Dwayne?" he asked.

_"Not me, dawg." _his Clayman replied. _"I ain't getting involved with what happened with Wolf, man!"_

_"I regret nothing." _his Wildheart spoke up, smirking.

"Any of you guys?" Jaden asked, much to the amusement of his spirits.

_"Nope!/Nu-uh!/No way!/Woof!" _they all replied. As soon as they replied, a middle-aged man walked out wearing a Ra Yellow blazer and a pair of cream trousers. He had long black hair which went past his shoulders and a mustache that reminded Jaden of a Spanish Duelist he once faced...

... or was it Italian?

"Good Evening! My name is Professor Sartyr, and I'm the head of the Ra Yellow Dorm. I am also the dorm chef and am the one who prepared all the food in front of you, so please enjoy yourselves!" the professor bowed as Jaden and Jenny began shoveling heaps of food onto their place before devouring the food just as quickly. They got some unusual looks but they simply passed it off as compensation for the long trip they all had.

"It amazes me to no end to see people eat so much, yet it doesn't affect their figure in the least." Bastion mused to himself as he helped himself to some lobster. "Those with high metabolisms really are lucky..." he smiled.

* * *

OC List:

Trailblazing Hero (Spell)

Select one monster with 'Hero' in its name. Pay life points equal to the selected monster's total level stars times three hundred. The selected monster can attack your opponent directly this turn. If the chosen monster attacks your opponent directly as a result of this card, destroy it on your end phase.

Chthonian Rally Cry (Spell)

When you control a monster with the word 'Chthonian' in its name, you can special summon as many copies you can, to the field from your hand, deck or graveyard.

* * *

Monster Names:

Avian = Avi

Bladedge = Stephanie

Bubbleman = Marc

Burstinatrix = Burstinatrix / Trix

Cosmic Champion = Jason / Jace

Clayman = Dwayne

Heat = Nick

Lady Heat = Kiyomi

Necroshade = Danny

Sparkman = Jack

Supernova = Ayumi

Wildheart = Wolf


	3. Fairy Tale of Duel Academy

_**Hey hey! I'm back with a little present for you guys! I'm gonna be uploading TWO chapters for your reading pleasure. I've done a lot more writing than normal so I thought I'd treat you guys! The next two chapters are slightly different from the canon but the opponents are still the same.**_

_**Also, let me know about the duels! I've already made changes to chapter one after realizing that Ancient Gear Golem prevents trap activation... so review if you think I'm doing good or making it a little too one-sided for your tastes.**_

_**Also, I've got a lot of ideas for original cards but I want your input as well! Review or inbox me with some ideas for new entries and they'll probably show up in the next few chapters or so!**_

_**Anywho, enjoy! :)**_

* * *

"Talking"

_"Duel Spirit Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

_**"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)"**_

* * *

**Chapter Three - Fairy Tale of Duel Academy**

The following morning was the first day of lectures and all the first years were currently sitting in the same room where they heard the Chancellor's speech. Normally, the seating system would consists of all three years but the Academy had decided to change proceedings and alter the timetables. Now, the seating plan was split into three groups: Obelisk Blue near the top of the class, Ra Yellows in the middle and Slifer Reds near the bottom.

Jaden sat in the middle of Bastion and Jenny, who were on his left and right, respectively. His blazer was unzipped, revealing a black t-shirt that had a picture of Kiyomi winking with the words 'Can _You _Stand the Heat?' written down the left side of the top. He finished the look with a white pair of jeans and trainers to match. Jenny wore a similar outfit to what she did yesterday but she wore a plain red t-shirt that covered her entire torso. Bastion just kept to his green polo-neck and black trousers get-up.

The door to the classroom soon opened, revealing the first teacher of the day...

Much to Jaden's ire, it was Crowler.

"Alright, class! Hush!" he ordered as he walked over to his desk, placing his lesson planner down. "Listen closely as I'm only going to introduce myself once! I am Dr. Vellian Crowler, your teacher in Dueling Techniques and your first teacher of the day. Now, I want to cover the basics to see how far ahead we can skip proceedings. Can anyone tell me the three types of cards in duel monsters and the sub-categories they can be placed into?" he asked. "Miss Rhodes?" he asked. Alexis nodded as she rose to her seat.

"Duel Monster cards can be split into three main categories; Monsters, Spells and Traps. You can have normal monsters, effect monsters, fusion monsters, ritual monsters, synchro monsters and the new generation of XYZ monsters. Then there's normal spells, continuous spells, counter spells, quick-play spells, ritual spells and field spells. You also have normal traps, counter traps, continuous traps and quick-play traps." she rolled off like a list, sounding bored before sitting back down.

"Per~fect!" Crowler sang. "As expected from an Obelisk student. Now, I believe it's time for a harder question..." he mused as his sights landed on Jaden. _'Perfect! I can ask him an incredibly difficult question and make him embarrass himself in front of the others!' _he thought. "Mister Yuki! Would you care to enlighten the class about the abilities and effects of the three Sacred Beast cards, please?" he smirked.

"The Sacred Beasts? That's at least second-year stuff, don't you think?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. _'Why does he want to know about those cards?'_

"Oh, but I'm just curious. Of course, there's nothing _wrong_ if you don't know the answer but it'll reflect badly on your dorm... and _yourself_!" Crowler sang. Jenny was about to burst out and stand up for him before he spoke up once more.

"Well, if you want an explanation on the cards, I'll have to give a bit of back-story first. You don't mind... _do you_?" Jaden asked as he stood up, holding her back with his arm. He glanced towards her and nodded, receiving one in kind as she sighed.

"Whatever, just make it quick!" Crowler retorted.

"Alright. When the universe was created, two forces came into existence: Light and Dark. When in harmony, everything is fine. However, over time, the Light grew corrupted and more destructive as time passed on, weakening the Darkness' power. Having no other option, the Darkness embodied himself into a young king by the name of Haou, who was better known as the Supreme King of the Gentle Darkness. His sole aim was to keep the power of the Light in check if it ever got out of hand."

"Before he was rumoured to have died, the Light made an attempt to completely destroy the Darkness for the last time but Haou created warriors to help him battle the Light and seal it away, once more." Jaden spoke as he leaned back against his chair.

"Of course, over time, these same warriors became anchored within Duel Monsters, turning them all into cards. You have the three cards but I'll explain each one in turn. First, you have Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. Dark, Twelve-Stars, Fiend-type monster with four thousand attack and defence points. He cannot be summoned by any means except for sacrificing three fiend-type monsters. Every time your opponent summons a monster, special or normal, you are allowed to summon a Phantasm Token to your side of the field. The token is a Dark, One-Star, Fiend-type monster with a thousand attack and defence points. Once a turn, you can tribute one of your monsters to increase Raviel's attack by the same amount." Jaden explained as his alter persona continued to supply him with their abilities.

"Next is Uria, Lord of Searing Flames. He is a Fire, Twelve-Stars, Pyro-type monster with no base attack or defence. Uria can only be summoned by sending three face-up trap cards on your field to the grave. He gains a thousand attack and defence for every continuous trap card in your graveyard. Once a turn, you can destroy a spell or trap on the field. This effect cannot be cancelled out by spell or trap effect." he smiled as he watched Crowler's jaw drop further.

"Thirdly, you have Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder. He is a Light, Twelve-Star, Thunder-type with four thousand attack and defence points. He can only be summoned by tributing three face-up continuous spells from your field. Every time this card destroys another in battle, it deals a thousand damage to their opponent's life points. While face up in defence position, Hamon is the only target you're allowed to attack."

"However, that's not the worse of them as there's one more card..." Jaden explained, his face serious as his eyes shifted to their golden hue. "You have the final, combined form of all three monsters; Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos. This card is a Dark, Twelve-Star, Fiend-type, Fusion monster with zero base attack or defence. You can only summon this card by removing all three Sacred Beast cards from play and you don't need Polymerization to fuse them. On each of your turns, Armitael's attack and defence points are increased to ten thousand, each." he gravely explained.

"Of course, that's just a legend!" Jaden chuckled as he took his seat, eyes returning to their normal brown. "Sorry, just always been fascinated by the stories of the Supreme King when I was a kid and I've taken some time to research the entire story." he sheepishly grinned, trying to ignore the looks he was receiving from Jenny and Bastion, either side of him.

_"Jay... don't tell me everything you just said was true..." _Jenny whispered in his ear.

_"That's the problem; everything I just said came straight from Haou, himself." _he explained, stunning the two of them. A few rows back, Alexis stared at Jaden as if he grew an extra head; completely baffled by the fact that he knew the answer to such a difficult question while Syrus gawked in awe.

_'Damn! That failed! I will get the slacker expelled! NO ONE makes a mockery of ME!' _Crowler inwardly fumed as he grumbled to himself before resuming the lesson._  
_

* * *

After a much more somber lesson, things began brightening up when the Head of Slifer Red; Professor Banner, took his class in Alchemy. It was funny to watch Syrus double as a scratching post for Banner's cat, Pharaoh, and to see the professor blow himself up a few times. Jenny kept glancing across towards Jaden, somewhat shaken after the revelation of those cards he explained last lesson. Jaden also noticed this and decided that he needed to straighten things out.

"Professor Banner?" Jaden asked, raising his hand up.

"Jaden? Is everything alright?" he asked in a light German accent.

"May I be excused? I'm feeling a little light-headed and I could do with some fresh air. Would it be a problem if I ask Miss Andrews to accompany me, please?" he requested, earning a startled look from the said girl.

"Of course. If you still don't feel well, make your way towards the nurses' office." Banner nodded as the two Ra students made their way out of the classroom. Bastion watched the pair walk out, curious as to what they were up to but calmed down when Jaden spoke to him in sign, making the genius relax. However, he also guessed that it was to calm her down as he also noticed the glances she sent him. Alexis also wondered what would be the matter as Jaden and Jenny passed. Jaden nodded to her as he continued to walk past, startling her a little.

The two made their way out of the Academy and into the woods for a bit of fresh air, giving him the perfect alibi. It had been ten minutes since they left the classroom and neither of them have said a single word to each other, worrying Jaden a little as he knew thinking about it would make it worse for her.

"J-Jay? Are you-"

"Just walk with me, Jenny. Walk with me and tell me about yourself." he smiled warmly at her, making her heart flutter a little.

"Y-You called me out of class just to tell you more about myself!?" she all but yelled. He sighed before turning towards her.

"No, I called you out with me to stop you over thinking about everything I said last lesson. Your eyes tell me, clearly, that you're shaken up by what you heard and I want you to forget about it. As rude and careless I may sound, it isn't your burden to bear. Leave the burden and the consequences to me." Jaden firmly replied, leaving no room for argument.

"B-But why you!?" she yelled, pulling him around as the pair stopped in a small clearing. "Why do you have to deal with everything when you didn't ask for it!?" she continued to shout as tears began rolling down her face. "Why do you have to be the one to carry the burden of the world on your shoulders!? Why is it always you, Jay; haven't you suffered enough, already!?" she asked in disbelief. "Why? **Why!? _WHY!?_**" she screamed as she continued to rant before he decided that enough was enough.

Before she could continue any further, he pulled her towards him and claimed her lips in a kiss; startling her as her eyes shot open in shock. Her mind began shutting down of all functions while she focused on the feel of his lips on hers; her eyes fluttering shut before returning the kiss. Her nerves felt like they were tingling all over her body as her knees gave way underneath her, pulling him to the floor with her as they continued to kiss each other.

She sucked on his lower lip as his tongue rubbed against her top lip, secretly asking for her to open her mouth. She happily obliged as their tongues met with one another, causing even more heat throughout her body as she began to leak juices out of her boxers. She grasped his cheeks and smashed her lips into him, wanting even more contact with him as she began sucking on his tongue. Everything else didn't matter at that moment...

... just him, the kiss and the heavenly sensations her body was feeling right now.

Her hands moved downwards and began traveling up and down his torso, feeling his well-developed muscles beneath his top before she interlocked one of his hands with hers and moved it towards her right breasts and squeezed it, sending a throaty moan into his mouth. He had tensed the moment he placed his hand on her breasts but he let himself be guided by her hand, albeit reluctantly. Before long, she squealed into his mouth as the coil in her stomach sprang; tensing her thighs together as her body shook. They continued to kiss until the two broke away for air, her mind fuzzy from the pleasure overload as she gazed up at him through half-lidded, glazed eyes as she huffed heavily for air.

"Feeling better?" Jaden asked as he held himself above her body, immediately removing his hand from her breast. She tried to speak but all that came out was incoherent garble, so she simply nodded in response. "Good. Now, don't worry about it and just be your cheery self, okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah..." she stuttered out. "I-I'm sorry... if you felt uncomfortable... with what I did." she apologized, berating herself as his past came to mind.

"It was sudden but I think I'll be alright." he admitted. "Now, I'd advise you change your boxers and freshen up. Seems like you let your desires take you over for a bit and you've made a mess of yourself, in response." he smirked. "That, and I can _smell _your arousal." he finished.

"I-I have?" she asked as her hand traveled underneath her skirt to check. Her face blushed scarlet in embarrassment as her fingers felt dampness near her core. He held out his hand to help her up as the two of them made their way to freshen up. "I-I'm sorry, Jay! I didn't know what happened to me!" she bowed in apology.

"Just chalk it up to one of those 'Heat of the moment' moments." he chuckled as his eyes snapped to his right. "You go on ahead, I'll be back to grab something. I'll wait for you near the entrance, okay?" he asked.

"Sure." Jenny smiled as she walked away. "I'm sorry, again." she apologized. Jaden returned the smile, shooing her before she disappeared, dropping his cheery mask to one of mischief.

"Right, I know you're there, so come out and show yourself." Jaden spoke to no-one in particular. A rustling of the leaves was his only signal as the figure approached him from behind.

"I was curious as to how you knew so much about the Supreme King... you're his reincarnation, aren't you?"

"I'm glad to know that you have brains as well as beauty... Miss Rhodes." Jaden smiled as he turned to face the Obelisk. "I trust you won't tell anyone about this? Only a few people know about my other identity and I wish to keep it so." he requested. "Now I'm curious as to why you followed us since we left the classroom?"

"Call it 'woman's intuition'." she dismissed. "So, what exactly did you have in mind when you made out with her?" she snarled, annoyed and disapproving at his actions.

"She knows about my secret and she kept over thinking about it, making herself depressed. I wanted to make her stop thinking about it and the best way I could do that was to shock her and kiss her; overload her head with pleasure and focus on something else, namely the kiss." he explained. "Don't think that I'm trying to hit on her, because I'm not. I'm not the kind of person to force myself on others; not after..." he trailed off, showing her a small flicker of vulnerability before his steely gaze returned. "So don't _think _I'd stoop so low!" he quickly defended, tensing up.

Alexis was shocked to hear his explanation but even more shocked that he practically confessed that he was the reincarnation of an old King like it was nothing huge. She was also curious as to why the pro duelist suddenly clammed up after she insisted that he forced himself on her... _'He looked completely vulnerable and his eyes showed... fear? What happened to him to make him act like that?' _she wondered before she shook her thoughts out of her head. "You have an unusual way of doing things, you know?" she smirked. "What would you do to me if _I_ was over thinking about something?"

"If I can do anything to help you out, then I will. If it's something you have no control over, or say in, then I try my hardest to make you think about other things. Of course, if you want a kiss, you can just say." Jaden teased, winning a smack in the arm. "Just kidding!" he chuckled, brightening up the mood. She giggled briefly before she took a melancholic expression. "You alright, Lex?"

"It's alright. I'm sorry, just got sidetracked for a moment." she smiled, shaking her head clear. "Now, I think we better head back to class before it ends. I believe we got P.E. next."

"Alright. Let's head out. I'll need to make a detour to meet up with Jenny at the entrance..." he smiled as the two of them made their way, completely missing the 'shadow' that had tailed her towards the two of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crowler was sitting in his office as he was in the middle of writing a letter to the troublesome Ra student; Jaden Yuki. "How dare that Ra _Rascal _make a mockery out of me in front of my whole class! I didn't even know half those things!" he grumbled as he folded up the letter and placed it inside an envelope. "It'll be the last mistake he'll _ever_ make!" he cackled as he picked up a mirror and began placing red lipstick on his lips... (less said, the better.) He planted the kiss on the back of the letter as he continued to laugh. "The big Kiss-Off! Hahahaha!"

(Gym Lockers)

"Now... where does the slacker keep his things?" Crowler questioned himself as he began searching the lockers before coming across Jaden's jacket which was neatly hung up. "Now to plant the bait!" he giggled before comically running away, not noticing the letter had slipped out of the locker before the door closed. Syrus ran into the room, panting as he began to quickly change.

"Damn! I didn't know that was the girl's changing rooms! Aw, I hope our teacher isn't... too..." he trailed off as his eyes rested on the letter on the floor. He quickly checked around before snatching the letter open as he read the contents of the letter. "Since I first laid eyes on you, I knew that my heart belonged to you. Meet me outside the Obelisk Girls' Dorm where we can... _get to know each other better_..."

"A-ALEXIS RHODES!?" he yelled. _'Alexis, my love! Wait more me!' _he thought as he stuffed the letter into his locker before changing into his gym clothes and heading out.

* * *

After an interesting talk with Jaden and Jenny after Gym class had finished, Alexis decided to hold everything on the back burners and just sit back and enjoy the baths. She would've preferred to have been alone but considering her two closest friends were there, Jasmine and Mindy, she couldn't bring herself to complain. She was still stunned from Jay's confession of being the reincarnation of the Supreme King!

_'Seriously, that's some crazy twist of fate... I only thought that the stories were just a myth but to get it straight from the source? It's just hard to believe.' _she thought to herself as her thoughts snapped back to the conversation her friends were having with each other.

"I wonder if Jaden's okay? I mean, he left class earlier but he didn't come back until we spotted him in gym class!" Mindy commented.

"I was wondering about that as well. Never mind that; did you hear him answer Crowler's question? Oh my gosh, he's _so _smart!" Jasmine threw back.

"He's also _incredibly _sexy!" Mindy sighed.

"A pro duelist!" Jasmine ticked off.

"Charming and kind..."

"Great fashion sense!"

"Alluring voice which makes me incredibly horny!" Mindy professed without regret.

"And his golden eyes... oh, I could lose myself in them forever!" Jasmine squealed. "Just imagine staring into them when he makes hot, steamy, _passionate _love to you..." she moaned. "It's every girls' wet dream!" she finished, slightly annoying Alexis at the way she was describing him.

_**"He's perfect!"** _the two girls sighed dreamily.

"You realize there's much more to a guy than his looks, status and charm, right?" Alexis chided, somewhat annoyed by their words. "For all you know, he could have had a tragic childhood which has stunted his emotional growth, making him afraid to love _anyone_. What if he had a dark secret which he feared people would hate him for if anyone found out?" she defended. "For all you know... he could've lost someone close to them as well." she trailed off as she brought her emotions under control.

"L-Lexi?" Jasmine asked, shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Sorry, I just remembered some things he told me earlier on, so I... snapped, I guess." she apologized, sighing as she submerged herself further into the water.

**_"Ahhhh! There's a boy spying on us!"_**

**_"I'M NOT A BOY! I AM A MAN!"_**

"What!?" Alexis gasped, rushing out of the bath. "Girls, let's go!" she ordered, grabbing her towel.

"Right!" the two of the replied as they followed suit.

* * *

After a tiring first day, the two Ra students made their way back to their dorm room as they both collapsed on Jaden's mattress, groaning. After everything they've been through, they were looking forward to grabbing a big pile of food and falling asleep. Of course, Murphy didn't like Jaden...

... as his PDF went off, which was across the room from him.

"Damn you, Murphy!" he moaned as he huffed. "Girls, can one of you pass it over, please?" he asked as his three female duel spirits appeared in the room with them.

_"Jaden, you look terrible!" _she gasped as she grabbed his PDF and handed it over before examining his face. _"You sure you're feeling alright?" _she asked as Kiyomi began massaging his shoulders while Ayumi worked on his bare feet. Jaden noticed the stunned look Jenny was giving him before Jaden smiled. Two male figures made themselves known as they stood in front of everyone.

The first of the males stood in front of her, wearing a plain blue shirt and jeans, finished off by a pair of brown leather shoes. He had short, spiked green hair and red eyes but the most prominent feature was the pair of wings that appeared from behind him. The second member was a bit taller than the first and was wearing a white t-shirt and stone-coloured, knee-length, khaki shorts and flip flops. He had long blonde hair, tied back into a bobble, and a charming pair of grey eyes.

"I've been better. I was just hoping to get food and sleep. Whoever this is had better have a good reason to disturb me." he replied. "Jenny, say hello to Avi and Jack; my Avian and Sparkman. Guys, give her a massage, will you?" he asked.

_"Sure thing, Jay." _Avi nodded as he moved behind her and began massaging her shoulders while Jack worked on her feet.

"Oh god..." she moaned. "Remind me to tell you that you're the _best _room-mate I could ask for, Jay." she blissfully sighed as she closed her eyes and let the two spirits have their way with her.

"Duly noted." he smiled. "Now, who could be sending me a message this time of night?" he wondered as he hit the play button.

_**"Jaden Yuki, we have your friend, Syrus, hostage. Meet us outside the Obelisk Girls' Dorm to collect him and prove his** **innocence."**_

"What's he done now..." he groaned, rubbing his hand against his face.

"Mind filling me in?" Jenny asked, confused by the whole thing.

"I dunno what's happening, to be honest. Grab your duel disk, just in case, though. We'll head out in half hour... after our massages." he chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan..." she sighed as the two of them unwound.

* * *

It had been an hour since Jaden received the message and Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy and Syrus were beginning to wonder what could be taking them so long to respond. The latter was extremely nervous as he was at the mercy of the entire girls' dorm as they waited patiently for the Ra duo to arrive. Thankfully, just as they were about to carry on, they heard a voice which caught their attention.

"Syrus Truesdale! What've you done now!?" Jaden shouted as he and Jenny announced themselves, making their way through the crowd of pissed female students. They continued until they stood in front of Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine who held the rope that kept the young Slifer tied up like a dog.

"I-I'm sorry, Jay! I wanted to tell them it was a fake and that someone was setting you up!" he apologized, making Jaden groan.

"You realize I was looking forward to grabbing a bite to eat, have a long soak in the bath with a massage afterwards before finally getting some sleep..." he dead-panned. "Wait... _what_ was fake?"

"What's going on?" Alexis spoke up.

"Beats me! I just got the message from you three that you had Syrus here for some reason." Jaden shrugged.

"H-Here! I got a love letter from Alexis in Gym Class, earlier!" Syrus explained as he pulled the letter out of his back pocket and handed it over to Alexis. Jaden moved closer so that he was looking over her shoulder as the two of them read the contents.

"It's fake." they replied at the same time. "It couldn't have been me as I was _with _Jay and Jenny before we turned up to class. Jaden went to the Chancellor's office about something and he asked us to go with him." the blonde Obelisk explained.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Sy; the letter was addressed to me, not you." Jaden explained as a rain cloud appeared over the younger Truesdale.

"I can't even get a _fake_ love letter?" he pouted.

"Uh, why would she go out with you? She's an Obelisk, you're a Slifer. She's really good at dueling-" Jasmine proceeded before she was interrupted.

"Excuse me, miss." Jaden spoke up. "Ranks mean nothing. Also, for your information, I'm helping Syrus out with his dueling and I'm gonna be teaching him the same things my mentor taught me." he explained, earning a wide-eyed look from the girl.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know..." she apologized, bowing.

"Don't judge people by their appearances or their statuses. For all you know, Syrus could be a better person to date than I am." he mused.

"I _hardly _believe that." Mindy intervened. "You'd make a better boyfriend than most guys in the school!"

"Again, you let appearances deceive you. Ever thought there was something that happened in my childhood which had mentally scarred me for life? Ever thought that I have hesitations when I'm around strangers; _especially _if they're females?" he asked, earning a startled look. "I had a bad moment in my childhood which has skewered my perspective on a few things so don't think I'm easy pickings." he chided, earning some approving nods from the female students. Alexis was floored at his confession as she never expected that she'd be on the ball about him...

_'Just what happened to him to make him act so defensively?' _she thought, getting a mild glare from the Ra female standing next to Jaden. Unlike her usual bubbly demeanor, her face was scowling and her amber eyes narrowed at her.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm warning you _not _to pry into his affairs. He'll tell you if he thinks he can tell you." she chided.

"You say that like you already know?" Alexis replied accusingly, returning the look back at the redhead.

"As a matter of fact, I _do _know what happened. I'm telling you straight; it'll make you sick to your stomach. I threw up after I heard about it." she explained, not fazed by the shock evident in her eyes.

"Ladies, enough!" Jaden interrupted, annoyed, before the two clawed at each other's necks. "Alexis, I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell you. Jenny, shush." he chided, earning sheepish looks from the both of them as they stared at him wide-eyed. "Now this has been sorted, can we have Syrus and go, please?" he asked, releasing a groan at how tired he was.

"Actually, Jay, you're trespassing as well." Alexis smirked as she thought of a cunning plan, giggling when she heard him groan even louder. "Look, we can either settle this the hard way, or through a duel. Your choice." she offered.

"You're serious, aren't you?" he asked, winning a shrug in response. "Alright." he smiled. "I'll grant you your duel. I win, we go free. I lose, you can report us. Deal?" he offered.

"You catch on quick, Jay." she grinned. "Let's take the duel outside. You can give everyone a good show while you're at it." she winked as everyone made their way outside.

It was an incredible sight; a white castle by the lake, bathing under the moonlit night as a host of stars gather to watch another long-old dance between two duelists. It had everything a good story needed: a 'Queen', a 'King' and a couple of dragons thrown in for good measure, courtesy of Jenny. It was the 'Fairy Tale of Duel Academy' as Jaden and Alexis both made their way to the opposite ends of the courtyard. The two of them soon had an audience of female students who began whispering about the duel between the _Obelisk Queen_ and the _Elemental King_.

Meanwhile, Jaden and Alexis were shuffling their decks before placing them in their disks. "I'm looking forward to this duel, Lex. Don't think I'm gonna hold anything back, though! Show me what makes you the Obelisk Queen, _your majesty_!" he mock bowed, much to her amusement.

"I wouldn't dream of giving you anything less, _your highness_!" she mock curtsied. "We still don't know what's in that deck of yours, so I'll be pulling out all the stops!" she yelled confidently.

_**"Let's Duel!"**_

* * *

**Alexis: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

* * *

"I'll start things off!" she yelled as she drew a card, getting a cheer from the crowd as the duel officially started. "I summon my Etoile Cyber in attack mode. I'll play a face down and call it a turn."

A curvaceous womanly figure appeared on her side of the field. She was wearing a full-body red outfit, made out of a smooth fabric, with golden trims on her knees; followed by a baby-blue frilly skirt that hung off her hips. Her arms were exposed but was remedied by the pair of red leather gloves which reached up and past her elbows. She had pale-blue skin, long orange hair and a red blindfold that covered her right eye.

(Etoile Cyber: Warrior / Effect / Earth / 4* / **_1200 ATK_ **/ 1800 DEF)

"My turn!" Jaden smiled as he drew a card. "I summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defence mode! Thanks to his effect, I can draw two cards." he smiled as a humanoid figure appeared on the field, wearing a two-toned blue armour which covered a majority of his body. He had a large tank on his back, filled with water, that connected to the gun that was on his right glove.

(Elemental Hero Bubbleman: Warrior / Effect / 4* / 800 ATK / _**1200 DEF**_)**  
**

"I'll play two cards face down and I'll end my turn." Jaden finished. "Miss Rhodes, it's your turn." he beamed.

"Why thank you, Jaden. I draw!" she curtsied. "I'll tribute my Etoile Cyber to summon my Mind on Air in defence mode!" she yelled as another female figure appeared on the field. This one also had a blue tint to her skin, a mixture of yellow and green hair which flowed down to her waist as she wore a cybernetic armour that connected with the scanner device that was currently on her head.

(Mind on Air: Spellcaster / Effect / Dark / 6* / 1000 ATK / _**1600 DEF**_)

"Thanks to her being on the field, you carry on dueling but you have to show me your entire hand." she smirked as holographic copies of Jaden's hand appeared behind him:

**(Jaden's Hand: Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Fusion Sage, Elemental Hero Clayman, Pot of Greed, Elemental Hero Wildheart.)**

"Interesting hand you have there, Jay." she grinned. "I'll play The Warrior Returning Alive and bring back my Etoile Cyber and call it a turn!"

"I aim to please!" he sheepishly chucked as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'll draw!" he smiled as a copy of his newly drawn card appeared in his hand; Double or Nothing.

"You're killing this thing, Lex! Heroes are suppose to make a surprise appearance! What good are they if you know they're coming?" he joked, getting a wink from the Obelisk across the way.

"I'll play my Fusion Sage to add a Polymerization to my hand." he commented as the said card appeared behind him. "Now, I'll use it to fuse my Burstinatrix and Clayman to create my Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" he yelled, throwing his hand up towards the sky.

_"Let's go!" _the two duel spirits shouted as they both flew into the swirling vortex before re-emerging and landing next to his Bubbleman. It was Burstinatrix but outfitted in a dull-grey armour, fitted with a red shield and rocket launcher integrated into her right arm.

(Elemental Hero Rampant Blaster: Warrior / Effect / Fusion / Earth / 6* / 2000 ATK / _**2500**** DEF**_)

"Now I'll activate her effect! It's like they say; 'A good offense is a good _defence_', and my Rampart Blaster takes that to the extreme! You see, as long as she remains face up in defence position, she can attack you directly! Sure, her points are halved but it's still enough to take the lead!" Jaden smiled as she took aim at Alexis and fired a rocket which hit her directly.

(Elemental Hero Rampant Blaster: Atk; _**2000 / 2 = 1000**_)

* * *

**Alexis: (4000 - 1000) = 3000**

* * *

"And first blood goes to me!" Jaden fist-pumped, winning a cheer from some of the girls, including Jenny, who looked on in awe. "I'll place my Double or Nothing face down and end my go." Jaden smiled, not fussed that his opponent could see his cards.

"So, Jay... what do you think of the duel so far?" she asked. "Impressed yet?" she smirked.

"Impressed?" he scoffed. "I think I'm in love!" he grinned. Alexis' breath hitched in her throat as she tried to fight the blush from appearing on her face. Jenny grinned at the remark and the effect it had on his opponent.

_'Jaden, Jaden, Jaden... you little womanizer, you! First me, now Alexis? As long as I get my fair share of kisses from you, I don't care!' _she thought to herself as her body heated up from recalling when the two of them kissed earlier.

"Sorry! You're not the first heart I've crushed and you won't be the last!" she replied, smiling. This was the first duel, in a long time, where she could kick back and simply have fun dueling. "Now, I'll take a page from your book and use Polymerization! I fuse my Etoile Cyber and my Blade Skater to summon my Cyber Skater!"

A spotlight appeared on her Etoile Cyber as it began to engulf her entire frame, hiding her from sight. The lights soon faded away to reveal a new monster, again a female, who took center stage. She had long violet hair which flowed behind her while she wore a red pair of spiked glasses. She wore a red and purple outfit which covered the entirety of her body which had skater's blades attached to her feet.

(Cyber Blader: Warrior / Effect / Fusion / Earth / 7* / _**2100 ATK**_/ 800 DEF)

"Now, thanks to your Bubbleman and Rampart Blaster, my Cyber Blader's attack points double up to forty-two hundred!" she smiled as her monster's points rose.

(Cyber Blader: Atk; _**2100 x 2 =**** 4200**_)

"Now, attack his Rampart Blaster!" she ordered as her skater began to skate across the field before jumping into the air, ready to strike her opponent down.

"Not so fast, Lex! I activate my trap card, Draining Shield. I can negate your attack but I also gain the attacking monster's points and add them to my life points." Jaden smiled as a green barrier appeared, stopping the attack while white flashes of energy poured into Jaden.

* * *

**Jaden: (4000 + 4200) = 8200**

* * *

"I-Incredible! In one card, he not only saved his monster but also gained over double his life points!" Jenny sighed. "You can really tell that his game is a step above the rest... right Bastion?" she asked as the Ra duelist made himself known. He had seen the pair sneak out of the dorm, piquing his curiosity as he followed the two of them there.

"Indeed. It's a smart move, if not desperate." he replied. "Jaden can't make any surprise attacks as long as Alexis can see his hand, thanks to her Mind on Air. That seems to be the main concern for him, right now."

"Yeah. However, there's still his face down that Alexis _doesn't _know about. I wonder what it could be?" she mused, intrigued to find out.

"Ahhhh! No fair!" Alexis yelled. "I thought I had you!" she pouted, earning a few giggles from the crowd. Jaden couldn't help but smile at her behavior, seeing the Obelisk Queen let loose and act childish.

"Now, let's see what comes next!" he yelled as another card appeared. "Oh! That'll do nicely! I play my spell card, Card of Sanctity! We both draw cards until we hold six cards in our hands." he explained he added three cards to his hand while she drew four. "Now, I'll play my Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!" Jaden smiled.

**(Jaden's Hand: ****Elemental Hero Sparkman, ****Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Wildheart, Polymerization, Foolish Burial, Fusion Recovery)**

"Oh, that's not good..." Alexis paled as she stared at the cards in his hand.

"Well, at least you know what you're up against... to a certain extent, right?" he grinned. Alexis couldn't help the smile that broke through on her face as she continued to watch the Ra student.

_'When was the last time anyone could make me feel so... free? I mean, I've only known him for three days and it feels like I've known him for longer than that. Just... who are you, Jaden?' _she thought to herself. "Go on, make your move, Jay!" she smiled, showing her teeth as she began laughing.

"Just like the pretty lady ordered!" Jaden replied, sharing her sentiments. "I'll play my Polymerization and fuse my Bubbleman, Avian and Sparkman together to summon forth my Elemental Hero Tempest!" Jaden yelled as his three monsters vanished into pillars of light before a large cyclone appeared on the field, causing a majority of the girls to hang on to their towels to preserve their modesty.

Soon, the winds died down as a new figure appeared alongside his Rampant Blaster. His body was mainly composed of Sparkman's armour, except for his left arm, which was bare. He had a set of wings on his back, similar to Avian's but more metallic, and finished off with Bubbleman's water gun on his right arm.

(Elemental Hero Tempest: Warrior / Effect / Fusion / 8* / _**2800 ATK**_ / 2800 DEF)

"Now, I'll activate my Foolish Burial. It'll allow me to take a monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard." Jaden explained as a light scanned Jaden's deck before pushing out the card he wanted. He placed it in his graveyard as the card disappeared. "Next, I'll play my Fusion Recovery! I can take a fusion material monster and a Polymerization and add it back to my hand." Jaden continued as a Polymerization appeared behind him, along with the card he just placed there; Bladedge.

"You wanted to see a little bit more of my deck, right? Well, I'll play my Polymerization and fuse my Wildheart and my Bladedge! Everyone, say hello to my Elemental Hero Wildedge!" Jaden introduced as the two monsters swirled into the vortex behind him.

There was a burst of wind as a new figure landed in between his Rampart Blaster and his Tempest; another male figure that had a dark tan to his skin, torso covered in tribal markings, and a behemoth of a sword strapped to his back. He wore the headpiece that Bladedge was wearing, along with a bladed gauntlet on his left arm and armour that covered his modesty and his right leg.

(Elemental Hero Wildedge: Warrior / Effect / Fusion / Earth / 8* / _**2600 ATK**_/ 2300 DEF)

(Cyber Blader: Atk; _**4200 / 2 =**** 2100**_)

"Now that all my cards' effects are nulled, thanks to me having three monsters on my field." Jaden smiled. "Wildedge! Time to take the spy out of our ranks! Attack her Mind on Air with Black Thunder Blast!" Jaden ordered.

"Good move, Jaden!" Bastion complimented.

"Whooo! Go Jay!" Jenny jumped, yelling.

"Good move, but you've activated my trap; Disqualified! Now, I can negate your Wildedge's attack and I can also choose a monster on your field to destroy. I think I'll go with your Tempest!" Alexis smiled. Jaden shrugged as his Tempest had a massive 'X' smashed into him, destroying him.

"Then allow me to call you, and raise you my Double or Nothing! I can only use this card when one of my monster's attack is negated. Thanks to this card, it can attack once more... but with an added _twist_." he smiled mysteriously.

"And now you're down to two, which doubles my Cyber Blader's attack once more!" she giggled.

(Cyber Blader: Atk; _**2100 x 2 = 4200**_)

"I'm not worried at all. You see, now all my effects are back in play; _including _my Wildedge! Unlike most monsters, my Wildedge has a sweet ability... I can attack _all _your monsters in one go!" he chuckled. "And before you ask," he rose a finger, interrupted Alexis from making a remark, "This is where my Double or Nothing comes into play. Much like your Cyber Blader, my Wildedge's attack points are also doubled!"

**_"No way!"_ **Alexis, Syrus, Jenny, Bastion, Jasmine and Mindy all shouted at the same time as a reels slot appeared behind his Wildedge. The slots kept spinning until they all landed on a blue '7'; flashing lights appearing as a golden glow appeared around his monster.

(Elemental Hero Wildedge: Atk; _**2600 x 2 = 5200**_)

"Now, Wildedge, attack her monsters with your Scimitar Slash!" Jaden ordered as Wildedge jumped high into the air, holding his left arm in front of him while his right hand reached around to his back, pulling the sword out of its sheath. He descended towards the ground at an incredibly quick rate before landing in between her Cyber Blader and her Mind on Air. His gauntlet made quick work of her spellcaster, shattering her to pieces, while the sword cleaved her skater into half as she followed suit. The backlash of the attack hit Alexis dead on, who shielded her face with her arms.

* * *

**Alexis: (3000 - 1000) = 2000**

* * *

"I'll call it my turn." he finished as his Wildedge took his place next to Trix. "So, Lex? Enjoying yourself, yet?" he smiled as the holograms of Jaden's non-existent hand faded away.

"Jay, I've been enjoying myself the entire duel." she smiled warmly back. "I've never faced someone who could easily keep up with me since my brother, Atty. I should thank you, Jay." she confessed. "This is the first duel, in a long time, where I could let loose and... it feels nice. Thank you." she bowed, stunning the crowd.

"Anytime, Lex." Jaden smiled back. "You gotta admit, that was a pretty busy turn of mine... I used eleven cards in just _one _turn!" he grinned sheepishly.

"True, but you took out every last card on my side of the field; that's pretty impressive, Jay. Nice move." she complimented as the rest of the crowd shared in her sentiments and cheered loudly for Jaden, who blushed a little.

"Your move." he prompted.

"Gotcha!" she grinned, determination flaring in her eyes. "I'll play the spell card, Dark Hole! Say bye to your monsters, Jay!" she yelled, earning surprised gasps from the other females but also some cheers for the great move. "Now, I'll play my Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber Blader!" she continued as her monster reappeared on the field, landing a somersault perfectly. "You've forced me to go all out, Jay, as I'll play my face down, Polymerization, to fuse my Cyber Blader and my Cyber Prima to summon the one and only Cyber Prima Blader!"

A white flash blinded everyone before quickly fading away, revealing the new monster on the field. She looked similar to Cyber Blader but there were white highlights that appeared in her hair and the several hoops that appeared on her arms and around her waist. Her glasses was taken away, revealing her emerald eyes as the violet of her outfit was replaced with white.

(Cyber Prima Blader: Warrior / Effect / Fusion / Light / 10* / _**3200 ATK**_/ 1700 DEF)_  
_

"Now, her effect kicks in! Seeing as you have cards in your spell and trap zone, she gains six hundred points for each card you have. Now, attack Jaden directly with Triple Axle Whirlwind!" she beamed as her monster's attack rose. She skated flawlessly across the field before jumping into the air, performing her attack as Jaden got slashed three times by the attack, cutting his cheek on the last rotation and drawing blood.

(Cyber Prima Blader: Atk; _**3200 + 600 = 3800**_)

* * *

**Jaden: (8200 - 3800) = 4400**

* * *

"Ouch!" Jaden winced as he touched his cheek, feeling something wet. He glanced down to see his own blood. "Wow! After dueling all these years, this is the first time I ever got a flesh wound. I dunno whether to be scared or impressed at the fact!" Jaden laughed, wiping his blood away with his thumb. "Looks like we both drew first blood, huh?"

"I'm so sorry!" Alexis apologized. "I-I didn't mean you to get injured!"

"Lex, don't apologize! You just wiped out my monsters and made a massive dent in my life points, making a spectacular show out of it! Right girls?" he yelled, getting a loud roar of applause in response. Alexis couldn't help the feeling of warmth that began spreading through her body; starting at her stomach before travelling up to her chest and down between her thighs.

_'H-Hold on! Am I really getting off on a duel? W-Wow! I can't believe that such a good duel could be so... good!' _she thought to herself as she kept her composure. "Your move, Jay! Show me what you got!" she moaned, not being able to restrain the feeling inside her any more; cue for another roar of cheers.

"My move!" Jaden smiled as he drew a card. "I'll play a lesser-known card of mine called Painful Draw." he spoke up.

"Never heard of that one before..." Alexis commented.

"I doubt you would have; there's only five copies of it released and it's a limited-ranked card, meaning I can only include one copy of it in any duel. I can draw more cards but each card costs me five hundred life points. Now, I have enough for eight cards but... I'm feeling lucky. Lex, pick me a number between two and eight!" he called out.

"W-What?" she asked, stupefied. "You want me to choose how many cards to draw?"

"Yep!" he grinned.

"Okay then... I'll go with three!" she replied as Jaden drew three cards as smile turned mega-watt before lifting his hand in the air.

**"Let's finish this!"**

* * *

**Jaden: (4400 - 1500) = 2900**

* * *

"Bring it!" she yelled defiantly.

"I play my spell card, Miracle Fusion!" he yelled. "You've thrown your best at me, Lex; I can only return the favor. I remove from play my Burstinatrix, Avian, Bubbleman, Sparkman and Clayman to summon the strongest card in my deck..." he trailed off as the five heroes emerged in mid air.

_"Let's go!" _they all yelled before they turned into stardust and began to float up towards the moon, disappearing out of sight. A sparkle appeared on the edge of the moon as a figure came crashing down before suspending himself on the wings on his back. His wings were wrapped around him, veiling his face before his wings flapped back, sending a large gust of air throughout the grounds.

"He looks just like you, Jaden..." Alexis gasped as she took in the features of the new monster in front of her. Simple to say, it was a perfect copy of Jaden's face but he dressed up in a slimline, shining silver armour that radiated a white aura that showed just how powerful it is. He had silver variants of his Tempest's wings and a large sword in his right hand. (Imagine the final form of Cloud's Fusion Sword but glowing silver.) On his chest plate were five orbs of energy that shone in different colours; red, yellow, green, blue and brown.

"Blame that one on Pegasus, not me! He's the one who created this card for me in the first place! Anywho, I welcome to the field my Elemental Hero Cosmic Champion!" Jaden beamed with pride.

(Elemental Hero Cosmic Champion: Warrior / Effect / Fusion / Divine / 12* / _**3500 ATK **_/ 3500 DEF)

"Amazing..." Jenny gasped in awe.

"Whoever wins this duel has truly deserved the win! Such magnificent skill and card play!" Bastion complimented, not being able to keep the smile off his face.

"Woah!" Syrus proclaimed, speaking up for the second time in this duel.

Jaden reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin he had spare. He flipped the coin into the air and caught it in his hand, before smacking it on the back of his other hand. He lifted the hand up to reveal that it had landed on heads, making the Ra duelist smile softly at the result; knowing which way this duel would end. He placed the coin back in his pocket before turning towards a curious Alexis, who was watching the whole thing.

"Now, I'll think I'll surprise everyone and reveal my face down card, the one you _didn't _see in my hand that's been on the field since the beginning of the duel." Jaden smiled as his mind was set on how this duel would finish as a trap card rose up from the ground.

"Huh?" Alexis rose an eyebrow. "Final Fusion? What does that do?" she asked. Jaden simply smiled before wagging a finger at her.

"Ah, ah, ah! First, I'll explain my Champion's effect! You see, he gains three hundred points for every card with the word 'Hero' in its name from my hand, field, graveyard and those removed from play... Burstinatrix, Avian, Bubbleman, Clayman, Sparkman, Wildheart, Bladegde, Supernova, Necroshade, Rampant Blaster, Tempest, Wildedge and Cosmic Champion... a bonus thirty-nine hundred points!" he explained as he revealed his newly-drawn Necroshade and Supernova to her.

(Elemental Hero Cosmic Champion: Atk; _**3500 + 3900 = 7400**_)

"Now, for the effect of Final Fusion. When a fusion monster declares an attack on another fusion monster, we _both _take damage equal to the attack points of the two monsters." he grinned as everyone gasped at the revelation. "The reason why I flipped the coin was to see how this duel ended. If it had landed on tails, I would have just attacked and win the duel." he explained.

"Whichever way this duel went, I'm more than happy with the outcomes. It's not about winning or losing the game; just how you play it. You've shown me that you're more than capable of keeping up with me and still throw more at me to deal with. You got game." he smiled, making the blonde gasp at the sudden proclamation.

"R-Really?" she stuttered as her eyes glistened in delight from the compliment.

"You really want to know something?" he asked, winning a nod in response. "You're the first person I ever drew with in a duel. Call it a novelty experience." he winked. "Now, end this duel with Lunar Eclipse Cleaver!" Jaden ordered with a grin. Alexis smiled warmly at him, impressed by the skill he showed her. _'Thank you, Alexis... you've shown me that I can trust you enough to tell you.'_

_'You were truly magnificent, Jaden... your title doesn't do you enough justice.' _she thought as she swung her arm out. "Go! Triple Axle Whirlwind!"

(Cyber Prima Blader: Atk; **_3200 + 600 = 3800_**)

"N-No way! How big is this attack going to be!?" Jenny yelled, stunned.

"... eleven thousand, two hundred points of damage to both of them. Simply awe-inspiring..." Bastion replied, speechless.

His Champion's sword glowed a bright white light as he rushed forward to collide with the Cyber Prima Blader. On the opposite side of the field, she flawlessly skated up to him before jabbing her foot in the ground, bring herself up into the air as she began to spin. Her skating blades collided with the swing of his sword as the backlash created an explosion that covered the entire grounds.

* * *

**Alexis: (2000 - 11200) = 0**

**Jaden: (2900 - 11200) = 0**

* * *

As soon as the attack faded, Jaden rushed over towards Alexis and caught her before she collapsed to the ground, pulling him with her as a thunderous round of applause permeated the grounds they were standing on. Jaden glanced down on a smiling Alexis as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there!" he smiled. "Some position you pulled me in, huh?" he winked.

"Hey there, yourself." she copied his action as she gazed into his brown eyes. "That was an impressive last move, Jay. I'm glad to have had so much fun dueling you out there." she complimented as she pushed his head away with her finger. "I'm also glad that I can take the claim to your first ever draw." she giggled.

"You were amazing out there, Lex." he replied. "You've shown me that you could give me a run for my money but you've proven that you understood the number one rule in dueling; having fun and enjoying the game. I'll admit... I'm proud of you, Lex." he warmly smiled, setting off the butterflies in her stomach.

"Charmer..." she whispered as her eyes traveled to his mouth. She whetted her lips before shocking the brunette by grabbing his cheeks with her hands and bring him in for a searing-hot kiss, earning wolf-whistles, cheers and 'whoops' from the girls there, Jenny included.

Jaden was stunned by the sudden display of affection before his mind was brought back to the kiss when she began sucking on his lips with fervor. He closed his eyes, smiling, as he melted into the heartfelt kiss, stunned by the amount of emotion she put into it as she held him close to her. Her right hand move upwards as she caressed his brown locks while his arms held himself above her body. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues began to collide against one another; an overwhelming heat coursing through her body as she began rubbing her thighs together.

"Oh my god! Alexis is totally making out with Jaden! I'm _sooo _jealous, right now!" Jasmine yelled, throwing a cute tantrum while Mindy consoled her by patting her back. "L-Look! She's totally getting into it and she's getting horny!" she pouted, cursing her friend for her incredible luck.

"Well," Bastion coughed, "This is an unusual turn of events... wouldn't you say so, Jenny?" he asked as he turned to his fellow Ra, noticing the warm smile on her face.

"What can I say? He has an unusual magnetism which draws girls towards him." she commented off-handedly. "I should know. Believe me when I say this..." she spoke before leaning into Bastion's ear. _"One kiss from him and I was practically melting into his arms. I was a dribbling mess by the time he finished." _she whispered, winking towards him before moving back.

"I see..." Bastion replied, amused by the revelation. "A womanizer in _all_ aspects of the term. Quite the irony, don't you think?" he commented, earning a smile and nod from the redhead beside him.

Crowler, who was hiding in the bushes, was mentally _fuming _at the sight of the two of them as steam began blowing from his ears. His faced was etched into a fierce snarl as his teeth gritted against each other. _'HOW DARE HE MAKE A MOVE ON THE QUEEN OF OBELISK BLUE! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS; I. WILL. HAVE. HIM. EXPELLED!'_

"Awww! Why can't _I _be like that?" Syrus pouted to himself as the girls nearby giggled at the response. The two of them continued to make out before the need of oxygen proved too great, separating themselves as a string of saliva formed to keep the pair connected. They were both harshly panting as their eyes clouded over, half-lidded.

"Wow..." he breathed, amazed by whole thing.

"Yeah..." she replied in kind.

"I never knew... a kiss... could feel... that damn good...!" he laughed as she copied his actions from underneath him.

"Amen... to that..." she agreed as he pulled off her before offering a hand up. She smiled as she took his hand, rising back up to her feet as Jasmine and Mindy made their way towards the pair with Syrus, along with Bastion and Jenny.

"You gave me your first draw... I gave you my first kiss." she winked, shocking the Ra duelist.

"I never knew..." he whispered before his warm smile appeared once more. "Thank you, Lex." he replied. "Now, time to take Syrus off your hands and return to the dorm. I'm starving and I'm more than likely gonna sleep through the morning after all that. Damn... I'm gonna need another massage. Well, see ya tomorrow, Lex." he smiled, extending his hand as Bastion was handed the rope that held Syrus.

"Good night, Jay." she smiled in kind, taking his hand as she felt something she knew he wanted to give her. She looked down into her hand to find a piece of paper that was stuck to the back of a card sleeve. She pried the paper off before opening it up, reading the contents:

_"07-Hoshiryu: Call me! Jay x"_

She giggled as she pocketed the note before turning the card over, making her gasp at the card he had given her. She felt that there was more than one card in the sleeve, so she pulled out all the cards; revealing to be four cards in total. She checked out the cards before she slowly broke out in laughter, pocketing her new cards. "Charmer!" she giggled.

"You were never gonna turn him in, were you?" Jasmine asked, jealous of her friend's lucky streak.

"No chance in hell. Things are _much_ more interesting with him here, than without. That, and I wouldn't mind a few more kisses like that." Alexis replied before she walked away, smirking.

Meanwhile, on one of the balconies of the Obelisk Blue dorm, stood a figure that was dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of blue checkered pajama bottoms. He pushed himself off the wall as he glanced down towards where the three girls were busy plotting their revenge against their infiltrator.

"So that's the power of the Elemental King... simply outstanding. I have to duel him myself; I want to see how I fare against him with my Cyber Deck." Zane smiled, having watched the duel from the balcony outside his room before returning inside and closing the door behind him. "I'm also curious as to how he'll fare with two girls chasing for his attention. I wonder what Atticus would say...?" he mused to himself as he flicked the light off, retiring for the night.

* * *

OC List:

Cyber Prima Blader (Cyber Blader + Cyber Prima)

(Warrior / Effect / Fusion / Light / 10* / 3200 ATK / 1700 DEF)

Effect(s): When this monster declares an attack, it gains six hundred attack points for every trap and spell on your opponent's side of the field. Once a turn, you can discard a card to destroy your opponent's highest attacking monster.

Elemental Hero Cosmic Champion (Elemental Heroes Avian, Bubbleman, Burstinatrix, Clayman and Sparkman)

(Warrior / Effect / Fusion / Light / 12* / 3500 ATK / 3500 DEF)

Effect(s): This card cannot be summoned except through the spell card, Miracle Fusion. This card gains three hundred attack and defence points for every monster in your hand, field, graveyard and removed from play with the word 'Hero' in their name.

Disqualified! (Trap)

When your opponent's monster declares an attack, negate the attack and destroy one face-up monster on their side of the field.

Painful Draw (Continuous Spell)

While this card remains on the field, you can draw another card in exchange for five hundred life points.


	4. Professor Jaden Yuki, Reporting!

"Talking"

_"Duel Spirit Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

_**"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)"**_

* * *

**Chapter Four - Professor Jaden Yuki, Reporting!**

The alarm clock was ringing throughout the room, completely ignored by its two occupants as Jaden and Jenny continued to sleep through the piercing cries of attention it gave. It's been a month after the whole affair between Alexis and Syrus but it was still the most talked about duel in Duel Academy history. After an incredibly long night of studying, the pair of Ra students buried their heads into the books until it was well past midnight; before they decided to sneak into the kitchen and make themselves something light to eat before making their way towards settling down for the night.

Jaden discovered that Jenny was a pretty decent chef and took a majority of the time swapping recipes with one another. Who knew?

Half an hour later, finally having enough of the noise disturbing him from his sleep, Jaden grabbed one of his pillows and carelessly threw it at the alarm clock; shutting it up with a large thud as it smacked against the wall.

"Damn thing..." he mumbled as his body willed itself to sit up, as if on reflex. Jaden let loose a long yawn as he stretched his body before his hand scratched his scalp. After sitting there for two minutes, trying to get his basic functions online, he finally clambered up onto his feet and entered the bathroom...

... only to find that is was already occupied.

"EEEK!" the squealish voice replied as Jaden simply blinked a few times, registering the noise.

"Jenny?" he asked, his voice dry from waking up.

"W-W-What are you doing in here!?" she yelped, covering herself as best as she could. She was currently standing underneath the shower as she decided to let the warm water fall down her body in an attempt to wake herself up. Standing there in the same clothes she wore the day she was born, her red hair cascaded down her back, finishing just above her waist as her plump rear was on show (until she moved, of course.) She was currently crossing her legs as one hand protected her modesty while the other barred over her soapy breasts.

"..." Jaden processed once more, blinking in recognition of what she said. Once it did, his eyes shot open as his face matched the colour of hers, which matched the colour of her hair. "Oh my gosh, I'm _so_sorry! I-I didn't know you were in here!" Jaden apologized quickly as he shout out of the bathroom before shutting the door behind him. He leaned back against the door while he panted for breath.

If anything, it woke him up.

"I-It's okay, Jay... i-it was a simple enough mistake." she replied, nervously.

"Still, I should've checked if you were in there!" he apologized as his PDF went off. Thankful for the reprieve, he moved over to the desk and picked up his device as he checked his messages. "Odd... what does the Chancellor want?" he wondered as he pressed the accept call button.

_"Jaden? You there?" _he asked.

"I'm here, Chancellor. I should thank you for calling when you did." he nervously chuckled. "Now, what's the problem, sir?"

_"Well, I've gone over the results of your entrance exams and it seems that you're able to be promoted to Obelisk Blue, if you wanted." _he beamed in delight.

"Sweet! But I'm happy where I am, sir." Jaden nodded.

_"Of course. Now, I'm curious as to your sleeping arrangements. I take it you're sharing a room with another student?"_

"Yeah but you're not gonna believe this; it was Jenny Andrews who offered to share a room with me. I said that I'd go with Bastion if it was easier but..." he shivered. "She was _adamant_ that I stayed in her room."

_"Interesting..." _he mused, chuckling to himself. _"Well, I just called to see how you were keeping. Very well played, last month. I was thoroughly impressed by the duel between you and Miss Rhodes and it's already the most popular duel of the year, so far! Also, I have a proposition for you..."_

"Huh?" Jaden asked.

_"Crowler has been a long-standing member of the staff, here at Duel Academy, and has been one of the most sturdiest professors here. He was looking a bit worse for wear, so I've given him a month-long vacation to recover. With this in mind, we're lacking a teacher for Dueling Techniques." _he explained.

"Let me guess; seeing the footage last night, combined with my professional status and my alter persona, you want me to be the temporary replacement teacher for the lessons, right?" Jaden asked, bubbling with excitement at the opportunity.

_"Now, I know this is very unusual a request to make to a student but I would be grateful if you could last a month, tops, in teaching the rest of the students. Of course, you'll be compensated in return for your efforts and I strongly believe that the quality of teaching would improve. As an added bonus, you can schedule the lessons however you want!" _he offered.

"However I want, huh?" Jaden pondered as a few thoughts ran around his head. "Alright, I'll bite... on _one_ condition." he replied.

_"Of course, Jaden! What is it?" _Sheppard asked.

"I want you to tell me who came up with the idea. I want the honest truth or I'll refuse." Jaden bargained, grinning like a madman at the sweating face of the Chancellor.

_"O-Of course! It w-" _he began before his vision disappeared as a new one took his place.

_"Hello, Jay."_

"I had an inkling you'd have something to do with this, Lex." he replied. "So, what makes you think I'm teacher-material?" he asked honestly.

_"I'll be straight with you, Jay; if there's anyone out of the students who could possibly do this, it'd be you. You've proven to me that you're much more experienced than Crowler is and... well, you're a damn sight better than his ugly mug." _she smirked, winning a laugh from the brunette.

"Well, if that's the case, how could I _possibly _refuse?" he commented. "Chancellor, I'll accept the offer. I want you to accompany me to the lesson to explain everything and I want everyone there in half hour. Understood?" he requested as his thoughts rushed through his head at a hundred-miles-an-hour.

_"You got it. Thank you for helping me out, Jay; I am in your debt." _Sheppard bowed as the screen cut off.

_"Well, this should be interesting to watch..." _Yubel commented as she appeared in the room, sitting cross-legged on Jaden's bed.

"You're telling me!" he replied, rubbing his head. "Man, what am I gonna... oh..." he paused as an idea flashed into his head. "I think I know _exactly _what to do..." he grinned, putting the Cheshire Cat to utter shame.

"Do what, now?" Jenny asked as she appeared out of the bathroom, wrapped in a white towel as she dried her hair. "Who were you talking to, just now?"

"Just get dressed and make your way to the classroom in half hour, Jen. You're in for a real treat!" he beamed as he rushed past her, closing the door behind him as he quickly took a shower.

"Okay, what's going on, Yubel?" she asked as she switched the hair-dryer on and brushed her hair.

_"You'll find out..." _she mysteriously smiled, flashing her pearly whites.

* * *

Jenny was currently sitting in her usual seat, two seats down from Bastion, as she began worrying about her room-mate. He had said that he needed to pop off somewhere before he arrived, revealing nothing else to her. She had bumped into Alexis a few minutes before who was practically glowing in delight and had asked her if she knew what was going on with Jaden. Like Yubel, she grinned and simply refused to answer the question.

She was about to scream in paranoia before the class door opened as Chancellor Sheppard took measured steps into the room before standing in front of the desk out the front of the class.

"Good morning, students. Now, there have been a slight change of plans in the teaching schedule. I've discussed with Professor Crowler about how things were proceeding form him and he mentioned that he was feeling a little stressed. Crowler has been a great contribution to the Academy and I have decided to grant him a four-week vacation leave. Because of this, we have an open space for teaching staff." he explained, getting a stir out of the students as they chatted among themselves.

"After several discussions with members of staff and several nominations from students... I am pleased to announce that we have found a substitute teacher who will take the classes for the duration of a full month; up until Crowler returns. Without further ado, let me introduce to you, your new temporary teacher of Dueling Techniques..." he grinned as he motioned to the door.

The door opened up as the figure made his way into the classroom. However, the figure was completely cloaked in a black jacket, with white trims and collar, white t-shirt and jeans, followed by a pair of black combat boots. His face was covered by a brown paper bag, earning a few laughs from the students.

"Are you serious!?" Chazz yelled, rising to his feet. "Like this clown could be better than Crowler!"

"I'd be careful, Chazz... I could easily slap you with a detention if you insult me again." the voice spoke out, stunning everyone who recognized the voice. Deciding that he kept everyone in suspense long enough, he tore the paper bag away from his face, revealing his identity to the class.

_**"JADEN!?" **_Syrus, Jenny, Bastion, Mindy, Jasmine, Chazz and a good number of other students yelled in complete shock, while Alexis simply cried with laughter.

"Yo!" he grinned as he walked around to the front of the desk. "Now, I'll get the questions out of the way. Chazz..." he warned before the ravenette Obelisk could make a remark.

"How the hell are _you_ teaching us!?" Chazz yelled, stunned.

"I've heard that a video has been uploaded of myself and Miss Rhodes dueling last month outside the blue dorm to avoid expulsion; which has now been dubbed, 'The Fairy Tale of Duel Academy', and she had suggested to Chancellor Sheppard that _I _should try my hand at teaching. Being told I can run my lessons however I want was the clincher in all honesty... among _other _things." he shrugged.

"So, _Professor_," Jenny grinned. _'God, that sounds awesome!' _"How _do _you intend to run your lessons for the next month or so?" she asked, much to the interest of the students.

"That, dear Ryu-chan, is a good question." he grinned as she poked her tongue out. "Unlike Crowler, I believe that you get a better understanding for learning techniques through practical means."

"So, this is what'll happen. I have kindly asked Chancellor Sheppard, along with Professor Banner and Miss Fontaine to help me with this lesson. All those in Slifer Red will follow Professor Banner to the Gymnasium for your lesson. Miss Fontaine will take the Obelisk Blue students to the Exhibition Hall down by the docks, while Chancellor Sheppard takes the Ra Yellow Students back to the Ra Yellow dorm." he explained, getting more stirring in the class. "Professor Sartyr will help out as well but he will be focusing on providing refreshments."

"This is what will happen: you will be placed into a tournament of sorts. It is a knockout tournament, so the winner of each dorm category, along with second, third and fourth place winners, will have early access to the new booster packs... which I believe are due in today." he mused, getting a bigger reaction as chaos reigned throughout the classroom.

_**"Silence!" **_Jaden yelled, shutting everyone up in an instant. "Love doing that..." he chuckled. "Now, as fun as this may seem, there _is _a reason why we're doing this. As you keep facing your opponents, I want you to keep an eye out on your opponent's moves and cards. I want you to visualize and predict what move they'll make next, while trying to prevent your opponent doing the same with you. One of the key rules of dueling is to have fun but it's also knowing your opponent's deck better than they do." he explained, getting several nods from the students as he reached into his blazer and pulled out three booster packs.

"Now, these packs I'm holding, have been personally delivered to me from Pegasus, himself. Before anyone bothers accusing me of theft, I should tell you that Pegasus is my official sponsor in the Pro Circuit and he regularly sends me these as a bonus." he sighed as several gasps resonated.

"The winners of each category will receive one pack as a prize; each one containing brand new, unreleased cards which only just been designed. Also, I'll open the opportunity for you to trade cards you don't want for the cards I have in my possession... and I have a lot." he replied. "Seriously, I have two full briefcases of cards, thanks to Pegasus." he dead-panned. He smiled as he saw the determination fire up in everyone's eyes. "That's what I like to see; the drive to push yourself further than anyone else!" he continued as he pocketed the packs. "Any more questions?"

"Who will we be facing?" an Obelisk student asked.

"We have a list of names for everyone in each dorm and have run them in the computer and randomized the results. You will be given a number and you'll duel when the number is called. I've spoken with the other teachers and they have agreed to cancel the lessons for today so that this tournament can go ahead." he explained, getting several cheers in response.

"One last piece of information," he continued, crossing his arms as he began pacing back and forth the stage. "There is an in-balance of students in the dorms; thirty-four in Slifer Red, thirty-five in Ra Yellow; myself included, and thirty-four in Obelisk Blue. Therefore, I ask that the following students remain behind for further explanation." Jaden explained as he pulled out a sheet of paper and placed a pair of navy-framed designer glasses on his face.

"You wear glasses?" Syrus shouted, stunned.

"Yeah, I do. I have to take my contacts out every so often and today is one of those days." he smiled as he heard several female swoons. "From Slifer Red: Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington. From Ra Yellow: Bastion Misawa, Jennifer Andrews. From Obelisk Blue: Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton. You six will be accompanying myself and Zane Truesdale towards the Ra Yellow Dueling Hall, as you will be doing something a little more difficult." he explained.

"Why don't they get to take part while the rest of us do?" another Obelisk retorted.

"Because these six have the highest academic marks for their respective dorms and several members of that line-up have, either, already dueled me or have been receiving tutoring from myself. Therefore, I know that they are capable of handling this task that I'm setting out." he explained. "Please keep in mind that this is much more difficult than what you all will be undergoing but believe when I say that this will greatly benefit you and give everyone a fairer chance in winning." he finished, smiling.

"No more questions?" he asked, getting no response. "Very well. Once the tournaments are over, you're all dismissed for the day. For tomorrow's lesson, I want everyone to bring some kind of food or drink as tomorrow's lesson will just be us chilling out." he smiled as the disbelieving cries and cheers rang out throughout the classroom. "Now, mush!" he motioned, flapping his hands as everyone began filing out of the room, while the six remaining students made their way to stand in front of Jaden.

"I must admit that this was the _last _thing I expected when I woke up this morning." Bastion smiled. "I can say I'm pleasantly surprised to be taught by a fellow Ra student."

"Are you kidding!?" Jenny bounced in delight. "Being taught by a professional duelist; the _Elemental King_, no less, is a dream come true!" she beamed with delight.

"Speak for yourself!" Chazz snapped. "Like this _slacker _could be better than Crowler!"

"You wanna make a bet on that, Chazz?" Jaden offered. "I'll give you one shot against me in a duel. You can borrow any of my cards to add to your deck while I use someone else's deck to play with. If you beat me, you can keep the cards you borrowed off me. If I win, however, you'll apologize to me and I get the right to boss you around as my 'Teacher's Pet' for a week." he offered.

"Deal!" Chazz yelled quickly.

"Alright then," Jaden replied as he walked behind his desk and placed his two suitcases on the desk and punched in the codes. "Let me see your deck and we'll go from there." he explained as he pulled out several white stickers.

"What are they for, Jay?" Chumley asked.

"Just to make sure Chazz doesn't get any ideas and tries to claim my cards for his own. Now, hurry up. We don't have all day!" he chided as they began going through his deck.

* * *

Half hour had passed since the beginning of lesson as Jaden and Chazz both stood on either end of the dueling stage, preparing themselves for the duel. Jaden was watching Chazz shuffle his deck before placing it in his duel disk.

"Alright, I'm ready to go! So who's deck will you be using to face me with?" Chazz asked, toning his voice down.

"That's an easy decision. Jenny? Mind if borrow your deck for a bit?" he asked.

"No probs, Jay!" she smiled as she handed her cards over. Jaden pulled a few more cards out of his pocket before adding them to the deck before shuffling it and adding it to his duel disk.

"Cheers! Now, I want you guys to pay close attention to the duel. Watch as I take into account all the possible moves my opponent makes as I begin to understand the cards I'm using. Most people blame their decks for not winning, while they deny the fact that they're the ones that are lacking." he explained. "Zane, as much as you may already know all this, I would ask you to pay attention to this duel as well."

"I understand, Jaden." Zane smiled. Jaden nodded as he turned his focus back to Chazz.

_**"Let's Duel!"**_

* * *

**Chazz: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

* * *

"I'll kick things off!" Jaden spoke up, drawing a card. "I'll summon my Red Eyes Black Chick in defence mode. I'll place two cards face down and call turn. Your move." Jaden smiled as a small red egg appeared on the field. The shell began cracking before the top broke apart, revealing a small black dragon with red eyes as two cards appeared behind it.

(Red Eyes B. Chick: Dragon / Effect / Dark / 1* / 800 ATK / _**600 DEF**_)

"My draw!" Chazz yelled. "I'll play my Magical Mallet! I can shuffle all the cards I don't want back into my deck and draw the same amount of cards." he explained as he discarded three cards before drawing three cards after shuffling his deck. "Well, whaddya know? Another Magical Mallet!" he smirked as he shuffled two cards into his deck. "Just what I wanted to see! I'll play my Ancient Rules and summon one of Jaden's cards; Chaos Dragon of the Endless Tundra, to the field in attack mode!"

A blizzard permeated throughout the room as the ground beneath them began to tremble and shake as a fierce storm rose up, shielding everyone's eyes from view from the new imposing figure that flew onto the field. The gargantuan dragon roared ferociously as his booming voice scattered the blizzard away, revealing itself to the others. Its whole body was a glacial blue and white, complete with light-blue eyes, while his wings were large enough to span the entire stage.

(Chaos Dragon of the Endless Tundra: Dragon / Water / 10* / _**4000 ATK **_/ 4000 DEF)

"Say whaaaaaaaa!?" Jenny jaw-dropped as her sights landed on the large dragon.

"Jaden had _that _card in his possession?" Alexis asked in disbelief. "Just for that, I wanna see just what he _has _got in there!"

"Z-Zane! That's just as powerful as your Cyber End Dragon!" Syrus cried out.

"Indeed. Summoning a level ten monster on your opening go is nothing short of spectacular. Jaden may have bitten off more than he can chew." Zane commented, nodding towards his brother.

"Now, Chaos Dragon, destroy his chick!" Chazz ordered as his hand swiped towards his opponent. The large water dragon swiped at the dark dragon and destroyed it with little effort; as if it wasn't worthy of its time.

"Thanks to my Chick being sent to the graveyard, I can special summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand!" Jaden countered as the baby dragon glowed before splitting into two orbs of dark energy, before they morphed into a replica of the sacrificed monster... but bigger and more badass.

(Red Eyes B. Dragon: Dragon / Dark / 7* / **_2400 ATK_ **/ 2000 DEF)

"Woah! That was a cool move!" Jenny smiled as she saw her mentor put her deck through its paces.

"Incredible..." Syrus awed.

"Totally lishous!" Chumley add his two cents.

"A level seven monster from a level one? It's like he _knows _how the deck works." Alexis smiled as Jaden continued to impress her. "Even though he's still up against _that thing_, he's covering his defences."

"Damn it! I'll play two face downs and end my turn!" Chazz growled.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Jaden asked. "Just by using a level one monster, I summoned a level seven monster at the same time. That's why I banked on you attacking my monster, allowing me to summon my bigger monsters." Jaden explained.

"I wish I had Jaden for the past three years. Who knows what I'd be like now?" Zane smirked.

"So what? I have a level ten on the field!" Chazz snorted.

"Doesn't mean a damn thing, mate." Jaden drew. "Alright, I'll play my Card Destruction. We'll discard our hands and draw the same number of cards."

"What's the point? You only had one card!" Chazz yelled, smirking at his 'teacher's stupidity.

"Not really... see, thanks to my Eclipse Wyvern being in my graveyard, I can remove a dragon-type card from play." Jaden smiled as he placed the chosen card in his jacket pocket. "Now, I'll play my newly drawn Card of Sanctity. We'll draw until we have six cards." he explained as he watched Chazz's face twist in anger.

"I understand that was a brilliant move in drawing a completely new hand for himself while discarding potentially devastating cards that Chazz may have been holding," Bastion spoke up, "But I'm still not sure what he was planning when he removed that monster from play."

"It's his effect." Jenny began explaining to her fellow Ra. "I know the combo he's going for, as he's shown it to me several times. You place the Wyvern in the grave and remove a dragon from play. He's waiting till he draws my Lightpulsar Dragon." she smiled.

"How come?" Chumley asked, hearing the conversation.

"By sending a Light and Dark dragon-type from your graveyard from play, you can special summon it from your hand, still leaving you your normal summon. However, that's when Wyvern's second effect kicks in. When it's removed from play, the card Jaden removed earlier comes back into his hand, giving him a free card." she giggled as she saw the light bulbs switch on in their heads.

"That's a totally lishous combo!" Chumley awed.

"Impressive, indeed!" Bastion nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now I'll play a spell card I managed to slip into this deck as I was shuffling it; Natural Selection! I can call out the name of a monster card, at random. If I have any copies of the card in my deck, I can add them all to the top of my deck. I'll choose... Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" he yelled out as the deck began scanning for the three cards.

"W-What!?" Chazz pointed at him, yelling. "You mean to tell me that _you've _got copies of Kaiba's dragons!?"

"Technically, no. See, it was a present I got from Jaden's mentor when we were waiting for the ferry to arrive. He took us to his grandpa's card shop and gave us some free booster packs. I just so happened to draw a Blue-Eyes from it and he decided to give me cards to complete the set." she explained, noting the confused look on Chazz's face. "If you're wondering who his mentor is... it's the 'King of Games', himself, Yugi Moto. Bastion and Syrus was with us and they can vouch for me." she added, stunning the others.

"Yeah! He helped build a deck for me after pulling out Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus added.

"Everything they've said is the genuine article. He had even introduced us to his fiancé, Téa Gardner. Turns out that she's quite the philanthropist." Bastion chuckled light-heartedly. "Jenny and Syrus asked, nay _demanded_, that we have a group photo."

"Seriously?" Alexis asked as Jenny flipped out her phone and showed her the picture of the nine of them. "Wow! That's amazing!" she bawked, somewhat jealous of them.

"Back to the duel..." Jaden interrupted, raising his voice dramatically. "Next, I'll summon a monster face down in defence position before playing my Book of Taiyou, allowing me to flip summon my Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter. Thanks to his flip effect, I can destroy one card on the field... your left face down!" Jaden chose as it revealed his Mirror Force, destroying it. "Now, I need to send the top three cards from my deck to the graveyard..." he explained as he sent his three dragons to the graveyard.

(Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter: Beast / Effect / Light / 2* / _**200 ATK**_/ 100 DEF)

"How is he so good at using her cards?" Syrus asked.

"Beats me. All I know is that he's making Chazz look like a chump!" Alexis replied, smiling inwardly at seeing Chazz get his comeuppance. "I'm curious as to why Jaden is focusing on getting all his cards in the graveyard, though." she wondered.

"Mainly because my cards focus on reviving monsters in my graveyard and even removing them from play. I'll admit, its an unusual method of play but it's damn effective, to say the least." Jenny explained, smiling as her hands crossed underneath her bust. "Then again, it's no surprise he's playing so well with my cards."

"Why's that?" the blonde asked the redhead.

"Because it's Jaden who supplied over half the cards for that deck, himself. _He _fine-tuned it for me and you can see the results for yourself." she grinned.

"No wonder..." Alexis shook her head, smiling at the redhead.

"Now, as I have Light and Dark-type dragons in my graveyard, I'll remove my Chick and my Wyvern from play to special summon my Lightpulsar Dragon!"

A small orb of stellar energy faded into view as it began drawing light matter into the orb, increasing in size, until it began morphing into a definite shape. The glow died down to reveal a white and blue-armoured dragon that had a crest in its breast plate, containing vasts amount of stellar energy. Chazz's face turn into a smirk as he raised his face down.

"All that effort for nothing... I play my other face down trap, Freezing Point! I can discard from my hand to destroy all your monsters, thanks to my Chaos Dragon!" Chazz cackled as all of Jaden's monsters were sent to the graveyard. "Not so good now, are you?" he taunted.

"What? Just because you destroyed my monsters, it doesn't mean that my turn's over, you know?" he winked, riling Chazz up. "You see, now my Lightpulsar Dragon's effect kicks in; I can special summon a level five, or higher, Dark dragon-type monster from the graveyard... I think I'll chose my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jaden smiled as he watched the monster take its place on Jaden's field.

"I'll chain my spell card, Heart of the Dragon King; I'll have to pay a small fee but I'm cool with that. Now, if a dragon-type monster was sent to the graveyard this turn, I can special summon them back onto the field. Guess what that means?" he asked as the stellar dragon returned to the field, along with three bursts of white energy.

* * *

**Jaden: (4000 - 2000) = 2000**

* * *

"N-No way!" Chazz yelled as everything clicked. "All that for nothing!?" Chazz fumed as he began stamping his foot, leaving the watchers to sweat-drop.

(Red Eyes B. Dragon: Dragon / Dark / 7* / **_2400 ATK_ **/ 2000 DEF)

(Lightpulsar Dragon: Dragon / Light / 6* / _**2500 ATK**_/ 1500 DEF)

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Dragon / Light / 8* / _**3000 ATK**_/ 2500 DEF) x 3

"Now that everything's been cleared up, I can finally explain my Wyvern's effect. Now that it's removed from play; I can add the card I removed a while back, to my hand." the brunette explained as he took the card out of his jacket pocket.

"First, the Elemental King... now _possibly_ the Dragon King? I haven't seen anyone use dragon-types like this since Kaiba, himself." Zane commented as he watched Chazz get schooled. "You can really tell that he's just like his mentor." he smiled.

"Y-Yeah..." Syrus replied, happy just to talk with his brother.

"Like Jaden said, Syrus; watch how he anticipates his opponents moves while using your deck to its fullest potential. Maybe you'll learn the difference between using a card and playing a card." he hinted, watching his younger sibling's eyes widen as he turned his attention back to the field.

"Have you finished, already!?" Chazz yelled.

"Nah, not really." Jaden shrugged, laughing at the response he got. "Now I'll activate my face down trap, Dragon's Rebirth. I remove a dragon-type from the field from play and I can special summon another dragon-type in its place. I tribute my Red Eyes Black Dragon to evolve him into my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

The black dragon roared while changing into another form of Red Eyes; unlike its predecessor, metallic secretion poured through his skin before setting around his frame in an armour. His wings took a metallic view as red veins began forming on his body.

(Red Eyes D. M. Dragon: Dragon / Effect / Dark / 10* / _**2800 ATK **_/2400 DEF)

"Not again!?" Chazz yelled in disbelief as Jaden turned to Jenny.

"Now, I'm gonna jump the gun a little bit and pull out a Exceed summoning!" he grinned as he watched her face light up in pure joy. "For those who don't know about Exceed Monsters, it's basically stacking monsters on the field to summon an XYZ monster in its place. Watch and I'll show you what I mean." he explained to the others as their faces were blank. "I'll stack my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to exceed summon my Thunder Break Dragon!" Jaden yelled, lifting his hand to the sky.

The three dragons roared as they all flew up into the sky, disappearing into the holographic clouds above them, as another dragon-figure flew past them and took their stead. Once it landed, it flapped its wings as everyone got a good look at the new monster. Surprisingly, it was a human-form monster which had a grand red and gold armour covering a majority of his body and fully engulfing his wings. In his right hand was a large sword made of pure energy that hummed in anticipation.

(Thunder Break Dragon: Dragon / XYZ / Effect / Light / Rank Eight / _**3200 ATK **_/ 2600 DEF : Three, Level Eight, Light Dragon-type Monsters.)

"Kick his ass, Jay!" Jenny whooped as she watched her mentor take control of the game

"You got it, Ryu-chan!" he responded in kind. "Now, I promise you this won't take _too_ long... maybe." he motioned to Chazz, who was literally pulling his hair out at the roots.

_**"JUST GO ALREADY, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" **_he snarled as his dragon decided to take a small nap, waiting for proceedings to move forward. "It doesn't matter what you do as you have no monsters strong enough to take out my Chaos Dragon!"

"Oh?" Jaden asked. "You sure about that? My Thunder Break Dragon's effect activates. If there are three or xyz material monsters attached to this monster; my three Blue-Eyes', then this card gains four hundred attack points for each card attached to this one... making his attack higher than yours!" Jaden smiled as a white aura surrounded his dragon; everyone watching as his points rose.

(Thunder Break Dragon: Atk; _**3200 + 1200 = 4400**_)

"No way!" Chazz screamed. "I was suppose to win!"

"No, Chazz... you were supposed to learn." Jaden chided, his face turning serious. "Rule one of dueling: have fun while you play. Rule two: anticipate your opponent's actions and counter. Rule three: **never**underestimate your opponent... which is exactly what you've done. Now, Thunder Break Dragon, destroy his Chaos Dragon!" he ordered as the sword pierced the large dragon, destroying it to pieces.

* * *

**Chazz: (4000 - 400) = 3600**

* * *

"It's over! Lightpulsar Dragon, Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack Chazz directly and **finish this!**" he yelled as the two dragons flew up in tandem, swirling around one another as they both began their descent. Glowing in their respective attributes, the two dragons collided with Chazz as they brought the duel to an end.

* * *

**Chazz: (3600 - 2500 - 2800) = 0**

* * *

"Class dismissed." he finished as the holograms disappeared, receiving a round of applause from the others as they all made their way over to a disheveled Chazz. "Now do you believe I can do a better job than Crowler can?" he asked.

"..." Chazz paused as he began thinking between the pros and cons of the situation. Crowler was head of dorm and he has a PhD in Dueling. He has more experience in teaching and... that's it. Jaden, however? He's a pro circuit duelist and has been since he was thirteen. He's the apprentice to the King of Games and has only ever suffered one official defeat; to the man, himself. He's a Ra Yellow... but overall, he has a better grasping in dueling from his career and is generally well-liked by the students; namely the female Obelisks.

"Well?" Jaden prompted.

"Alright." Chazz replied, defeated. "Thinking about things; you're the better choice than Crowler is, even _if _you're a temp. I'm... sorry." he apologized, startling a few people.

Chazz? Apologize? Damn!

"It's fine. Now, did any of you notice the way I played in comparison to how Chazz played?" he asked, helping the Obelisk up as he switched into teacher mode.

"Y-You knew when to play the cards, not just use them!" Syrus yelled, smiling as he finally understood what his brother meant. Jaden glanced over to Zane and saw him smiling at his younger sibling. Zane locked eyes with the brunette and nodded in acknowledgement, receiving one in kind.

"That's correct." he smiled, ruffling the cyanette's hair. "Anything else?"

"Chazz simply summoned his biggest monster and tried to take you on with brute force." Alexis began. "Yet, you knew how your cards worked and you knew the different combinations you could make with the cards; making you virtually impossible to beat. Even though you used sixteen cards in the matter of two of your turns, you were able to completely overpower his dragon and leave the field clear for you to attack him directly after triggering your opponent's defences with the cards you knew you could retrieve from the graveyard, right away." she explained, smiling as she did.

"An excellent explanation, Miss Rhodes." he grinned at the blonde. "That's precisely the point I wanted to make: there's no room for hesitation in Duel Monsters; it's a game that's meant to make you think on your feet and think several steps ahead of your opponent while manipulating them to your liking so that you can land the last strike. Of course, people will say that it's a lucky draw but the truth is that... it's all about the 'Heart of the Cards'." he smiled as he turned nostalgic from having his mentor explain to him the exact same thing.

"The more you duel, the better the bonds you make with your deck and the better you begin to understand it. In doing so, you're more than able to look past the obvious combos and pull of something so spectacular that your opponents will end up baffled and defeated. _This_ is what I want to teach you guys and I'll make sure that I'll be drilling this into your heads until it becomes second nature to you guys." he finished, watching their faces brighten up remarkably.

_**"Yessir!" **_Alexis, Syrus, Jenny, Chumley and Bastion responded, determined.

"Now, Chazz? I want you to run and grab us food to eat. I skipped breakfast this morning." he explained as his stomach rumbled.

"Whatever." he retorted as he walked off.

"Oh, Chazz?" he called.

"What?" he snapped.

"The cards I lent you? You can keep 'em." Jaden grinned as Chazz's eyes widened in shock.

"R-Really?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yeah. Now, mush!" he grinned as Chazz nodded before sprinting off; much happier than he was.

"You sure about that, Jay?" Alexis spoke up, cautioning him.

"Yeah, I have copies of them." he dismissively waved. "Now, you guys are officially free to go. Of course, you can stick around for food." he offered.

"I'm staying!" Jenny replied immediately. "Deck, Jay?" she asked. Jaden nodded as he pulled out the deck and handed it over to her, added cards included. "I'm curious..." she continued, pocketing her deck. "What's the _real _reason for teaching us? I mean, you obviously chose us for a reason." she deduced, earning the attention of the other students. Jaden sighed as he took off his glasses before running a hand through his hair.

"Too damn perceptive." he replied, getting a small giggle from said girl. "Alright, at least wait until Chazz comes back before I tell you guys. It'll save me from having to repeat myself." he explained, getting several nods from the students as they all sat down, chatting among themselves.

* * *

It has been a surreal four weeks for everyone at Duel Academy as November was nearing the doors of the school. With the absence of Crowler in the school, shouting and moaning about the Ra Yellow and Slifer Red students, the atmosphere was much lighter than usual...

Probably because of their temporary substitute teacher in Dueling Techniques, Jaden Yuki.

Speaking of said teacher, the rest of the students were chatting among themselves as they waited for their lecturer to make his appearance. Unlike Crowler, Jaden told them that they could sit wherever they wanted and with whoever they wanted, much to their delight as the three dorms intermingled with one another. Chancellor Sheppard often stepped in and observed, pleased with the interactions between the three dorms.

"Alright, guys!" Jaden called out, wearing his usual black and white uniform. "Settle down as I have an important announcement to make to you guys." he spoke up, hushing the students as they paid full attention.

"Now, as mentioned four weeks ago, I was only acting as a substitute teacher for you guys and it's time for me to step down and be the student I was meant to be." he grinned, earning a few chuckles. "As of tomorrow, Dr. Vellian Crowler will resume his duties as lecturer and things will return to normal. Now, we've had a crazy month, right?" he asked, getting a chorus of 'yeah's' in response.

"Well, I hope that you've all taken to heart everything I've taught you these past four weeks and show Crowler _just _how much you've improved your games by. For the record, I never thought I'd enjoy teaching this much but I want to say thank you for giving me the opportunity to get to know you all better and I'm honestly proud of each, and every one, of you. Thank you." he warmly smiled, bowing in respect. In an instant, there was an uproar of applause, cheers and whistles as they applauded him on a job well done.

"I've had a word with several members of staff about an idea I've had. They were all for my idea so we'll be hosting a 'Fancy-Dress Duel Monsters Tournament' that'll take place in a week's time!" he smiled as everyone pumped up. "So, get yourself fitted out as your favourite duel monster and take part in the tournament. The winner will receive a once-in-a-lifetime prize: an _exact _replica on my very own deck!"

The student began getting hyped up as the information processed in their heads, making Jaden and a few others laugh at their child-like excitement. "Second place will receive a premium pack of booster cards which was generously donated to us by Pegasus Crawford and Yugi Moto, themselves. The only rule? If you wanna take part, you gotta dress up! Keep an eye out for the fliers that'll be placed throughout the Academy for more details." he paused as he sighed. "Now, seeing as I've got nothing else to announce... for the final time; class is dismissed!" Jaden grinned as he fist-pumped, getting another round of applause from the students before they all left.

* * *

While everyone else were out celebrating and socializing, Jaden had decided to head back to his dorm room and have some time with his duel spirits. Jaden was currently lying down on his mattress as he smoothed his Wroughtweiler's fur, who laid beside him.

Avi, Nick, Marc, Jack, Jason, Dwayne and Wolf were all sitting on the floor as the guys all continued to play a lad's game of poker. Several laughs were heard as the guys mucked around, enjoying themselves as they rarely get the chance to catch up with each other. Trix, Kiyomi, Ayumi and Stephanie were all talking to themselves about this and that, enjoying their girly get together.

Jaden smiled sadly as he heard the interactions going on in his room as he began reflecting on his past. It was thanks to these guys that he was here, now, living his life as carefree as he is. Sure, the numbers grew as time passed by but he was grateful for them. They were the only family he truly could depend on and it made him incredibly happy.

Of course, he couldn't forget about Yubel and everything she's done for him as well. Being blunted with the news that he held the spirit of the King of Gentle Darkness is no easy thing to swallow but she took the time and effort to train him the best she could in controlling his powers. He still has a ways to go but he was incredibly happy of all the friends, spirit and non, he had made: his heroes, Yubel, Haou, Yugi, Téa, Joey, Mai, Pegasus, Kaiba, Mokuba, Sheppard, Bastion, Syrus, Zane, Chazz, Alexis, Jenny... he was grateful to them all for keeping him out of his reclusive tendencies.

_"Jaden, sweety? Are you alright?" _Ayumi asked, snapping him out of his thoughts as he saw his spirits turn to him. Even his Wroughtweiler whimpered for his master. _"You're crying."_

"I-I am?" he asked, placing a finger on the corner of his eyes to find a small drop of moisture on the end of his finger. As if on cue, Ayumi pulled him into her chest and gently rocked him as the dam, holding his emotions back, broke. He soon began sobbing in her arms as she whispered sweet words of comfort to him, trying to calm him down.

_"Damn, man," _Dwayne spoke up, shaking his head. _"I gotta give it to my man, Jay, for holding up so well, despite everything he's got ahead of him, ya dig?"_

_"You said it." _Avi replied, taking a swig of his drink.

_"Ya know, I'm glad we've been there for him. Seeing him become as awesome as he is? I think that's payment enough." _Nick smiled warmly.

_"I'll second that." _Stephanie spoke up as she and the other girls made their way towards the group. _"He's a strong kid with a lot of heart. He's a real inspiration, you know?"_

_"Hear, hear!" _the others replied as they dedicated a toast to the big 'J-Man'.

_"Jaden, my dear... don't hold back. Let me be your support for now." _Ayumi soothed as his sobs gradually softened to whimpers before he calmed down completely. She gently lifted his head to find that he had fallen asleep from the crying as she gently kissed the top of his head. It was then that Jenny opened the door and stepped in, sensing the mood.

"Hey guys. Is everything alright?" she asked as she took off her jacket and shoes. Most people would be freaked out by the number of people in the room but she had gotten to know Jaden's duel spirits much better over the past few months, as well as getting acquainted with her own dragons.

_"Jaden just needed to release his pent-up emotions. He literally cried himself to sleep, Jen." _Ayumi explained as Jenny's face softened.

"Poor Jay..." she whispered, concerned for her room mate.

_"As much as I'd like to stay and help, I have the night-shift, tonight, so I have to go get ready. Do you think you can stay with him, just for tonight, my dear?" _she asked as the other spirits nodded in agreement.

"Sure thing. You can leave him with me for tonight; I'll make sure he's alright." she offered, winning warm smiles from his heroes (and a lick on the cheek from his Wroughtweiler) before they all vanished; leaving herself, Jaden and Yubel. "Will he be alright?" she asked.

_"He'll have his moments of weakness where he'll reflect on his past and everything he's gone through. You know the childhood he's had isn't exactly normal and it gets to him from time to time. All he needs is someone to be there for him and comfort him.__"_ she explained. _"Even though he's much more comfortable with us, we'd prefer it if you'd be the one to do so for tonight. Believe it or not, you already hold a dear spot in his heart." _she warmly smiled as the redhead's face blushed slightly.

"B-But... he can't _possi_-"

_"You'd be surprised. You're not the only one, I should mention. He also has begun harboring feelings for Alexis, as well. I'll leave you with this parting advice;" _Yubel started as her form faded. _"Polygamy is unheard of but it's still acceptable."_

Jenny simply stood there as those thoughts processed through her head before she turned her gaze towards the teenage Yuki, who was stirring slightly before he turned to his side and continued to sleep. She softly smiled as she knocked off the light and made her way to her bed, only to stop mid-tracks. She turned her head towards him before she made her way over to his sleeping body and knelt down in front of him. She lifted the sheet up and grabbed his hand, slipping in front of him. She placed the arm over her waist as she gazes up at his face, noticing the warm smile he had. She softly giggled as she kissed his forehead before snuggling closer into him and falling asleep.

* * *

OC List:

Chaos Dragon of the Endless Tundra

(Dragon / Water / 10* / **4000 ATK**/ 4000 DEF)

Natural Selection (Spell)

When you activate this card, declare one monster name. If present, all copies of the selected monster is placed at the top of your deck.

Heart of the Dragon King (Quick-Play Spell)

By paying half your life points, all Dragon-type monsters that was destroyed this turn are special summoned to the field. If there is not enough monster zones, you can choose.


	5. Messing with the Shadows

**_I'm back with another update for you all! I'm glad to have the review's I've been getting but I still haven't heard anything about the duels. Please lemme know if they're too one-sided or too quick!_**

**_Also, I should point the intended list of female love-interests for Jaden; Alexis, Jenny, Trix, Kiyomi, Ayumi, Stephanie and Yubel (Yubel being way later on in the story.) I will not be including Jasmine or Mindy in this harem because I have already got several people in store for them._**

**_Massive shout-out to 'Master Warrior' for responding to my request and has gracefully bestowed me with an original series of cards! There will be another OC in the second series that'll arrive with Jesse and the gang who will be the holder of these cards._**

**_One last note; the next few chapters will be focused on the Fancy-Dress Tournament and will be several chapters long. Reason being is that I want to show-off the other character's dueling skills and their decks, giving you readers a better understanding of the cards I've chosen. There is a poll up for the first of the line-ups and it'll be Syrus going against someone to proceed into the quarter-finals! Choose who you'd like to see him face off against and with which deck!_**

**_Without further ado... off ya go! :)_**

"Talking"

_"Duel Spirit Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Loud Speaking! / Haou Speaking."**

_**"Selected Position (ATK/DEF) / Haou Shouting!"**_

* * *

**Chapter Five - Messing with the Shadows**

A lone figure was standing at the edge of the pier as he continued to watch the waves collide with one another, not caring that the rain was falling down on his frame. He was busy thinking about the things he had heard a few days ago from having overheard the conversation Jaden had with Jenny and the shocking revelation of his dark past. He couldn't begin to imagine how he must've felt... even more so if it happened to Syrus, instead. Having keeping himself to his thoughts, he didn't process that the rain was no longer falling upon him as an umbrella shielded him from the rain.

"Not like you to be this quiet, Zane. Penny for your thoughts?" Alexis asked as she continued to hold the umbrella for the two of them as they both turned their attention to the story night and the raging waters.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up, tonight." he replied. "For that, I may just ask the same of you but I think I already know what's on your mind." he smiled.

"Oh really?" she smirked. "Tell me what it could possibly be, _O __Wise One!_"

"I don't fancy it." he smiled, chuckling to himself as he saw her face-vault before jumping back to her feet just as quickly.

"Atty rubbed off on you." she pouted.

"Probably." he smiled before he returned to his passive face. "Any news on him?"

"No, not yet." she sighed.

"You'll find him in time, Alexis. Don't give up hope yet." Zane consoled her as he patted her shoulder. She smiled at the older Truesdale as he made his way back to the dorm, leaving her on her own. "Also, tell him how you feel. Men aren't the mind-readers you make us out to be." he commented as he walked away. She groaned as she slid down the wall of the lighthouse and curled herself up in her large jacket, holding the umbrella handle from withing her coat. Her knees were tucked up to her chest and her hood was up to preserve warmth as she continued to watch the night time shore.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Ra dorm, Bastion had decided to join Jaden and Jenny as they were waltzing around the kitchen cooking food for the three of them. Sartyr had come in at one point; he was going to scold them for using the equipment but once he had a taste of the food they were cooking, he asked for the recipe before allowing them to continue.

Muttering something about 'students who understand the importance of high-quality food', or something.

While the two of them were busy cooking up a storm for the three of them to eat, Bastion had decided to play a little game with the two. They would draw cards and whatever level the card was would be the scare level of the story they would tell the others. Of course, Bastion picked the cards on their behalf and told them the level of the monster as they continued. Bastion just pulled out a Baby Dragon, so the story he told was more comedy than horror.

"Okay, Jaden..." Bastion spoke up. "Elemental Hero Supernova; nine stars."

"A nine-star, huh?" he mused as he stirred the contents of the pot in front of him. He stuck his pink finger into the mixture and taste it; deciding that it needed a small bit of sugar. "Well, I have a good one for you..." he mysteriously smiled.

* * *

_There was a war. The battlefield was strewn with lifeless bodies as they littered the once-green grass with a sea of blood, sweat and tears. Pieces of body parts were thrown around like parts of a broken puppet. The town was in flames and everyone who had lived a peaceful life had either ran away or perished in the burning flames that blanketed the town; men, women, children and even babies were killed because of one man's greed for power._

_There were only two people left on that battlefield; one was cloaked in a midnight blue armour, laced with golden outlines, and a red cape which flowed elegantly behind him as the breeze hit his face. In the middle of the chest plate was a pulsing purple gem, humming with energy. On the other side of the field was another person but he was dressed in a pure white armour that had a blue cloak fluttering behind him, jaggedly._

_They stood off against each other as the warrior in blue tried his best to convince the warrior in white to stop his tirade and his quest for power but he wouldn't listen to his claims; blinded by his own greed. He rebuked him by calling him the embodiment of evil and he made no effort to prove him wrong. The warrior in blue had made many mistakes in his lifetime and he accepted his failings and his mistakes, making him stronger in will._

_However, the warrior in white had performed one last stunt which went against the natural order that was put in place as he resurrected the fallen bodies that littered the town and the battlefield..._

_The warrior in blue cursed the white warrior as he continued to deal with every last soul that was brought back; granting them peace in the afterlife for his sins and the sins of the man he was fighting against. Four days had passed when the last soul returned to the afterlife..._

_The warrior in blue was badly damaged and had suffered many wounds to his body; enough to slowly kill him as his blood flowed out of the cracks in his armour. The warrior in white moved as he wanted to end the battle and destroy his opponent, who was the only obstacle in his way, but the warrior in blue knew that he would die in that battle. He decided to provoke an ancient spell that he had learned off when he was younger, which made the ground beneath them tremble. The warrior in white lost his footing for a split second; enough for him to take the initiative._

_The two of them were surrounded by a barrier of swirling purple and white as the two fought inside the giant sphere of energy as it slowly drained their life energy. You see, the spell could only be broken by the person who had cast the spell and they couldn't break through it by any other way. The spell, however, costs the life of the person who cast it. Knowing his demise, the warrior in white tried his best to keep him alive but the warrior in blue pushed his sword through his chest before he fell forwards and landed on the ground, close to death. The warrior in white shook him, keeping him alive for what little time he had left but he noticed the smirk on the dying warrior's face..._

* * *

_"As long as there is Light; there will always be the Darkness that follows. You will never win..."_ Jaden finished with a nod. "Food's ready." he smiled.

"Damn, Jay... that was kinda disappointing!" Jenny pouted as she puffed her cheeks up.

"That it may be but do you know the name of the warrior that was dressed in the dark armour?" Jaden asked.

"No. What was it?"

"Haou." Jaden grinned as he saw the realization on their faces. "That was his final battle against the Light of Destruction. Yubel had found the two bodies that they left as she wept bitterly over the death of her master. The three Sacred Beasts roared out in pain for the loss of their master as she burned his body in an everlasting flame. The body of the Light warrior was thrown into an endless abyss, sparing it no second thought. Once everything had passed, the four of them waited patiently as they awaited the anticipated return of their King." he finished as he placed three plates on the table.

"What an interesting story, Jaden."

"Huh? Professor Banner? What're you doing in the Ra dorm?" he smiled as he carried the pot over to the table as Jenny followed behind him with two trays of roasted chicken breasts.

"Oh, I had a favor to ask of Professor Sartyr." he smiled. "So, what were you three up to?" he asked, noticing the deck of cards on the table beside Bastion.

"We're pulling cards. The higher the level, the scarier the story is. Jaden's story was a level nine." Jenny explained as she untied the apron and took it off. "Would you like to have a go?" she asked, much to the agreement of the two Ra students. Banner nodded as he flipped over a card, revealing Jaden's Cosmic Champion.

"Damn! Twelve stars..." Jaden whistled. "Do your best, Professor!" he grinned.

"Hmmmm... I think I had a good story in mind. Tell me; have any of you heard of the Abandoned Dorm that's somewhere on this island?" he asked. Jaden made no outward notion but he was very much interested as he heard about it from Zane. "It was a dorm dedicated to the studies of the Millennium Items; reserved for only the brightest and best student that stayed in the Academy. There were two individuals that resided there that had the most potential of them all: Atticus Rhodes and Kamina Tsukuyomi." he explained as Jaden's eyes widened to the point of his eyes falling out.

"Hey, isn't Atticus related to Alexis?" Jenny asked as she rolled the name around in her head.

"He's her brother..." Jaden whispered, earning the attention of the three members. "While Kamina's my blood brother." he revealed, shocking the three of them.

"I don't understand. You know Kamina, Jaden?" Banner asked, stunned by the news.

"Yeah, I knew him. Everyone knew him as Kamina but his closest friends called him by his nickname, 'Katsu'. He was my brother figure when I grew up in the orphanage. We were inseparable and we always got into trouble together." he sadly smiled. "He got the nickname from his love of things blowing up. I remember when the two of us were watching the firework display on the coast of Domino City as he kept shouting that just before the rockets exploded. I gave him the nickname and we both began scrapping it out!" he chuckled warmly.

"The last I heard from him was that he got accepted into a dueling academy and that he was one of the best students that they had. However, even _I _know that if you're studying the Millennium Items..." he trailed off as his voice got colder as his eyes turned amber. "You're dabbling with the Shadow Games. That is something that _shouldn't _have happened; especially if you knew the risks of doing so." he warned.

"I-I never knew..." Banner replied. "I'm sorry to hear that you've lost someone important to you, Jaden." Banner apologized, bowing. "However, I believe that they can still be saved. Well, goodnight!" he smiled as he picked up a piece of chicken and headed out.

"I'm going to find the dorm tomorrow." Jaden spoke up, finality in his voice. "I want to know what happened and see if I can do anything about it."

"I'm going too." Jenny spoke up as Jaden shook his head.

"I can't allow you to come with me, this time. I'm not going to risk putting you in danger if the Shadows decide to use you against me." Jaden rebuked, earning a startled look from the redhead. "I'm not letting that happen." Jaden fiercely argued.

Bastion was nodding at his reasoning while the redhead looked down at herself. She couldn't go against him as he had made excellent points; she would be a liability in things and he was adamant about keeping her safe. If the roles were reversed, wouldn't she do the same as he did?

"Okay, Jay. I won't interfere." she nodded slowly as Jaden's face revealed a smile.

"Thank you." he replied. "Now, I'm starving!" he grinned as the three of them helped themselves to the food they cooked up.

Outside of the dorm, waiting patiently in the bushes was an eavesdropper that just happened to listen in on the conversation between the four of them. He chuckled to himself as he rubbed his hands together. _'This is perfect! So Jaden wants to do a little late-night snooping around the Abandoned Dorm, eh? I'll give him a taste of the Shadow Games and I'll get his little redhead as well!'__  
_

* * *

In a dark alleyway, in the middle of Domino City, were two figures dueling one another. One of the two figures was rather plain looking; unkempt brown hair, green jumper, beige trousers and a pair of shoes. The other figure was _far_ from plain as he wore a jet black trench-coat that hid his entire frame from prying eyes. He had an undertaker's hat that blended in with the all-black theme, turning the person's attention to his masked face. It was a plain grey mask with a Millennium Eye tilted on its side, resting above the bridge of his nose.

"Now it's time to send you to the Shadows!" he yelled as he withdrew a prism from his pocket and revealed it to the man.

"N-no! Have mercy!" the man begged on his knees.

"Mercy?" he asked, tasting the word. "I do not know of what you speak..." he finished as the pyramid shone a light, causing the man to fall face first on the concrete floor as his cards scattered over the pavement. Suddenly, a ringing tone came from his pocket as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Duel Academy? Tomorrow night? I'll be there."

* * *

The following morning, Jaden blinked his eyes opened as he stretched out on his mattress. He released a yawn when he turned his attention to the clock on the stand next to Jenny's bed. "Wow! I'm up early!" he gasped as he got up and began gathering some stuff together for a shower. He closed the door behind him and locked it before moving over towards the shower.

_"Yo, J-Man!"_

"Morning, Dwayne." he nodded. "What's up?"

_"Something's fishy going on and it started last night with that Banner-dude." _he explained as he leaned on the cabinet near the shower. _"I mean; there's plenty of stories to tell you about supernatural stuff but talking about an Abandoned Dorm that deals with the Shadows itself? I'm getting real bad vibes, man..."_

"You're not the only one. I've been up for most of the night, thinking about the same thing." Jaden confessed as he washed himself. "What do the others think about it?" he asked.

_"I agree with Dwayne. I'd advise you to be cautious, Jaden." _Trix commented as she appeared in the bathroom as well, choosing to stay on the opposite side of the room so she could give Jaden his privacy. _"Danny's going on a mad one because he's getting a bad feel for the whole thing."_

"Crap! Danny's normally the one for this kind of stuff, hence why he's Necroshade..." Jaden cursed, taking a pause from washing himself.

_"If you're still worried about it, I can accompany you if things do take a bad turn." _Yubel spoke up as she hovered in mid-air; wings slowly flapping to keep her airborne. _"It seems to be the only alternative you have available to you, Jaden."_

"Alright," he sighed, "I'll have Yubel come with me to make sure there's no funny business going on, okay?" he asked his two heroes as they nodded. "Good. Mind if I get out?" he asked politely, getting a smirk from Trix as she teased him by grabbing the towel from the stand.

* * *

"So you're the Shadow Duelist I've heard about?" Crowler asked as the masked figure stepped off the small rowboat that had carried him there from the mainland. "I hope you're as good as you say you are." he snarled.

"I don't know what they call me through their screams and yells... but I'd prefer the name; Titan." he explained as he took measured steps towards the Obelisk Head, making him more nervous as he approached. "What's the job you have for me?" he asked.

"I want you to head to the location I'll map out for you and I want you to make one of the students here scared to the point of leaving Duel Academy for good!" Crowler snickered as he revealed a photo of Jaden for Titan to examine. "His name is Jaden Yuki and I believe that this would be the tipping point that sends him over the edge."

"Jaden Yuki, the _Elemental King_?" Titan asked as his eyes widened behind the mask as the name rang several bells in his head. He had heard about the young prodigy that took to the Pro scene at the age of fourteen and he knew about the kind of deck he uses; the Elemental Heroes. He was the representative for Pegasus, himself; meaning that if he could pull this off... he'd have bested one of the most prestigious duelists since the King of Games! "Consider it done. Also, as a small token of gesture, I will do this free of charge for you." he smiled grimly as he vanished into the fog.

"Wow, he _is _good! Oh well, leave that slacker to him while I enjoy the rest of my day off." Crowler dusted his hands as he walked off back to his office. "Now... how do I get that redhead of his to spend some time away from him?" he asked himself, missing the figure behind him.

_"So Crowler has got something planned for Jaden and it'll involve Jenny and Alexis being the bait for the trap... I have to warn them before they fall for his trick."_

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Bastion and Jenny decided to call it a night and head to bed. She had insisted once more that she should go with him but he had made sure she stayed in her room by promising her that she would be taken on a picnic tomorrow, just the two of them. He even went as far as to promise to serenade her after the picnic finished. She softly nodded before going to sleep as Jaden ran his thumb over her cheek; just before he got up and headed towards his destination.

On his way there, he had managed to find a bunch of flowers from Crowler's garden. He had placed an envelope with a note inside in the place of the blue rose he had taken, promising the teacher that he'd pay him back. He had wondered the forest for a good forty-five minutes when he could hear a small voice talking, not that far away. Curious as to who it was, he followed the voice... only to find the place he was looking for.

Alexis was there, not knowing he was behind her. He decided to stay put and respect her wishes to talk with her brother, listening to what she said.

"Atty, I can't believe I'm gonna say this but," she sighed. "I need a little guidance about someone I've met. He's a really cool guy, a great duelist, charming, funny and a bit of a goof at times," she giggled, "but... every time I look at him, there's something inside me which just wants to burst out! It's frustrating because I don't act this way and it's annoying when I need to... _relieve _myself. You're the 'so-called' Love Doctor, so what's your diagnosis?" she paused, like she was expecting an answer. Jaden smiled as he knew she was talking about him, sending chills up his spine.

"There's a snag, though... there's another girl who likes him and it feels like I've missed out on my chance with him and..." she trailed off, clutching her chest. "It hurts, Atty. Seeing the two of them together is so sweet but I'm jealous of her having such a great person who loves her, despite everything he's been through. I don't care if I have to share him with her..." she professed, stunning the brunette. "I want to be with him and fall completely in love with him. I want to show him that love is an amazing thing and not something to be scared off... but I don't know what to say to him that could match up what Jenny's told him, already." she sighed defeated, lowering her head.

"Saying what's on your mind usually helps."

She broke her gaze from the dorm as she turned to the new voice that spoke up; a voice she had no trouble recognizing as she saw the brunette walk down the path, towards her. Her face began to turn crimson as she realized that he had heard her talking about him. "W-W-What are you doing here!?" she squeaked, earning a chuckle from the brunette.

"I'm coming to pay my respects." he replied, pulling the blue rose out of his pocket and placing it on the ground next to her red rose. "I heard from Professor Banner about this place and the missing students linked to it." he explained. "I also found out that your brother was one of the missing people and I'm sorry for your loss." he nodded, gazing at the dorm.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here. No-one bothers with this place, let alone pay respects." she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Did you ever know a person by them name of Kamina Tsukuyomi?" he asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I knew Katsu, he was a good friend of my brother and Atty wouldn't shut up about him; saying how much of a goof he was and how much he loved explosions. Katsu said he got the nickname from a boy he grew up with in the... orphanage..." she trailed off as she began putting the pieces together. She snapped her head towards him, letting her long hair flow behind her. "You were that person!"

"Yep. I still remember the fight we had when I first gave him that nickname; we had no dessert for a week as our punishment." he chuckled, getting a giggle from the Obelisk blonde. "He was the only person I could resemble as family and we eventually made a pact and became blood brothers. We kept in touch with each other a few years ago when he came to one of my tournament duels and we caught up. He told me that he got accepted here and that he was enjoying his time with 'a nutball crazier than me' who was called Atticus... Atty he called him." he explained as she giggled even more at the reference, agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

"After a few years, the contact stopped and I wondered what happened to him. I only found out earlier about him being one of the students who went missing and I came here to pay my respects to him and apologize for why it's taken me so long to find out." he sighed as he turned towards her. "You were talking with Atty, huh?"

She softly nodded as a pink tint returned to her face as she remembered the conversation. "H-How much did you hear?" she asked, shyly.

"I heard enough to get your feelings across to me." he smiled. "Despite what you think, me and Jenny _aren't _really anything to each other for the moment. We've shared one kiss and we hug a lot... that's pretty much it." he admitted. "Even sharing the same room with her doesn't mean that we try and get any closer than now because I'm not quite ready for that step..." he sighed.

"You've never had a girlfriend?" Alexis asked.

"No but it isn't because of that..." he shook his head. He heard his bodyguard telling him that it's his choice, so Jaden nodded and prepared to tell Alexis the story. "Have you heard anything from Bastion and Jenny about my past?" he asked.

"Huh?" she replied. "W-Well, you've told me you were an orphan and you got kicked out a few years later. That's all I know, really."

"So you weren't told about the two years I was comatose, then..." he commented, earning a startled gasp from the blonde.

"Y-You were in a coma!? What happened!?" she yelled. Jaden took a deep breath and exhaled as he mentally gathered himself for what he would say next.

"Back when I was ten years old, I was kicked out of the orphanage by a corrupt bastard who caught on about my family's wealth. He never got the money so he threw me out, not caring what happened to me. For a few months, I was living on the streets in the alleyways with hardly any roof over my head or clothes on my back." he recalled, sensing Alexis' full attention on him as she was having difficulty processing everything.

"There was a crowd that had gone drinking one night and ended up stumbling across the alleyway I was sleeping in. They stumbled across me and they decided to kill me out of their 'mercy'. Having heard this, I panicked but one of them had managed to grab hold of me. He had grabbed me and laid me on top of one of the wooden crates that was there and the guy raped me." he finished.

"T-They... r-raped you?" Alexis whispered as her mind shut down of all her senses apart from utter horror. _'Oh my god... I-I can't... I just can't... how did you cope!?' _she thought; respect for him increasing tenfold._  
_

"Yeah. I passed out from the shock before they finished with my body and began beating me to death. Someone saved me that night while a duel spirit of mine had put me in a comatose state to make sure that I survived that night. By all medical means, I should have died three times over, that night but I simply went comatose."

"Who saved you?" she asked as she moved closer to him. She took his hand in hers as a means of comfort for him. He noticed this and warmly smiled a charming smile at her.

"My mentor, Yugi. He had used his powers to crush their minds before rushing me to the hospital. I was the biggest headline at the time and, both, Pegasus and Kaiba found out about this and instantly moved into action. During those two years, I found out about the Supreme King being inside me and I talked with him. Once I recovered, two years later, I woke up to the three of them and I immediately hid myself and started screaming. I was placed in rehab for eighteen months and went through three mental relapses, two breakdowns, diagnosed with PTSD and been labelled an emotional introvert." he continued as she listened to his tale.

"I finally met the three of them. Yugi told me that he had taken legal custody of me, along with his fiancé, Téa. Kaiba was the one who funded all my medical costs for the entire two years I was out while Pegasus gave me two brand new decks to use." he explained as he pulled out a metal case inside his jacket. "This is a deck I rarely use because it has a lot of sentimental value to me and I'm not quite ready to use it. All the cards in here are based of a competition I entered, years ago, for a new design of cards. I handed in several entries and they won. Pegasus found out about this and made them official; only me having these cards as he made them unique."

"What are they?" she asked.

"It's what's known as my Neos Deck. It focuses on my main monster, Elemental Hero Neos, and the other Neo-Spacian monsters that are held in my deck. They have a unique way of fusing as I can use a 'Contact Fusion' to fuse monsters together without using Polymerization." he smiled as he pulled out one of the cards of the tin; revealing his Neos. She examined it before nodding, telling him she was done as he placed the tin back in his jacket.

"Jay, you have no idea how much it means to me that you'd share your past with someone like me. I would never have guessed you've been through all that but it just goes to show how much of a fighter you are." she smiled as she rested her head on his chest as her arms wrapped around his waist. "I've never been one for people's looks but, rather, how they deal with things that happen in their life. You, Jaden, have shown me that you've got the balls to stand up after everything that's been thrown at you and still continue fighting against your past..." she smiled as she rested her forehead on his, staring into his eyes.

"... and I'll be _damned _if I'm not there beside you, helping you smash through every obstacle." she finished before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Jaden couldn't bring himself to say any words as he simply accepted the kiss and the feelings behind it before they pulled apart.

"Thank you, Lex." he smiled. "Now I better get back before I have a pissed redhead on my case, right?" he chuckled. She shook her head as she pushed him away, gently.

"Nope. Said redhead came to check up on you to see if you're alright." Jenny spoke up as she entered the clearing in front of the dorm. "Before you say, I was told that Alexis wanted to see me." she commented.

"I did. Sorry for not telling you, Jay, but I wanted to talk with Jenny about a few things." Alexis apologized.

"It's all cool. Well, I'll head back. You two be careful, you hear?" he warned, getting warm smiles from the girls. He returned the gesture as he walked away from the entrance and began heading towards his dorm room...

... well, he would've if he didn't hear two screams from the direction he just walked from. With no hesitation in his actions, he turned tail and sprinted towards the Abandoned Dorm, once more.

* * *

He paid no attention to the run-down state of the building around him as he continued to scour the rooms for the two girls. The building looked like it had seen better days as most of the stairs and banisters were broken and worn out, leaving several pieces of wood scattered across the floor. The chandelier on the ceiling was hanging by an exposed electrical wire, swinging menacingly above the room. The walls were faded and dulled from its, once, white with several strips of wallpaper having rolled off and fallen to the floor. He took a moment to examine one of the walls as he saw ancient egyptian manuscripts that showed several images of the Millennium Items and an explanation about each one. He knocked his hip against a cabinet as he turned away, only to notice a picture frame that had been placed face down.

"So _that__'s _Atticus, huh? Wow... he _is _a goof like Katsu said!" he chuckled to himself as he pulled the photo out and placed it in the same pocket as his Neos deck. He heard a noise coming from a hallway that seemed to lead into the basement but stopped as he reached the doorway. On the floor were two face down cards; revealing to be Alexis' Cyber Prima Blader and Jenny's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He pocketed them as he sprinted down the hallway and into the space beyond.

"So _you _must be Jaden Yuki, correct?"

"It doesn't matter if I am or not..." he growled. "You made a mistake in kidnapping my friends and using them as bait against me." he warned as his eyes began alternating between brown and amber. He turned his head to find a pair of identical coffins, standing either side of the black figure, as they revealed the sleeping forms of Jenny and Alexis. the other person began a bellowing laugh as he pulled out his pyramid from his pocket and showed it to Jaden... who sweat-dropped.

"My name is Titan. I'm a Shadow Duelist and I can control the very shadows themselves. These two girls just happened to be a... _prize _I've acquired for my efforts..." he smirked, not noticing the smirk on Jaden's face.

"Really?" he asked, feigning ignorance. "Then I suppose you know what happens if I take a step... right... here?" he asked as he stood on a particular symbol that was engraved on the floor below him, activating the device as lights shone forth from the Millennium emblem that was carved into the middle of the floor.

"W-What's going on!?" Titan yelled as the two began to be cloaked in a purple ball of energy; revealing them to be standing at opposite ends of one another as several figures appeared behind Jaden...

... and boy were they pissed.

"Guys! Get Alexis and Jenny out of there!" Jaden commanded as Dwayne and Avi both rushed over to the girls and freed them from their coffins. They managed to break both of them with one hit before carrying the slumped girls in their arms while Jaden threw his PDF to Kiyomi. "I want you to record this. This is why you should _never _tamper with the Shadows!" he yelled, earning a startled look from Titan as everything began falling apart.

"You fool! I shall trap you here with my Millennium Pyramid! There will be no escp-ack!" he began before noticing his pyramid being split into two, thanks to one of his newer additions to his deck.

_"Like some cheap imitation could fool Jaden from knowing the original one! You don't seem to realize that he has better knowledge of the Millennium Items than most... and it's Puzzle, you idiot! Not Pyramid!" _the new figure spoke up as he blew the tops of his two identical .50 Desert Eagles in his hands as the bullets ripped through the trinket. _"Hey, Jaden. Name's Johnny. Pleasure to meet ya, son." _he tipped his cowboy hat to the Ra student.

"Likewise." Jaden returned the gesture. "Now... you want to duel in the Shadows? That's fine by me. Let's see how long you can last before you lose yourself... **Duel!**" Jaden yelled as his duel disk came to life.

* * *

**Jaden : 4000**

**Titan : 4000**

* * *

"I'll make the first move!" Titan yelled as he added a card to his hand. "I'll place two cards face down before I summon my Infernalqueen Archfiend to the field in attack mode!" he yelled as a grotesque figure appeared in front of the masked duelist. The only resemblance Jaden could think of was a plant that was badly taken care of as its hair was going away from its head while dressed in a purple robe.

(Infernalqueen Archfiend: Fiend / Effect / Fire / 4* / **_900 ATK_ **/ 1500 DEF)

"Now I'll play my field spell, Pandemonium. Normally, I would have to play life points to keep my Queen on the field-"

"But the field negates that, I know!" Jaden interrupted. "Seriously, can we hurry it up?"

"What's the matter? Afraid that the Shadows will get you? It's okay... you'll get used to it after a few millennia!" he joked, getting a dead-pan look from the brunette as he drew a card.

"Listen, Titan, I don't really care about you or this act you're putting on... but what you fail to realize is that we're _standing _in the Shadow Realm itself! Listen to you joking about something that your whole 'act' is based on and yet, you have no respect for how dangerous this place really is..." Jaden explained, stopping the mad duelist from his laughter as he turned to Jaden.

"You say that like you've got experience in the Shadow Games..." he questioned.

"I have." he bluntly replied, getting a wide-eye response from Titan as Jaden drew a card. "You've made a mistake fighting me here as you're going to lose." he warned as he played his Bubbleman in defence mode.

(Elemental Hero Bubbleman: Warrior / Effect / Water / 4* / 800 ATK / _**1200 DEF**_)

"Thanks to my Bubbleman being the only one on the field, I can draw two more cards. I'll activate my Pot of Greed to draw two more on top of that; bringing my hand up to eight cards." he commented as his Heroes looked on in confusion as to what Jaden was doing. "I'll play my Double Summon card; I'll send my Clayman to the graveyard to bring forth my newest addition to the family; Elemental Hero Gunslinger!" he smiled.

_"Pardon me, folks! Seems it's time to get into costume!" _Johnny winked as he disappeared briefly before standing next to his Bubbleman on the field. He wore a brown cowboy hat which gave him a roguish charm that most girls would fall for, complimenting his tanned face, blonde hair and his blue eyes. He wore a red bandanna around his neck while dressing out in a traditional cowboy outfit. He clicked his tongue as he stared down his opponent's fiend. His hands were hovering over the two guns that were placed in the holder on his hips, as if he was in the middle of a showdown.

(Elemental Hero Gunslinger: Warrior / Effect / Earth / 5* / _**1750 ATK**_/ 1100 DEF)

"Now, I'll activate my Gunslinger's effect! I can discard a number of cards from my hand and I can destroy that many cards on the field. Also, I know about your Queen's effect and I gotta say..." he smirked. "It's not gonna help you this time. Johnny? Catch!" Jaden grinned as he threw four cards towards his gunman as each card transformed into a bullet that he placed in his gun. The holograms of the cards appeared in front of him as he held his breath... mentally preparing himself.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

Four shots later and all the cards on Titan's side of the field was instantly destroyed by the smoking guns that Johnny held in his hands, blowing the steam that wafted off the barrels. A quick flick of his wrists and the guns were placed back in their holder. _"Just another load to deal with." _he grinned, relaxing.

Titan's face was one of pure shock as his entire plan was becoming less and less likely; even though it was only Jaden's first turn in the duel. However, he _did _notice the small smirk on Jaden's face as he began wagging his finger in a dismissive wave.

"Ah, ah, ah! Who said I was finished yet?" he chided. "As I was able to completely wipe your field clean, my Gunslinger gains another sweet effect! By sacrificing five hundred of my points... he can attack you twice in one turn!" he grinned as the life points was taken from his total amount as a bit of his left arm faded from view.

* * *

**Jaden: (4000 - 500) = 3500**

* * *

"Now, Gunslinger! Attack Titan with two rounds of you Crackpot Jackpot!" he grinned as the guns span out of their holsters, in his hands before the duel spirit took aim at Titan, grinning like a kid at Christmas.

_"With pleasure, partner!" _he replied as he let loose two clips of bullets at Titan, piercing through his body without leaving a mark on his figure. It took a few seconds for the firing to stop before he threw the guns into the air, releasing the empty clips as he skillfully grabs two new clips and inserted them inside the gun. With a click of the gun, he emptied those two clips on him as well. His opponent was screaming in a deep voice as he watched almost all of his body disappear from sight, leaving his arms and half of his masked face.

* * *

**Titan: (4000 - 3500) = 500**

* * *

"I'll play two face downs and call it a turn!" Jaden finished with a condescending smile on his face. "Tell me, _Titan_, how does it feel to have most of your body missing to the Shadows themselves? Scared yet? Or do you want the main course?" he asked, noticing the slight frown on Yubel's face. Jaden looked at her and softly nodded; their unspoken words registering in their heads. "Your move. Make it count."

"Oh, I will!" he yelled back. "I'll play my spell card, Unwilling Sacrifice! I can special summon a Ritual monster from my hand, deck or graveyard without having to use the specific ritual card, itself. Also, I gain the combined total of attack points from _all _the monsters I tribute! I sacrifice my Terrorking Archfiend and my Summoned Skull to bring forth; Demise, King of Armageddon!"

Holograms of his two monsters appeared behind him as they were attached to two tubes of purple energy that flowed into Titan's back. The two monsters began shrieking and roaring as they quickly changed into lifeless husks of their former self, adding their life energy to Titan's. The two husks exploded into blue flames and began creating a swirling vortex of fire, cloaking the figure inside. The fire burst outwards, causing Jaden and his Heroes to cover their faces, as the new monster revealed itself. Much like his previous fiend, he could describe this monster as an executioner he had seen from a video game; holding a massive axe in his hand while being covered from head to toe in a skeletal black and white armour.

(Demise, King of Armageddon: Fiend / Ritual / Effect / Dark / 8* / _**2400 ATK**_/ 2000 DEF)

* * *

**Titan: (500 + 2000 + 2500) = 5000**

* * *

"Now I'll take a page out of your book, Jaden! I sacrifice two thousand life points to activate his effect and destroy all the cards on the field!" Titan cackled as he watched the blue flames burst around the field.

"Not so fast!" Jaden pointed out as he flipped up a trap card on the field. "I play my trap card, Heroic Tribute. I'll send Marc to the graveyard and, in turn, he protects all the cards on my side of the field!" Jaden grinned as the flames exploded around the field, engulfing it in a blue blaze, before revealing Marc who held out his arms and shielded the cards from being destroyed.

_"Dang, partner! That's a mighty fine move to make." _Johnny acknowledged Marc, who nodded in return before he sat to one side of the field; along with Danny and Kiyomi. Behind them, the two sleeping figures decided to wake up at that moment as the first thing they saw was Jaden dueling against someone...

**_"Jaden!"_**they both yelled, getting the attention of the said person as he flicked his head around to face them.

"You both okay!?" he yelled, concerned for them more than himself.

"We're good, Jay. We got ambushed by someone and got knocked out by this weird pyramid-thing!" Jenny explained. Suddenly the temperature dropped a few degrees as a chill ran up Titan's spine as he watched Jaden's eyes change to amber. "I'm guessing you're dueling him, so kick his ass, Jay!" she cheered. Alexis nodded as a warm smile appeared on Jaden's face as he looked on both of them with a compassionate look; something the girls found endearing.

"You got it!" Jaden grinned as his eyes turned back to brown. "I still recall the payment for that last move..."

* * *

**Titan: (5000 - 2000) = 3000**

* * *

"There we are!" he grinned as he drew a card from his deck. "No more games, no more talk... _**Let's finish this!**_" he yelled as he revealed the last card in his hand. Alexis and Jenny both grew wide-eyed as they recognized the card that was in his hand. "I'll play Johnny's effect for the last time!" he yelled as Johnny grinned, spinning the guns in his hands.

* * *

**Jaden: (3500 - 500) = 3000**

* * *

"N-No! P-Please! Show me some mercy!" Titan begged as his voice shot up an octave.

"I dunno... did you show mercy to any of the people you faced off against? From that look in your eyes... I guess not. Johnny, finish this with another Crackpot Jackpot!" he ordered as Johnny began firing the last two clips he had on him, piercing through Titan as he yelled; watching his King get pierced by the bullets of his gun before he set his sights on the, proclaimed, Shadow Duelist himself.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

**Titan: (3000 - 3500) = 0**

* * *

Soon, the purple-ish orb that surrounded them all disappeared as a black energy began swirling around Jaden as he dropped to his knees. He started screaming as he held his head with both his hands as the darkness clawed its way through the Shadows, freeing everyone as they landed outside the bubble and back in the dorm basement. Jaden soon passed out as he fell onto his face, spent from using the energy to free everyone; including Titan who was frozen solid in fear.

**"Jay!"** the two girls yelled as they rushed over to his sleeping form, kneeling down beside him. Yubel placed a hand on their shoulders and softly smiled.

_"He'll be fine. He used some of the darkness he can use to let everyone escape from the Shadows. In retrospect? You can say that he tired himself out, saving you two from being possessed by the shadows." _she explained.

"How?" Jenny asked, confused.

_"How do you think we're granted physical manifestations of our bodies? Jaden spends some of his dark energies to form them for us and let us act like normal people instead of just being duel spirits. During the entire thing, his energy was being directed to everyone as we were ordered to protect the two of you from danger. He put the two of you above himself and this is the result." _Yubel explained as the two girls' heads snapped around to the other spirits, who simply nodded in agreement. They looked at each other before looking to Jaden, a warm sensation inside of them as the information sank in.

"I'll take him back, Lex. You g-" Jenny began before she was interrupted by the blonde.

"No. We'll _both _take him back. I'm a little shaken up from everything and... I want to spend the night with you guys, if that's alright." she asked, shying her face away.

"I'm cool with that." Jaden hoarsely whispered, throat dry. "I'll take Jen's bed while you both take mine." he weakly smiled.

"Shush you... save your strength and recover, okay?" Lex warmly smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek, feeling him lean instinctively into the touch. "C'mon, _big boy_, let's get you back." she smiled as Dwayne stepped forward. His braided black hair flowed down his back as his brown eyes blended in with the chocolate-tan of his skin. He wore a plain white t-shirt that did nothing to hide the muscles on his body, followed up with a pair of beige khaki shorts and white trainers. His whole image screamed out 'Brazilian Muscle'.

_"Leave J-Man to me, ladies. I've done this more often than not." _he smiled as he effortlessly picked Jaden up and hefted him onto his back, securing his legs with his arms. _"C'mon." _he hinted as they all walked away, not paying a second glance to Titan who remained on the floor.

_"Jaden? I've saved the video you wanted to record. What're you gonna do with it?" _Kiyomi asked as she placed the PDF in between her breasts.

"I'm gonna show it to Sheppard and explain why dabbling with the Shadows is dangerous and foolish. Also... it'll stack up for my revenge shot against Crowler. He was the one who arranged everything and was fortunate that Jenny wanted to speak with Lex as Crowler was still thinking of a way to get around that." Jaden explained as he rested on his Clayman's back.

"Wait... this was all planned by Crowler? I'm not impressed in the slightest." Alexis fumed, crossing her arms. "Actually... who told you about all this?" she asked.

"It was Zane who overheard the conversation between Titan and Crowler on the docks a few hours prior. Kiyomi? Show them the message I got from him." he asked as the orange-haired hero nodded, pulling the PDF from her breasts and opening it up to his inbox. She clicked on the last message that was received:

_Crowler's planning the usual. He's hired someone to scare you with the 'shadow games' and use Jenny and Alexis as bait.  
__Be careful.  
Zane T.  
_

"So that's how." Jenny mused. "Well, I'm gonna get him a present for the heads-up. Dunno about you but I'm shattered and I wanna go to sleep." she yawned, stretching her arms. Alexis noted that she pushed her breasts out a little for emphasis, much to her amusement as she knew hers were still naturally bigger. "Damn!"

_"Got that right. I'm calling in and explaining what happened; see if I can get the night off and get one of the others to cover for me." _Danny spoke up, rubbing his right eye with the palm of his hand as the group continued to walk back.

* * *

"I can't _wait _to see the look on that Slacker's... face..." Crowler mused to himself as he walked into the basement of the dorm, only to find the frozen body of Titan still lying on the ground. "W-what do you think you're doing!?" he screeched.

"N-No more... you never told me that Jaden knew the _real _Shadow Games!" he yelled, pulling himself up shakily. "Forget it! I'm getting out of here and I'm retiring. I'm gonna apologize to everyone I've conned!" he finished, sprinting out of the building, leaving a frustrated teacher behind.

"Damn it to seven hells! I will get him expelled!" Crowler yelled at the top of his voice before stamping off.

* * *

OC List:

Elemental Hero Gunslinger - Johnny

(Warrior / Effect / Earth / 5* / 1750 ATK / 1100 DEF)

Once per turn, you can discard cards from your hands to destroy the same number of cards on your opponent's side of the field. If all their cards are destroyed by this effect, you can pay five hundred life points. By this effect, this card can attack twice this turn. When this card uses the latter effect, destroy it at the end of your next end phase.

Unwilling Sacrifice (Spell)

This card can be substituted for any ritual spell card. Additionally, you gain life points equal to the combined total attack of the tributed monsters for the ritual monster chosen. Also, the tribute monsters are removed from play. When the monster summoned by this card is destroyed, the card is also removed from play.


	6. Punishment and Mardi Gras

_**I'm back! However, this may be the last chapter for a while as there's a lot of stuff happening in my life and I need to get myself settled before I continue. Thanks for reading everything so far and commenting and reviewing and all that jazz!**_

_**Master Warrior has told me that, when available, you can use his custom deck as long as you give credit where it's due.**_

_**There's gonna be quite a few duels coming up, so I'll be focusing the next three chapters to the duels that'll take place; which will set up nicely for the Expulsion Duel that'll take place. I've already have everything set up so don't badger me with requests or ideas...**_

_**... unless they're ideas for cards. Badger me as much as you like, then!**_

_**I will be putting three duels per chapter but the third chapter will only be two; the runner-up match and the final match up.**_

_**Thanks to the ONE PERSON who took part in the vote and here's what you asked for. Hope you'll all enjoy the next installment of 'Enter The King!' :)**_

"Talking"

_"Duel Spirit Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

_**"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)"**_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Punishment and Mardis Gras!**

After a tiring night after the events that happened outside the Abandoned Dorm, our main hero of Ra Yellow found himself waking up to a rather... interesting position. He had fallen asleep on Dwayne's back as he was being carried home and was oblivious as to where he was, only knowing that he was back in his room and that he was sharing the room with Alexis, as well as Jenny...

... he _wasn't_, however, expecting to find himself waking up in between the two girls in _his _bed.

To his left was his amber eyed dorm-mate, who was happily sleeping with a peaceful expression on her face. She had taken the liberty of resting her head on top of his left pictorial muscle as drool pooled around the area where her lips connected with his chest. Her left hand was resting on top of his abdomen as one of her legs had intermingled with one of his own; pressing her C-cup breasts against his side. Her hair was let loose as it cascaded down her side and back, a few strands locking itself inside her black-laced bra (and pants to match).

To his right was Alexis, which was an unusual feeling for the brunette. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck as she softly breathed on his neck, sending small chills down his spine. Her mouth was also parted slightly but every time she exhaled, she would unconsciously kiss his neck while her right hand barred his torso and ended just above Jenny's head on the other side of his body. Unlike Jenny, Alexis had both her legs wrapped around his and pressed her crotch against his side; something that made him blush. She also had her hair loose but a majority fell in front of her chest, veiling her chest from his eyes...

Jaden's face turned beet red as he noticed that she _wasn't _wearing a bra...

... or pants, for that matter...

Could Alexis be a closet pervert? Food for thought, he supposed.

Thankfully for him, he was still wearing his black boxers from the day before and he noticed that his right leg was slightly damp; more than likely from the sleeping blonde getting frisky during the night. As much as Jaden realized what a fortunate position he was in (to the testament of _several_ male students around the school), he found himself with his own problem; a typical male reaction to when they wake up first thing in the morning...

... then have that amplified by having two hot and incredibly sexy girls sleeping either side of him, one of said girls being completely naked...

It was a severe case of 'morning wood'... yeah.

To his relief, there was a knock on the door which woke the two sleeping girls up; allowing Jaden the opportunity to slip past the two beauties and cover himself up with a towel he wrapped around his waist. He made his way to the door and opened it up...

... immediately wishing he hadn't.

"Mister Yuki?" the figure asked. From the shape of the uniform, Jaden could tell that the figure was female. She was wearing a dark green and black uniform with a green hat to match; her brown hair tied back in a ponytail as it fell down her back.

"Yes, that's me. What can I help you with?" he asked politely, keeping the door closed to hide the two sleeping girls with him.

"We have been informed that you are sharing a dorm with Miss Andrews, correct?"

"I am, and I have been since the beginning of this academic year. Chancellor Sheppard has already been notified about this and has given me the go-ahead on the matter. Now, is that all?" he sighed.

"No. While I must ask the Chancellor about the validity of your story, I am placing you under academy arrest." she ordered as several men moved in to arrest him. As they moved, they were suddenly blasted with KI from the male standing in front of them as his eyes changed to amber.

"On what grounds am I accused?" he asked seriously.

"You have been sighted by an eye-witness that you had purposely entered a restricted area and have broken several dueling protocols. You are under arrest for entering a restricted zone, wandering around Academy grounds past set curfew and dueling past set curfew. Also, until proven innocent, I am placing you under arrest for illicit activities with gender of the opposite sex." she listed in a monotone. Jaden sighed as he knew that he would cause more trouble if he would resist, so he eventually cracked.

"Alright, I'll go with... but let me get dressed first, at least?" he asked.

"Very well. Move quickly." she replied. Jaden nodded as he turned back inside, leaving the door slightly ajar so that he could be watched by one of the impassive members of the squad.

"Jay, what's happening?" Jenny asked as she sat up in bed, scratching her scalp. Alexis had taken the incentive to cover herself with his quilt, hiding her naked frame from prying eyes.

"I'm being placed under arrest on account of several charges." he replied, pulling his jeans up and slipping into his trainers.

_**"WHAT!?"**_the two girls yelled out, stunned by the sudden shock. "On what grounds?" Alexis ordered, not taking this nonsense.

"Apparently, I had been spotted entering the Dorm last night and there was evidence left behind of a duel that took place. I've broken several protocols and... I'm being accused of illicit activity with you two." he explained as the blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You two stay here. I'll let you know what'll happen to me, okay?" he asked, grabbing his yellow blazer and his PDF before walking out the door. "By the way? Pay Chancellor a visit and explain things for me." he requested as he shut the door behind him._  
_

The two girls sat there in a stunned silence as their minds began processing all the information that had just been told to them, slowly turning their heads to one another. They gave each other a silent nod, thoughts in sync, as the two quickly got themselves dressed before heading towards the Chancellor's office.

* * *

Jaden was currently standing in a room that was coloured a navy blue that had a large space to stand on. There were three large monitors on the wall in front of him as they revealed three separate faces; the same person that had placed him under arrest, Officer Mia, Chancellor Sheppard and...

"Chancellor. Officer. Crowler." Jaden greeted in turn, smiling pleasantly... a little _too _pleasantly. "I've been made aware of why I'm here and the charges I face." he explained.

_"I've just spoken with Jenny and Alexis, explaining the whole affair that happened last night. They told me that you have evidence on you to support your defence?" _Sheppard asked. Jaden nodded as he pulled out his PDF.

"I've got a copy of the events that had happened which made me enter the Dorm and I also have an eye-witness of the person who had set the whole thing up to get me here." he explained, smirking as he saw Crowler's face pale a little.

_"S-So? How do you plan on showing us this... evidence?" _the Doctor replied, smirking.

"If I'm not mistaken... Kaiba had installed a projection device in this place for cases like this. I only found out after he asked me my opinion after getting drunk one night with myself and Yugi." he explained as he turned around and walked over to the little groove in the wall beneath the monitors. He pressed a few buttons as a wire popped out of the wall, showing Jaden to connect it to his PDF.

_"H-How do you know the code? Only higher members of staff knows the code!" _Crowler fumed, sweating more nervously.

"Did you ever stop to think about what happened to your class after you returned from your vacation, Crowler?" Jaden smirked. "Chancellor Sheppard, himself, asked me to step in for you and cover your class while you were gone."

_"That is true. I was contemplating who I would get to take the lessons before Miss Rhodes suggested that Jaden should be given the opportunity to take the classes. I must say that I have seen a significant increase in dueling abilities from the past four weeks and that the three dorms are beginning to socialize with one another." _Jack smiled, nodding towards Jaden. _"I've also been told about the charges of illicit activities in sharing a room with Miss Andrews. Again, I have been notified about this from Jaden and Jenny who have confirmed this. In regard to illicit activity? I have been told about a certain truth from Jaden's past, courtesy of him telling me, and I believe that he is not the kind of person to take advantage in such a situation." _he explained, getting a warm smile from the student.

_"I-I see..." _Mia stuttered. _"Ahem! Well, we have dealt with two of the charges but we still haven't fin-"_

"I'm getting to that now, Officer." Jaden interrupted as another monitor sprang to life, across the three monitors, as it showed them the connected device to his PDF. He proceeded to make his way into his inbox, showing them the text he had got from Zane. "I was notified by Third-Year, Zane Truesdale, about someone having hired a dueling mercenary to try and scare me out of the Academy and get me to leave for good. Isn't that right... _Crowler_?" he asked as the text loaded up in front of the three. They saw the date that the text was received, fitting with his alibi. "Also, I want you all to watch this..." he continued as he loaded the video up for the three of them and showed them the duel between him and Titan.

_"W-What's this!?" _Sheppard asked._ "What's Alexis and Jenny doing there?"_

"Alexis was paying her respects to her brother, Atticus, while I was there paying mine to a brother figure of mine; Kamina Tsukuyomi. He was better known to many by the name of Katsu." he explained, getting an understanding nod from the man. "They wanted to discuss something in private when I headed back to the dorm. As I was a few minutes away, I heard the two girls scream and I made my way back to the Dorm and made my way into the basement. I had found both girls unconscious and placed in two identical coffins." he explained as the video continued to play in front of them.

"I found the perpetrator to be a person under the alias of 'Titan'. He was the one responsible for the kidnapping and he initiated the duel with me, saying about sending me to the Shadow Realm with an hypnotizing trinket that was shaped in the form of the Millennium Puzzle. Being the apprentice to Yugi, I immediately knew it was a fake and destroyed it, thanks to one of my duel spirits. The only thing is that I had accidentally activated the basement floor's mechanisms and we ended up _in _a real live Shadow Game." he gravely explained.

_"Y-You what!?" _Crowler shrieked.

"Oh yeah! Thanks to the sudden interaction, the two of us dueled in a Shadow Game where my duel spirits managed to established a physical form while we were inside. It was thanks to two of my duel spirits that had freed the two girls and guide them to safety as I dueled against him. I won against him and I had managed to get everyone out of the Shadows and back into the basement. Titan was in shock while I suffered severe fatigue and passed out. It was probably during this time where the two girls decided that the three of us would bunk in the same room for the night. In _no way_ did I suggest that the two of them would sleep with me or engage in any illicit activities." he finished as the duel finished with Jaden collapsing onto the floor.

_"So, I suspect that this is the full story? Then I have no reason to see Jaden be accused of any of the charges that's been placed on him." _Sheppard explained, getting a smile of relief from Jaden.

_"On the contrary, he still broke the rules for dueling past curfew and walking around campus past hours. He will still need to be punished for such acts." _Crowler smirked.

"Just saying that to save your skin, Crowler? After all, it was _you _who set all this up!" Jaden finally snapped. "I have eye-witness from Zane who can easily testify to my claim! However... I'm willing to make a compromise." he calmed himself.

_"What do you have in mind, Mister Yuki?" _Mia asked, somewhat intrigued.

"Please, just Jaden." he smiled. "I suggest a duel. Considering my professional statement, I'll go as far as to accept a handicap duel and face a pair of opponents. If I win, all charges are dropped. If I should lose, then I'll leave Duel Academy for good." he suggested. "However... _should _I find a tag partner, I would like to make it an exhibition tag-team match."

_"An excellent idea, Jaden! Why, I know exactly who to choose as your opponents! Of course, I'll need two days for them to arrive." _Crowler smirked, rubbing his hands together. _"However, should you find a partner to duel with... they will face the same consequences as you. If you both lose, you're both expelled!"_

"I don't mind. The sooner I can get this sorted out, the faster I can relax and not have to worry about it." he sighed, ruffling his hair erratically.

_"However, I'm curious as to what Chancellor Sheppard meant about your past exper-" _Crowler began prying before Jaden's eyes snapped up to the monitor he was currently on.

"That is _none _of your business!" he snapped. "What happened in my past is up for me to tell others if I believe they should know! Chancellor Sheppard has been informed about this nearly two months ago and can vouch for many of my actions in the Academy up till now." he explained, peeved. "That doesn't give you the right to snoop into confidential matters for your own pleasure and amusement." he finished, not taking any rebuttal from the Obelisk Head.

_"I agree with Jaden. It is a confidential matter and I am more than honoured to be told such a startling fact. Very well, the handicap duel will take place in three days time. Until then, Jaden is free to resume his usual activities and help in preparing the fancy-dress tournament that'll take place two days from now. Best of luck in organizing that, Jaden!" _Sheppard smiled as Jaden responded in kind.

_"As you wish, Chancellor. I believe I must apologize for the manner in whi-" _Mia began before Jaden held up his hand.

"Don't apologize, you were following protocol and I don't wish for an apology for obeying rules. However, I thank you for the sentiment." he smiled, bowing respectfully. Mia allowed a smile to across her face as the three monitors switched off, leaving him alone in the room...

_"So, what's the plan, J-man?" _Dwayne asked as he, Stephanie, Johnny and Danny appeared around him. _"You gonna duel whoever the hag got for ya?"_

_"Of course he is!" _Stephanie interjected, throwing her arms out wide. _"It's Jaden we're on about and it involves him staying in the Academy! He's not gonna leave after everything he's done up till this point, not to mention Jenny and Alexis." _she softly explained, looking at Jaden's reaction.

"That's right. Of course, if it's gonna be a tag-team duel..." he trailed off as a grin graced his face, "Then I think I'll surprise everyone with my partner..." he gleamed as his eyes took a mischievous glint to them before the party made their way back to the dorm room.

* * *

Our main hero made his way back to the dorm as he began thinking about several strategies and combos he can work with and what changes he'd need to make to his deck; deciding to walk to clear his mind. while he was cutting through the forest, he noticed a figure that was talking to himself as he sat in the tree. Jaden walked up to get a closer look when he found it to be one of his friends from Slifer Red; Chumley.

"Heya Chumley! Whatcha doing?" he asked, startling the koala duelist.

"U-Uh, hi Jay! I was just working on a little idea I've had for a while now." he replied as Jaden noticed the sketchpad in his hand.

"Wow! You draw?" Jaden asked, intrigued.

"Yeah! It's the most lishous things since dueling and grilled cheese! I've always loved drawing and I'm doing it out of enjoyment rather than a chore, ya know?" he smiled. "D-Do you wanna take a look?" he asked, somewhat nervous. Jaden's eyes lit up and nodded as he quickly climbed the tree and balanced himself on the branch next to him. Chumley lifted the book for Jaden to see and the brunette was blown away by the design and the _quality_ of the drawing.

"Chumley, that is one of the best pictures I've seen!" Jaden beamed with delight.

"R-Really? I-I mean, you've probably seen better, right?" Chumley responded.

"Dude, I've spent goodness knows how many hours in Pegasus' work place and watched the staff come up with designs for new cards! Seriously, I'm gonna have a word with him and get him to look for himself!" Jaden complimented. "Seriously, it's _that _good!"

"W-Wow..." Chumley awed as he processed the information.

"Anyway, as you're here... do you mind if you do me a favor?" he asked. "The fancy dress tournament is in two days time and I need someone to help me design the posters for the event! Of course, there'll be something in it for you; so don't think you'll be working for free!" Jaden grinned as he wrapped his arm around Chumley.

"S-Sure! Do you want to go through the details with me or do you have to head back?" the Slifer asked.

"Forgive my language but I've just came out of a blenderfuck of a meeting with Chancellor Sheppard and Crowler. Alexis and Jenny was kidnapped last night and I had to go inside the Abandoned Dorm to rescue them. Apparently, this is enough to get slapped with the face of expulsion from the Academy." he quickly summarized.

"So not lishous! Are the girls alright?" he asked back, somewhat annoyed by Jaden's luck.

"They're pissed because I'm the one in trouble and they aren't. I can't blame them but it's better if they're not involved in this one, anymore than they already are." Jaden explained, getting an approving nod from the Slifer. "So, I'm talking time to grab some fresh air, so I'm all for jotting notes with ya!" he perked up, making Chumley do the same as he flipped over a new page.

"What've you got in mind?" Chumley smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexis and Jenny had gotten hold of Zane, Syrus, Chazz and Bastion as they all sat in Jenny's dorm room. They all came as soon as they heard about the news that Jaden was arrested on campus and decided to wait for him to return and tell them the news. It was a Saturday so there were no classes for them and they all decided to wear normal clothing instead of their uniforms.

"Man, I can't believe Jaden's gotta be the one to take the heat! It's so not right!" Jenny humphed. "I mean, who else would go through the effort to save two kidnapped girls and end up getting arrested for it?"

"I bet Crowler's having a field day with all this." Alexis sighed, rubbing her head. "He's probably coming up with a severe punishment for him as we speak."

"Kinda... but I managed to make a deal with them." Jaden explained as he and Chumley walked through the door. "There's gonna be a duel in three days time that's gonna decide whether or not I'm expelled from Duel Academy." he explained, getting several gasps and wide-eyed responses from the guys there. Soon, the door opened once more as several of Jaden's heroes made their way inside with several trays of food.

"Tch. That's low, even for Crowler. I heard the whole thing from Zane as we walked over and I'm not impressed." Chazz admitted as he continued to lean against the desk. "So it's gonna be a duel? What's the stipulations?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"It's gonna be either a handicap match or a tag-team duel. It all depends if I want a partner to duel with or not," he held up his hands before several of them bombarded them with requests, "BUT... should I find a partner to duel with, then they'll face the same stipulations which I do." he explained as everyone settled down.

"So if someone teamed up and lost with you, we're both expelled?" Alexis asked, to which Jaden nodded grimly. "Man, that blows..." she sighed.

"So why do you have several trays of food?" Zane asked, shifting the topic quickly.

"I haven't had breakfast yet and it's one in the afternoon; they arrested me as soon as I got up." he grinned sheepishly as his stomach grumbled.

"So who're the other guys? I've never seen them before..." Chazz asked, eyeing a few of them in particular.

"Actually, Chazz?" Alexis stated, grinning. "You have. They're Jaden's Duel Spirits."

"N-No way!" Chazz yelled. "I thought some of you look familiar!" he pointed out. "So, have you got any ideas on who you want to team up with?"

"A part of me is telling me to face this one on my own; I don't want anyone getting in the crossfire and I don't want to be the one responsible if I should lose." Jaden explained as he made his way over to the girls and laid down in between them. "Whoever it'll be, it won't be easy."

The rest of the group simply nodded as they began taking in the whole scenario of what happened; Crowler had hired a dueling mercenary to come to Duel Academy and scare Jaden to the point of leaving said academy. Alexis and Jenny both were kidnapped by the mercenary as bait to lure Jaden and pull his end of the bargain. It had backfired as Jaden was able to defeat the mercenary and rescue the two girls...

If that's the case, what has Jaden done to warrant a threat of expulsion?

"Look, what happened has happened; there's no point dwelling on it right now. After all, we've got a tournament to get ready!" Jaden perked up as he fist-pumped the air.

"Oh yeah! The Fancy-Dress Tournament!" Syrus beamed. "Are you really gonna give away a copy of your deck, Jay?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course! I never go back on my word!" he grinned.

"That's all well and good..." Alexis started as she turned to face Jaden, "But have you thought about how you're gonna get the posters out, and who's the one making the posters?" she lightly chided.

"I've asked my man, Chumley, to help with the designing and I've got everyone here to distribute them around the Academy! It'll be fun!" he chuckled. Alexis turned to Chumley, who simply nodded, before letting loose a smile on her face. "Now, let's grab some grub and begin making notes..." he winked as everyone began making their way towards the two trays that were packed with food.

* * *

Three hours later and the group of students, and duel spirits alike, were currently inspecting the artwork of the posters that Chumley had drawn up. Safe to say, they were all blown away by the quality of the drawings and how life-like they all looked on paper. Jaden smiled to himself as he knew he was bang on about him; knowing Pegasus would be more than happy with an artist of that caliber.

The design was simple enough; the background of the painting was similar to the view of the sea just behind the Slifer Red Dorm with a slight difference as several Duel Monsters were standing in a row, posing. Jaden's Elemental Hero Gunslinger was dressed sharply in a cowboy's outfit as he let loose a grin on his face. To the right of him was Ayumi, who was also dressed in uniform as the stellar orbs circled around her frame.

Floating above the two of them were two of Syrus' monsters, Nix and Keira; his Dark and Light Magician Girls. The latter was a new release of cards that was parodied from the Dark Magician deck but focusing on healing instead of the arcane. Syrus was more than thrilled with the outcome as he would often spend time with the two of them while the two girls flirted with him... _much _to Zane's amusement.

Next to the two heroes was Alexis' signature monster, the Cyber Prima Blader. Also dressed up in her usual outfit, she was posing for Chumley as he had drawn her in; much to everyone's amusement as he would often blush in embarrassment. Finally, in Ayumi's hands, was the little baby Black Chick from Jenny's deck as his wings were spread out. The little dragon looked content as he was shown giving a little wink to the people who'd read the poster. All in all, everyone was impressed and they were more than happy to get the copies up and about.

"Now that we've got the posters sorted, I think it's time for us to get working on our outfits!" Jaden grinned as he rubbed his hands together, grinning.

* * *

(Time Skip: Two Days Later - Ra Yellow Dorm Grounds)

It had been an exhausting two days for the group but they were more than thrilled to see a majority of, if not all, the students have turned up and registered in their dueling outfits. Jaden had to stifle a laugh at the sheer amount of Dark Magicians that appeared as well as the Dark Magician Girls that many of the students decided to go as. For an extra kick, he had used his powers of darkness to give some of the monsters from everyone's decks a physical body; so they could walk among the crowd without them knowing any better.

It was also heartening to see several members of staff appear in outfits as well; Professor Banner had dressed up in the same manner as his Salamander the Steel, as Pharaoh was dressed up as a pudgy variant of Leon the Lead. Professor Sartyr was dressed up as his Curry Fiend Roux, while Miss Fontaine did something a little different and dressed up as Mai Valentine.

Jaden had taken a picture and sent it to the woman herself, getting a reply saying that it doesn't compare to the original... but it was a good shot.

"Wow! Look at all the people who showed up! This is incredible!" Syrus beamed as he looked at the large crowd. He had decided to dress up as his Light Magician, instead of his Dark Magician. It was relatively the same outfit but was a light blue and white robe with a healing staff. He'd been asked several times about his outfit and had resorted to borrowing Jaden's card pocket and placed it round his neck for clarification.

"There's a lot of competition out there. Then again, if the deck of our very own _Elemental King_ was up for grabs? You would've joined up for a shot as well. It's a natural response but I'll admit that even _I'm _surprised by the turnout." Zane smiled as he leaned on the wall; having taken a page out of the Obelisk teacher's book and dressed up as Joey Wheeler. Safe to say, he had to hang around Jaden just to avoid the fangirls that began fawning over him; much to everyone's amusement.

"That's true. I would be the same if Yugi's or Kaiba's decks were up for grabs; it's suppose to make people wanna join and make the whole event a success! It's pretty insane to see how much the Academy has changed since we started and it's an awesome sight, don't ya think?" Jaden grinned as he hefted his sword onto his back after borrowing Jason's outfit for himself. Seeing as they were practically identical, he could get away with it. "I wonder where the girls are, though... they said they'd be here by now." he frowned.

"Don't worry, your girlfriends will be here soon." Chazz smirked as he made himself known. Jaden was about to scold him on that remark but the words died in his mouth as he looked at Chazz's outfit... It was one of the cards Jaden had given him a while back, his Emperor Dragon King. He stood there in a black and red armour that sat over the top of his red robes, fitting with a pair of black armoured boots that came just below his knees. He held a staff in his hand that had the skull of a dragon on the top and a ruby and onyx crown on top of his head.

"Wow, didn't think you'd be pulling that off." Jaden admitted.

"I'll admit, it's comfortable and it fits me perfectly." Chazz arrogantly smirked once more.

"Not afraid to boast your own merits, as always..." Bastion mused as he rocked up his Litmus Doom Swordsman outfit. Surprisingly, the look suited him as Bastion twirled the swords in his hands before sheathing them in their holders. "However, don't think that I'll sit back while you make your way to the finals! I'm going to win Jaden's deck and examine how I can pull it apart and defeat him." he smiled.

"Good luck with that!" Jaden honestly encouraged. "I'm still waiting for the girls to show up as they're the only ones left to take part! What's taking them!?" Jaden fumed, pacing around a little.

**_"Oh_ ****_Ja~den?"_**

Said boy whipped his head around and almost had his eyes shoot out from his head as he saw Alexis standing next to Jasmine and Mindy in their outfits; the Harpie Lady sisters. Mindy was standing on the left, Jasmine was on the right while Alexis took center-stage; their hair colour and hairstyles being the only thing to separate them. Mindy had kept her hair similar to her usual look, Jasmine had dyed hers a dark blonde and Alexis had changed hers to a red and purple hybrid. They all had matching black and gold armour that adorned their chest; Alexis' being generally bigger in the bust department, as well as a pair of claws that could be easily taken off for them to use their hands._  
_

"I told you he'd like it!" Jasmine cheered as they collected all the male attention in the room. Mindy and Jasmine were more than happy with it, as they began taking photos with several of the guys, while Alexis simply made her way over to a still-gawking Jaden.

"So? What do you think?" she asked as she spun around, giving Jaden a better look at her outfit. "The wings were a nightmare to work out and it took me all night to get the glue to dry and keep them in place." she cutely pouted.

"Talk about a bombshell! You look amazing!" Jaden beamed, grinning. "You really pull the look off well." he replied, toning his grin down to a smile. "All three of you do; it goes to show how much like sisters you all are to each other."

"Thanks, Jay." she nodded, smiling. "I was guessing you'd go for your Cosmic Champion; you look exactly the same!" she giggled. Jaden simply chuckled and scratched his head before a piercing whistle broke everyone out of their stupor. They all turned towards the source of the noise to find the natural redhead of the group walking towards them...

... well, in this case, blunette. Jaden was speechless as he watched his dorm mate make her way towards them as she was walking in a very revealing rendition of her majestic Blue-Eyes White Dragon. She had a pair of light-blue wings on her back, similar in style with the duel monster, with the tail of the beast dropping down from it and behind her; a pair of horns that adorned each side of her face which amplified the blue contacts she was wearing. She had a pair of light-blue leather boots that reached up to below her knees, short denim shorts and a simple white-laced bra that covered her C-cup breasts.

Alexis had to admit that she had brought sexy back to Duel Academy as several wolf-whistles and howls could be heard from several of the guys there; something Jaden found unusually irritating. He paused mid-thought and shook his head as he turned his attention back to the girl walking up to him. Jenny had to giggle as she saw Jaden's jaw hang from the outfit she was wearing as she gently closed his mouth. "You'll catch flies." she winked.

"Uh..." Jaden replied, dumbfounded as her fingers trailed the side of his face before she walked over to Alexis, who had to grin at the sight of a flustered Jaden. "S-Sure." he finally spoke as he shook his head clear of cobwebs before grabbing tapping the microphone on his face as he gathered everyone's attention.

**"Hey everyone and welcome to Duel Academy's Fancy-Dress Duel Tournament!"** he spoke into the mic as he received a round of applause in response. **"Now, it's great to see so many people take in the spirit of the event and dress up as their favorite duel monsters or dueling idols! There'll be prizes for most original outfit ideas, most believable, best dressed male and female as well!"**

**"However, I should take this time to hand over to our special guest that has made his way here for this very tournament! Please give a warm welcome to the one, and only, Pegasus Crawford!"** Jaden introduced as the silver-haired businessman made his way up onto the platform, receiving several gasps from the students before a whopping response was heard.

**"Hello students of Duel Academy! It's such a privilege to see so many youngsters dress up as their favorite duel monsters, and it's heartwarming to be involved in such an event like this!"** he smiled. **"Now, Jaden-boy has told me all the details of the winning prize and I have with me an _exact_ replica of all the cards that made him become the infamous _Elemental King _he's known to be! I will personally hand the prize to the winning participant and they will also received a fabulous bonus prize as well! Best of luck, duelists!"** he waved as he nodded towards Jaden before walking back off the stage.

**"Now, as there's so many of you taking part in the tournament, we'll be using these grounds to host the preliminary match-ups before we all take an intermission for food, courtesy of Miss Dorothy and Professor Sartyr, before making our way to the Exhibition Hall for the quarter-final match-ups. It's one of the reasons why we've started so early as we need to get through everyone by the end of the day!"** he explained, getting a few laughs.

**"Now, you've all been given an entry number to take part in the tournament; these numbers will decide who you'll be up against. All the draws are randomized and the winner will proceed to the next opponent. There are a hundred and twenty-eight participants and we need to whittle them down to the final eight! To make things fair for everyone, I will not be participating in the tournament but I'll be acting as official referee in the quarter-final matches. Without further ado,** _**Let's**** Duel!**_" he shouted, getting a loud cheer in response as everyone began making their way over to the board to check out their opponents.

* * *

It had been a short two hours since the duels began and the tournament had managed to whittle its way down to the final nine participants. Jaden had to sifle a laugh as he could honestly admit that he was expecting each one of them to make it this far. Those who had been knocked out had taken to the stands and chatted among themselves, taking several photos of everyone and contributing them to a scrapbook one of the Obelisk females had managed to grab hold of.

Standing in the middle of the ring was the last match that had to take place before the quarter-finals could begin. In all honesty, all the people who had gathered were greatly interested in this line up as it would show just how well each duelist could perform and how much they've learned from Jaden in terms of dueling.

"You know, I'm not sure how this one's gonna play out... I mean, I know Bastion's the kind of guy who can crack a deck and pull it apart by the seams but Syrus has been the biggest improvement in his game." Jenny explained as she leaned against the wall that separated the stands from the stage. "Also, I'm curious to which deck Sy's gonna be pulling out..." she pondered.

"If it's anything to go with his outfit, we'll be seeing the deck Yugi helped him build." Alexis replied, smirking. "In all honesty? I hope he does as I'm _really _curious to see for myself."

"You're not the only one, Alexis," Zane chipped in, "I've noticed he's much more confident in dueling and he's finally realized what I've been trying to teach him for years. Show me how far you've come, Syrus." Zane smiled behind his collar.

**"Ladies and gents! I present to you the last match-up of the preliminaries and what a match-up it'll be; Slifer Red's very own Syrus Truesdale will be facing off against Ra Yellow's Bastion Misawa!" **Jaden grinned as he heard the crowd respond.

**"We'll be seeing two incredibly diverse styles of dueling in this duel, which begs the question of who'll come out on top? Will it be Bastion's theory's to prove Syrus' hypothesis wrong, or will the 'Heart of the Cards' from Syrus' deck be a uncounted factor that'll throw a spanner in his works? There's only one way to find out..." **he smirked as he hefted the sword off his back and into the air.

_**"Let's Duel!"** _Jaden and the rest of the crowd shouted in unison as both duelists duel disks sprang to life on their arms.

* * *

**Bastion : 4000**

**Syrus : 4000**

* * *

"Before we start, I'd like to offer a handshake. However this duel turns out, I am more than happy to be facing you... Syrus." Bastion smiled as the two contestants walked to the center of the stage and shook hands with each other.

"Same here, Bastion! If I lose, I'll be fine with it!" Syrus beamed as they took their respective places once more. "Now, as a magician shouldn't reveal his secrets... you can go first!" he grinned, his face turning serious but still enjoying the vibe of it all.

"I won't disappoint!" Bastion commented as he drew a card out of his deck. "I'll set two cards face down before I'll summon my Hydrogeddon to the field in defence mode!" A water-formed salamander rose up from the ground as the water that pooled on the field gave way to the new creature. "With this, I'll end my turn."

(Hydrogeddon: Dinosaur / Effect / Water / 4* / 1600 ATK / **_1000 DEF_ **)

"My move!" Syrus yelled as he drew a card from his duel disk. "I'll play my spell card, Heart of the Underdog! If I draw a normal monster card, I can draw another one if I show you that card. To show you what I mean, I'll play Pot of Greed!" Syrus explained as he drew two new cards, revealing to the Ra duelist the Mystical Elf he just drew before picking up a third.

"Now, I'll summon my Mystical Elf in defence mode! I'll also play two cards face down and end my turn!" Syrus smiled as a burst of light appeared on the field in front of Syrus. When the light died down, it showed an elf figure that was robed in a pure white ceremony dress that contrasted with her rich blue skin and blonde hair, which was held back by a silver crown. She was currently on her knees as she prayed solemnly, signifying she was in defence mode.

(Mystical Elf: Spellcaster / Light / 4* / 800 ATK / _**2000 DEF**_) (AN: I know it's normally a green robe but I don't care! I prefer white, so white it is!)

"Interesting... why didn't you attack my card when you had the chance?" Bastion asked, intrigued. Syrus chuckled as he wagged a finger, grinning.

"Magicians never reveals their secrets! However, I knew there's something odd when you played a defence monster when it's attack points are much higher... meaning that you _wanted _me to destroy the card!" he explained.

"I see Jaden has put you through your paces, Syrus. To give where credit's due, you're exactly right." Bastion smiled as he drew a card of his own. "I'll summon another Hydrogeddon in defence mode and I'll play a spell card called Trade-In. By discarding a level eight monster, I can draw two new cards." he smiled as an identical water-form dinosaur took a defensive stance next to its kin.

"I'll follow up with Fossil Dig. I can search for a level six or lower dinosaur-type and add it to my hand. With this, I end my turn." Bastion smiled, thinking through the strategies in his head.

"My go." Syrus commented, thinking about the defensive play and what it could mean. _'I've got to find someway where I can destroy his monsters without losing mine; Mystical Elf is the only one I have right now...' _he thought to himself as he drew another card... eyes widening as he realized that this was the card he was hoping for!

"Now, I'll play my spell card, Dark Magic Curtain! Before I explain what it does, I'll activate a trap of mine; Bad Reaction to Simochi! Now, if a card effect is supposed to take life points from me, I gain the same amount. However, if I gain life points... then I lose that amount." he explained. "Now, I'm supposed to pay half my life points..."

* * *

**Syrus: (4000 + 2000) = 6000**

* * *

"... and at the cost of summoning nothing else this turn, normally, I can summon my Dark Magician from my deck!" Syrus beamed as the red curtain appeared above the blunette's head. The curtain soon swirled round as it clung to a figure that was inside of it, before promptly being ripped away to reveal Yugi's signature card.

(Dark Magician: Spellcaster / Dark / 7* / _**2500 ATK** _/ 2100 DEF)

"I-Incredible!" Bastion awed as he stared down the fabled magician, while a majority of the students began gaping at seeing such an iconic card in the Slifer's deck. "I never would've thought you'd have such a card in your possession..." he complimented.

"I still haven't finished..." Syrus winked. "I'll have my Dark Magician attack the Hydrogeddon on the left!" he ordered as a ball of dark energy began pulsing in the magician's hand.

"Now I'll play a trap of my own, Sakuretsu Armor! Say farewell to your Dark Magician!" Bastion commented as Syrus' monster burst into pixels. "I'll admit, it was an incredible set-up of adding a powerful monster to the field and reversing the effects with your trap; incredible play indeed." he complimented proudly.

"Sure, I lost a strong monster..." Syrus smiled as his hand moved towards the other face down card, Magician's Circle. "Yet, thanks to this card, I can summon another! We both are allowed to special summon a spellcaster-type with two thousand attack or less! Before you mention my card's effect; I couldn't normal summon, flip or set a monster... special summons are still allowed." he explained, getting a wide-eyed look from the Ra duelist. "Weren't expecting that, huh?" he beamed._  
_

"That... was incredible!" Zane commented as his eyes widened in shock. He honestly couldn't believe that _this _was the same brother who, not long ago, couldn't distinguish the difference between playing and using a card... now, he's completely different and using combos he would never have dreamed of. _'Show me... show me more, Syrus!'_

"No kidding!" Jenny beamed with delight. "It's like he _knew _that Bastion was hiding something that would destroy his monster and used his Magician to take it out; still having the trap as back-up to replace him with another potentially strong monster!"

"It really is amazing... did Jaden really teach him how to think like that?" Alexis questioned, stunned at the professionalism that Syrus was playing at. "I've gotta see if he's up for apprenticeship classes!" she mused, earning a giggle from the dragon-cosplayer.

"Believe me, it's grueling... but _so _worth it in the end!" she smiled, rubbing it in her face slightly. Pegasus was nearby and was listening into the conversations that the group were having among themselves, allowing a smile to appear on the silver-haired figure.

"Y-you mean... you _planned _on me having a trap card!?" Bastion gawked.

"Yep! I learned a lot from Jaden when he covered for Crowler; the difference of playing a card and using a card... something Zane had tried teaching me for years. Now, I know what it means and I know that I can pull something incredible from only a few cards which no-one would think of! Now, you've managed to take out the teacher... let's see how you fare against the student!" Syrus grinned as a light blush appeared on his face. "C'mon out Nix!" he yelled as the appearance of the spellbinding circle appeared on the field.

A flash of light, stars and smoke, a person was coughing as she got rid of the over-dramatic explosion that surrounded the figure. Soon the smoke faded away and all the males in the audience began drooling at the sight that beheld them; a blonde, busty woman was currently taking in her surroundings as she turned to Syrus and warmly smiled...

... before rushing over to him and glomping him in a hug that pushed his head into her ample breasts.

Syrus felt several glares being directed at him from the male population but he shook it off as he shyly pulled himself away from the new figure that was dressed in blue and pink. She had an outfit similar to her mentor but the skirt was showing off her pink underwear and her plump rear. On top of her head was a hat similar to Dark Magician's but was, also, in blue.

_"Syrus! How's my little cutie doing?" _she winked.

"N-No way... t-that's... t-that's..." Bastion trailed off as his eyes widened dramatically and his jaw hung loose.

"Yep, say hello to Nix; my Dark Magician Girl!" he winked as she flew back on the field.

(Dark Magician Girl: Spellcaster / Effect / Dark / 6* / **_2000 ATK_ **/ 1700 DEF)

"And of course, she gains three hundred attack points for the Dark Magician you just sent to the graveyard!" he continued.

(Dark Magician Girl: Atk; _**2000 + 300 = 2300**_)

"Now, as it's still my battle phase... attack his left Hydrogeddon with Dark Magic Attack!" Syrus yelled, earning a giggle and a wink from the duel spirit as she copied her mentor's attack and threw the ball of dark magicks at the dinosaur, destroying it with a shriek. "I'll play one last card and finally end my turn!" Syrus finished as a large roar of applause rose up from the stands at the spectacular play.

"It seems I underestimated you, Syrus..." Bastion confessed as he drew a card. "I wasn't taking you seriously but that'll soon change! I summon my Oxygeddon in defence mode!"

Behind and to the right of his water-dinosaur, a pterodactyl-cross-dragon-like figure appeared as it hovered in the air from his wings. His body was a light green as whisps of wind surrounded his entire frame.

(Oxygeddon: Dinosaur / Effect / Wind / 4* / 1800 ATK / **_800 DEF_ **)

"Now, I'll play a Pot of Greed of my own..." he said, drawing two cards, "And I'll play my spell, Hidden Armory. I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard but I an search my deck for an equip card and add it to my hand. Now, I can't normal summon or set this turn... but _special _summons are permitted." he hinted, smirking. "I'll use my Ribbon of Rebirth to bring back my Hydrogeddon but he won't be here for long as I play my card, Bonding H2O! You seem smart enough... do you know what happens when you combine two-parts hydrogen with one-part oxygen?" he asked.

"You create water... why?" Syrus asked in response.

"You'll see... as I special summon my Water Dragon in attack mode!" Bastion smiled as the three monsters began swirling around one another before the torrent shifted to a royal blue colour. In their place stood an enormous water dragon that towered over Syrus and Nix; beaming red eyes staring at them.

(Water Dragon: Sea Serpent / Effect / Water / 8* / **_2800 ATK_ **/ 2600 DEF)

_"That's really big..." _Nix commented.

"That's what she said..." Chazz smirked, getting two simultaneous smacks from Jenny and Alexis; calling him a perv in tandem.

"Another little twist, I think." Bastion continued as he revealed a card in his hand. "I'll play Scroll of Bewitchment and attach it to your Dark Magician Girl. Thanks to this card, I can change the attribute of your card from Dark to... Fire?" he mused as a small red aura wafted off the said monster.

(Dark Magician Girl: Dark ~ Fire)

"Now, what happens when fire goes up against water?" he rhetorically asked. "It becomes extinguished! Thanks to my monster's ability, all Fire-types attacks are dropped to zero!" he smiled as realization struck Syrus as he watched his duel spirit weaken and sag her shoulders.

(Dark Magician Girl: Atk; _**2300 - 2300 = 0** _)

"Now attack her with Water Cannon!" Bastion ordered as the dragon charged a hyper-pressured jet of water that smacked into her and continued on to Syrus, who was hit with the full brunt of the attack.

* * *

**Syrus: (6000 - 2800) = 3200**

* * *

"With that said, I'll end my turn." Bastion nodded as he also received a wild set of cheers from the spectators. Syrus shook his head, getting rid of the excess water that soaked his hair.

"I've still got my Mystical Elf, so I'm alright!" he smiled as he drew a card, Gemini Elf. Having shown it to Bastion, he drew another card... another Mystical Elf. He drew once more and nodded to himself. "I'll play a monster face down in defence mode, place a face down and end my turn. Nothing too fancy this time." he joked.

"Then allow me!" Bastion drew as he pointed to the newly-placed monster card. "Destroy his face down!" he ordered as another blast of water destroyed the card... revealing it to be an unusual looking statue.

"Thank you!" Syrus bowed. "My Magic Statue of Benediction can't be destroyed by battle and, when flipped up, she has the same effect as Morphing Jar. We both discard our hands and draw five new cards." he explained, getting several gasps as they both drew new hands.

(Magic Statue of Benediction: Spellcaster / Tuner / Effect / Light / 1* / 0 ATK / _**0 DEF**_)

"Well, I'll place two face downs and finish up my turn." Bastion finished as two more cards appeared behind his water dragon. "I must admit, you've really surprised me, Syrus. You've played magnificently so far and I'm enjoying myself." he smiled.

"Same for me, Bastion!" Syrus nodded as he drew his sixth card. He furrowed his brows as he took a closer look at the cards in his hand and began smiling as his eyes darted up back to Bastion... with much more determination in them. "I'll place two face downs and activate my spell card, Arcane Shift. If there's a Dark Magician or a Dark Magician Girl in my graveyard, I can pay life points equal to their attack and special summon a new variant of the monsters, so I'll _pay_ twenty-five hundred points..."

* * *

**Syrus: (3200 + 2500) = 5700**

* * *

"To bring out my new monster, Light Magician!" Syrus smiled as his Dark Magician reappeared on the field before he was cocooned in a blinding light of pure white. It had lasted a few seconds before revealing him... with the only differences being that he no longer wore his hat, allowing his purple hair to fall freely down his back, and that his robes had changed from purple to white.

(Light Magician: Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 7* / **_2500 ATK_ **/ 2100 DEF)

"And I'll play my Bottomless Trap Hole, removing your monster from play!" Bastion mused as a black and purple appeared underneath the new magician, who yawned before striking the middle of the vacuum with his staff; dispersing it from view as the hole closed back up.

"Light Magician is immune to all trap cards." Syrus commented with a smile. "Now, I'll tribute my Statue and my Mystical Elf to bring out _his _student as well; Light Magician Girl!" he grinned as another white burst of light shone through the room as the light-equivalent of her Dark doppelganger appeared in her pink and white outfit, also foregoing the hat like her master...

(Light Magician Girl: Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 6* / _**2000 ATK**_/ 1700 DEF)

... who also glomped the blunette into her bosom, squealing in delight.

_"Syrus, cutie! You look adorable!" _she smiled as he received another dose of KI from the male population.

"W-Well..." he blushed in response as she hovered over to her teacher. "Now, I'll end my turn with one last face down." he finished.

"Now it's mine!" Bastion yelled as he drew a card. "I'll activate two spell cards in tandem; Tidal Wave and Alignment of Nature! In reverse order, Alignment of Nature allows me to change all your monster's attributes to whichever I fancy..." he smirked as the two magicians had the same red aura that Syrus' Dark Magician Girl had. "Now, my Tidal Wave is an equip spell. With it attached to my Water Dragon, I can attack all your monsters directly!" he yelled, throwing his arm out towards the magician pair. "Water Dragon, flood the stage with your Tidal Wave!"

Syrus and his two duel monsters held their arms over their faces as the massive tsunami wave crashed into them; his duel spirits being destroyed while Syrus was swept off his feet as he rode the wave back a few feet before collapsing in a puddle of water.

* * *

**Syrus: (5700 - 2800 - 2800) = 100**

* * *

**"Woah! What an impressive move by Bastion, folks!" **Jaden commented as his eyes were widened in response to that last attack. **"Such incredible play and it leaves Syrus on a hundred life points left! Will Syrus be able to pull the duel back in his favor and pull something out of his sleeve?" **he asked as Syrus began laughing.

"W-What? How are you laughing?" Bastion yelled in disbelief.

"B-Because it was a good move and I'm enjoying myself!" he chuckled as his laughter died down. "Also, because you've activated my trap card, Damage Condenser! By discarding a card from my hand, I can special summon a monster in my deck which has equal or less attack points than the damage I just took!"

"W-Which means you can potentially summon a monster with fifty-six hundred points!" Bastion paled as Syrus' disk began searching his deck for the monster he wanted and added it to his hand.

"Of course! Now, it's time to wrap up this show as I summon forth my Magician of Arcane!" Syrus threw his hand up as a medley of coloured beams spiraled into a center point and began merging together before the large explosion caused several hats to go flying across the grounds.

Out of that burst of light stood a womanly figure that held a graceful and elegant posture; her cerulean eyes showing authority but also playfulness at the same time. She was wearing an outfit similar to the female magicians of his deck but was a combination of red, white and gold. Her long platinum-blonde hair flowed past the swell of her right breast, which was more prominent than most...

... Jenny began sulking as she realized she had nothing compared to her...

... so did Alexis, soon after.

(Magician of Arcane: Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 9* / _**3700 ATK**_/ 1900 DEF)

"Thirty-seven hundred attack points!?" Bastion gawked as his eyes rested on the new figure.

"Yep! If she's special summoned to the field, then she gains a nifty ability which I can only use once!" Syrus explained.

"Very well, I'll end my turn. I will soon finish this duel so make this move count." Bastion nodded, smirking arrogantly. Syrus looked at the two cards in his hand and allowed a small chuckle to escape his throat.

"This is it! I'll play Heavy Storm to destroy all the spells and traps on the field, _including _your Water Dragon's Tidal Wave equip spell!" he smiled as he watched their cards shatter into pixels.

"Now, allow me to explain my Magician's effect; by discarding a card to the graveyard, she's allowed to attack you twice in the same turn. Oh... about your dragon's ability? Forget it!" Syrus grinned confidently as Bastion's eyes widened to epic proportions. "She negates any counter abilities that could mean that this effect is nullified. Now, take out his dragon and show him the power of the Arcane!" Syrus ordered.

"N-No way... I-I lost?" he asked as he watched the two monsters duke it out with one another, only to see his dragon destroyed before Syrus' Magician aimed a ball of energy at him and threw it, connecting with him as a pillar of light exploded and veiled Bastion from prying eyes.

* * *

**Bastion: (4000 - 900 - 3700) = 0**

* * *

**"Woah! What an amazing duel between these guys! However, I hereby declare the winner of this match is Slifer Red's Syrus Truesdale!" **Jaden beamed with delight with his apprentice as the crowd cheered in an uproar for the amazing duel that just took place.

"That's incredible!" Jenny whistled. "To make a move which he could play off his lost life points and completely obliterate Bastion and snag the win from a hopeless situation? _That's _the kind of skill you don't see much off these days." she smiled warmly.

"Yeah. If this is what the Pro Leagues are like, I have a _long _way to go before I consider myself good enough." Alexis nodded, sharing the sentiment. "What do you think of that, Zane?" she asked, looking at the Joey-lookalike.

"He played well. I doubt I could have made some of the moves he did if I were in his shoes. I guess I was wrong after all..." he smiled, not hiding it as the applause continued to ring out for his brother.

**"So there we have it! Our eight quarter-finalists! We've locked their names into a random generator and this is what the line-ups will look like:- " **Jaden smiled as a nearby projector flared to life and projected the image of a tournament table on one of the bare walls of the dorm.

* * *

Match One: Chazz Princeton vs Alexis Rhodes

Match Two: Mindy Hamaguchi vs Zane Truesdale

Match Three: Syrus Truesdale vs Jenny Andrews

Match Four: Jasmine Makurada vs Chumley Huffington

Match Five: Winners of Match One and Two

Match Six: Winners of Match Three and Four

Match Seven: Losers of Match Five and Six (Third-Place Decider)

Match Eight: Winners of Match Five and Six

* * *

"I'm up against Zane!? This is _so _uncool!" Mindy pouted while her opponent didn't look fazed in the least.

"Haha! Well Sy, it's gonna be a duel to see who the best apprentice is... you ready for it?" Jenny asked, pumping her fist.

"You bet! I'm not gonna back down, Jenny!" Syrus replied with determination in his voice as the two of them bumped knuckles together.

"I-I'm up against Lexi!? This _has _to be a mistake!" Chazz yelled defiantly.

"Awwww... scared that you're gonna lose to a _girl_?" Alexis teased, making the ravenette's scowl deepen.

"S-Shut up! I just don't want to have to knock you out... that's all." he replied.

"Whatever. Underestimating me will only make you suffer for it... remember the duel you had with Jaden who proved that point?" she reminded him as she walked off, missing the pale look on the Obelisk's face. Chumley and Jasmine looked at each other and allowed a smile to appear on their faces, nodding in acknowledgement to one another.

**"We'll be taking a break for ninety minutes but make your way to the Exhibition Hall to see, what will be, the biggest match-ups to date! For now, I'm Jaden Yuki clocking off!" **he grinned as the crowd cheered once more before they began dispersing.

* * *

OC List:

Light Magician

(Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 7* / 2500 ATK / 2100 DEF)

Effect: This card cannot be targeted by the effects of your opponent's trap cards.

Light Magician Girl

(Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 7* / 2000 ATK / 1700 DEF)

Effect: This card gains three hundred attack and defence points for each Light Magician and Magician of Arcane in the graveyard.

Magician of Arcane

(Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 9* / 3700 ATK / 1900 DEF)

Effect: when this card is special summoned to the field, you can discard one card from your hand. If so, this card can attack twice during your battle phase. This effect can only be used once and cannot be negated.

Magical Statue of Benediction

(Spellcaster / Tuner / Effect / Light / 1* / 0 ATK / 0 DEF)

Effect (Flip): When this card is flip summoned, both players discards their current hands and draws five cards. This card cannot be destroyed by battle and cannot change positions by effects.

Tidal Wave (Equip Spell)

This card can only be activated if you control one 'Water Dragon' on your field. This monster can attack all your monsters opponents simultaneously.

Alignment of Nature (Quick-play Spell)

Call out an attribute. All your opponents' monsters that are in play are now the same attribute that you called.

Arcane Shift (Quick-play Spell)

Use only if you have a "Dark Magician" or "Dark Magician Girl" in your graveyard. By paying life points equal to the respective monster's attack, special summon one "Light Magician" or "Light Magician Girl", respectively, from your hand, deck or graveyard.


	7. Luck be a Lady!

"Talking"

_"Duel Spirit Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

_**"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)"**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Luck Be A Lady!**

Jaden sighed as everyone made their separate ways, leaving the brunette on his own. Thinking about it, it had been one of the few chances where he could simply relax by himself... not that he didn't want the company he always had but it was nice to be by himself and let his thoughts wander for a little while. It was during the little intermission that Jaden soon perked up with an interesting idea running across his imaginative mind as he quickly ran inside and into his room. Pulling out a large sheet of paper, he began jotting down several ideas he reminisced from his pranking days...

* * *

While everyone was busy doing their own thing, two of the final eight contestants decided to stay with each other before they had to make their way over to the Exhibition Hall where the last few matches would take place. Grabbing a few trays of food, the two figures made their way over to an isolated table before taking a seat across from one another.

"Y'know... this is one of the rare moments we've gotten to actually sit down and _talk_." Jenny mused as she stabbed a piece of chicken before bringing it to her lips. "Ya know, _without _the kidnappings and the unusual activities that seems to be happening around us." she winked.

"Yeah. It's weird, thinking about it," Alexis replied, tapping the side of her fork against her finger in contemplation, "We've always been around Jay and the others so we've never had much time to ourselves. Of course, the _Dorm incident_ doesn't count." she replied, amusement underlining her tone.

"Lex?" Jenny asked, taking a pause from her food.

"Hm?" the blonde-turned-redhead replied, chewing a slice of pizza.

"Be honest with me: what _do _you think of Jay?" she smiled warmly. Alexis had to finish her mouthful before speaking but she allowed herself some time to gather her thoughts together about the Ra Yellow.

Since day one, he had shown to her that he was completely different from the rest of the boys that were joining the Academy. Unlike everyone else who was arrogant, cocky and downright _disgusting _when they sent lusting leers her way, he regarded her as just another person. Normally, she'd be mad at this fact but she honestly couldn't be more thankful for some sense of normalcy. Jaden has been completely fair to her and had often charmed her with his demeanor, something she liked about him; being able to play around and just be free.

She then recalled the duel the two of them outside the Obelisk Blue Dorm... inwardly giggling at the 'Fairy Tale of Duel Academy' moniker the duel had been given for it's popularity. He had complimented her several times but not for the same reason as many did so before... she had been complimented on her dueling ability. No-one, apart from her brother and Zane, had _ever_ complimented her on her dueling abilities before and she couldn't help but relive the feeling she got from it: the relieving burden off her shoulders and a genuine smile appearing on her face as she reminisced. The smile soon turned into a blush as she recalled the kiss she initiated when she pulled Jaden down with her. That kiss... she never knew a kiss could be so passionate or pleasurable. She would feel the familiar heat in her loins whenever she dwelt too much on it, so she soon passed over the sensations, much to her disappointment.

Then she recalled the mischief he had gotten up to; OTK'ing Crowler in his induction exam, OTK'ing Chazz after being taunted into a duel, her duel with him, the second duel with Chazz which he won (even giving him some of his cards as a better challenge... _and _not even using his own deck), teaching Crowler's class for a month, the kidnapping rescue from Titan and everything that stemmed from that...

Alexis couldn't bring herself to deny her inner feelings for the boy as she came to the same conclusion that Jenny had made few days prior...

Jaden Yuki was _too good _of a man to let slip under their radars. Simply put, he was the diamond among the coal and she'd be damned if she let that diamond slip out of her grasp.

"I don't even know where to begin..." Alexis sighed as she placed her fork on the side of her plate, allowing her free hand to rest her chin on. "Since day one, he's proven to me that he's nothing like the rest of the guys here; he doesn't tag along with the flow if it means going against his beliefs, he never breaks his promises and he never allows himself to sit by when he can make a difference... no matter how insignificant. He put his neck out for us when he heard our screams and came to rescue us when he could have simply walked away and drained himself just to make sure us two were alright." she warmly smiled as she looked Jenny dead in the eyes.

"Simply put, Jaden's ticking all the right boxes for me and I can't help but have these feelings for him. I'm not ashamed to say that I don't care how many girls he may be with, I will do whatever it takes just to be by his side. I... I truly love him but I don't know how to tell him." she finished, slightly disheartened.

"Join the club, sister." Jenny nodded as she crossed her arms underneath her bust. "I can't help but feel what I do when I'm with Jaden. First, it was an admiration for his dueling prowess but it soon turned into admiration for how strong a person he is, emotionally and mentally. You don't know the full story, do you?" she asked. Alexis briefly shook her head in the positive before the blunette continued. "Ah, fair one. Well, as I look back... I've seen how far I've gotten since joining the Academy and how much I've improved my game by sticking around and listening to Jay's advice."

"The way he walks, the way he talks, the way he acts and the way he selflessly provides for others if it meant he went without... I mean, could you name anyone else who could be compared to how amazing Jay is?" she smiled, closing her eyes as she reflected on her moments. "The feeling I have when he holds me close to him... I-I... I just can't begin to say how amazing it is. I don't often sleep next to him but there are a few nights he'll be restless as his memories return; those are the times I slip in with him as a support for him and I allow him to hold me close to him for comfort. An amazing guy shouldn't have gone through what he did but I can't help but love him more for rising above everything and carrying on like a trooper." she finished.

The two smiled at one another as they began eating the rest of their food, much happier now they've gotten the main talk out of the way. Jenny glanced up and smiled towards Alexis. "Yeah, if you want to have a shot at Jaden, I'm more than happy to share him with you." she winked playfully.

"Thanks, Jen." she nodded, feeling incredibly relieved at the news. The two ate the rest of their food in a comfortable silence: no more words needed to be said between them. Unbeknownst to the two of them, a figure began walking away with a smile on his face. Smoothing the creases out of his green jacket, Zane nodded to himself before leaving the girls in peace.

* * *

(Exhibition Hall)

The time soon passed by as the students began filling the stands in the Exhibition Hall, a minority of the people having taken off their fancy dress costume and were currently wearing their leisure clothes. While the audience continued to talk among themselves, the eight quarter-finalists were lining up against the wall near the arena; each with different thoughts.

Zane looked as stoic as ever but if you were to know his expressions well, you could see that he was excited for the upcoming matches and he was determined to go all out and win a copy of Jaden's Deck. His opponent was far from please as Mindy knew she had no chance of going against Zane and winning the tournament. Despite that, she'd go down swinging.

Syrus and Jenny were both grinning like madmen at one another as they bumped fists together. Since the two of them had been taking lessons from Jaden outside the Academy curriculum, they had progressed by leaps and bounds in several of their weaker areas. Syrus' improved in card-timing and counter-effects which helps him bring out his stronger monsters but turning the advantage to him with his trap combos that follow. Jenny showed that she was absorbing all his advice like a sponge and had drastically improved her game: even going as far as to adding synchro and exceed monsters to her deck after learning how to properly summon them. Their match would be one of the many rematches they'd have to prove who was the better of the two of them...

Chumley and Jasmine didn't really say much, verbally or expressively, but Jaden couldn't help but wander what the deal was with them two... the sneaking glances, the lingering gazes, the charming smiles...

The proverbial light-bulb switched on and Jaden soon found himself grinning like a cat that caught the canary as he just found a new reason to tease Chumley about. After that revelation he turned to Alexis and Chazz. The former gave him a warm smile and wave, which he returned. Chazz simply looked up and gave an acknowledging nod towards Jaden, who responded in kind. He glanced over to the side to see Professor Sartyr give him a thumbs up about the _little surprise_ he was going to add; the cue for Jaden to get things started up again as he walked back onto the stage.

**"Yo! Welcome back, guys and girls, to the final stretch of the 'Fancy-Dress Duel Monsters Tournament'! We've had a long day so far but we've narrowed things down to our final eight contestants and you can be sure that these next few matches will really show off their gameplay! Before we start the first quarter-final match, I'd like to add a little _spin_ to the line-up..."** he smirked as the lights soon cut out, leaving the hall in complete darkness. The students began looking around, a little startled, before the lights switched back on.

Behind Jaden was something they could relate to as a roulette. The circumference of the wheel was covered in multi-coloured lights that flashed in an erratic pattern, interweaving between the metal hand grips that was placed. There were a number of 'slices' that were decorated in pictures and writing, all on different coloured backgrounds.

**"You see, I used to have a bit of a pranking streak when I was younger and I thought I'd bring it back out... for a little while. At the beginning of each duel, I'll spin the roulette. There are a total of sixteen stipulations on here which will take effect during the duel, possibly allowing the match-ups to be a little better balanced. Now, with that explained, would Chazz Princeton and Alexis Rhodes please make their way to the stage?" **Jaden grinned, lifting his sword into the air as the crowd went wild for the two duelist who made their way to their designated spaces.

"I still don't know why I have to face Alexis." Chazz moaned. "I mean, we _all _know who's gonna be winning this thing!" he smirked.

"Chazz, I hate it when your ego crawls out of the woodwork from time to time. Remember when Jaden took you down... _twice_, I might add?" Alexis grinned back, giggling to herself as Chazz's face turned pale. He humphed before fixing his gaze on Jaden, who watched the banter with amusement.

**"Now that they're in place, let's spin the wheel!" **Jaden chanted as he grabbed one of the metal handles and spun the roulette wheel, the arrow constantly clicking against the metal bars. After a few seconds, the roulette slowed down before landing on a picture that revealed several drawn figures that showed less clothing than the last. **"Now _this _will be interesting! Before we start, can both duelists count the number of articles of clothing they currently have on?" **Jaden asked, earning confused glances from everyone. Chazz and Alexis both shrugged and did as they asked, not taking into account their underwear.

**"Chazz?" **Jaden hinted.

"I got ten. What's this gotta do with anything!?" he yelled, slightly nervous about what's in store.

"I got eight. For once, I agree with Chazz; what's going on?" Alexis asked, curious more than anything. Jaden grinned a smile which made a shiver run down Alexis' spine...

This would _not_ end well.

**"Think of this as a game of 'Strip Poker', except that it'll be Duel Monsters instead! As Chazz has ten pieces, he will lose a piece of clothing for every four hundred points of damage to his life-points. As you have eight, Lex, yours is every five hundred points. Before you ask, no. I'm not that cruel to make you take everything off, which is why you will be left in your undergarments." **he continued, getting a large 'ooooooh' from the audience.

Alexis sighed in relief as she was perfectly prepared for it as well. It wasn't the first time she had to parade around in a bikini in front of a large group of people. "That's fine with me, I have my bikini on underneath this so I'm good to go." she shrugged, getting a large cheer from the male population.

"Heh, like Chazz Princeton will back down from something like this! Let's go!" he yelled back, getting a cheer from a few of the female students.

**"There's just one more addition..." **Jaden winked to the two of them. **"I also have eight pieces of clothing on me. You both have a grand total of four thousand points, meaning there's eight thousand in play. Every thousand points that's gone from the game, _I_ lose an article of clothing." **he shrugged, getting a thunderous roar from the girls of Duel Academy. **"Oh, and increasing life-points? You're not allowed to put on any of the clothes you've taken off until the end of the duel. You get this?"**

"Got it!/Whatever!" the two duelists replied in unison. Jaden smirked as he lifted his sword up into the air, letting the sunlight reflect off the edge of the blade.

**"One of the main reasons why the Pro Circuit is so popular is because the duelists give the crowd what they want ****so how will these two fare with the added pleasure of pleasing the crowds? ****Will Chazz's 'Chaos Dragons' crush his opposition or will Lex's 'Cyber Bladers' make a show of Chazz and take the lead? There's only one way to find out..." **he grinned as the room chanted as one:

_**"Let's Duel!"**_

* * *

**Chazz : 4000**

**Alexis : 4000**

* * *

"I'll make the first move!" Chazz yelled as he drew his sixth card and added it to his hand. "Ha! I'll place one card face down in defence position and two face downs. End my go!" Chazz smirked. "You know, I might enjoy this duel... I always wondered what you look like in a bikini." he shrugged, getting glares from girls in the stands. However, Alexis giggled into her hand before returning the confident smirk.

"Like you're gonna get the chance to do so?" she taunted as she drew her first card of the duel. She glanced down at her deck and smiled, slightly shocked at the fact that the cards she needed were already in her hand. "Oh Chazz... I wish I was sorry but I'm _really not_. I'll place a monster in defence mode and I'll place three face down cards. That's turn." she shrugged.

"My draw!" he retorted, smirking as he revealed his card. "I'll think I'll go this way: I activate my Double Summon to summon my Double Coston to the field but he won't be staying for long. You see, Double Coston can count as two tributes if the monster I'm summoning is a Dark attribute... so I'll tribute both of my monsters to summon forth the embodiment of darkness: Chaos Dragon of the Eternal Night!" he cackled as the two monsters disappeared in a burst of pixels before glowing a pulsating purple glow. The aura of the pixels began converging together into one spot as the form of a dragon soon took shape; allowing the blood-red eyes to pierce Alexis' gaze as she couldn't help but shudder at the ferocious creature before her.

(Chaos Dragon of the Eternal Night: Dragon / Dark / 12* / **_4700 ATK_**/ 2300 DEF)

"Well, I think we all know where this'll be going..." he smirked as he threw his arm out towards her. "Chaos Dragon, attack her face down!"

"Not so fast, Chazz!" Alexis smirked as she revealed her face down trap card. "I'll play my trap card, Disqualified! Your attack is negated and I can choose a monster on your side of the field and destroy it. Seeing as you only have your dragon, it goes bye-bye!" she waved mockingly before the 'X' smashed into the darkness and dispersed it.

"Damn!" Chazz cursed as he glanced over his hand. "I'll play one more face down and end my go."

"Back to me!" Alexis replied, drawing another card. "I'm going to activate a card I received from a friend of mine a little while back, Painful Draw." she smiled as Jaden's eyes widened a small amount as he glanced over to the redhead. Several of the girls gasped in recognition as it was the same card Jaden had used against her during the duel between them. "I can draw extra cards from my deck but each card will cost me five hundred life points. In this case, I need to strip down to pick up." she explained, rolling her eyes at the analogy she used as she heard several male students holler in delight.

"For now, I'll think I'll choose another three cards to add to my hand..." she trailed off as she began taking off her wings and the claws stationed on her hands and feet.

* * *

**Alexis: (4000 - 1500) = 2500**

* * *

"Now, I can play!" she winked. "I'm gonna reveal one of my hidden cards which no-one, apart from my brother, has seen... my Machine Angel Ritual! I'll tribute the Etoile Cyber and Cyber Gymnast in my hand to summon my Cyber Angel Dakini!" she grinned as everyone watched the field in suspense at the never-before-seen cards that she was using.

A burst of white light appeared on the field, next to the face down monster, as it blinded everyone for a split second. The light faded away to reveal a blue-skinned, four-armed duel spirit. In two of her arms were a pair of swords; one resembling a katana, which was decorated with a golden guard and a blue hilt which had a charm dangling off the hilt, and the other looked like a machette that had a variation of the gold/blue hilt design. Near the end of the blade, a near-circular shape was cut out of the sword. Her other hands were holding a wooden bo staff that guarded her frame. Her flowing red hair hair was hidden by a flat-top helmet that reached down her back, a golden galerus that guarded her bust and shoulders and finished off with matching gauntlets and navy/gold bottoms that stretched over her curvaceous frame.

(Cyber Angel Dakini: Fairy / Effect / Ritual / Light / 8* / _**2700 ATK**_ / 2400 DEF)

"Before we go any further, I think it's about time I reveal my face down monster... _another _addition from a friend of mine: Axle Blader!" she winked at Jaden. Unlike most of her duel spirits, she was dressed in a casual combination of a off-white tank top and a pair of blue jeans that hugged her hips. On her feet were a pair of roller blades attached, matching the colour scheme.

(Axle Blader: Warrior / Earth / 4* / _**1500 ATK** _/ 1600 DEF)

"Now, I'll equip my Dakini with White Veil! Now when she attacks you, all your spell and trap cards are negated and destroyed. The only drawback is that I take damage equal to her attack points the moment she's destroyed. For now? Why don't you get a closer look?" she smirked. "Dakini, attack Chazz directly!" she yelled. Her duel spirit stabbed the pole into the floor in an acrobatic flair as she somersaulted in front of Alexis. She grabbed her swords with two hands and reared them back before lashing out two crescent blades that collided with Chazz's side of the field.

* * *

**Chazz: (4000 - 2700) = 1300**

* * *

As soon as the smoke faded, Chazz stood defenceless in front of his opponent with several pieces of clothing having been ripped to shreds. Jaden had to hold back a laugh as it was exactly seven pieces of clothing that got ripped... the same number he had to lose due to the last attack. "It's time to end this thing. Axle, finish this up with Trailblaze!" she beamed with delight as she watched her newest addition skate up to Chazz in a trail of flames before circling him several times before a small explosion occurred and blasted Chazz off the stage.

* * *

**Chazz: (1300 - 1500) = 0**

* * *

**"Woah! What a move by Alexis! Her Cyber Bladers have upstaged Chazz's dragons and stolen his place in the semi-finals as the win goes to Obelisk's Alexis Rhodes!" **Jaden proclaimed with delight as the crowd went wild in response of the impressive, if not quick, duel that took place. Chazz had scampered away at some point during the announcement while Alexis took a place near Zane and Jenny on the wall where everyone waited. **"Now, we're going to head straight into our second quarter-final match up between Mindy Hamaguchi and 'The Kaiser', Zane Truesdale!" **he continued as the two made their way to the stage, getting a respectful round of applause.

"Really not looking forward to this..." Mindy muttered as she walked past Jaden. Jaden rolled his eyes in response at her obliviousness to the roulette that was standing beside him. Zane simply nodded in his direction before activating his duel disk.

**"Now, let's see what's in store for these two!" **Jaden grinned as he spun the roulette wheel once more. This time, it landed on a drawing of a blank monster card; the only difference being that there were several crosses over the star level. **"Ahaha! This will prove interesting..." **Jaden mused as he pulled out a coin from his pocket, flipping it and catching it back in his hand. He slapped the coin on the back of his opposite hand as he walked over to Mindy. **"Mindy, heads or tails?" **he asked.

"Uh... tails?" she replied, confused. Jaden lifted his hand off to reveal that she had called it correctly.

**"Good choice. Now, I want you to pick me a number from one to twelve." **Jaden followed up.

"What?" she asked, totally lost. Jaden gave her a pointed stare that allowed a shiver to travel down her spine as she found herself looking into his brown orbs. "Okay! I'll go for... four!" she yelled. Jaden simply stared at her before walking away with an amused laugh. Zane raised an eyebrow as to what is going on but he had a feeling it would not end well...

**"Now, I'll explain the stipulation. Thanks to Mindy's choice, neither player is allowed to summon monsters that are level five or higher! This means you'll have to put your wits to the test and see how you manage your way around your strongest monsters being unable to be played." **he sheepishly grinned as several gasps broke out through the room. Zane's eyes widened a considerable amount, realizing that most of his deck had been shut down before the duel even started.

Mindy, on the other hand, saw this and was secretly cheering herself on. She knew about Zane's deck and his Cyber End Dragon, so having the stipulation meant that she had a better chance of winning this thing... and _beating _Zane in a duel! She cracked a beaming smile as the determination flared in her eyes. On the sidelines, Syrus' eye widened as well as he also realized the danger he could be in... however, he was secretly rooting for Mindy to prove that his brother _was _beatable. Sure, Jaden would have a good shot but this would be the icing on the cake.

**"So, who's gonna come out of this one? Will Zane prove himself under the pressure or will the level cap throw him off his game and allow Mindy to snag the victory? We'll see how this pans out... _Let's Duel!_" **Jaden chuckled as the sword was lifted into the air once more.

* * *

**Mindy : 4000**

**Zane : 4000**

* * *

"Ladies first!" Mindy taunted as she drew a card from her deck. "I'll play a face down and I'll summon my Mystical Elf in defence mode!" she yelled. The card glowed white as the figure of an white-clad elven priestess appeared on top of the card, kneeling down in front of Mindy in defence mode, praying.

(Mystical Elf: Spellcaster / Light / 4* / 800 ATK / _**2000**** DEF**_)

"My move." Zane replied, showing no emotion as he eyed his hand. He silently cursed Jaden's roulette as it had seriously hindered his deck's potential: no Cyber Dragons, no fusions and no real form of attack or defence. However, he began planning a strategy that may, or may not, work... it's all down to the cards he draws. "I'll start by placing a monster face down in defence mode. I'll place one face down and end my go." he commented, earning shocked gasps from the crowd at the defensive play. Mindy saw this and couldn't help but smile.

"What's the matter, Zane? Did I throw you off your game?" she teased, smiling seductively. A monosyllabic 'Hn' was her response, a response Sasuke Uchiha would be proud of. She pouted as she drew another card. "Awwww, lighten up! I'll place a monster face down and end my turn." she concluded. Zane drew another card as his eyes widened in shock before a sly grin appeared on his face...

Mindy did _not _like that look. No sir.

"Now it's time to show why I'm called the 'Kaiser'!" he yelled as he slapped a card on his disk. "I flip summon my Cyber Kirin in attack mode!" he yelled as a metallic dog-like monster appeared on the field.

(Cyber Kirin: Machine / Effect / Light / 3* / _**300 ATK** _/ 800 DEF)

"Now I'll follow up with my spell card, Machine Duplication. I choose a monster with less than five hundred attack points and I'm allowed to summon as many copies of that card to the field." he explained as another two identical dogs appeared. "While I'm at it, I'll summon my Cyber Phoenix to the field as well!" he continued as a large metallic bird-dragon-hybrid appeared behind the three dogs, wings spread wide.

(Cyber Phoenix: Machine / Effect / Fire / 4* / **_1200 ATK_ **/ 1600 DEF)

"Uh, Zane?" Mindy spoke up. "I know you're good but why have you summoned monsters that are better in defence mode than attack?" she asked. Zane chuckled to himself as he revealed another card in his hand, one that made her face lose all colour.

"I play the spell card, Raigeki. Say goodbye to your monsters." he replied as two lightning bolts struck the cards and blasted them into pixels. "Now, I'm taking something I learned from Jaden into account and Exceed Summon! I tribute my three Kirin to summon Number 34: Terror Byte to the field!" he finished. The three metallic dogs began floating before melting into three balls of liquefied metal. They soon merged together before taking the new shape of the monster he had summoned.

(Number 34: Terror Byte: Machine / Effect / XYZ / Dark / Rank Three / _**0 ATK**_/ 2900 DEF)

"Now to drive the nail home into the coffin... I play the last two spell cards in my hand, Shield and Sword!" he smirked as several gasps broke free as Zane's monster's stats swapped.

(Cyber Phoenix: Atk; **1200 - 1600**)**_  
_**

(Terror Byte: Atk; **0 - 2900**)

"Now I play Limiter Remover. All my machine-type monster's attack points are doubled for this turn. At the end of the turn, they're destroyed... but they won't get there as I'm ending this now!" he yelled, throwing his arm towards Mindy who began shaking in fear. The two monsters began gathering two large balls pf compressed energy before letting them loose. During mid-flight, the orbs grew twice in size thanks to the Limiter Remover. A scream ripped from Mindy's throat as she took the hit dead-on before slumping to the floor, passing out from tiredness.

(Cyber Phoenix: Atk; **1600 - 3200**)

(Terror Byte: Atk; **2900 - 5800**)

* * *

**Mindy: (4000 - 3200 - 5800) = 0**

* * *

**"That was incredible play from Zane Truesdale! Though, wasn't the last attack a little overkill?" **Jaden asked, getting a slightly sheepish shrug from Zane. Meanwhile, Alexis ran over and carefully carried her fellow Obelisk bridal-style as she transported her to the medical bay. **"Anyway, the second semi-final spot goes to Zane Truesdale! We'll take a five minute interval before we carry on with our next duel so don't go anywhere!" **he winked as the crowd cheered once more before several made trips to the rest room.

* * *

OC List:

Axle Blader

(Warrior / Earth / 4* / _**1500 ATK** _/ 1600 DEF)

* * *

_**Apologies for the late update, I've got a lot going on at the moment and I'm in the process of moving. It's a massive shift in life for me as it'll be the first time I'm moving away from close family members and it'll take some adjusting to. I also apologize for the extremely short chapter... making this chapter the shortest yet.**_

_**A change of plans regarding this: I've decided on two duels a chapter instead of three. It'll make sense better so I don't have to compress the duels so much. The only duels I'll really pay attention to are the duels involving Zane, Alexis, Syrus and Jenny. Apologies for the favoritism but there we go.**_

_**For those Naruto Fans out there reading this, go check out 'Naruto: Legend Reborn!'. It's my other account, in case you're wondering and am currently updating the ninth chapter when I've got the time to do so. I've also begun the re-write of my Majikoi x Naruto fanfic so lemme know what you think! Well, they're there for reading material if you want it.**_

_**Golden Alpha Kitsune, signing out!**_


	8. Birth of a Legend or Two!

_**Yo! Sorry it's taken a while for an update, I've recently moved and I'm just settling in and all that jazz. That, and finding the inspiration for this chapter took longer than normal so I'm sorry!**_

_**Despite that, this has got to be one of the longest duels I've written so far and it makes up for the short chapter last time. Again, I'm only really focusing on Jenny's, Zane's and Alexis' duels so the next chapter will be incredibly long!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who continues to follow me and favorite'd me; ten thousand views! With that outta way, here's the next chapter of 'Enter The King!' xD**_

"Talking"

_"Duel Spirit Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

_**"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)"**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Birth of a New Legend... or Two!**

Soon as Jaden finished his announcement, everyone was taking the opportunity to grab refreshments before the next set of duels began. He quickly glanced around before he noticed that one of the finalists was nowhere to be seen...

_"Where are you?"_

* * *

Back in her dorm room, Jenny found herself lying down on Jaden's bed while she continued to sift through the cards she'd be using for her upcoming match against Syrus. Lately, she's been resorting on resting on his bed since his mattress was _incredibly comfy! _Some nights, she'd take the chance to snuggle in with Jaden when he has his episodes and she explained that every time he woke up with her beside him.

While she thought back through all this, she couldn't hide the smile at how much she had improved since she'd been taken under her roommate's tutelage and was relishing in the closeness the two of them have gotten lately. She couldn't help but lose all restraint when she hung out with him and the feeling she had...

She felt _free_.

It was like... nothing else mattered to her when she was around him! He had this aura about him which could draw people to him and is one of the most upbeat people she had ever met. If someone told her months ago she'd have feelings for her idol, she'd probably kick the guy in the nuts before denying it outright... yet she couldn't help but recall the time after they both joined the Academy when Jaden asked to be excused from class, asking if she'd join him. Of course she was concerned for her new friend after learning a fragment of what he would have to go through and she was scared for him. He noticed this but she was slowly going insane from the spiraling thoughts about his welfare before she stunned her by kissing her.

She realized that he hadn't kissed her since then but she couldn't find him to blame, given his past. However, all the times the two had shared together, it made her realize that she was at her happiest whenever she was with him...

Yet, he'll be in a duel to determined whether or not he'll stay in Duel Academy thanks to that... _bastard _Crowler! She seethed ever so slightly as his name popped up in her head for his prejudice against him after defeating him soundly in the entrance duel. Now, she was scared. Scared that he could be up against people who would possibly defeat him and that she'd be separated from him for good, same as Alexis. She still hasn't tell him how she felt about him... something she's been putting off for a while now.

_'It's been four months now since we first met... and I STILL haven't told him how much I love him! I-I...' _she trailed off. She was edgy because she didn't want to force herself on him and make him feel uncomfortable around her but she _needed _to let him know how much he meant.

She soon had an idea creep into her head as a blush appeared on her face, giving way to a seductive smile as she soon jumped up off the bed before heading over to then wardrobe. Opening the doors, she knelt down to one of the drawers before she nodded to herself.

_'Tonight... tonight I'll let you know the truth, Jaden.'_

* * *

Jaden was currently sitting by himself as he continued to think about the duel he'll be in tomorrow, wondering who Crowler had managed to get for him. Whoever it is, he knew that he'd have to go all out unless he finds himself on the next plane home and out of Duel Academy. Then again, he had an ace up his sleeve for who he'd be teaming up with...

It'll definitely be one hell of a show.

Seeing the remaining contestants line up once more, he grinned with excitement at the upcoming match between his two proteges. He was impressed by how far the two of them have come since beginning the Academy: Jenny's tendencies to focus too much on high-leveled dragons and Syrus' card effects and their timing. Noting how pumped the two of them were, he was ready to get things underway.

**"Welcome back folks! Now, I'm personally looking forward to this next match-up: Jenny Andrews versus Syrus Truesdale!" **he beamed, getting another roar from the audience. **"It's common knowledge that both these two are my apprentices and I'm extremely proud to see them here and am more than ready to see them in action! However, to prevent any favoritism, I would like to ask our guest if he would like to referee this match." **he saluted as he turned his head to Pegasus, who looked honestly surprised. With a quick nod, the silvered-hair tycoon soon found himself mic'd up and on stage as he stood in between the two duelists.

**"I'll admit, I wonder how well Jaden-boy's done with you two. I expect a good duel." **he smiled as he turned his attention to the roulette behind him. With a powerful spin, the arrow kept clicking as the options passed in a blur before slowing down on a new icon which hasn't been played as of yet. **"Oho? I believe this makes the duel much sweeter! I would ask Jaden-boy to explain this bit as I'm not sure what this means." **he chuckled good-heartedly as he motioned to the picture of two dice being rolled.

"Of course!" Jaden yelled up, still managing to be heard by the audience as he grabbed a pair of navy foam die and chucked them to both duelists. "Both of them rolls their die. Their life points are increased by their number rolled times a thousand." he grinned as he signaled for the two of them to roll their die. Syrus was happy as his die landed on a six, giving Jenny a little apprehension to what she'd roll. Taking a breath, she threw her die...

Landing on a _One_.

"Of course, it'd be Jenny." Jaden mused to himself. "I failed to mention that I've added a little bonus to whoever rolls a one... throughout the entire duel, _all _her monsters are awarded with half-piercing damage. For those who don't know, _half _the difference between her monster's attack and her opponent's defence monster is dealt to Syrus as battle damage." he explained, getting a few wide-eyes and a sly grin on the dyed-blunette's face.

"Now _that _makes things more interesting, right Sy?" Jenny winked at her opponent, who was looking back at her with a slight paled expression on his face.

**"Thank you, Jaden-boy. Now, without further ado... _Let's Duel!_" **Pegasus rounded off as the crowd cheered once more as the third duel of eight was now underway.

* * *

**Syrus : 10000**

**Jenny : 5000 (Half-Piercing Damage)**

* * *

"I'll go first!" Jenny grinned as she drew her sixth card. "To start off, I'll play a face down and I'll also set a monster in defence mode. With that, I end my go. See what you can do... my little _kohai_!" she winked.

"Sure!" he beamed back, feeling the full effect of the game beginning to set in. "I'm also gonna set a monster in defence mode but I'll back them up with two face downs. Let's see how you handle that!" he bantered, getting a chuckle from the girl.

"Y'know," Alexis started as she turned her attention to Zane, "It's unusual for the two of them to play defensively to start with." she frowned.

"Could you blame them?" Zane rebutted, getting a confused look. "They've both been trained by Jaden, no less. They know _exactly _how good the other is and they both know, to an extend, how each other's decks works. If they went all out from the beginning, it'd leave a massive exploit in their defence which their opponent would use to their advantage and, essentially, take control of the duel." he calmly explained, getting an approving nod from Jaden as he joined the two.

"Exactly that. They've been trained to anticipate their opponent's moves and counter for it. Sure, they'll make mistakes and fall for their opponent's traps and stuff but I guarantee you that you'll be in for one heck of a duel!" he grinned, glancing towards Alexis before giving her a cheeky wink. Alexis couldn't help but giggle at the by-play and returned the wink with one of her own... well, a little _saucier_ than Jaden's...

You get the drift. Open flirting, no shame. ;)

"Ahaaa, playing defensive, are we?" Jenny grinned as she drew another card from her deck. "We'll have to do something about that, don't we? I'll start by tributing my face down to bring out my, ever popular, Lightpulsar Dragon!" she yelled as the face down card glowed in a bright stellar light, the form of the duel spirit rising up in all its glory.

(Lightpulsar Dragon: Dragon / Effect / Light / 6* / **_2500 ATK_ **/ 1500 DEF)

"I'll be adding a face down to my field before I sic my dragon on your face down!" she threw her arm out as her dragon began forming a condensed ball of energy in its mouth before it launched it at the face down monster on Syrus' side of the field before the excess energy siphoned down to half its size before hitting Syrus dead on.

* * *

**Syrus: (10000 - 550) = 9450**

* * *

"Oh, and I forgot to mention," she continued as a card popped out of her deck before placing it in her hand, "The face down of mine? White Stone of Legend. When it's sent to the graveyard, I can add a Blue-Eyes to my hand." she giggled, showing the new addition to her hand before shuffling it. "Your go!"

"Wow, this'll be harder than I thought." Syrus dead-panned as he drew another card to his hand. "I'll just place a monster in defence mode for now. No biggie." he shrugged nonchalantly, smiling.

"Hey, s'all good!" Jenny nodded. "I'll copy you and play a defence monster of my own." she explained as a card appeared next to her dragon. "Now I get original: I'm getting my dragon to hit you again!" she replied in a sing-song voice as another of Sy's cards was destroyed.

* * *

**Syrus: (9450 - 1050) = 8400**

* * *

"Little bigger blow than I expected but that's fine with me!" Syrus grinned as the spirit of the destroyed monster appeared in front of her. "Thanks to my Magical Undertaker's effect, I can bring back a level four spellcaster to the field. Come on back, Magical Exemplar!" he beamed. The briefcase in the Undertaker's hand opened up as a ball of light appeared on the field before it took form. The figure was feminine; long silky black hair that flowed down the swell of her breasts and contrasted with her light green robe that also had strange symbols. On her head was a circlet of sorts which matched the design of the emblem she wore around her neck.

(Magical Exemplar: Spellcaster / Effect / Earth / 4* / _**1700 ATK**_/ 1400 DEF)

"Huh, nice back-up plan. As my battle phase just ended, I think I'll call it a turn." she shrugged carelessly as the crowd cheered for the play that was going on between the two. Sure, the duel just started but the way it was playing out was proving to be a duel that would match up against the 'Fairy Tale' duel between Jaden and Alexis a few months ago.

"Now it's up to me and I'll start with my Pot of Greed!" he nodded, drawing two more cards, bringing his card count up to... two. "Not much but it'll do for now, I guess... I'll play my quick-play spell, Magical Dimension. I'll discard a card, first off. Now, I'll tribute my Exemplar to bring out my Magician of Arcane!" he grinned as a burst of fire appeared on the field before his signature duel spirit made herself known on the field in all her glory...

_"Syrus, my adorable little cutie!" _she spoke up as she did what all the other female magicians of her group did to him...

Glomped.

"Haha, hey Miya. Been a while, huh?" he smiled as he didn't resist the advance and returned the hug, much to the annoyance of many male members...

Zane and Jaden, notwithstanding.

_"So, what's the plan?" _she giggled as she made her way center-stage on his side of the field, glowing in a red aura. Syrus, meanwhile, activated her effect as he discarded a card from his hand to the graveyard.

"Taking out Jenny's dragon would be a good start, right?" he suggested, getting a snap of her fingers as her dragon combusted instantly. The leftover flames soon engulf Jenny as she shielded her face from the flames. Syrus was happy he had taken a chunk out of her life points...

... yet he wasn't expecting laughter.

"Nice, Sy, but you're forgetting my face downs. I think I'll take a page from my mentor and use one of his trap combos myself... _'Yoink!'_" she giggled as the flames soon turned blue. The inferno soon quadrupled in size as half was absorbed into her body while the rest of the flames returned to Syrus in full force.

* * *

**Jenny: (5000 + 3700) = 8700**

**Syrus: (8400 - 3700) = 4700**

* * *

"I swear she's obsessed with that combo since I won against Crowler!" Jaden chuckled as he watched from the sidelines.

"Can you blame her? It was a genius combo which can easily turn the tides in a duel." Bastion replied, amused. "Then again, even duelist try to copy their idol's actions, right?" he smirked. Jaden sheepishly scratched his head, earning laughs and giggles from the rest of the participants.

"Should've seen that one coming. I don't think a duel's gone by where you didn't use that combo." Syrus replied as he shook his head in a combination of exasperation and amusement, earning a sheepish giggle from the redhead-come-blunette. "Oh well, I can go once more! Miya, take out her face down!" he commanded as she clicked her fingers once more...

... only for the flames to engulf her as well, destroying both of them. The crowd went wide-eyed as they wondered what just happened to Syurs' Magician when Jenny showed the card he just destroyed. "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter. when flipped up, I can destroy a card on the field... your Magician. Of course, I need to send three cards from my deck to the graveyard. No worries, just more ammunition for me to fire with." she grinned as she sent her three cards down.

"That was careless of my brother." Zane criticized. "He would've been better off destroying her dragon first and take out the immediate threat." he suggested. Jaden just shrugged in response.

"Maybe. Either way, he would've lost her either way he looked at it. Personally? He did a good move, even if it destroyed Miya in the process." he replied, noticing the weird glances he was getting. "Okay... what would you tribute for a level five or six? _Another _level five or six... or a level three?" he explained.

"Level three, of course..." Alexis trailed off. "So, Syrus thought ahead and decided to take out a means for her to summon another high-leveled monster instead of taking out her dragon. Also, even _if _he took her dragon out, she could bring out her Red Eyes that just went in." she commented, getting a nod of approval from the Elemental duelist.

"Exactly. Syrus decided to take the route which would be better in the long run and delaying her strategy by a turn or two. Sure, he left himself open for an attack but he could allow himself to do so. Knowing Syrus' deck, he can easily reverse the situation and bring his life points up while special summoning the higher-leveled spellcasters in his deck. Bad Reaction to Simochi. Remember?" he grinned, laughing at the fish impressions of everyone else as they stared in disbelief at how far Syrus planned ahead. "So, Zane..."

"Shut. Up." he bluntly replied, looking slightly sheepish.

More fuel for Jaden's laughter.

Jenny too, as she glanced over at the group while listening into their conversation. "My turn?" he hinted as her laughter died down, missing the warm look on her idol-turned-mentor's face. With a nod from the pseudo-magician, she drew another card. "I'll start with Monster Reincarnation. I discard a monster and bring back a monster to my hand... let's say my White Stone." she mused as she added the card to her hand in exchange for her discarded monster.

"Oh but I'm nowhere finished!" she wagged her finger, bending over with hand on hip, unconsciously giving Jaden an... _provocative _view. "I'll set a monster face down and by removing my Black Chick and my Lightpulsar Dragon, I can special summon my _other_ Lightpulsar Dragon from the graveyard!" she grinned as she placed the removed cards down her bra. "I can _seeeeee youuuuuuu..._" she sang childishly. "Lightpulsar, attack him directly!" she grinned.

"Heh, payback!" Syrus smiled as he revealed a Magic Cylinder of his own, redirecting the dragon's attack back towards his owner, lighting up Jenny's figured as she took the attack head on.

* * *

**Jenny: (8700 - 2500) = 6200**

* * *

Jenny looked like she was covered in a layer of soot, revealing her piercing blue eyes which contrasted with the black soot on her body. Coughing out a animated wheeze of smoke, she grinned. "I was expecting that." she bluntly replied, shaking herself as the soot magically disappeared without a trace. "Oh well, can't do much more so I'll hand the stage over." she winked, earning a cheer from the male students.

"Gotcha!" he grinned as he drew a card... only to pout as he had nothing to play. "Oh well, win some lose some. Your turn." he smiled, earning a few startled gasps.

"That's not good. Using his trap saved him for a turn but Jenny now has the potential to end this duel." Zane sighed. "I hope Jenny's feeling merciful towards my brother."

"Ask and you shall receive, Zane!" said girl shouted as she revealed her new-drawn card, Card Destruction. "I fancy a new change of hand. Seeing Sy in the spot he is, I think he'll benefit from this as well, ne?" she smiled as they both discarded their hands and drew new cards: Jenny picking four and Syrus picking two. "One set in defence, two face downs and boom. Your go." she finished, her opponent looking thankful for allowing him to come back. The crowd couldn't help but admire the camaraderie between the two and gave them both a round of applause, which both of them bowed/waved to in response.

"Thanks Jen!" he smiled, drawing his third card. "I think I'll copy your last move as well: two face downs and a set defence monster. Your move."

"Don't think I'll play nice twice, Sy! It's a copy of Jaden's deck up for grabs and I _don't _intend losing!" she fist pumped, eyes burning with determination as she drew another card with gusto. "Time to bring out my Mirage Dragon!" she smiled as a ghostly-bodied dragon appeared with a mask on its face.

(Mirage Dragon: Dragon / Effect / Light / 4* / 1600 ATK / **_600 DEF_**)

"Also, I'd like you to meet a familiar friend of mine..." she grinned as another copy of Ryko appeared on the field, sitting on his hind legs in defence.

(Ryko: Lightsworn Hunter: Beast / Effect / Light / 2* / 200 ATK / _**100 DEF**_)

"... aaaaaand, I'll choose your back right card!" she grinned, destroying Syrus' Swords of Revealing Light as she discarded three more cards to the graveyard. "Now, I'll be tributing my Ryko and Mirage Dragon to bring out the first of my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" she bubbled in delight as her signature card made her appearance on her side of the field. Giving out a loud roar, she soon made her way onto the field and started petting the legendary dragon. Surprisingly (or not) the dragon leaned into the petting hand as she realized it was Jenny who petted her. "Hey Ni! You good?" she asked.

_"I'm good! I'm happy I'm out for a little bit! What's going on, girl?" _Ni replied. The four of them (Jenny and the three Blue-Eyes) met up for the first time a few weeks back and they just hit it off with each other. Ichi was the eldest of the group and was classed as the most mature of the three dragons. Ni was the only female of the group and have gotten better acquainted with Jenny as time went on. San was the youngest, meaning he was a little rebel and a ball of endless energy. He was the little rioting brother she always wanted to have...

"Well, we're in a tournament and Jaden's deck's up for grabs. Well, a copy anyways. Now though? Take out his face down!" she grinned as Ni began charging up her signature White Lightning attack. The explosion caused a dust cloud to appear around the card before the telltale signs of a statue appeared in front of it.

* * *

**Syrus: (4700 - 1500) = 3200**

* * *

"Good save, Sy! I see you got yourself a good card, ne?" she smiled warmly at him, impressed that his cards pulled out for him as she discarded her cards and drew five new cards with Syrus doing the same.

(Magical Stone of Benediction: Spellcaster / Effect / Tuner / 1* / 0 ATK / _**0 DEF**_)

"Hey, I can't complain!" he chuckled, getting a few swoons from the girls in the audience at how cute he looked.

"True, true." she shrugged. "Yeeeeeeah... two face downs and done. Not much I really can do now my battle phase is over. Meh." she slumped as she decided to walk onto the field and climbed on top of Ni's back, allowing her to relax by leaning on her head. "You alright Ni?"

_"Borrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrred!" _she replied, lying down so that she could rest. Everyone was stunned as _no-one _would interact with their monsters in a...

Oh yeah. Jaden's student. Enough said.

"Well, sorry I'm not entertaining enough for you!" he mock-glared at the blunette and her dragon before breaking into a grin. "I'll start off by playing my continuous spell, Heart of the Underdog! If I draw a normal monster card, I can choose if I want you to see it. If I do, I can draw an extra card! Now, I'll play my Double Summon spell. I'll summon my Double Coston but I'll tribute him straight away for my Dark Magician!" he stretched a little as his other signature spirit appeared on the field.

(Dark Magician: Spellcaster / Dark / 7* / 2500 ATK / _**2100 DEF**_)**  
**

"Before you ask, it's thanks to my Double Coston's effect. Normally, it'd count as a tribute. Yet if the monster is a Dark attribute monster, then it can count as _two _tributes!" he explained, getting approving nods. "Now, I'll use my Monster Reborn to bring back Miya, my Magician of Arcane!" he smiled as his blonde-haired, red-clad magician appeared once more on the field. "I'll set one card face down and start to turn things back in my favor! Miya, take out Ni!" he ordered, allowing Ni to fling Jenny off her back before the flames consumed her more than needed. She still felt the heat of some of the flames but not as much if she had stayed.

* * *

**Jenny: (6200 - 700) = 5500**

* * *

"Now, one defence face down and that's it for me." Syrus nodded, signaling Jenny to make her move.

"You know, this is going on for a while..." Alexis commented, looking slightly bored.

"Totally. I mean, they're both at a stalemate and they're fighting for an advantage. Totally not lishous!" Chumley spoke up for the first time as he continued to admire the dueling between the two of them.

"I know. They're waiting for the other one to slip up to take advantage and end this duel. I have my suspicions on who'll win but I want to see for myself." Jaden nodded, grinning like normal.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Alexis asked as she sauntered up to him, still in her Harpie Lady outfit. Jaden motioned her to lean in as he whispered to her. "Thought as much." she shook her head while he chuckled.

"Alright, let's see what'll come next!" Jenny smiled tiredly as she drew her next card. "Meh... nah, I don't want you. I'll play my two Reloads. I shuffle my cards back into my deck and draw the same number of cards before repeating!" she explained as she shuffled her deck and drew two cards. Shaking her head, she repeated the process and drew two more card, smiling to herself at the cards in her hand.

"Much better! I'll set a card and I'll play _my _Pot of Greed! Now, what to do..." she mused as she looked at her cards. "Jay? Flip a coin for me?" she yelled, earning sheepish looks and sweat-drops.

"Eh? Sure." he shrugged as he pulled out a coin. He flipped the coin and allowed it to land in front of her, revealing the coin to be tails.

"Cheers Jay!" she winked. "I think I'll go that way then. I'll summon my Blue-Eyes... _Baby Dragon_!" she squealed as a little chibi version flew into her arms, cutely growling, earning a 'Kawaii' from Jenny as she cuddled the dragon into her chest.

(Blue-Eyes Baby Dragon: Dragon / Effect / Light / 4* / _**1500 ATK**_/ 1250 DEF)

_**"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!"**_the majority of the female duelist squealed in union as their eyes laid upon the small baby dragon.

"Jenny..." Syrus pouted, "_I_ was suppose to be the cute one!"

"Hehe, sorry Sy!" she apologized, giggling. "Now, as nasty I may seem, I activate my Dragon's Rebirth! I remove a dragon on my field and I can special summon a dragon from my hand or graveyard. D'you mind?" she asked the dragon in her arms. The baby dragon nodded his head before licking her face, letting out a cute roar as it disassembled into pixels. "So, I'll bring back my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" she finished as her black metal-clad dragon made his appearance on the field next to her Lightpulsar Dragon.

"Oh great... her combo's set in." Syrus sighed as the duel just got harder for him to win.

(Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: Dragon / Effect / Dark / 10* / _**2800 ATK**_/ 2400 DEF)

"For those who's seen me duel knows what this card does, I'll run by the effect for those who haven't. Once a turn, I can special summon a dragon-type monster from my hand or graveyard to the field; starting with Ni, my Blue-Eyes!" she smiled happily as her favorite dragon reappeared on the field. "Now, Ni? Take out her Dark Magician! White Lightning Attack!" she ordered as another white blast of energy ripped through the magician and into Syrus. "Meanwhile, Lightpulsar? Take care of his face down monster!" she added as her dragon did his variant of his Stellar Blast as it collided with _another _statue.

(Magician Stone of Benediction; DEF)

* * *

**Syrus: (3200 - 1750) = 1450**

* * *

"Again? Really?" she chuckled as the two of them drew new hands. Jenny glanced down at her deck as she realized that she was beginning to run low on cards. _'Damn! I forgot that I'm not really good for long-length duels... I'll need to finish this quick before Sy corners me!'_

"Well, I might as well use my Pot of Avarice. I choose five monsters and add them back to my deck. I shuffle then I draw two cards." she explained as she placed the five cards into the deck and shuffled them expertly. Slotting her deck back, she pulled the top two cards and watched in fascination at the two cards she picked up. "Done. Your go, Sy!"

"Fair enough! Here I go!" he picked up another card, bringing his total to eight after revealing his two normal monsters, Mystical Elf and Dark Magician, to Jenny and allowed him to draw two more cards. "I'll use three face downs and I'll set a monster in defence mode. I'll use Miya to take out your Red Eyes!" he commanded as his dragon burst into flames once again.

* * *

**Jenny: (5500 - 900) = 4600**

* * *

"My turn!" she yelled as she picked up another card, eyes widening as she realized that she needed just one more card to finish this duel. "Right! Get ready 'cause this'll be a mouthful and I _won't _be repeating myself!" she warned, taking a deep breath.

"I'll set a monster in defence position. Next, I'll play my spell Book of Moon. I choose a face-up monster and set it back in face down, defence. I think I'll go with your Statue, Sy." she slyly grinned as his statue disappeared in a burst of smoke. "Now, I'll play another spell card... Natural Selection! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" she called as two cards appeared in her deck before she placed them on top of her deck.

"Now, I'll use Ni to attack your Statue once again!" she grinned as the statue appeared once again.

"Not bad but I activate my trap card, Waboku! I take no damage this turn and my monsters can't be destroyed. What a relief!" Syrus sighed as his shoulders slumped. "Still, the effect kicks in..." he groaned as they drew even _more _cards.

"Oh c'mon! We've dragged this longer than Professor's Sartyr's spaghetti!" she giggled, earning a pout from the dorm head. "No offense, Professor! Your meals are always awesome!" she complimented, earning a smile from the man, mumbling about grateful students with a love of good food.

"True. Let's wrap this up soon!" Syrus nodded, drawing a card. "Now... I'll summon my Mystical Elf but I'll chain my Magical Dimension on top of that. I'll discard a card and choose to evolve my Mystical Elf into my Light Magician Girl!" he grinned as the second of his three female magicians appeared...

... and, like usual, she glomped him as soon as her eyes were set on him.

"Hey Keira." he smiled as he hugged his duel spirit. "Now, Miya, take out her Lightpulsar!" he egged as he destroyed her dragon in more flames. Jenny didn't bother defending herself from the flames...

... something she immediately regretted as part of the fire singed through one of her bra strings, letting the clothing in question fall to the floor. Before anyone could take a glance, Jaden was standing in front of her, arms wide as he protected her modesty. She soon let out a squeak in embarrassment as she pushed her torso further into Jaden's back, missing the red tint that appeared on his cheeks.

"W-What!?" Syrus paled. "I-I'm so sorry Jen!" he quickly apologized as he bowed repeatedly in front of her.

"Ugh..." she groaned as she didn't have a replacement. "This ruins my cosplay for me. Well, I should thank you for protect my modesty, Jay. Cheers." she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his chest, pressing her breasts into his back.

"Anytime." he nodded, feeling a little more comfortable with the sensation as he'd gotten used to her antics by now. Unclipping the side of his chestplate, he expertly maneuvered the armor off his torso while keeping her modesty in check. Releasing his plate, he soon signaled Jenny to take the top and put it over her body before he slipped out of it. A few wolf-whistles broke out from the girls at Jaden's exposed chest but he didn't pay attention as he fixed the plate on her torso. By some luck, the wings weren't in the way and it all blended in with the outfit. "Dang..." he muttered to himself as he done the clips up, earning her attention.

_"You alright? Are you feeling uncomfortable by what you just did?" _she whispered, concerned for her friend. _"I'm sorry if I made you feel a little uncomfortable..." _she apologized as her eyes began shimmering with unshed tears.

_"A little but not as bad as it used to be. Guess I'm getting used to it." _he chuckled, earning a giggle from her as she began helping him secure the plate on her. She nodded as she grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Jaden squeezed back before stepping back to his previous space, not forgetting to take a moment to wipe her tears away...

Everyone couldn't help but 'awwwww' at the display the two were showing each other, making Jaden's blush more prominent as he made his way back.

* * *

**Jenny: (4600 - 1200) = 3400**

* * *

"Y-your go, Jen." Syrus blushed. "Sorry again." he bowed politely.

"Hey, it happens!" she replied, waving the matter off as an accident. She drew a card before a grin appeared on her face. "Sorry Sy, but now it's _**Game Over!**_" she yelled, lifting her hand. "If Jay has a phrase to signify the end of a duel, so can I! I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue-Eyes to the field. I'll place a face down and now..." she trailed off as she flipped round a card that made Syrus and Miya pale.

Polymerization.

"One on the field and two in my hand... that makes three and out comes my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" she grinned as the three dragons flew into the sky, a bright flash blinding them all before the familiar three-headed dragons appeared in front of her on the field.

(Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Dragon / Fusion / Light / 12* / _**4500 ATK**_/ 3700 DEF)

"Funnily enough... the three won't be staying long as I tribute them to special summon a card I only got yesterday, my Blue-Eyes _Shining _Dragon!" she commented as the dragon began turning into a blob of white mass before a metallic sheen glinted in peoples eyes as a metallic version of the dragon appeared before everyone.

(Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon: Dragon / Effect / Light / 10* / _**3000 ATK**_/ 2500 DEF)

"Now, his effect... he gains three hundred points for each dragon-type in our graveyards. Now let's count: two White Stone, two Red Eyes Black, Meteor Dragon, Mirage Dragon, Handcuffs Dragon, Dragon of Riptide, Luster Dragon, Blue-Eyes Baby, three Blue-Eyes and Ultimate... fourteen dragons meaning a bonus _forty-two hundred _points!" she grinned.

(BESD: Atk; _**3000 + 4200 = 7200**_)

"Now, take out his Magician of Arcane!" she ordered as the metal dragon made three separate balls of white lightning before they merged together, forming a large ball of energy that zoned in on his monster, destroying her in white arcs of electricity before transferring to Syrus.

* * *

**Syrus: (1450 - 800) = 650**

* * *

"Thank you! I'll activate my trap, Bad Reaction to Simochi!" he yelled before revealing another spell card of his. "Arcane Shift! I _pay _life points and I'll special summon my Light Magician once again!" he smiled as his spirit made himself known on the field. "I'll also play my Dark Magic Curtain to special summon my Dark Magician from the grave by _paying _half my life points!

(Light Magician: Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 7* / _**2500 ATK**_/ 2100 DEF)

* * *

**Syrus: (650 + 2500) = (3150 x 1.5) = 4725**

* * *

"Not a bad move but that won't help you now as I'll play a spell of my own, Heart of the Dragon King! I'll be bringing back my three Blue-Eyes and my Ultimate Dragon," she paused as said monsters returned to the field. Everyone soon gasped as they saw a line up of _nothing _but Blue-eyes White Dragons standing behind her; her Ultimate Dragon on the far left side, the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in the middle three spaces and the Shining variant taking the far right post.

(BESD: Atk; _**7200 - 1200 = 6000**_)

* * *

**Jenny : (4600 - 1000) = 3600**

* * *

"I know... now, if _you're _bringing out all your dragons, I'm not gonna sit back and let you steal the spotlight! I'll activate a new card I received from Jaden a few days ago as well; Forbidden Arcane Summoning! By paying all bar a hundred of my life points, I can special summon as many spellcasters to the field. However, all of my summoned monsters need to attack this turn as well. If any of your monsters still stand by the end of the turn, I lose." he explained, earning a startled gasp from the dragon duelist. "I'm not finished as I'll play my last field card, Magician's Guild! It's a field spell that boosts all my spellcasters' attack points by four hundred points."

Syrus and Jenny both knew that despite the incredibly impressive move, he _would _lose.

* * *

**Syrus: (4725 + 4625) = 9490**

* * *

"Syrus, sweetie... you know, right?" she asked him, smiling as her respect for him shot higher than before. Syrus simply chuckled as he gave a shrug of his shoulders, having enjoyed the fact that they had gone all out at each other.

"I know I've lost but I want to show the audience that I can still have a good time dueling and that I can show off with some fancy cards as well!" he replied, determination flaring in his eyes. Everyone was cheering loudly at his proclamation as his field soon appeared with his signature spellcasters. From left to right; Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Magician of Arcane, Light Magician Girl and Light Magician.

Once again, the three females decided to triple-team as they all crashed into Syrus as they all glomped him and pushed their impressive breasts into his small frame, earning a deep scarlet blush from the Slifer Red duelist.

In the stands, everyone was taking out their cameras as they began taking several snapshots of the duelists as their signature monsters stared down at one another. It was a reincarnation of Kaiba facing off against Yugi as everyone soon began chanting for the two of them and the amazing duel they've witnessed.

Two new legends were born that day: the _'Arcane Duelist' _and the _'White Dragon Mistress'_. Jaden couldn't help but smile at how much his two proteges have progressed, letting the pride for the two of them roll off him in waves. Alexis warmly smiled towards her love rival-come-companion as she watched Jenny's smile reach face-splitting levels. Zane smiled at Syrus as he saw how well he commanded his deck and how well put together it was. He no longer doubted his dueling ability...

Syrus _belonged _here in Duel Academy.

**(Dark Magician: Atk; _**2500 + 400 =**** 2900**_)  
**

**(Light Magician: Atk; _**2500 + 400 =**** 2900**_)**

**(Dark Magician Girl: Atk; _**2000 + 400 + 600 =**** 3000**_)**

**(Light Magician Girl: Atk; _**2500 + 400 + 600 =**** 3000**_)**

**(Magician of Arcane: Atk; 37_**00 + 400 =**** 4100**_)**

"Nix, take out Ichi. Keira, I want you to take out Ni. Miya? Think you got San?" he rolled out his orders as his three female spellcasters summoned their staves and twirled them around for a flourish. Hovering in front of him with determined grins on their faces, he could finally understand why Jaden got _friendly _with his duel spirits.

_"Yessir!" _the three of them replied in unison, upbeat.

"Now, it's time to end this! Cerby, take out his Light Magician! Shin, take out his Dark Magician! Game. Set. Match." she lifted her arm into the air as the two two forces of dragons and spellcasters alike charged towards one another, causing a tremendous explosion to ring out through the stands and the Academy grounds itself.

* * *

**Syrus: (Forbidden Arcane Summoning: Failed) = 0**

* * *

"Finally!" Jenny collapsed as she laid on her back, giggling hysterically as the duel finally finished as the monsters began vanishing. As she lay there, she could hear the cheers and whistles towards the two of them and couldn't feel any more proud of how it went. They went all out on one another and they had their fun doing so in the meanwhile. She glanced up as she saw Syrus looking down at her.

"Good duel, Jen. Seems I got a little while to go before I beat you, heh?" he smiled, holding out a fist. She giggled as she met his fist with one of hers.

"Nah, I just drew the right cards. We both went all out and gave everyone a good show, having fun at the same time. Isn't that what Jay taught us above all?" she smiled. Syrus laughed but soon nodded as they both realized the fact.

**"Incredible! Simply incredible play from two _exceptional _duelists!"** Pegasus applauded as he made his way into the middle of the platform. **"I can see the traits of Jaden-boy coursing through the two of you and I am _extremely _impressed by the caliber of dueling today's youth can perform. I would like to speak with the two of you after this tournament about a little... _proposition _I have for you both. But, I**** digress," **he continued, the smile never leaving his face as he continued to speak, **"The winner of this match is, the _'White Dragon Mistress', _Miss Jennifer Andrews of Ra Yellow!" **he applauded as the crowds cheered once more at the play.

Before Pegasus could continue, she was already running off the stage as she jumped on Jaden and took him down on the floor. Before he could get a word in to ask what was up, she soundly placed her forehead on top of Jaden's and smiled warmly at her idol. Her blue eyes were gazing lovingly into his brown orbs as she burned his face into her memory, with him doing the exact same.

_"Jaden, after everything is over... I-I want to tell you something later on tonight." _she began, looking shyly at him before smirking at him. He didn't get a chance to react as she placed her soft lips over his and kissed him. There was no hesitation between the two of them, this time, as they both melted into the kiss, not paying attention to the whistles, wolf calls or the cheers of the audience around them as they only focused on the feeling of each other's lips and bodies. Alexis grinned at the sight as she knew how awesome it felt kissing Jaden.

Of course, she'll be getting her come-up-pence after her duel with Zane whether she'd win or lose the duel. She vowed not to let Jenny get too far ahead of her...

Jenny and Jaden soon relinquished the 'lip-lock' once the need for air proven too great as they stared at one another once more with matching blushes on their faces. With the atmosphere around them, the warmth in their bodies and the closeness... the two burst out laughing as they rose to their feet once again, feeling much more elated. Jaden gave her a two-fingered salute before making his way next to Pegasus... who happened to have a sly look on his face.

"You've got another card idea, haven't you?" he bluntly asked, taking the headset from his sponsor.

"My, my, _whatever _makes you think I'd do something like that, Jaden-_boy_?" Pegasus chuckled, ruffling his hair before making his way back to where the Chancellor was currently sitting.

"Suuuuure." Jaden grinned, shaking his head in disbelief as he flicked the pack on. **"Well, what a match, huh?" **he asked, getting his response in _yet another _loud cheer. **"Now, we're finally onto our last quarter-final match up! Would Jasmine and Chumley make their way to the stage?" **he continued as the Obelisk female and Slifer male stood at their respective ends as Jaden took the liberty of spinning the roulette behind him. This time, there was a diagram of three '7's' line up in a row. **"Nice! Lucky 7's! This means that all level seven monsters can be summoned without need of a tribute! Let's see what these two can do... _Let's Duel!_"**

* * *

**Chumley : 4000**

**Jasmine : 4000**

* * *

"I'll go first!" Jasmine declared as she drew her first card. "I'll play a face down and, thanks to the Lucky Seven Rule, I can summon my Dark Magician to the field!" she squealed as the familiar purple-clad magician made his way onto the field. "With that, I end my turn!" she finished, motioning to Chumley to take his turn.

(Dark Magician: Spellcaster / Dark / 7* _**2500 ATK**_/ 2100 DEF)

"Here goes!"

Chumley gasped as he saw the card he had just pulled from his deck; he remembered Jade giving it to him just a few hours ago...

_==Flashback==_

_"Hey, Chumley!" Jaden called as he motioned the Slifer duelist over to his bed. He was currently rummaging through his briefcases as he was searching for a few cards he knew Chumley would benefit from. "I remember you saying that you dueled with a Koala deck, right?" he asked._

_"Uhhh, yeah! I mean, koalas are totally lishous, ya know?" he replied, beaming with pride for his love of all things... well, koala!_

_"They're awesome, I gotta agree! I know I have some cards you cou-aha!" he chuckled as he pulled out two cards, giving the descriptions a quick once-over before handing them over to his guest. "It's not much but if you play the cards right, you'll be able to score a big hit on your opponent. Actually, while we're here... how about you show me your deck. Could give you a few pointers..." he hinted. He never got a response as Chumley quickly sat on the bed, deck fanned out perfectly. "Let's get to work!" Jaden grinned as he returned to his briefcase._

_==End Flashback==_

"No way!" Chumley whispered as his eyes widened. "This... I... I've _won!_" he beamed, looking over to Jaden who simply nodded, giving a grin of his own. Jasmine was looking confused before the words finally registered in her mind, getting a startled gasp from the Obelisk.

"Y-Y-You _can't_ be serious! A _OTK_!?" she yelled, earning gasps from the audience now they heard it being said.

"If he pulls this off, it'll be impressive to say the least." Alexis smirked, intrigued how Chumley would win on his first go. Zane, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Jenny and Mindy all nodded as they watched in eagerness.

"I am! I activate my continuous spell card known as Stomp! Let me explain what it does... I call out a type of monster. Now, every time a monster matches the type I called out, I can destroy one card on the field." he grinned. "So, I'll choose Beast!"

(Stomp! - _**Beast-Type**_)

"Also, thanks to the Lucky Seven Rule, I can normal summon my Big Koala to the field in attack mode!" Chumley began as a massive blue koala appeared behind him, munching on the eucalyptus leaves... _straight from an uprooted tree._

(Big Koala: Beast / Earth / 7* / _**2700 ATK**_/ 2000 DEF)

"That's a _big _Koala!" Jasmine gaped, leaving several groans, sweat-drops and face-vaults in the room. Chumley couldn't help but chuckle at her response but his smile soon turned dangerous.

"Yeah, it is! Now, thanks to my card effect, I can destroy one of your cards... your face down!" Chumley pointed as the koala jumped into the air before double-stomping on the face down card, obliterating it to pieces. With the momentum of the jump, the koala jumped back to its previous position. "Now, to finish up, I'll play another spell card, Polymerization! By combining my Big Koala with my Des Kangaroo, I can summon a monster that can _really _pack a punch! Say hello the the _'Thunder from Down Under'_... Master of Oz!" Chumley finished, lifting his arm into the air. Instead of the usual fusion summoning, the koala simply found himself standing on its hind legs, his fur changing from blue to green, as several pieces of clothing appeared on his frame: a purple waistcoat that didn't cover its torso, red shoes and a pair of red boxing gloves that fitted onto its hands. On his right shoulder was a championship belt, showing how good he was. With a double handed smash, he destroyed the Dark Magician before standing in front of Chumley, smirking._  
_

(Master of Oz: Beast / Fusion / 9* / _**4200 ATK** _/ 3700 DEF)

"F-F-Forty-two hundred attack!?" Jasmine screeched in disbelief as Jaden was found laughing on the floor, much to the confusion of everyone else. "I... I can't avoid it." she sunk her head, waiting for the inevitable attack.

"Jasmine?" Chumley called out, earning her attention. She could see the caring in his eyes for her, even thought they were acquaintances at best. She gasped as she realized that he was genuinely concerned for her and it felt... _nice_. No guy treated her like such in a long time and it was refreshing for her. Steeling herself, she shook her head.

"I'm alright, Chumley, go on." she smiled warmly at him, receiving a nod. The large mammal jumped into the air again, ready to crush his opponent but, to the shock and relief of many, the koala stopped just in front of her before it did something no-one expected...

He flicked her forehead.

* * *

**Jasmine: (4000 - 4200) = 0**

* * *

"Wow. Didn't expect that." Chumley dead-panned as his duel monster disappeared. Slowly, everyone in the audience came around as the cheers soon began rising up before releasing into a large round of applause between the two. Sure, it was a short duel but it was still impressive to see someone perform an OTK in an official tournament.

"Heh, neither did I." Jasmine nodded in agreement before she walked over to Chumley. She paused just in front of him before holding her hand out. "It was... _short_ but I had fun. Congratulations on your win, Chumley." she smiled. It was infectious as Chumley mimicked the action as he took her hand and shook it, earning more cheers.

"Jay?" Chumley called out, getting the brunette's attention. "I know I'll be progressing but I want to forefit from the tournament."

Cue gasps.

"If you want to know why I wanted to is because I know my limits and I know that I would be facing off against people who are much better than I am. I'd be facing Jenny first off, then I'd have to face either Alexis or Zane. I'd prefer walking away with a little bit of pride than getting demolished by the others. Sure, I'm gutted I won't win your deck but... I'm happy with my koalas." he smiled, stunning everyone into silence.

The silence was broken by the sound of clapping, Jaden's clapping. Then Jenny, Alexis, Bastion, Zane, Syrus, Mindy, Jasmine, Chazz, Pegasus, Sheppard, Banner, Fontaine, Sartyr and the rest of the audience before it erupted into a cheer of respect for him. **"Alright people! An impressive OTK by Chumley Huffington of Slifer Red! In all my years of being in the Pro Circuit, I have _never _seen someone as honest as you were; knowing your limits and walking away _isn't _a sign of weakness... it's a sign of _strength_. A strength that displays how well in tune with your cards you are and an understanding of your skill. The Pro Circuit could do with more people like you, Chum."** he smiled, earning an awed look before settling into a fist bump.

**"Per request, Chumley retires from the tournament and finishes in fourth place! This also gives Jenny Andrews a bypass straight to the final round. So, this now leaves us with only two more duels to go before we crown the King, or Queen, of the Fancy-Dress Tournament: Alexis Rhodes versus Zane Truesdale, with the winner advancing to face Jenny Andrews in the final round!" **he explained, getting more cheers from the students.

* * *

Meanwhile, a figure dressed in a white jacket was currently sitting in his private jet as he continued to watch the impromptu tournament that was being held. He, while being a proud person, was impressed by the displays of one of the duelists there. He had heard about her having a deck similar to his and it pleased him to know that she was _almost _as good as him...

Not that he'd ever admit the fact.

"Sir?"

"It's fine. I'm just keeping an eye out for potential. Then again, being trained by Yugi, Pegasus and myself... it's no wonder she's as good as she is with the Blue-Eyes. Jenny Andrews..." he smirked as he took a sip of his whiskey. "I hope you continue to impress me."

* * *

(OC List)

Blue-Eyes Baby Dragon

(Dragon / Effect / Light / 4* / 1500 ATK / 1250 DEF)

While this card is face up on the field, treat this card's name as 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'. You can tribute this card to summon 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' from your hand.

Forbidden Arcane Summoning (Trap)

Activate this card when your opponent has three or more monsters on their side of the field. By paying all your life points (bar a hundred), you can special summon as many monsters with 'Magician' in their name. All monsters special summoned by this effect must attack this turn, if possible. If you destroy all your opponent's monsters by the end of the turn, you gain life points equal to the amount you paid. If not, then you lose the duel._  
_

Stomp! (Continuous Spell)

Declare a card type. When a monster is summoned that matches the type you called, you can destroy one card on the field.

Magician's Guild (Field Spell)

Increases the attack points of Spellcasters by four hundred points. Additionally, Spellcasters cannot be destroyed by trap or spell cards.

* * *

Duel Spirit Names:

Blue-Eyes White Dragons - Ichi, Ni, San

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon - Cerby (Short for Cerberus)

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon - Shin

Dark Magician Girl - Nix

Light Magician Girl - Keira

Magician of Arcane - Miya

Master of Oz - Thunder

* * *

_**As always, R/R and F/F! Lemme know what you thought about the duel as I had to simulate it (to a certain degree) to be able to come up with a lengthy duel!**_

_**For now, Kitsune logging out! ;)**_

* * *

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**  
**_Preview..._**  
**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_"Now, I don't have to say that from here on out, things are gonna get interesting as far as the pairings goes. So let's not keep ourselves waiting much longer, shall we? Let's Duel!" _**_Jaden yelled, tingles shooting up and down his spine as he waited for the duel to get underway. __The two of them took to the stage as the chants slowly began to build up, splitting the crowd down the middle in who they were supporting. Of course, this is one of the matches everyone had been talking about for a while; people were curious as to how things would play out between them. The two shared a glance before their eyes locked together for a few moments, taking the time to gauge their opposition out. The crowds died down, leaving an unsettling and tense silence, as the two figures continued to stare at one another..._

_Before one of them simply smiled._

_"I forefit."_


	9. Undisclosed Desires

**_Yo! Sorry for the *very* late update, there's been a lot going on in my life at the moment and I'm still finding time to sit down and type! Anyways, I'm glad to see this story already become one of the more popular of the GX fanfics and I only hope I continue to keep you guys interested in the story! It's amazing to see the responses I've been getting and the ideas you've all been sending in and I thank you all deeply for helping make this a successful fanfic! :'3_**

**_So, finally, we come to the end of the tournament! The final two battles between Alexis/Zane and the winner against Jenny for Jaden's deck! I'm also giving you guys a heads-up that there will be a deep moment between Jenny and Jaden in this chapter and it'll show the progression of their relationship together._**

**_Now? Chapter Nine commences! :D_**

"Talking"

_"Duel Spirit Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

_**"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)"**_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Undisclosed Desires**_

**"Now that we're nearing the last two matches of the tournament, we're gonna jump straight into the next match! Would Alexis Rhodes and Zane Truesdale please make their way to the stage?" **Jaden called out. The crowd gave another round of applause to the two as the Queen and Kaiser of Obelisk Blue both made their way to the stage to face off against one another. Meanwhile in the stands, Chancellor Sheppard was watching the tournament with interest as he sat next to Mia and Crowler. The three of them were watching over the tournament to pique their interests on the way Jaden was acting.

"I must admit, I'd hate to see Jaden be expelled from Duel Academy. I mean, look at the reaction he's got from just hosting this event!" he smiled, turning his head towards the officer of the three. "Wouldn't you agree, Mia?"

"Indeed, Chancellor," Mia nodded as a smile graced her face, "I can now see why you have so much faith in the young man. He's modest and he's protective of his friends. Take Miss Andrews for example; when her costume burned, he immediately shielded her and protected her modesty while sacrificing his own top for her to wear. Men of such virtue are hard-pressed to find these days." she complimented.

"That's Jaden-boy for you." Pegasus interrupted as he made his way to sit on the opposite side of Mia. "Then again, he partly does it so that no-one else would have to go through the trauma he had gone through years ago. He's constantly protecting them from that and, whether he knows or not, it's drawing people to him as they know that he's trustworthy." he smiled warmly as he recalled the first time Jaden calmly spoke to him all those years ago...

_XXX-Flashback-XXX_

_It was currently raining as a red-clad figure made his way down the abandoned hallway of the hospitals with his destination in mind. He had just received word half-hour ago that things have gotten better and that he was able to meet the person, he had wanted to help so much, for the first time. As he neared the specific room, the residing nurse slowly made herself visible before the visitor before giving him a respective bow._

_"Mister Crawford, how may I help you?" she asked._

_"Please, just call me Pegasus." he smiled charmingly in return. "I received word that Jaden had made progress in his recovery and he is able to let male visitors see him. I was hoping I could speak with him for a few minutes and, while you're here, if you would accompany me so that Jaden-boy has a semblance of comfort." he explained, getting an understanding nod from the nurse._

_"I'm afraid I can only allow you fifteen minutes but I'm sure I will be able to get Jaden to speak with you." she bowed before heading back into the same room, leaving Pegasus to his thoughts._

_'I'm still utterly ashamed that someone as innocent as Jaden-boy would have to bear witness to something so vile and wretched. No human life, let alone a young boy, should deal with that.' he thought to himself, finding himself melancholic before the nurse beckoned him to follow her inside of the room. He noticed that the room was sparse in design and the like; white walls, ceiling and floors. Two plant pots placed in opposite corners of the room to break up the monotony of the white and the medical equipment that was keeping the young teenager alive and well. Heart monitor, IV drips and an oxygen tube fed through his nose. He also noticed that the young brunette was keeping a pair of fearfully weary eyes of him._

_"Hello Jaden." Pegasus smiled, hoping to ease the boy._

_"W-Who are you?" Jaden whispered back, his throat dry from lack of drink and screaming. "A-Are you gonna h-hurt me?"_

_"No, my boy. I wouldn't think of doing such a thing after what happened to you." Pegasus shook his head in the negative. "I can only offer my apologies and sympathies. I can't begin to think of how you feel." he acknowledged as he slowly made his way to the bed. "May I have a seat?"_

_"Ummmm... s-sure." Jaden slowly nodded, tensing up as the silver-haired figure took a seat on the bed. He was weary when the man pulled out a few pieces of paper but he soon relaxed as his eyes recognized the drawings... _his _drawings. "Why do you have my drawings?" he asked, relaxing a little._

_"Well, I found that you submitted these for my competition, correct?" he asked in return, getting a nod from the boy. Pegasus smiled as he revealed the next piece of information, "Well they were that good that myself and many others decided that your drawings would be the ones we chose to develop into a brand new series of duel monster cards. Congratulations, Jaden." he smiled, watching Jaden's eyes light up for the first time since he came out of his coma._

_"R-Really? That's awesome!" Jaden beamed with delight._

_"I have a present for you as well. Thinking on your entries, I have decided to work on a new series of monsters known as the 'Elemental Heroes'. I have you to thank for the idea so I would like to give you these; one deck being the pre-release of the Elemental Heroes and the other being your unique 'Neos Deck'." he explained, handing over the two decks of cards, watching Jaden as he quickly scanned the cards; his smile getting even larger than before._

_"Why?"_

_"Excuse me?" Pegasus asked, confused by the sudden change in demeanor from the boy.  
_

_"Why did you give this to me? My entry is understandable but I can't play duel monsters that well. I only have a few cards of my own which have been around me for as long as I can remember." he explained._

_"Interesting..." Pegasus trailed off. "Do you happen to have the card on you?"_

_"I... I'm not sure." Jaden replied. "I haven't seen the cards since..."_

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up again." the older figure quickly apologized, not letting Jaden dwell too much on the memory. "Well, I must go soon but I wouldn't mind teaching you how to play." he suggested, watching a smile creep back onto the boy's face. "Also, I'm sure that some other people would like to meet you will also want to teach you a thing or two. I can see you becoming a great duelist someday, Jaden-boy." he nodded before the nurse called for time._

_"W-what's your name, mister?" Jaden called out before his new friend could fully leave the room. Turning back to him, Pegasus gave him a charming and friendly smile._

_"Pegasus Crawford. Pleasure to make your acquaintances, Jaden." he nodded before leaving the young boy to recover and scan through his new decks once again._

_XXX-End Flashback-XXX_

"Pah!" Crowler snorted. "The slacker deserves the punishment for breaking protocol!" he spoke before snickering to himself. _"And for the duelists I've managed to book to face off against him... he doesn't stance a snowball's chance in hell of staying!"_

"Don't think you're getting off this one, Crowler." Sheppard reprimanded. "You've seem to have _forgotten_ that there's evidence of you being the one who set Jaden up." he added, all playfulness gone from his voice. "After this tournament is finished, you will be dealt with _personally_... and you better hope Jaden wins for _your _sake!" he finish as he took some delight in seeing the professor's pale-stricken face.

**"Now, I don't have to say that from here on out, things are gonna get interesting as far as the pairings goes. So let's not keep ourselves waiting much longer, shall we? Let's Duel!" **Jaden yelled, tingles shooting up and down his spine as he waited for the duel to get underway. The two of them took to the stage as the chants slowly began to build up, splitting the crowd down the middle in who they were supporting. Of course, this is one of the matches everyone had been talking about for a while; people were curious as to how things would play out between them. The two shared a glance before their eyes locked together for a few moments, taking the time to gauge their opposition out. The crowds died down, leaving an unsettling and tense silence, as the two figures continued to stare at one another...

Before one of them simply smiled.

"I forefit."

Cue massive gasps.

"W-What?" Alexis stuttered, stunned at the fact that Zane just forfeited the match to her. "Why did you forfeit the match?" she asked, genuinely confused by the way his mind was thinking. Zane allowed a few seconds of silence before the smile appeared back on his face.

"Simple. I can clearly see in your eyes how much you want to win this and I'm impressed by the fact. However, I wasn't forfeiting the match..." he smirked as his disk flared to life, "Just because I'm choosing not to advance to the finals _doesn't _mean that I can't give the audience a show to remember! Also, they're more than interested in see how you and Jenny both fare against one another!" he finished in a yell, getting a thunderous roar from the crowd.

**"Did not see that one coming." **Jaden blinked a few times. **"So you're gonna duel Lexi but whatever the outcome... you're not advancing to the finals?" **he asked for clarification from the 'Kaiser'. With a curt nod, Jaden grinned as flare returned to him. **"Awesome stuff! So, regardless of the outcome, Alexis Rhodes will duel in the final against Jenny Andrews but this will be purely an exhibition match between the royalty of Obelisk Blue: 'Kaiser' vs 'Queen'! Will Zane's Cyber Deck crash Alexis' show or will she give an outstanding performance and kick the dragons to the curb? Only way to find out folks..."**

_**"Let's Duel!"**_

* * *

**Zane : 4000**

**Alexis : 4000**

* * *

"You can go first, Zane." Alexis smirked, seeing through his plan to summon a Cyber Dragon on his first go. Zane nodded as he drew his first card of the duel.

"Very well. I'll place a monster face-down and I'll play two face downs besides. Your move." Zane nodded as three cards appeared on the field. Alexis was slightly curious as she never witnessed Zane go on the defensive but, either way, she was facing against Jenny.

_'It's a good thing I brought both decks with me, not just my Bladers. Having the extra match gives Jenny a chance to observe my deck closely. I may just have to break out my secret deck I've been working on, I think...' _she smirked to herself as she drew a card. "I'll copy you, Zane; monster face down and two face downs. That's it for me." she shrugged.

**"Ah, wait!" **Jaden interrupted the duel. **"I forgot to spin the roulette! This still classes as a tournament duel so we'll spin the roulette. Also, I forgot to mention... the semi-final matches have two stipulations while the final match will have three!" **Jaden grinned as Zane, Alexis and Jenny paled at the thought of themselves playing under more ridiculous stipulations as they watched the roulette spin... landing on a new rule. The pictures looked like a bag of coins that gradually got thinner. Spinning the wheel once more, it also landed on a new rule which hasn't been explained. The picture showed a pile of discarded cards with a '+' sign next to it.

**"Ohohoho! This will _definitely _be interesting to see! I need to ask if both duelists have forty cards in their decks." **he spoke up, getting two nods in response. **"That makes things easier. These two rules are part of a combo I like to call 'Equivalent Exchange': which means that for every card in your hand and field takes fifty life points from you every turn. On the flip-side... every card in the graveyard and removed from play adds fifty life points to you during your standby phases. Naturally, the first turns are exempt from this but from now on... well, you get the picture!" **he cheekily grinned as he moved back.

"Jaden... I really don't want to know what else you've got on that roulette on yours." Zane dead-panned as he drew another card, the effects of the roulette kicked in.

* * *

**Zane: (4000 - (50 x 7) ) = 3650 (four in hand, three on field, none in grave, none removed.)**

* * *

_'This really complicates things now. I'll have to sacrifice life points to dr- wait...' _Zane thought before the light appeared in his eyes, widening at the same time. _'I don't get a penalty for any additional cards I draw during the turn, only for those on the field, hand, graveyard and removed from play. This'll really push my strategic thinking to the max... yet Jaden always has a reason for doing so, knowing him. Could it be to do with what he...?' _he continued to think before he shook his head clear as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Right! I'll flip summon my Cyber Kirin into play and play my face down spell card, Machine Duplication. Thanks to this card, I can choose a machine-type with less than five hundred attack points and summon all my copies to the field." he explained as three identical machinated canines appeared in front of Zane.

(Cyber Kirin: Machine / Effect / Light / 3* / 300 ATK / _**800 DEF**_)

"As I still have my normal summon, I'll tribute two of my Kirin to special summon a new addition to my deck; Barrel Dragon!" Zane declared, lifting his hand into the air. Two of the Kirin dissolved into pixels before swirling around the new shape that appeared on the field... that being of a jet-black armoured dragon with three hyper-fusion barrels off his arms and the back of his head.

(Barrel Dragon: Machine / Effect / Dark / 7* / **_2600 ATK_ **/ 2200 DEF)

**"You activating the effect?" **Jaden asked. Getting a nod from Zane, Jaden pulled out three coins and threw them into the air. Jaden let the three fall near his feet as he recalled the results. **"Two heads, one tails. Effect granted." **he nodded.

"I choose Lex's face down monster. Barrel Dragon, XY Cannon!" Zane ordered as the two barrels on the monster's arms glowed with energy, condensing into two balls which promptly destroyed her face down. "Now, attack her directly with XYZ Cannon!" he ordered. Again, the barrels glowed with energy as they all took aim at Alexis.

"Not so fast! I'm playing my trap card which Jaden should find familiar... Hero Signal!" she interrupted as she revealed another new card in her deck. Murmurs began spreading through the crowds while Jaden had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I don't get it, you don't have an Elemental Hero in your deck." Zane stated, confused.

"Oh really?" she teased. "I know you were watching my duel with Jaden so you saw the little package he gave me. One of them was a nice bonus monster card... Elemental Hero Starlight!" she winked as a burst of light appeared on the field, revealing her new monster. The pixels scattered around her as her figure was shown to the rest of the crowd; long blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail by a white glittering ribbon and a navy blue half-mask that also had glitter on it, representing stars, while revealing her azure eyes. Her outfit was a whole-body skintight leather piece that was half coloured in navy and half in white, the two colours mixing into the outfit. At the bottom of her feet were a pair of blades that was often Alexis' monster's traits.

(Elemental Hero Starlight : Warrior / Effect / Light / 4* / _**1600 ATK**_/ 1600 DEF)

"It's still weaker than my Barrel Dragon. You were careless to leave it in attack mode, Lex." Zane chastised, getting a glare from his opponent.

"I _know _what I'm doing, Zane." she replied, crossing her arms. "You see, if I can activate a trap card and a spell card during the same turn as my Starlight's on the field, I can negate an attack and destroy the attacking monster. So I'll chain my Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand and destroy your right face down!" she pointed, destroying the revealed card... Power Bond.

"Now, my Starlight's effect takes place! Take out his Barrel Dragon!" she smirked as she began spinning on the spot, letting small specks of stardust cover the dragon's frame before destroying the monster.

"Ugh!" Zane grunted as he watched his monster getting crushed under the dust before exploding, letting the smoke billow around him. "I end my turn!" he coughed out, getting a roar from the crowds.

"My move!" Alexis shouted as the effect kicked in.

* * *

**Alexis: (4000 - 100) = 3900 (three in hand, two on field, three in graveyard, none removed.)**

* * *

"Nice! I can see the bonus of having cards in the graveyard." she smirked. "Back to the duel, I'll summon my Blade Skater in attack mode! No time to waste as Starlight's gonna be taking your remaining Kirin off the field, leaving Blade Skater for a clear attack on your life points!" she ordered, watching as her two spirits made swift movements towards their opponents. Starlight smashed into the cybernetic dog-like spirit, cutting the circuitry, as the red eyes dimmed until they faded back to black before it returned to pixels. Behind her, Blade Skater did a roundhouse kick straight to Zane's face, knocking him back a few steps.

* * *

**Zane: (3650 - 1600) = 2050**

* * *

"I see you're not holding anything back anymore, Alexis. It's time for me to do the same." Zane coolly commented as he stared at her with impassive eyes, drawing a card from his deck.

* * *

**Zane: (2050 + 100) = 2150**

* * *

"I have to agree with your earlier statement, the stipulations are proving to be quite a boon." he continued as he places two cards face down. "Now, you've known me long enough to know what happens if you have a monster and I don't..." he chided as his signature Cyber Dragon coiled himself in front of Zane, waiting for the order to attack.

(Cyber Dragon: Machine / Effect / Light / 5* / **_2100 ATK_ **/ 1600 DEF)

"Cyber Dragon, deal with her Blade Skater!" he yelled, watching as a blast of electrical energy found its way towards her duel spirit, watching it disintegrate in the white light that soon followed.

* * *

**Alexis: (3900 - 700) = 3200**

* * *

_'Damn it! Zane's really not holding anything back now! With hardly any cards in my hand, I need something that'll help me turn things around!' _she berated herself as she took deep breaths. She closed her eyes, shutting everything else around her as she began recalling something Jade had taught her long ago about the Heart of the Cards. _'Hey. Urmmm... I really don't know what to say to you but I guess I should start by saying thanks. You've been with me guys as far back as I can remember and... I hope that we've gotten closer over the years. Jaden told me about the Heart of the Cards, something he learned from Yugi, and I'm wishing you guys will help pull me through this time. I want to show that the Kaiser is still beneath a Queen and that you guys can kick ass just like the rest!' _she smirked to herself, hearing a group of cheers rising from her deck.

"Now the game begins!" Alexis smirked, eyes snapping open to reveal a determined fire beneath them, as she drew another card. Everyone gasped as the deck glowed for a split second with a translucent white glow. Jaden's eyes widened before a large beaming grin appeared on his face.

_'She's just discovered the power of the Heart of the Cards... Zane's got no chance now.'_

"I knew you'd pull through, girls, as I'll play Card of Sanctuary! We both draw cards until we have six cards each in our hands." she explained. Her eyes widened to epic proportions as she examines the four cards she had just picked up. If there was any doubt left about the power of the cards, they were certainly squashed and laid to rest as her posture straightened up. "Time for the finale, Zane!"

"I believe it is. Don't get too cocky yet as I'll play my face down, Rise of the Mechanical Matriarch! Like Jenny's Heart of the Dragon King, I can summon as many machine-types to the field from my graveyard in exchange for half my life points." he began, interrupting her momentum as his side of the field soon swamped with monsters, reviving his three Cyber Kirins and his Barrel Dragon. "I'm not finished as I'll chain that with my other face down, Last-Minute Adjustment. This is a little something Jaden had given to me earlier as thanks for providing him the evidence against Crowler." he explained. More murmurs began travelling through the audience while said teacher tried cowering away from the glares of his fellow staff.

* * *

**Zane: (2150 / 2) = 1075**

* * *

"What this card allows me to do is to play a normal Spell or Trap card in my hand. Seeing as I only have the one card, I'll go ahead and use my Polymerization! I'll fuse all five of my monsters to call forth my Chimeratech Overdragon!" he yelled. The five monsters began dismantling themselves as a strong wind began to pick up, pulling all the loose parts into the swirling vortex. One by one, the pieces began merging as the shape of a massive five-headed mechanical dragon appeared on the field, letting loose a vicious roar from all five heads once the fusion was finished.

(Chimeratech Overdragon: Machine / Effect / Fusion / Dark / **_? ATK_ **/ ? DEF)

"Undetermined?" Alexis spoke up in confusion.

"Yeah. You see, my Overdragon has a two-fold effect. First, each monster I used to fusion summon him with grants him a bonus eight-hundred points to his attack and defence points. Plus... five heads means I can attack _five times a turn_!" he smirked as an orange aura glowed around the dragon, absorbing the power boost.

(Chimeratech Overdragon: Atk/Def; _**4000 ATK** _/ 4000 DEF)

"So? You think _that's_ s'pose to scare me, Zane?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Zane had to look twice at her calm attitude before he realized that something was up. "I see you've realized that I've got something up my sleeve, right? Well... if you're so interested..." she smirked as she placed two cards face down. "I'll be happy to oblige! Now, before I show you, I think I'd better explain how I managed to get a hold of this card." she began explaining.

_XXX-Flashback-XXX_

_It had been reported that it was easily one of the worst weeks in Duel Academy for downpour; monsoons, torrential flash-flooding and lightning-storms surrounded the island. There had been a disturbance in the atmospheric zone near their area due to some astronomic experiments that were underway, thanks to the Kaiba Corporation. In turn, the students were ecstatic because it meant one thing..._

_School was cancelled._

_People had been brief to try and stay indoors as much as possible to avoid any potential damages or loss of life, after finding that one of the students drowned to death due to slipping off path and over the cliff. The body was retrieved a few hours after the discovery and was buried on sight after notifying their parents. The news spread like wildfire and everyone decided to gather in groups to stay at the dorms, regardless of rank. Many had taken the most of this opportunity as Alexis and Zane offered Jaden and the others to spend the rest of their time at the Obelisk Blue Dorm. Food was made downstairs in the grand kitchen by several members of staff with the odd students volunteering beside them._

_It had been three days in since the bad weather struck and everyone was currently asleep, apart from Jaden and Alexis. When they both ask, they just said that they hated thunderstorms and lightning and could never sleep. Deciding that they'd be better off braving until they fell asleep, they began discussing different combos for Alexis' deck to work with what he had given her a few months back._

_"You know, Jay, I don't see how you can see half the opportunities that you do. It must've taken a lot of time to study the cards so in-depth to even notice them." Alexis complimented as she wrapped herself further into her quilt. Jaden resorted to his t-shirt and a pair of shorts he had borrowed from Zane as he sat opposite from her._

_"Nah, not really," he smiled, "I just have that natural instinct on how things can follow up. I mean, each deck has potential and each deck has a killer combination that can really mess up you'r opponent's mojo, ya know?"_

_"Well, apart from everyone suddenly taking your 'Yoink!' combo for their own, how do you even find something better than that?" she asked, curious as to what his view would be. She noticed a thinking face on the young man in front of her before he pulled out a few cards and began rummaging through them._

_"It depends on how you draw them, _if _you draw them at the right time, but it'll be a killer combo that could even down Zane if used properly. However, you're gonna need this..." he explained, holding up a card for her to inspect._

_"Berserk Mode?" she asked again._

_"Hmhmm. Let's put it this way... say I have my Cosmo Champion on the field and you've got only three face downs in your back row. No monsters in hand and no chance in drawing them in time. However... say you've got a certain three traps face down before you activate this card, namely your Disqualified, Magic Cylinder and Enchanted Javelin... then tell me what would happen?" he quizzed her, noticing whether she'd see his strategy._

_"Berserk Mode will force your monster to attack me come battle phase..." she started before her eyes widened to utter shock. "Jaden... t-that's incredible!" she grinned. "Activating my disqualified first means that his monster will have his attack negated and destroyed. Yet, if I chain the Cylinders and the Javelin on top, in that order..." she trailed off, looking absolutely giddy at the combination her deck could create. "Talk about a 'Clean Sweep', huh?" she smiled warmly as she moved up to where Jaden was sitting. She opened the quilt up before wrapping it around the two of them. "So... any other possible combinations I got going for me?" she asked, admiring the warmth radiating from the Ra Yellow student. The grin on his face told her all she needed to know..._

_XXX-End Flashback-XXX_

"So you see, Zane... I'm really not too worried because you have no way in stopping me in time thanks to you using your card a _little _too early." she smirked, enjoying the shocked look on his face. "Now, time for the '_Clean Sweep'_! I'll activate my Berserk Mode spell card, forcing your Dragon to attack me this turn." The dragon began charging up lasers for each of their heads, Zane trying his best to stop them. "Now, I'll hit my traps in this order; Disqualified!, Magic Cylinders and Enchanted Javelin! In reverse order; I gain four thousand life points, you _lose _four thousand life points and your monster's remaining four attacks are nulled before finally... you say bye-bye to him as he's destroyed." she grinned, feeling ecstatic as she realized she had finally gotten an official win against her brother's closest friend.

_'Well played, Lex. You've really improved with Jaden's advice and I can't wait to see how far you'll go when you make a name for yourself. You... deserve this win.' _the Kaiser thought to himself as he let the stipulations play out, not even wincing when the attack hit him in backlash from his destroyed monster.

* * *

**Alexis: (3200 + 4000) = 7200**

**Zane: (1075 - 4000) = 0**

* * *

Once the attack died down, there was complete silence reigning over the arena as everyone slowly came to the terms that Alexis Rhodes had _just beaten _Zane Truesdale in a duel. A slow clapping pierced the silence as heads turned to a beaming Jaden, looking at the blonde with pure pride in his eyes for her dueling skills. Pegasus soon followed, then Sheppard, Mia, Banner, Fontaine, Zane, Jenny, Bastion, Syrus and so-on. It took a minute before the audience roared the loudest yet as they cheered her on for her magnificent win.

**"Ladies and gentlemen! What an outstanding display of skills by Miss Rhodes and a clear example of her worth as she heads into the finals to face off against Jennifer Andrews! We're gonna jump straight into it but before I do... I want to thank everyone who had a part in organizing this event. First, thanks to Pegasus for supplying us with the grand prize!"**Jaden applauded as said man took a bow and a charming smile. **"Next, to Sheppard and several other members of staff; Fonda Fontaine, Lyman Banner, Alejandro Sartyr and Officer Nicole Mia for supporting me and giving me the go-ahead to plan this amazing event for all of you!"**he applauded as the said members also took acknowledgement at his words, smiling in return. **"I'd also like to thank Chumley Huffington for the amazing design-work in creating the posters you've seen around the Academy!"**he smiled as he faced said person, giving him a thumbs up. Chumley gave a small wave as several cheers came back in response.

**"Finally, and most importantly... to everyone who took part in the tournament. We couldn't have pulled this off if no-one took part and it has been a massive success. Thank you all!"**Jaden bowed as the roars continued once more. While he was in mid bow, a new voice spoke up as he felt his headset take off his head.

**"Yet, there's still one person we've yet to thank... the host, himself. He's kept everyone entertained and shown he's a crucial part in the grand scheme of the entire event. Please, give it up for Jaden Yuki!"**Bastion finished as he patted Jaden's back a few times for a good show.

**"Cheers, Bastion, and thanks everyone! Now... last match of the day! Are you guys ready!?"**he pumped, keeping the crowd going wild. **"Thinking about it, we've already had enough craziness for one day... right? In that case, we'll skip the roulette and head straight for the duel. Game Start!"**he smirked as the two women's duel disks blurred into life.

* * *

**Jenny: 4000**

**Alexis: 4000**

* * *

"Finally! I've been getting stiff watching from the sidelines!" Jenny joked with a smile on her face as she drew her first card. "I'll start things off with two face downs and a monster in defence mode. That's my move." she commentated as three cards appeared in front of her.

"Heh, I can only imagine. I'm still feeling the adrenaline from my last match." Alexis laughed as she drew a card. "Well, anyway, I'll play a monster face down and three face downs to back it up. That's me." she finished, everyone moving to the edge of their seats as this proved to be another amazing match-up.

"I'll say. Massive congrats on the win again, that was an awesome combo you pulled off!" Jenny complimented as she drew once again. She glanced down at her cards, frowning slightly as there was nothing in her hand that could work for now. "Huh, guess I'm waiting this time. Your go." she finished, earning a nod from the blonde-turned-redhead.

"I'll start moving things along, then. I should warn you, Jen..." Alexis began, catching the blunette's attention as she slipped a card into her field slot, "I'm _not _using my Bladers this time around." Over in the stands, both Zane and Jaden widened their eyes (former in shock, latter in amusement). "I'll activate my field spell, Winter Wasteland!" she yelled, stunning the crowds as a frozen mist spread over the arena and snow-covered ice formed beneath them. "I know you've had more chances to examine my deck and my playing style, which is why I swapped decks when Jaden was giving acknowledgements out. Now, thanks to my field card, any aqua-type monster has their summoning cost decreased by two levels. So I'll play a monster face down and one face down. That's my turn." Alexis explained, secretly enjoying the startling look from Jenny as she recognized a small hint of hesitation within her amber eyes.

"Damn! I really need to focus if I'm up against something I've never seen before..." she silently cursed as she drew a card for herself. "I'll play another face down and another monster in defence. Your go." Jenny motioned.

"What's up, Jen? Got _cold feet_ all of a sudden?" Alexis smirked, drawing another card. "Then allow me! I summon my Snow Paladin in defence mode!" she yelled. A small breeze picked up, the fallen snowflakes swirling within as an icy figure took form before the features were more refined. There was a well-build figure in an icy blue and white armor, blending nicely with the blue eyes and the white mane that flowed freely down his back. In his right hand was a sword made from ice and a large imperial shield held on his left arm, white in colour and complex in design.

(Snow Paladin: Aqua / Water / Effect / 6* / 1900 ATK / _**2900 DEF**_)

"That's my move." Alexis finished, taking a few moments to calculate how things're going.

_'Damn... I'm gonna have to bring out my big guns if I'm gonna have any hope of beating Lex now! I can't try too much because of her four face downs in the back. Knowing her, she'll have taken a few cards and added them into her deck, throwing me off my game. Dammit! Is this how the professionals play? Is this... how Jaden would play?' _Jenny thought to herself before she took a few deep breaths. If Lex could do it, she could try. _'Heart of the Cards, huh? Well, I know how powerful it is but I'm worried that I've not been as great to my deck like the others have.'_

_"Oh, I highly doubt that, Jennifer."_

_'W-Who...? Wait... Ichi?'_

_"Indeed. I can sense your distress and anxiety and everyone is worried for you, Jen. We can feel how little you think of yourself and how worthless you think you are. Please, listen to us when we say that you are far from weak and far from worthless! You have treated each and every one of us as if we were your best friends and we are touched that you would think so fondly of us! We know how much you want to prove yourself to us, the audience... and to his Highness as well." _Ichi spoke calmly as his figure materialized behind her closed eyes.

'_D-Do... do you really mean that?' _Jenny whispered, fearing the response. Ichi simply bowed his head in confirmation before the dragon locked eyes with the 'Dragon Mistress'.

_"I would not have said so otherwise. Now, I believe it is time for us to give you the gift that awaited you for this moment. It may seem insignificant at first but, believe me, it will prove invaluable. Now go, knowing that we are all standing behind you and standing with you as well." _Ichi bowed before fading out of sight. Jenny smiled warmly as a stray tear fell down her cheek before her eyes snapped open, surprising everyone at how determined she was now.

_**~Wanna Be Loved - Papa Roach~**_

"Why am I being scared like a little girl? I'll eventually come up against opponents and not know what their decks are like and I can't afford to show weakness every single time! No! I'm not going to back down and I'm never gonna give up! Let's ride!" she yelled, drawing her next card with a flourish. She quickly glanced down at the card, allowing a grin to appear on her face. "Seems like my buddies are pulling through for me as I'm playing my new spell card, Dragon Overdrive! Lemme explain how this beaut works... each turn, I can draw one extra card during my draw phrase. Depending on what I draw, an effect kicks in for me. If I draw a monster card, I can destroy a card in your hand. If I draw a spell, I get to destroy a card on your side of the field. If it's a trap, I gain three hundred life points!" she smirked as she drew another card from the effect. She turned it around, revealing her Heart of the Dragon King. "Spell card, baby! Now... take out her middle face down!" she pointed. the card revealed to be her Magical Cylinder, destroying it from the field.

"I can't believe this is the same Jenny we all know..." Bastion pipped up. "She seems completely comfortable in herself and her deck now. I wonder what was happening when she closed her eyes?" he asked himself rhetorically.

"She was talking to her deck." Jaden spoke up, taking note that Alexis was listening in to him. "Jenny had doubts that she'd be able to pull off anything that could beat Lex's Paladin and she's been berating herself for her weakness. It was a simple pep-talk but I gotta admit, I've never seen _that _card before." he finished, getting surprised looks from everyone there.

"There have been rumors," Pegasus chipped in, reading the conversation from their lips, "That in rare cases, the Duel Spirits would bestow some kind of card to those who they fully trust. It is a symbol of the bond between duelist and their deck. I would hazard a guess in saying that she is in full sync with her deck and the Spirits residing within..." he smiled, fascinated by the turn of events.

"Still seems all supernatural to me." Chazz chimed in, having previously occupied in studying the plays of the other duelists. "Then again, I keep losing so I wouldn't know. From what you're saying, I've been neglecting my cards and... that sucks." he confessed, frowning. "Heh, seems I really do have a lot to learn." he nodded in Jaden's direction, getting one in kind.

"Ugh!" Alexis groaned.

"I'm not finished! I'm showing you just how far I can go with my deck behind me one hundred percent! I'm flip summoning my Ryko and taking out your Paladin!" she followed up, watching as the hulk of ice shatter, leaving her face down monster as the only defence between her and her life points. "Now, I'm also gonna bring out my Baby-Blue to the field but, he won't stay for long!" she chained, everyone watching in suspense as she shuffles her cards like a madwoman. "Dragon's Rebirth allows me to special summon a dragon-type monster from hand or graveyard to the field! So... allow me to reacquaint you with my Blue-eyes White Dragon!" she yelled, grinning in delight as she watched Ichi appear on the field as he let out a thunderous roar and some white flames.

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Dragon / Light / 8* / _**3000 ATK**_/ 2500 DEF)

"Now, I'm wrapping up this turn! Your move, partner!" she grinned, flicking her nose with her thumb as everyone began whistling and cheering for her new attitude on the duel. Alexis, meanwhile, began sweating at the sudden change in dynamics, mood and the duel itself.

_'W-What happened? I was in control but now she's picking at me, bit by bit! I need to get back on top of this thing if I wanna win Jaden's deck and show him that I'm good enough!' _she promised herself, drawing a card. She looked down and snarled, realizing that she had nothing to play. "Grrrr... your move." she growled.

"Huh. Seems like your deck's trying to say something to you, Lex." Jenny replied, pausing the duel for now.

"What d'you mean?" Alexis growled back, slightly annoyed for the prolongation. Jenny shook her head a few times before looking at her with a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"Lex, what's wrong with you? You were having so much fun just now when you were up against Zane and now? You're getting frustrated because you're not getting the cards you wanted. That's really petty of you." she commented, taking in the slight jump of shock in her opponent's face. "Why though?"

"Why what?"

"Why _did_ you swap decks before the final duel, _apart _form having the upper hand because I've had more time to analyze your deck." she asked, stopping the Obelisk in her tracks. "You had such an awesome thing going with your Bladers and now you've tossed them aside for this duel? They helped you out and _this _is how you repay them?" Jenny all but yelled in anger towards her. Everyone grew silent as the natural redhead continued her tirade. "They scored you one of the biggest victories in Duel Academy for defeating Zane and now... you've put them to one side because they've done what _you _wanted them to do?" she asked, taking note of the sullen attitude.

Alexis hung her head in shame as each fact drove home. She couldn't respond or argue back because she realized that is what she had done. Slowly, Alexis fell to her hands and knees, allowing her long hair to veil her face and her tears from prying eyes. Her mind was conflicted with many thoughts and emotions at how selfish she had been. Images of each of her Bladers appeared before her, looking at her in confusion and a little hurt in their eyes.

_"I'm sorry. I'm so... so sorry!" _she whispered, not trusting her voice. _"I cast you all aside and I was being selfish. I don't deserve you girls or your help... but I ask not for forgiveness but a second chance to prove to you I can be just as awesome with you guys and not be a total bitch." _she apologized, trying hard to hold back the sobs that threatened to break through.

_"Seems Jaden's really found a hint of himself in Jenny... and also in you, Lex." _her Cyber Prima Balder spoke up as she appeared in front of the crowd of girls. _"You've seen what's gone wrong and you're so determined to make things right. Do you really want to earn our trust again, Alexis?" _she asked.

_"I'll do anything."_

_"Then forfeit the match. The cards you hold now have no feelings towards you and simply do not care whether you treat them well or not. They are as cold as their theme suggests and they hold no merit to someone as passionate and loyal as you. Also, if you _did _win, it'd be counterproductive if you found yourself yet another new deck to deal with." _Prima explained, getting a slow and understanding nod from the Obelisk. _"Let Jenny take the win because she's already got the full support of her cards behind her while you still need to learn what it takes. She can handle a new deck because her dragons know this."_

Alexis remained in the same position for a few minutes now, shocking everyone as the noise grew from whispers to murmurs. Finally, they sensed movement as she slowly stood up to her feet, revealing the tear stains on her cheeks and the determined look in her eyes as she faced Jenny. The two looked at each other for a few moments before Alexis took her cards out of the deck, pulled the deck out and threw them all on the floor in front of her.

"I'm forfeiting." she calmly stated. "I don't deserve this win for the way I acted and I've still got a lot to learn... and a lot to prove to myself, my friends, everyone here... and even everyone in my deck. I can't take the prize when I need to build a bond with my own... something I know you'll have no troubles with if your dragons are any testament to that." she explained, getting a small nod and smile from Jenny. "Don't get me wrong... I'll be gunning for you and I'll be asking for a rematch soon. Now? I'm backing off, knowing I can't win."

"What about your deck on the floo-"

"That's not my deck, they're simply cards." she interrupted. "They hold no bonds to me, nor have they tried. In a way... I'm throwing a part of me away; the cold side of me that's uncaring and cold. I'm not like that and I never will be again." she smiled, exhaling a large breath as a weight lifted off her shoulders. Jenny surprised everyone as she ran across the arena and pulled the Obelisk into a hug.

_"I'm glad you finally see, Lex."_

_"Yeah, me too. Thanks, Jen."_

**"Technically, this'd count as a disqualification for breaking protocol but... I'm letting it slide as you've discovered and learned something important here, Lex. By her proclamation, Alexis Rhodes of Obelisk Blue has forfeited and so... the winner of the Fancy-Dress Tournament goes to Jennifer Andrews of Ra Yellow!" **Jaden explained, still slightly shocked by what just occurred. Everyone remained quiet until a few members of the audience began clapping, causing the rest to follow soon after.

_"Seems that Jenny has a gift similar to yours, Jaden." _a familiar voice spoke up, one Jaden sorely missed.

_"Heh, guess so. Did you notice the look in her eyes when she had that moment with her deck, Yubel?" _Jaden asked his Guardian Spirit as she hovered behind him, slowly flapping her bat wings to keep her aloft.

_"I think so. I will need to find out more about this but I can sense that she'll be crucial to whatever's about to happen here on Duel Academy. even now, I can feel them moving to make the first preparations in acquiring the Sacred Beasts." _she explained. Jaden slowly nodded, frowning.

_"We'll have a chat about this later on, okay? For now, do what you can in finding anything that could relate to what happened with Jenny. I can't afford to take a risk." _he ordered softly. Yubel nodded before phasing out of his sight. He refocused on Pegasus handing over her prize to Jenny, congratulating her on the win. She smiled as she turned to face Jaden, only to notice the worried look on his face. He saw her smile falter before he picked up a tired smile. 'We'll talk later,' he mouthed. She nodded to him, picking the smile up once more as she was swamped by the students congratulating her on the win.

* * *

After finally seeing the tournament wrap to a close, Jaden could relax and enjoy what time he may have left in the Duel Academy. He slowly let his mind wander back over the memories he had since he had been here, noting just how much fun he had had with them all in comparison to his everyday life before coming here. Sure, he had his duel spirits but they all had their own commitments as well, and he'd always be thankful to them for being around him and guiding him through his lonely (and warped) childhood. He felt a sense of contentment whenever he though about his friends...

Chazz Princeton, the guy with an ego the size of a watermelon. They didn't get off on the right foot and, admittedly, they don't always see eye to eye but the respect for the two of them is there. Whether as a friend or a duelist, it didn't matter. They both knew that he had the experience under his belt and would be beneficial for Chazz to listen to his advice.

Chumley Huffington, food-lover and an incredibly talented artist! Jaden still found himself speechless when he saw some of his drawings, only seeing quality as good as most of Pegasus' card designs. _'Which reminds me, need to send him a message about Chum.'_ he thought to himself.

Syrus and Zane Truesdale, an unorthodox sibling relationship with the two of them but they both show different characteristics which fits the other nicely. Zane was calm and collective while Syrus showed emotion and wore his heart on his sleeve. Regardless of the little heat between them, Jaden knew that the two were simply two sides of the same coin.

Bastion Misawa, one of _the _smartest people he had ever met. Having a knack for theorems, formulas and stratagems in and out of the dueling arena, he had proven that his mind is a _very _scary place. Despite being put off at his cleverness, his rationality had kept Jaden from causing too much mischief and always looked out for him. Plus, he is easily one of the closest friends Jaden has after revealing his past to his fellow Ra student.

Finally, the two women of the group who seem to be fighting for his attention and affections. Rather funny, if he was honest with himself. He had a reluctance to interact with women on a personal level because of his past but he found himself comfortable whenever he was around them. Both of them had a piece which filled the gaps within the brunette's life and he felt... _complete _with them. Alexis Rhodes, the proclaimed 'Obelisk Queen'. If Jaden could properly describe her, he would use a term from manga culture and call her a kuudere: cold and distant on the outside but warm and great to interact with behind closed doors. He blushed slightly as he remembered waking up next to her and finding said blonde naked in bed with him. That left him in a really weird situation as he wasn't as creeped out as he thought he would be._  
_

Of course, he couldn't forget about the redhead he was currently sharing dorms with... Jennifer Andrews. She always seemed to shift persona in fitting with what Jaden needed; a sister, seductress, confidant... dare he say a mother-figure as well? Since day one, she had always been looking out for him and he was touched to see someone who idolized him act so natural around him. Sure, there was always times where the two would teasingly flirt and other times where she'd make their closeness public (cough, cough, kissing-him-in-front-of-everyone, cough) but she always proved to tone it down and back off if she felt him acting uncomfortable.

Jaden closed his eyes and sighed as he realized that this... _haven_... could be taken away from him if he loses tomorrow. Not including the fact he never lost against anyone except for Yugi (draw not included), he wouldn't let the success go to his head unless he found himself being shipped off the island and heading back to the loneliness.

_"I can't lose tomorrow. Despite my pride being on the line... I don't want to leave this behind. Duel Academy is a part of me, now, and my friends... there's no way I'm leaving my friends behind now!" _he whispered to himself as he folded his arms over his face, hiding the frustrated tears from view.

"You won't, Jay. I know you'll beat whoever the _witch _has brought in for you to face off against." Jenny replied, only just catching Jaden's whispering as she stepped out of the shower. Her hair clung to her face and back, still slightly damp from just coming out of the shower but the rest of her was near enough dry. "I doubt anyone would prove a challenge to you if you've only lost to the likes of Yugi!" she grinned cheekily.

"Heh," Jaden chuckled to himself, amused, "What did I do to have someone so interested in me?" he asked rhetorically. "It feels weird, ya know?"

"Hmm? What feels weird, Jay?" she softly asked, taking a seat next to him on the mattress.

"How despite everything looks with me, I'm pretty broken." he sighed. "It feels weird because I've always looked after myself since I was a kid and I've always worked for everything I needed. Yet I find myself here and I realize just how much you guys have done for me and made me feel as comfortable as I could. I had no place to stay when I was promoted; you offered me a place to stay. I needed help with coursework; Bastion sat down and explained everything. If I needed some errands ran; Alexis often ran them for me without me having to ask her. Zane is a brother figure of mine and I go to him with some personal guy stuff. Each of you have helped in so many ways that I can't help but be grateful to each of you... _you especially._" Jaden explained as he exhaled loudly.

"You've always been someone I could turn to and someone I could truly feel comfortable with." he smiled. "You've been a sister, confidant, mother, best friend and... someone I began feeling affections towards. I had always been afraid of allowing myself to be intimate because I always feared being taken advantage of and left worse than I once was." he shuddered, feeling the phantom pains return. He felt his arms slowly been lifted away from his face, finding himself locking eyes with Jenny as she sat on top of his waist. He blushed healthily as he noticed the _lack of dress _she was currently in and couldn't help himself as his body naturally responded to such a sight. Jenny's eyes twinkled in mischief as she felt his reaction to her, smiling inwardly that she had such an effect on him.

"Jay," she softly spoke, almost shyly, "I..." she trailed off, finding her throat incredibly dry for what she had to say. She promised herself that she'd finally tell him how she felt about him but the words seemed stuck in her throat. "I'm really not good with words and what I'm gonna say will be jumbled but please... let me finish and gimme a chance to form something understandable, okay?" she pouted, earning a soft chuckle from him. She smiled at the gesture as she exhaled loudly.

"Listen, if anyone told me that I'd be sitting with my idol in Duel Academy, having this chat right now, I wouldn't have believed them. Yet... here I am. I thought I could handle my own when it came to dueling but since you began showing me how _you _looked at the cards and the spirits that dwell inside the cards... it's opened a whole new world of dueling to me and I'm captivated by it all." she admitted, smiling warmly at him as her amber eyes locked once more with his brown. "The more I learned about you, the more I began to respect you. Your past is something I can't begin to imagine and I respect... no." she paused, looking at him with all the warmth she possibly could.

"I _love _you for that. I love the way you're so loyal to your friends and how you go out of your way to include everyone and make them feel at home with you!" she grinned, pinning him underneath her with her arms as she slowly leaned into his face. "There's so many things about you that I want to discover, still, and I hope that you'd allow me to unravel the enigma before me. Yet... there's a part of me that scared." she admitted, looking away slightly. "I'm scared that I'd say all this and that you didn't feel the same way about me..." she sighed, not allowing her tears to fall.

"J-Jenny? A-Are you...?" Jaden trailed off, noticing the stray tear that escaped. His hand moved on its own accord as it slowly wiped away the tears that fell from her face, feeling her lean into his touch.

"Yeah. I can't help it, Jay, but I'm _madly in love with you_. Everything about you screams in appeal to me and I can't help but be attracted to you! Your personality, dueling skills, your _devilish_ looks," she saucily winked, "And the sheer will to keep on pushing when the odds are stacked against you. I honestly don't care for your achievements or endeavors, as impressive as they are..." she trailed off as she closed the gap between them as her face hovered just above his own. "I don't see you as the _'Elemental King', _the _'Supreme King, Haou'_, or the guy who did a better job teaching in a _month_ than Crowler did in all the time he's been here!" she giggled.

"To me, I love you for being that _'plain ol' _Jaden... Hoshiryu... Yuki..." she trailed off as her lips planted softly against his own, pouring her heart to him through her lips as she tried to convey her emotions to him. Jaden's eyes widened in shock about how much this meant to her and how she meant every word of what she said to him. Tears fell from his eyes as he wrapped his arms tightly around her before kissing her back in equal fervor, not wanting to let her go in fear of losing her. The two wasted no time deepening the kiss between them as her tongue slid into his mouth and danced with his own, letting the sounds echo through the room. The soft moans that escaped her throat threatened Jaden's heart to burst out of his chest as he realized...

_This _is what it means to love with someone, unconditionally.

**==LEMON SCENE WARNING!==**

_"Jen... make me forget..." _he whispered as the two broke apart for air. _"Make me forget the pain I felt those years ago... please... let me feel loved." _he pleaded, his voice breaking with emotion. She stared into his vulnerable chocolate orbs, seeing the pain of what he experienced flash before his eyes. She quickly closed the gap between them as she kissed him once again, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"I haven't told _anyone _this but I used to be with a guy back home." she softly spoke, feeling that he needed to know this. "We were a young couple who wasn't afraid to show our affections to one another. It was wonderful while it lasted but... he began changing for the worse." she sighed. "He'd spend his nights drinking and hanging around the wrong crowds, picking up their influences and taking his frustrations out on me..."

"This..." she paused, showing him the right side of her head, lifting the hair from her right ear, "Is a constant reminder of the mistake I made in falling for him. One night, he came home extremely drunk and agitated. I wanted to try and comfort him but he wanted to take it one step further. I... I was scared and I refused." she trembled, feeling her hands being taken by his own. "H-He... he _forced me _down on the table and went to have his way with me after knocking me unconscious. Like you, Jay... I was raped by my own boyfriend." she confessed, feeling her unshed tears sting the corners of her eyes.

_"J-Jenny, I-I'm so sorry!"_ Jaden whispered as he brought her into a fierce hug. She returned the gesture, enjoying the closeness she had with him and the feeling of finally telling someone about what happened.

"Thankfully, the neighbors heard the commotion and they called the police. He was arrested on the charge of domestic abuse, ABH and rape. He got twenty years. Yet the pain still haunts me till now and... I can't help but fear being in a relationship again." she explained, feeling the tears fall down her cheeks as his hand brushed through her damp hair. "Jay... I know you're facing charges for this but... I-I... I want to..." she trailed off, feeling a little embarrassed by her request. She slowly resolved herself as she turned back to face him, closing in on his lips once more. _"Let's both show each other what it means to be loved, Jay... Nothing else matters for tonight, just you and me." _she whispered in kind as she slipped underneath the sheets. She felt him tense up when she felt him rub against her but quickly ran her fingers through his hair as a comforting gesture. _"It's okay... I won't hurt you. Take the time you need, Jay. I'm here for you..."_

He looked into those pools of amber as he could clearly see the overwhelming love for him inside of them, feeling the little restraints that he had left crumble away. He looked at her, asking her the unsaid question. The warm smile he received in response was all the permission he needed as he felt her shift her hips slightly. He groaned, feeling his stomach doing flips as he felt himself taken further inside of her as she lowered herself on him. The warmth and the way she conformed to him had taken his breath and all rational thought away from him. Jenny's head snapped backwards as she felt him hilted deeply inside of her, letting the sensations run amok all over her body.

_"J-Jenny!"_ Jaden softly yelled, scared that he had hurt her. She soon stopped the thoughts by planting another kiss on his lips, adjusting herself to his shape. _"A-Are you alright?"_ he asked.

_"I... I..."_ she heaved, trying to find a word that could describe how she felt. _"I feel like... I feel like I'm flying, right now..."_ she huskily replied as she slowly moved her hips. Her knees buckled as the sensation already threatened to overwhelm her. Each bump against her womanhood sent a pleasant electric shock through her system and soon found herself losing her sanity as the two of them continued in their act of passion. She had to subtly hint to him about taking certain opportunities as she grabbed hold of his hands and slowly trailed them all over her body, letting him feel every curve and contour of her skin. In turn, she did the same for him as she moved her hands over his body as well. It didn't take long before Jaden mustered up the courage to begin moving against her rhythm, feeling a deep desire being filled inside of him. _"Ah... t-this is amazing! Please... please don't stop...!"_ she begged him as they began picking up the pace. It was during the petting that the two had switched positions; Jaden being on top while Jenny laid underneath him with her legs wrapped around his waist. Being their first times, it didn't take long before the two of them found themselves nearing their limits. Jenny was thrashing her hips against his, trying to feel as much of him inside of her as possible as she felt the coil tightening in her core. Jaden matched her efforts as he felt something threatening to escape him, knowing he was soon about to release inside of her.

_"J-Jenny! I... I..." _he whispered, scared about what he should do. Was it safe or would sh-

_"Ahn! J-Jaden... let it go! Ah, ah, ah, ahhhh... let everything go... heart and soul... give me everything you can; indulge yourself in me!" _she replied breathlessly as her hips bucked against his. Her eyes widened when she felt him twitching inside of her before he pushed himself deeper than before, releasing himself inside of her. She let rip a powerful moan which Jaden quickly muffled with his lips, hoping that no-one heard their actions. If the authorities found out about what they did, then he'd be kicked out faster than he could apologize. She pressed her stomach against his, feeling her toes curl in response to his seed coating her inner walls, relishing in the warmth that now emitted from deep inside of her stomach. The two remained that way for a few minutes as she let him release everything into her, physically and emotionally. To others, it would be an act of passion but... to them, it was an outlet for the pent-up emotions the two had held back for so long; they needed to confide in one another and this proved that they would always be there for one another.

_"Jenny... I love you so much..." _he whispered as he felt himself taper off inside of her, despite her trying desperately to keep the sensation going. Her eyes watered from those three words as her legs wrapped around his hips. She slowly began moving her hips again, moaning in delight at how sensitive she was and how much more of him she could feel.

_"I love you too, Jay. I will never leave you and I will never hurt you. For tonight... let's bear our hearts to one another and let ourselves go. We need this..." _she whispered lovingly as the two continued to confide in one another throughout the night. He saw the tears on her face, noticing how happy she was being here with him. His confidence grew as he suddenly took the lead, allowing her to gasp in delight as she felt him take the initiative this time around.

**==LEMON SCENE END!==**

* * *

Just outside the door, a figure could be seen smiling to himself as he leaned against the wall. He had to pull off a load of favors to the other students but he had managed to clear the dorm for the one night just for the two of them. He could see the signs that she needed to express herself to him but he listened in embarrassment to the sounds that sounded like they were doing much more than simply talking... if the moans were any indication.

_"My heartfelt congratulations to the two of you... it's about time."_ he grinned to himself, turning to face the door. _"You deserve someone as loyal as Jenny, Jaden. I'm glad she's the one who'll bring you back from the darkness of your past and break down your shell. My thoughts be with you both tonight."_ Bastion prayed, smiling to himself as he walked down the corridors to his own room.

* * *

OC List:

Elemental Hero Starlight (Warrior / Effect / Light / 4* / 1600 ATK / 1600 DEF)

Effects: This card can also be treated as a DARK type. If the controller of this card successfully plays and resolves the use of a spell and trap card in the same turn this card is active, you can destroy one of your opponent's cards on the field or hand.

Rise of the Mechanical Matriarch (Quick-Play Spell)

By sacrificing half your life points, you can special summon as many Machine-type monsters to your side of the field. (If there is not enough monster spaces, you may choose.)

Last-Minute Adjustment (Quick-Play Spell)

When used during your opponent's turn, you are allowed to activate the effects of a spell or trap card in your hand.

Dragon Overdrive (Continuous Spell)

While this card is in play, the controller of this card can draw one extra card during their Draw Phrase. The following effects applies:

\- Monster card: Destroy one of your opponent's cards in their hand.

\- Spell card: Destroy a card on your opponent's side of the field.

\- Trap card: You gain three hundred life points.

When this card is destroyed, you may remove a Dragon-type monster from your graveyard and remove it from play. This card is placed on top of your deck.

Snow Paladin (Aqua / Effect / Water / 6* / 1900 ATK / 2900 DEF)

Effect: If this card is on the field when the field spell 'Winter wasteland' is in play, your opponent's monster's attacks are directed to this card.

Winter Wasteland (Field Spell)

When this card is on the field, the summoning costs for all aqua-type monsters are decreased by two levels.

* * *

_**Done! Admittedly, this may seem a little rushed but it was already over 10k words alone! I WILL edit this at a later date (most likely tomorrow) but it's something new for you guys to read at least.**_

_**I may expect some criticism for the interaction between the two of them but it was supposed to be the beginning of Jaden's 'recovery' of what happened in his past. The two of them having sex was more than physical pleasure but also the emotional release as a symbol of placing his trust in Jenny and confiding in her fully.**_

_**I'm currently dozing off to sleep writing this but I think you guys deserve this chapter for putting up with the lack of update. Review as always and lemme know what you think of the latest chapter. It's 3:46 am and I need sleeps.**_

_**A very tired Kitsune... calling it a night. :)**_


	10. Elemental King, Unleashed!

_**Hey hey hey! I'm up with another chapter for you all! Before we start, two things:**_

_**First... I'm happy to say that this fanfiction is currently sitting at #17 for follows and #37 for favorites in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX category! Despite how small the group is, I'm incredibly happy to see my creativity become so popular in less than 100k words! Thank you all, seriously! *bows deeply***_

_**Second... A lot of people have been bugging me to see who Jaden's duel partner will be. Some of you have suggested Jenny and Alexis taking Jaden's place but I went against that idea. There are a few of you who's gotten spoilers from me and know who the partner will be... but after seeing how Jaden's deck is built, I may be turning this duel into a handicap and let Jaden duel on his own. Apologies to those who were looking forward to seeing Jaden's partner (who would've been Yugi Moto himself) but I'll make it up to you guys with a promise for a later duel with Syrus and Yugi...**_

_**Gomennasai, minna! :'(**_

_**I'm glad to see that the lemon scene in the last chapter go down well with you guys as I haven't received any negative comments about it yet. (to Guest; Bastion was only listening in because he wanted to speak to Jaden about the duel coming up in this scene. It was when he got there that he heard Jenny and Jaden getting intimate. He left just after they started, namely when Jenny reveals her past to him. So it wasn't like he was perving on them.)**_

_**I also need to mention... massive props to sUbSoNiCSoundwave for the idea he gave me for the story next chapter as I introduce another OC into the mix... someone you wouldn't have expected! xD**_

_**Also, shoutout to SuperNeos2 for giving me permission to use one of his ideas for later on in the story! If you haven't checked out his story, 'Supreme King Jaden', I HIGHLY suggest you do! :)**_

_**Enough from me, I guess... Chapter Ten begins! :)**_

"Talking"

_"Duel Spirit Talking/Whispering"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

_**"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)/Multiple voices"**_

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: The Elemental King, Unleashed!**_

After the fatigue finally caught up to everyone for all of yesterday's festivities, everyone had turned in pretty early. News had spread like wildfire that Jaden would be dueling today for his place in Duel Academy and they mentally groaned that they would have two momentous days in a row. Thankfully, it was a Saturday and all lessons were cancelled due to the event coming up... which meant they had _all _of Sunday to recover enough ready for classes on Monday. The hype was raised higher when they found out that Jaden was calling in someone to tag-team with against whoever Crowler had brought in for the Ra student to face.

Speaking of said Ra student, Jaden could be found sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time. He didn't have any nightmares of the events that happened all those years ago, or the threat of the upcoming duel. No. This was because of the woman that currently slept on top of him.

Jenny Andrews; apprentice to himself, given the moniker of the _'White Dragon Mistress'_ and is one of the up-coming students who had a very good chance of being promoted once the promotional duels came around in the January. Alongside Jaden, Bastion and several other Ra Yellow students who have also been nominated, there were a few Slifer Reds that were looking to land themselves a promotion. The main one everyone focused on was Syrus Truesdale, the 'Arcane Duelist', known for his dominating dueling skills with a deck that Yugi would be proud of. (Of course, the rumors went round that the deck _was _put together by the 'King of Games'. Not that Jaden or the others would confirm, knowing the truth.)

Back on topic... Jaden's eyes fluttered open as he glanced down on the unfamiliar weight on his chest, looking at a peaceful redhead sleeping with a soft smile on her face. He couldn't help but recall the memories of the night before and how... _passionate _the two of them were. He forgot how long the two of them went at it, or how many times they both reached their limits, but he could finally feel the past pain fade away from his mind as the sensations of being with her soon replaced them. He glanced to his right to find a few familiar spirits looking at him with a look of happiness and... jealousy?

_"Morning, you two." _Jaden softly greeted, shifting Jenny off him and next to him, allowing himself to grab a shower while she was still asleep. _"I haven't heard much from you since the Dorm Incident. Where've you been?" _he asked, slightly curious as to what their reasons were while he ran the water for the shower.

_"Morning to you too, Jay." _Trix smiled, ruffling his hair. _"We've still been around. We've been working, mainly. While we were off, we've been helping Yubel out with a few things. Nothing concrete yet but we've found something interesting you may wanna know."_

"Oh?" Jaden quipped, turning his head as a signal to show that his attention was theirs. "Found something already?"

_"Like Trix said, it's not a definite yet." _Stephanie, his Bladedge, spoke up next as she leaned against the sink while Trix sat on the toilet lid. _"We came across records linking back to Haou's time; mentioning something about a Priestess who's sole purpose was to seal the Light of Destruction away. Unfortunately, the information on it has been harder to find than when Danny's in a bloody graveyard." _she moaned.

"Wow..." he mused, "That must be bad if you're referencing it to Danny of all people." he grinned, getting a wet flannel chucked at him in protest. "So, there's a possibility that the soul of the priestess could have reincarnated into Jenny. That'll prove... interesting." he nodded.

_"Yeah. Now, I'm a little heartbroken, Jaden..." _Trix smirked seductively, _"Me, Steph and Kiyomi have been with you _much _longer than Jenny... yet we still seem to be waiting for you to step up and claim us." _she winked, causing Jaden to cough on a rough intake of air, making Stephanie chuckle at the act her friend was putting on.

"I-I... y-you know it's not like that..." he stammered, shyly retreating to his introversion.

_"Easy, sweetie, it was just an attempt at humor. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." _Trix apologized, looking slightly guilty. Jaden simply sighed as he walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Don't be sorry, I'll need to get use to this." he smiled. "Give me until the Christmas break. I'll be heading back home for a few days before returning back to the Academy. I have nothing booked for those few days... _yet._" he grinned, earning a pair of healthy blushes from the two women. "I still feel a little uncomfortable, but that's probably from the inexperience. Last night... was a _massive _improvement. The nightmares have stopped and slowly being replaced by Jenny and us having... _intimacy _last night." he explained.

_"I know you have a crass side at times but why, for the love of all that's good, can you not say sex?" _Stephanie asked, genuinely amused. Listening to Jaden splutter at the boldness of her statement was all she needed to burst out into laughter. She received a flannel to the face, courtesy of the showering brunette, while Trix simply looked his direction with pride in her eyes. Words couldn't describe how happy she was for him, now that he finally found some form of comfort in his redheaded dorm-mate. She decided to thank her later, choosing to watch him and her have a mini-water fight while they traded harmless barbs.

Jenny stood outside the door, listening to the laughter of him and his duel spirits. She was still naked from last night and had to try and push aside the soreness that resonated in between her thighs. She let the memories from the night before begin flooding her mind once more, blushing at how free (read: wild) they were once they let go of their self-restraint. She needed to take a shower to clear the stains on her legs and thighs but she knew that she'd want to go for it again if she joined him in the shower. Deciding to let them both recover, she simply bode her time. "Hurry up in there! I need a shower as well, ya know?" she yelled.

_"Yeah, I'll be out now... soon as Steph stops chucking the damn flannel at me when I'm trying to dry myself off!" _he yelled back through the door.

"Steph's there, is she?" she asked.

_"With Trix, yeah! Stephanie, I am trying to dry, leave me alone!" _he pouted, earning an uproaring laughter from said female. A few minutes later and Jaden stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Jaden smiled at her before giving her a peck on the lips before getting ready for the duel later on. Jenny simply sighed into the kiss before she made her way into the shower.

"Heya ladies. How've ya been?" Jenny asked, letting the hot water run over her body.

_"Good. So... you and Jay are official, eh?" _Trix teased with a sly grin. Stephanie's ears perked up as she smoothly slid across the counter to get closer to get the latest gossip._  
_

"W-Well... yeah, we are. I just haven't told him yet because..." she began before trailing off with a large blush appearing on her face. The two girls looked confused before their eyes widened comically. They turned to each other before whipping their heads back to the redhead.

_**"You didn't!?" **_they asked her in unison, feigning ignorance.

"We did, last night." she began, letting a sigh escape her lips. "I was scared that there would be a small chance which Jaden would lose the duel and... I never would've let him know about how I felt about him. I... I truly love him." she professed, letting her hands roam her glistening body as she tried to remember how it felt when Jaden did it to her. "W-We both professed and... we... uh..." she trailed off.

_"Jenny..." _Stephanie whispered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. _"You finally told him, huh? I'm so happy for you!" _she smiled warmly, embracing the girl in a hug, not caring for the water pouring down her form. Trix could only join in the hug as she felt a large weight lifted off her shoulders as someone could show Jaden the physical attention he needs without having to resort to them. They didn't mind, not in the least, but it's one thing to be intimate with a duel spirit and another to be intimate with someone else. _"I'm just shocked to find out that Jaden lost his virginity last night... but I know that you and Alexis would be the only two we would trust well enough to allow you to be that intimate with him. He's a petal, you see... beautiful, attractive but extremely fragile. You need to continue to support him, Jenny... it's the least he deserves." _she explained after pulling away.

"I know. I promise you I'll never abandon him." she replied determinedly, getting approving nods from the duel spirits. "So, I know Jay's been going on about a partner for the duel today and that someone's flying in. D'you wanna fill me in on who it is?" she smirked, getting matching expressions from the two heroes. Before either of the duel spirits could answer her question, the PDF that rested on the counter began ringing. She sighed as she asked one of the two heroes to answer for her.

"_Hello, Steph here. Jenny's in the shower, the moment. Who's calling?" _she asked.

"_Ah, hello Stephanie, it's Sheppard. I wanted to speak with Jenny about the upcoming expulsion duel and I didn't want Jaden to overhear the conversation." _the male voice spoke back.

"_I understand, Chancellor. I can give you my word that we won't tell Jaden anything that you tell Jenny. If you're wondering, Trix is with me as well." _she explained, Sheppard nodding on the other end of the line.

"_Then I see no reason to not fill you in on the upcoming duel. You see, Crowler had intended for the Paradox brothers to be Jaden's opponents but we were... dissuaded by someone more recognizable to take their place... on one condition..." _he began explaining. At this point, Stephanie had changed the settings to loudspeaker, allowing Trix and Jenny to listen to what was being said.

"What is it, Shep?" Jenny yelled as she continued to lather her hair with shampoo. A hearty chuckle came from the chancellor from the affectionate nickname he had just been given.

"_Well, you see..."_

* * *

The moment that many of the students were waiting for couldn't have come sooner as they all watched their Pro Duelist slowly make his way up the stage steps. Jaden couldn't help the nerves that plagued his mind as he began shaking himself loose as a defence mechanism. The crowd couldn't understand why Jaden was being expelled once the official story was released about the kidnappings and they were wishing for Jaden to win against his mystery opponents.

"How're you feeling, Jay?" Syrus yelled out as he and the others made their way towards the stage. "I still can't believe how Crowler could stoop so low to get you potentially expelled!"

"Heya Sy. Man, I gotta admit this blows big time," he sighed, "but I don't want to leave here. I've made so many awesome memories with you guys already and we've still got another two and a half years to go yet! Winter, Spring and Summer break vacations, general japery around the Academy and more laughs and memories to be made yet! I feel more at home here than I ever felt... all thanks to you guys." he warmly smiled, taking in the beaming and teary smiles of everyone as they heard just how much they meant to him. Alexis slowly strolled up the steps and walked over to him, allowing her to place a gentle yet heartfelt kiss upon his cheek.

_"__I know you won't lose, Jay."_ she smiled, bringing him into an intimate hug. _"You've got so much to fight for and I know you become unstoppable when you're dueling for something that's precious to you... something I truly admire in you."_ she whispered.

_"__Thank you, Lex..."_ he smiled softly in return, squeezing her gently before letting go of the embrace. "Well, I wonder where my opponents are... and my partner for that matter." he spoke to no-one in particular.

"_Well, sorry to keep you waiting Jaden... I had to check out a little rumour before I have to duel you." _a new voice spoke up, a voice Jaden could place anywhere if he had to. His eyes widened to epic proportions before he snapped his head around to face the white-cloaked figure that was standing before him...

"Well... I didn't think Crowler had enough connections if _you're _here to face off against me, _Kaiba_." Jaden smirked as he folded his arms across his chest, allowing the students to gasp at the sight of the legendary duelist and founder of Duel Academy, itself. "I've never known you to duel with a partner, though." he quipped.

"I know, I'm more the solo duelist type but..." Kaiba smirked, something that put Jaden on edge, "I mentioned that I heard a little rumor about a _promising _duelist who follows after my own heart. I guess you could say that I wanted to see how they fare against the _'big-boys'_." he explained. Jaden's heart suddenly dropped into his gut as he knew _exactly _who the Blue-Eyes duelist was on about. He didn't even need to open his mouth as a teary Jenny made herself known to Jaden. The two just stared at one another in an uncomfortable silence as she shivered, trying desperately to hold her tears back. She hung her head in shame as small whimpers escaped her lips, letting the tears fall on the ground, not being able to bring her gaze up to his. She gasped when she felt a pair of arms pull her closer to someone but the scent was a dead give-away... considering she inhaled enough of it when they were intimate the night before.

"J-Jay... I-I'm so sorry..." she sobbed before finding herself being cut off as her lips were engulfed by his. She couldn't help herself as she deepened the kiss, needing the reassurance only he could give her right now, allowing her hands to caress his cheeks while his hands ran through her long crimson hair.

"_You don't have to apologize to me, Jen. There's nothing you could do that could make me angry with you or make me love you any less than I do right now. Think of this as your final test before finally graduating from my tutelage so show me everything you've learned from me and give me a duel neither of us'll ever forget, okay?" _he whispered lovingly into her ear, caressing her back tenderly before pulling away from his redheaded girlfriend. She gathered herself as she wiped her tears away before her eyes shined with a determination that matched his. Slowly, her grin returned into full force as she took a few steps away and made her way over to her temporary duel partner.

"You got it, Jay!" she fist-pumped into the air in front of her as a sign of a challenge. "I'm not gonna go down easily, no matter _who _you're partnered with!" she yelled.

"_Oh? Is that so?" _a new baritone voice spoke up, everyone's eyes turned to the source of the new voice as collective gasps rang through the stadium as another recognizable figure made his way up to the stage and stood next to Jaden. "It's good to see you again, Jenny." he smiled as he waved to her.

"Yeah, it's great to see you again too, Yugi." she replied with a beaming grin on her face, while Kaiba simply began chuckling at the turn of events that transpired. "So you're gonna be Jay's partner, eh?" she asked.

"Indeed. I heard what happened and I am disappointed at the situation we find ourselves in." he admitted, turning his gaze towards Sheppard and nodded slightly in acknowledgement, earning a nod in kind. "Whatever the result may be, I know that this duel will be one that will be talked about for time to come." he smirked, running a hand through his tri-coloured hair.

"Like I said, Jen, think of this as your final test! No holding back, ya hear?" Jaden grinned. He knew that he couldn't afford to hold back as he fully revealed his dueling caliber to everyone watching on. With all the words having been said, Sheppard made his way to the side of the stage.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, this duel will be a tag-team duel. Here are the terms; both teams will receive four thousand life points each. The field capacity will be shared between each team, meaning that the field will be shared for each team. Tributing of your partner's monsters is permitted and activation of your partner's spells and trap cards are also allowed. If a monster effect affects their opponent, then the effect will effect each opponent. For example, if an effect destroys Jaden's monster, then the same effect will also destroy one of Yugi's monsters as well." **he began explaining before his face turned sour. **"Additionally, this is an expulsion duel. Should Jaden and Yugi lose this duel, Jaden will be permanently banned from Duel Academy... along with Dr. Crowler." **he smirked, earning gasps once more from the students.

"Tch..." Jaden snorted at the last piece of information. Jenny was in the same boat as neither of them particularly wanted him to stay after what he's pulled off.

**"****Without further ado, I would ask if all participants are ready to duel?"** he asked.

"Hold up," Jaden yelled out, "I wanna ask Yugi if he doesn't mind sitting this one out."

The crowd all gasped in shock as they heard the words escape from the Ra Yellow's lips as the murmurs in the crowd began rising up.

"J-Jaden, m-my boy," Crowler stammered, "S-surely you wish to stay here in D-duel Academy!?"

"Like you care..." Jaden responded coldly. Crowler slumped to the floor with a massive sign stuck into his back saying 'Denied'. Jaden smirked a little before he held up his hands to the audience, getting them to simmer down before Jaden continued his explanation.

"Originally, I wanted Yugi to be my partner in case things turned out a little more _ugly_ than they are now. However... seeing as Jenny's got a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to partner up with the 'Master of the White Dragons', himself," he smirked, "I wanted to see how well she'll fair against me with someone who's deck can work perfectly in tandem with hers. Also, it's been a while since I duel professionally so I'm up for the challenge!" he grinned, rubbing his nose with his thumb for emphasis as Yugi simply chuckled at the brunette.

"I can see you've picked up my habit for the thrill of dueling against the odds," he warmly smiled as his eyes locked onto Jaden's, "But I will agree to your request and will ask if I would be the one to referee this match." he finished, looking at Sheppard for confirmation. Sheppard simply smirked as he threw the microphone down to Yugi, who deftly caught it in his left hand before picking up on the rules.

**"This match has now changed to a handicap, two-on-one duel; Seto Kaiba and Jennifer Andrews versus Jaden Yuki. Same rules apply as previously mentioned. Are the participants ready?" **Yugi asked, getting three nods in response. **"Then I would ask each duelist to draw the top card. This will determine the order of play on whoever has the highest-level monster."** he requested. One by one, the three of them drew their top cards; Kaiba drawing his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Jenny drawing her Lightpulsar Dragon and Jaden with his Elemental Hero Avian. Slipping the cards back into their duel disks after re-shuffling them, they readied themselves for the upcoming match-up. **"Very well... the order as goes; Kaiba, Jenny and Jaden. Without further ado..." **he smirked, raising his hand into the air...

_**"It's time to Duel!"**_

* * *

**Kaiba and Jenny : 8000 (4000/4000)**

**Jaden : 4000**

* * *

"Allow me to kick-start this duel!" Kaiba yelled as he drew a card, the students going wild as the duel was finally underway. "I'll start off by activating my spell card, Cards of Consonance. By discarding a Dragon-type tuner with a thousand attack points or less, I can draw another two cards," he began, sending his White Stone of Legend to the grave before drawing two more cards. "Now, with my White Stone sent to the graveyard, I can add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand." he continued, showing the newly-drawn dragon to everyone.

"To finish off the turn, I'll place two face downs and I'll summon my Flamvell Guard in defence mode." he smirked as a navy-scaled dragon appeared on the field, seemingly frozen in time until red and orange pulses began spreading across his body, animating the dragon to life as he curled up in a defensive manner.

(Flamvell Guard: Dragon / Tuner / Fire / 1* / 100 ATK / **_2000 DEF_**)

"Nice start, Kaiba," Jenny complimented as she drew a card of her own, "Let's see if I can follow up on your move." she smiled nervously. Kaiba noticed this and shook his head as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Don't worry about trying to prove yourself to me, or Jaden," he started, knowing Jaden would finish the sentence for him. He smirked as he was bang on the money when the brunette spoke up.

"Just remember what I told you about dueling; _enjoy yourself and have fun!_" he grinned, noticing the startled look in her amber eyes before they steeled in determination, nodding her head sharply as her usual grin returned.

"Gotcha, Jay! Let's go this way then..." she mused to herself as she placed three cards face down on the field. "I'll use my Pot of Greed to draw two more cards," she quipped as she looked at her hand, frowning. "Okay then, I'll play my Reload spell. I'll shuffle the cards back into the deck and draw the same amount of cards I sent back!" she explained as she picked up three new cards.

"Better!" she grinned. "I'll set a monster in defence mode and I'll place one more face down. That's me done." she nodded, earning a small cheer from the on-watching students.

"Nice openers," Jaden complimented, "but I gotta say that it's kinda mean I need to do this but I have no other way..." he trailed off as a red aura surrounded him.

* * *

**Jaden : (4000 - 500) = 3500**

* * *

"Why do I _not _like the sound of that?" Jenny rhetorically asked as she and Kaiba watched as Jaden revealed a new card, yet somewhat familiar. "Huh? _Double _Polymerization?"_  
_

"Yeah. I pay five hundred life points and I can fusion summon twice in a row! So, I'll be fusing my Avian with my Burstinatrix, and my Sparkman with my Clayman to create Elemental Heroes Flame Wingman and Thunder Giant!" he yelled, raising his hand into the air as the four spirits grinned to one another before splitting up into pairs. Two swirls appeared side by side as two new monsters flew out of them and landed in front of Jaden.

(Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: Warrior / Fusion / Effect / Wind / 6* / _**2100 ATK**_/ 1200 DEF)

(Elemental Hero Thunder Giant: Warrior / Fusion / Effect / Light / 6* / _**2400 ATK**_/ 1500 DEF)

"I'll set a monster and that's it from me." Jaden finished, bursting out laughing at the stumped look on her face as she began crying anime-tears.

"This is _soooo _not fair! How can he be so damn lucky!?" she wailed before suddenly stopping and getting back to her feet as she pondered with a finger on the croner of her mouth. "Oh yeah, Heart of the Cards..." she mused. Jaden and Kaiba sweat-dropped at the sudden change of her emotions._  
_

"O...kay." Kaiba drawled out as he took another card from his deck. "Moving _swiftly _on, I'll activate my Pot of Greed." He picked up another two cards from his deck before his eyes widened a little at the cards he currently had in his hand. Allowing an arrogant smirk to appear on his face, he revealed a familiar card to the duo; Natural Selection. "I'll use my spell card, Natural Selection! I can call a card and all copies of the card is sent to the top of my deck! So I'll pick... Polymerization!" he smirked as two cards were moved to the top of his deck.

_'If he's calling for Polymerization, it means that he's already gotten his three Blue-Eyes in his hand! I gotta admit that he has the best luck when it comes down to the crunch but I still have my Morphing Jar, knowing that'll completely ruining his plan once his dragons are sent to the graveyard.' _he thought to himself, not paying attention as Kaiba finished his move...

He should've paid attention as he found himself staring down a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Looks like you weren't paying attention, Jaden," Kaiba chided, "For someone like you, should know that it could cost you the difference between a win and a loss. But... I'm feeling kind to recap on what just happened; Jennifer allowed me to use her trap card, Dragon's Rebirth, to trade my Flamvell for my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Now _this _should get your attention when I have my Blue-Eyes attack your Thunder Giant!" he proclaimed. "Go! White Lightning Attack!" he ordered as a ball of condensed white lightning appeared in the dragon's mouth before blasting it at the bulkier of the two figures, smashing it into pixels. Jaden grunted as the difference was dealt directly to his life points.

* * *

**Jaden : (3500 - 600) = 2900**

* * *

"I swear that doesn't hurt as much as it normally does..." Jaden smirked to himself as he clambered back to his feet, dusting his yellow jacket a few times before straightening up, "Probably built up an immunity from the practice duels with Jenny and her dragons." he grinned cheekily, earning a small bout of laughter from everyone.

"Jaden no baka!" Jenny pouted cutely, making Jaden hard-pressed to run over, kiss her silly and glomp her while shouting 'Kawaii!'

"Heh, I didn't take you for a 'M-Person', Jaden..." Kaiba smirked cheekily as Jaden rounded his amber eyes on him. The smirk soon faded as he realized that he just brought up his memories again. "I... I'm sorry." he apologized. "I end my go, by the way."

"It happens. I s'pose I deserved that remark for the comment I made." Jaden sighed before allowing a tired grin to appear on his mug. Jenny looked at him with a sympathetic look, watching as their eyes locked onto each others. He nodded with a warm smile as she drew her next card.

"My go! I'll place a face down before I activate a Natural Selection of my own! I'll call... Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Well, that's my go for now. No biggie this time." she smiled with a playful shrug.

"Well, I rarely find myself in this predicament," Jaden sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he pulled out a card from his deck. "Huh, why not? I'll use my Mystical Space Typhoon to take out Kaiba's back-left face down!" he pointed towards said card, revealing it to be Champion's Vigilance before exploding into pixels. "Didn't know you had that card on you..." he quipped.

"Recently added." Kaiba shrugged nonchalantly as he drew another card.

"Woah, Kaiba," Jaden interrupted as a sly smirk appeared on his face, "I didn't say I was finished with my turn!"

"What?" he replied, confused as he saw that Jaden held no cards in his hands... _''Wait... what about his face down? From the look of that... smirk... damn it! He knows what I was planning to do! He's completely-'_

"Thrown you off your game?" Jaden interrupted his thoughts with a cheeky grin on his face as he flipped up his face down monster, revealing it to be his Morphing Jar. "You should know by now I'm _very _good at that! Thanks to his effect, we all discard our hands and draw five new cards... say bye-bye to your three Blue-Eyes', Kaiba-_kun_!" he chuckled as he drew five new cards for himself while Jenny couldn't help snicker at the honorific her boyfriend had given the Head of Duel Academy and Kaiba Corp.

"I hate you sometimes, Jaden... you're just like Pegasus on the best of times, not to mention Yugi." he growled in frustration as he picked up his new hand, knowing he had nothing to use his Polymerization on anymore.

**"Oh? And where, do tell, did he get his arrogance and cockiness from?" **Yugi smirked devilishly in return as he continued to monitor the duel between the three.

"Time for my Flame Wingman to get his retribution for my Thunder Giant as I'll activate my field spell, Skyscraper!" he grinned, watching in delight as several building-like structures began surrounding the three of them as they found themselves in a clearing on street-level underneath the moonlit night. "Before I do, I'm gonna play another spell of mine, O-Oversoul! With this card, I can special summon a Normal 'Elemental Hero' back from the graveyard! C'mon back, Sparkman!" he cheered as Jack returned to the field in his costume.

_"Geez, give me warning, will ya?" _Jack grinned beneath his mask as he faced off against his opponents. _"Oh? You're _against_ Jenny for a change, eh?"_

"Jack, it's the expulsion duel." he retorted back.

_"Ah, I see. Time to kick things up a notch, eh?" _he replied back as he found himself surrounded in a friendly aura of fire. _"Haha! H-Heated Soul, is it? Been a while since you used that card."_

"H-Heated Soul?" Jenny asked, confused, "What's up with the names, Jay?"

"You'll probably see later on in the duel," he replied mysteriously with a smile, "but I'm apologizing in advance; Sparkman, take out her face down!" he ordered, getting an affirmative from his duel spirit as he charged an electrical charge to fire.

"Not this time, Jay! I'm activating my favorite trap-combo; Magic Cylinders and Enchanted Javelin!" she grinned, earning a round of groans from the crowd.

"She seriously uses that combo _way _too much..." Syrus groaned, shaking his head.

"You'd think that she'd find other uses than just resorting to a safety combo without branching off of it. Talk about getting _some _originality! I mean, Alexis managed to find a way to branch off the combo with a few more cards!" Chazz added his two cents into the equation before being knocked over by a shoe.

"Shut up, Chazz!" Jenny yelled as her head expanded to large proportions as she yelled in his ear. "Tch!"

_**"You deserved that."**_everyone quipped back in response (Jaden, Kaiba, Yugi, Sheppard and the rest of the crowd included), earning a bigger groan from the ravenette Obelisk. They watched as Sparkman's attack split into two before one ended up absorbed into Jenny while the other crashed back into Jaden.

* * *

**Jaden : (2900 - 2100) = 800**

**Jenny : (4000 + 2100) = 6100**

* * *

"Minor setback..." Jaden groaned, rolling his shoulder a few times to loosen it up after the last attack. "Well, I managed to get hit with the _lesser _of two evils, so to speak. Now, Flame Wingman, destroy Kaiba's Dragon!" he ordered, looking up to see his Wingman parched on a spike on one of the skyscrapers with the moon settling behind him.

"Jay..." Jenny began, stunned, "Your Wingman's weaker."

"For now, yeah." he smirked once more as his Flame Wingman began charging his dragon-esque fist with flames before diving off the top of the skyscraper and began flying at high speeds towards the blue-eyed dragon. Jenny noticed as the flames began growing stronger before covering his entire frame. "Thanks to my Skyscraper field spell, if my 'Elemental Heroes' engages in a battle with a monster that has a higher attack than they do, they gain a bonus one thousand attack points! So my Wingman's attack currently stands at thirty-one hundred points, making it _stronger _than Blue-Eyes!" he beamed with delight as his Hero smashed through Kaiba's dragon, smashing it into pixels.

Everyone in the stands were stupefied at the outcome of the last battle as they all thought Jaden was crazy for attacking a stronger monster on purpose, but they soon realized what the field card did and they couldn't help but cheer at the impressive play he made.

"He's not finished yet as his effect kicks in!" Jaden continued while he had the momentum, "You see, when my Flame Wingman destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, I get to deal extra damage to them equal to the _original attack of the monster he destroyed!_" he laughed as the heroic duel spirit began charging a large fireball at Kaiba, letting it go at point-blank range.

* * *

**Kaiba : (4000 - 100 - 3000) = 900**

* * *

**"AAAAAHH!" **Kaiba growled out loudly as he was engulfed in the flames, shocking everyone at how much damage Jaden had managed to land on him in one move. Jaden called his spirit to extinguish the flames as Kaiba showed he was in a great deal of pain. Quickly acting, he absorbed the flames back into his arm before letting it loose into the sky where it burned for a minute or so before it faded into small embers.

"You alright, Kaiba?" Jenny asked sincerely as she ran over to her downed partner and helped him up to his feet. The older of the pair dusted himself off, cringing a few times from the burns he received before turning to her with a grateful nod.

"Thank you." he nodded, smiling slightly.

"Anytime!" she beamed as she made her way back to her spot.

"Sorry about that, Kaiba, didn't think the flames would be _that _powerful..." he apologized, earning a dismissive wave from Kaiba. "Well, I'm activating a quick-play spell, Flash Fusion! I'll fuse my Flame Wingman and my Sparkman to create my Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" he grinned as the two figures bumped fists together, a flash of light appearing from the contact, as a new variation appeared in front of them all.

(Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman: Warrior / Fusion / Effect / Light / 8* / _**2500 ATK**_/ 2100 DEF)

"Jaden," Jenny began, wanting to ask him a question that has been bothering her for a while now, "How many fusions can you make with your Elemental Heroes?" she asked, getting nervous at the silence that followed. It was unnerving, to say the least, but she did bring up a valid question as they knew that the Elemental Heroes were one of the hardest decks to master for the vast number of fusion combinations that could be made...

And, of course, asking the only person who had not only mastered but had made his moniker as the _Elemental King_... it was a question that a lot of people were curious about.

"... you're _really _asking me that?" Jaden replied.

"Yeah! Why is it a big deal?" she asked back.

"Well..." Jaden trailed off as he began running through the different combinations he's used in the past and the ones he knows about but never used yet, "There's a lot. Too many to begin telling you now as we'll be here for most of the day. I'll be telling you later when I win this duel!" he smirked as he pointed towards her, "Now, you got me first time around but it's time for me to try a second time and destroy your face down!" he exclaimed, watching as Jaden's spirit decimated the face down White Stone of Legend.

* * *

**Jenny : (6100 - 300) = 5800**

* * *

"I take it your Shining Flare Wingman has the same effect as your Flame Wingman?" Jenny asked, coughing a little from the small flame that appeared in front of her.

"Pretty much." he shrugged in response. "What I failed to mention that it had another effect; he gains three hundred points for each monster card in my graveyard with the name 'Hero' in its name... meaning he gets a bonus eighteen hundred points to his twenty-five hundred, making him forty-three hundred strong." he grinned.

(Shining Flare Wingman: Atk; _**2500 + 1800 = 4300 ATK**_)

"Well, time for me to get my own back on you and help Kaiba out in the process, I think..." she smirked slyly as she revealed a card in her hand, one which made Jaden pale slightly. "I'll be playing my quick-play spell, Heart of the Dragon King! Kaiba, you better be thankful for what I'm about to do next..." she smirked as she grunted in pain as a red aura took a chunk out of her life points.

* * *

**Jenny : (5800 / 2) = 2900**

* * *

"What?" Kaiba replied, confused as to what was going on.

"It's her spell card's effect." Jaden interrupted as Kaiba's attention focused onto him. "She pays half her life points but in doing so, all the Dragon-type monsters that were sent to the graveyard this turn and special summons them back to the field. That means your three White Dragons are back on the field, courtesy of Jenny." he explained, getting a surprised face from Kaiba as he watched his and his partner's field slowly fill up with monsters that were sent to the graveyard thanks to Jaden's Morphing Jar.

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon: _**3000 ATK**_) x3

(Rider of the Storm Winds: Dragon / Tuner / Effect / Light / 1* / _**500 ATK**_/ 200 DEF)

"T-That's _impressive_..." Kaiba trailed off, seeing Jenny in a new light for her dueling skills. "I'm surprised to see how well your deck works with mine and vice-versa..."

"Hehe, thanks..." she giggled, scratching the back of her head sheepishly at the compliment.

"Well, I know what's gonna happen next turn, so I'm gonna use my De-Fusion to split my Shining Flare Wingman back to my Avian, Burstinatrix and Sparkman." he finished his turn as the sole figure glowed before the three heroes made their defensive stances in front of Jaden.

(Elemental Hero Avian: Warrior / Wind / 3* / 1000 ATK / _**1000 DEF**_)

(Elemental Hero Burstinatrix: Warrior / Fire / 3* / 1200 ATK / _**800 DEF**_)

(Elemental Hero Sparkman: Warrior / Light / 4* / 1600 ATK / _**1400 DEF**_)

"Heya guys!" Jenny waved to the three duel spirits, winning a wave from Trix, a smile and nod from the two boys.

_**"Heya Jen!" **_they replied in unison as they returned to their spots.

"Well, I can see why you've decided to split your heroes..." Kaiba grinned as he drew a card, not even looking at it as he picked up his Polymerization in his hand and played it immediately. "Thanks to Jenny's efforts, I'm fusing my three dragons to bring forth my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" he grinned as the three dragons fused together to create the familiar tri-headed dragon.

(Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: _**4500 ATK** _)

"I'm gonna bounce off Kaiba's summoning and use my second Dragon's Rebirth Trap card! Kaiba? Mind if I use your Rider?" she asked politely.

"After the last move, you've got it." he smirked, continuing to inspect her dueling skills as she used his monster to summon one of her own. He watched on in amusement as a dark-figured dragon made his appearance on the field; the crowd cheering as another of Jenny's signature dragons made himself known...

(Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: _**2800 ATK**_)

"Now that my Red Eyes is on the field, I can use his effect to special summon a dragon-type monster from my hand or my graveyard..." she smirked as the second part of her combo kicked in and resurrected her Lightpulsar Dragon back to life as he took his place between the black and white dragons.

(Lightpulsar Dragon: _**2500 ATK**_)

"I'll be finishing my turn with a face down." Kaiba declared as another hologram appeared on the field. He turned his attention briefly to the redhead that he was currently dueling with. Having the moment to spare, he began running through the turns and the plays she made and couldn't help but be impressed with how well she dueled with the power of the dragons. He also admitted that, while she was no Seto Kaiba, she could handle the use of her Blue-Eyes White Dragon to such an impressive and awe-inspiring level. _'The raw power of the dragons, namely the Blue-Eyes and her own signature cards, but with the effectiveness of Jaden's tutelage about the importance of the 'Heart of the Cards'... she will prove to be someone to keep an eye out for in the future. Who knows? I'll have to find someone to pass down the legacy of the White Dragons to someone before I go...' _he mused to himself as he nodded to himself in satisfaction that she _knew _how to duel and how to duel _well_.

"Now it's my turn, proper!" she grinned, noticing the calculating gaze of her professional partner beside her on her form as she drew another card. "Oh... that'll do _nicely_!" she smirked with a grin that made Jaden involuntarily shiver in fear as she placed a monster face down in defence mode. "Now, it's time to cut off your loose ends as my Red Eyes destroys your Morphing Jar!" she continued, throwing her arm out as a signal for the red-eyed dragon to make his attack on a quivering pot. One black and red flare later and the pot was simply no more. "Well, despite how foolish a move it may be... I'm gonna end my turn." she finished with another shrug._  
_

"You had another attack available... why didn't you use your Lightpulsar to attack one of Jaden's heroes?" KAiba asked, confused and concerned for the rookie mistake.

"It's because I couldn't _dare _bring myself to attack them, let alone hurt them..." she trailed off as a soft smile appeared on her face. "I don't believe you know the reason behind _why _Jaden's dueling to stay in Duel Academy in the first place... do you?" she asked, turning her attention to him.

"I had only been notified that there was a breech of conduct with one of the students and that I had been personally asked to oversee the truant's expulsion duel and decide for myself whether he would stay or go. Other than that, the rest is a mystery to me." he admitted, narrowing his eyes at the implications she was hinting at regarding one of the few people he had regarded as family. "I take it you know the _full reason _behind this?" he probed bluntly.

"To be honest, I was one of the causes for Jaden to break protocol in the first place," she began, earning startled shocks from the audience and the two professional guests that stood in the arena, "the second of which would be thanks to Alexis Rhodes." she continued, pointing at the blonde Obelisk student as said blonde nodded her head.

"What happened?" he demanded strongly.

"The two of us were kidnapped and were rendered unconscious by an unknown assailant and dragged into the basement of the Abandoned Dorm," she recalled the tale, delighting secretly in the paling face of Crowler as he knew he was in _serious _shit. "Jaden had just recently left the two of us after we told him we needed to discuss something between us in private. He must've heard our screams as the next thing we knew was Jaden dueling in the Shadow Realm as a means for all of us to escape-"

_**"The Shadow Realm?"**_Kaiba and Yugi replied in unison, utterly shocked how students had stumbled across such a thing... even knowing that Jaden could handle himself fine didn't deter the importance of this story.

"Yeah," Jaden continued as he knew he needed to give his account, "Me and Alexis were paying respects to family members of ours as they disappeared from the mystery of the Abandoned Dorm. I ended up telling Alexis about what happened eight-nine years ago," he hinted, getting two understanding nods, "and she gave her response. Jenny soon came after and, like said, I walked away. I ran back after hearing them scream loudly and found that the only place they could go to would be the dorm. I went inside and found Jenny's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Alexis' Cyber Prima Blader on the floor that lead into the basement... which is where I found the two of them unconscious and placed in identical coffins. The figure that kidnapped them was someone who went by the alias of 'Titan'." he began explaining, earning a pair of wide-eyes from Kaiba.

"So _that _explains why he confessed to all the crimes he committed and handed himself over to the authorities as soon as he stepped back inside Domino City." Kaiba mused to himself, mostly, before turning his gaze back to Jaden's chocolate orbs. "So I understand you saved them but where does the Shadow Realm come into all this?"

"I took a step forward to try and rescue them myself but I stepped on something that activated a set of runes and next thing I know, I'm in the Shadow Realm with Titan and the girls, while my 'darkness' granted my Heroes forms. Capitalizing on the turn of events, I got two of them to break the pair out. The duel finished and I managed to use the power again to escape the Shadow Realm and bring everyone back to safety." he concluded, getting looks of utmost respect and awe from the students as they finally heard the official story.

"That _still _doesn't explain why you're being threatened with expulsion..." Kaiba growled slightly, annoyed having his question redirected elsewhere. Jaden's eyes turned from their usual brown to a piercing amber as his KI flared slightly, shocking the students and staff alike. Despite that, Yugi and Kaiba remained unfazed.

"That's because Zane Truesdale, another Obelisk student, had overheard a conversation taking place between Titan and the person who had contracted him to try and _scare _me out of Duel Academy... _Doctor_ Vellian Crowler." he growled, Kaiba not being able to hold back the sharp intake of breath. "Since showing him up in my entrance duel, Crowler has been harboring a grudge against me for the past few months here in Duel Academy and has constantly gone out of his way to _sabotage _my education and the peace of being here in Duel Academy. Using the Academy's policies to their full use, he had managed to pin me for dueling past set curfew hours, out of the dorm outside curfew and also entered a restricted zone, despite having good intentions behind all of my actions." he finished, taking a delight as Kaiba's eyes were shadowed by the bangs of his head as he lowered his gaze onto the floor with clenched fists.

"To think..." he slowly whispered before snapping his dead-cold gaze towards the teacher in questioning, "that one of _my _staff would condone himself to such... _pettiness _and stupidity to harbor a grudge against a student who you had severely underestimated and lost to, not to mention that they would involve outsiders to interfere with _internal _affairs and place the risk of my student's lives for the sake of _revenge!?_" Kaiba furiously reprimanded the Obelisk Male Head as Kaiba seethed through gritted teeth. "This is completely and utterly _unacceptable behavior _I wouldn't have ever expected from my staff and I will not tolerate such foolishness within the Academy system," he began, taking a breath to calm himself down before continuing in a strong voice.

"Despite the outcome of this duel, Jaden Hoshiryu Yuki will _not _be expelled from Duel Academy, Central Branch, and all charges currently set against him are dismissed; effective immediately." be began, getting a roar of applause and cheers from the students. Jenny couldn't hold herself back as she rushed over the stage and jumped into Jaden's arms before pulling him in for a searing kiss that left the two breathless and several students blushing from the intense make-out session. Alexis smirked to herself as she would have to give _her _kiss to him later.

"Also, regardless of the outcome, Vellian Crowler will be stripped of his title as 'Doctor' and hereby dismissed from active duty as professor here in Duel Academy." he finished, glaring at the man as a dare for any form of comeback...

Only to find the male-shemale transvestite to faint from such overwhelming negativity and killing intent.

"As I now have a slot open for the position as a teacher for Dueling Techniques," Kaiba smirked as he revealed the next piece of news, "I've heard from Chancellor Sheppard how much of a commendable job you had done with the students, Jaden." he complimented, getting a sheepish laugh from the brunette. "With this knowledge, I appoint Jaden Yuki as _permanent _professor of Dueling Techniques, also effective immediately." he smirked.

The crowd died to silence as they all let the news set in that Jaden wouldn't be expelled, Crowler was fired and Jaden was taking his place as a teacher.

"I..." Jaden trailed off, looking over at his friends, his peers, to Sheppard and Mia before turning his gaze to Yugi and Kaiba...

_"Go for it, Jaden." _Jenny whispered lovingly into his lips as she remained in his arms, closing the distance once more for a lingering chaste kiss. She soon grinned seductively as she walked back over to Kaiba with an extra sway in her hips, turning to find a stumped Jaden gawking at her firm rear's movements.

"I... accept." he straightened up with determination in his posture, one befitting a professor of Duel Academy.

Cue another roar of applause.

"I'm glad to hear. Now that's been taken care off, I suggest we resume the duel, don't you?" Kaiba smirked with a challenging gaze as Jenny and Jaden nodded, allowing the duel to resume.

"Then allow me!" Jaden grinned tauntingly as he drew a card of his own, his eyes widening in disbelief at the card he had just drawn. "Just the card I needed. I'll be playing my Card of Sanctity, allowing us all to draw as many cards we need till we all have six cards in our hands." he explained as the three of the continued drawing cards. "Now, I'll be playing my spell card, R-Righteous Justice! Seeing as there's three Elemental Heroes on the field, I can destroy up to three of your spell and trap cards," he grinned as he watched all their traps and spell cards flip up before exploding into pixels.

"Next, I'll use another spell card, E-Emergency Call! I can search through my deck for any 'Elemental Hero' and add them to my hand... so I'll be choosing my Bubbleman!" he grinned, showing off the aqua-based Hero as he shuffled him into his hand. "Follow that up with a Double Summon of my own and I can bring forth my Clayman and Bubbleman to the field!" Jaden beamed with delight as his momentum left him on a high as the last two members of the original five Heroes tool their places next to Avian, Burstinatrix and Sparkman. "To boot, I'm switching all my Heroes into attack mode!" he grinned as everyone took their offensive stances, wondering what Jaden had in store for them all...

(Elemental Hero Clayman: **_800 ATK_**)

(Elemental Hero Bubbleman: _**800 ATK**_)

(Elemental Hero Burstinatrix: _**1200 ATK**_)

(Elemental Hero Avian: _**1000 ATK**_)

(Elemental Hero Sparkman: _**1600 ATK**_)

Kaiba's eyes were showing a great deal of confusion within them as the tried to think of why Jaden would allow himself to be overthrown so easily by such a rash move. There was only once card in Jaden's... deck...

"I see you've finally caught on to what my final card is, Kaiba..." Jaden smirked confidently as he rose his right arm into the air, "So _**Let's Finish**** This! **_I play my final card, now that I have the following cards in my graveyard and can remove them from play; H-Heated Heart, E-Emergency Call, R-Righteous Justice and O-Oversoul..." he explained as holograms of said cards appeared behind him before converging onto the hand-held card between his fingers..._  
_

"Time to activate my final spell card; HERO Flash!" he whooped as he slammed it down onto his duel disk.

"From the way Jay's acting, this _can't _be good for us..." Jenny mused, loud enough to hear. Kaiba remained silent before lowering his head, smiling warmly at the display shown from Jaden, knowing he made the best choice for accepting him into Duel Academy.

"It means we've officially lost. With no way to prevent the activation of that card, the duel's over and Jaden's just sealed the victory." he replied, getting a startled gasp from the redhead as she turned her gaze back to Jaden with a look that spoke out volumes; 'How?'

"I can't summon any more Heroes as my field is full already but thanks to HERO Flash!, for one turn only, all of the Elemental Heroes on my side of the field can attack their opponent's life points directly! Bubbleman and Sparkman, you have Kaiba to deal with. Jenny..." he trailed off, looking incredibly guilty in his eyes as he stared endlessly in her pools of golden amber, glistening with tears and an expression of pride she would only show someone who she truly loved... _him. _With the unsaid conversation spoken, he smiled warmly at her before wrapping the duel up to a close... "While Trix, Avi and Dwayne goes for Jenny. Let's go with 'Five-Point Elemental Barrage!'" he ordered, throwing both his arms out. Marc and Jack combined their attacks together before launching it towards Kaiba while Trix, Avi and Dwayne combined their attacks to create a hail of flame-lit feathers and mudballs as they all headed towards Jenny. The two attacks combined in mid-flight, forming a vortex of swirling power that slammed into the ground in between the two of them, causing a massive explosion.

* * *

**Kaiba : (900 - 800 - 1600) = 0**

**Jenny : (2900 - 1200 - 1000 - 800) = 0**

* * *

Jaden fell to his knees now that the duel was finally over, not paying attention to the thundering roars of the gathered crowd as he officially stapled his position as the _new _professor of Dueling Techniques. He tilted his head back as he let the adrenaline drain from his system, relishing in the feeling of winning such a great match. He knew how Jenny dueled her very best and had been considerate to her heroes because of their friendship and it endeared him greatly that she would be so considerate...

Knowing she now had a copy of his deck, he could begin the next stage and introduce her to his Neo-Spacians and his Elemental Hero Neos...

He looked over to his opponents and let loose a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw the two come out of the blast unharmed, only tired. He chuckled to himself as the rest of the group made their way from the stands and knelt around Jaden. Kaiba slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder before kneeling down and whispering something in the brunette's ear. Jaden's eyes widened before a smile crept up his face, nodding once more as he placed his hand on top of his in an acknowledging manner before Kaiba stood and made his way back to the helicopter that brought him here. He was brought out of his thoughts as Yugi simply chuckled, clapping for the amazing spectacle shown. **"I greatly enjoyed that duel and I can clearly see the undimmed talent within Jennifer, promising to be a great addition to the Pro Circuit once she gets there. For now, I present the winner of this duel; Jaden Yuki!"**

* * *

Jaden groaned as he felt a soft pair of hands continuing their trail up and down his back, loosening the knots that appeared and making the brunette shudder several times in pure bliss. Currently straddling his rear was a certain blonde from Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes, who had been _adamant _about giving him a 'reward' for everything that had happened and dealing with the fiasco when it had been pinned upon him unfairly. She was one of the first to voice out her joy about Crowler's dismissal and had immediately made plans with Jenny to spend time with him. Yugi had stayed around for a little while longer before Téa arrived on a speedboat and whisked the 'King of Games' away for a little... _private time_. This time, they asked for another group photo with Alexis and Zane joining in before someone asked for a school photo with the three Pro Duelists with them.

That proved to be a massive boost to the already high morale of the Academy as they got their pictures signed by the three of them.

Back to Alexis, she was shocked and a little hurt that Jenny revealed that the two of them had given their virginity to one another, hoping secretly that she would be the one to claim his first... but she couldn't dispute that he felt more comfortable and interacted with Jenny on a constant basis and she sought to rectify that tonight. Having arrived in a white blouse, denim shorts and a pair of sandals (having been a very warm evening), Jaden was speechless how amazing she looked. She offered to give him a massage, stating he must've built up knots from the stress of the past week; the Tournament and dealing with the kidnapping and the duel earlier on...

She was bang on as she loosened the fourteenth knot in just half an hour.

"Lex... how're you so _good _at this?" Jaden groaned, letting her hands do wonders for his back muscles as his frame sunk further into her king-size bed in her dorm room in the Obelisk Mansion. She softly giggled at his question as she applied a bit more oil to her hands before she got a devious smirk on her face.

"I dunno, Jay," she trailed off, "I've always been self-taught in most things and the art of massaging was one of those things. I tried it out once and they said that I had pretty good hands for a masseuse, so I decided to give out massages to those close to me if they ever needed them... and you most _certainly _count for that category." she grinned playfully as she leaned down into his ear. _"Well, even though Jenny's your official girlfriend; polygamy isn't unheard of, ya know?" _she whispered huskily as she began moving her hips softly on his firm behind, feeling the muscles between her thighs rubbing deliciously against hers.

"Lex... a-are you alright?" he asked, groaning as he felt her administrations become more needy as she pressed herself further into him. She bit back a moan once his muscles moved and rubbed her sensitive bundle of nerves in such a way that a jolt shot through her body, amplifying the heat in her stomach into a hot furnace that needed quelling. She lifted herself up as Jaden turned to face her properly, only to be taken into a deep and passionate kiss. She moaned loudly as she slipped her tongue between his mouth and sought after his tongue, dueling with it in a battle she had missed since the Fairy Tale duel between them.

_"Jay... I-I know about you and Jenny having sex last night..." _she trailed off, noticing the hurt and guilty look in his eyes. She immediately stopped his trail of thoughts be bringing him into another searing, tongue-filled kiss. _"I knew she would be your first but I... I want to experience what you two had with each other for myself... i-if that's okay..." _she trailed off, looking away embarrassed. She couldn't reply to apologize before Jaden leaped up and flipped their positions as she laid underneath him, experiencing a thrill of excitement as she let herself get dominated by her love. Their pelvic areas began grinding tightly against one another, her gasping in shock at how much of a reaction she had on him from the feel of his bulge growing in his boxers.

_"Are you sure... you want this?" _Jaden asked, not wanting to force her into this. She pulled him down once again as their bodies mashed themselves together, not leaving any room between them as they continued to make out heavily with their roaming hands trailing up and down each other's bodies. She broke the kiss and stared at his chocolate eyes with her darkened amber eyes with all the love she could muster. She nodded once, giving him the signal he needed to grant Alexis her wish.

**==LEMON SCENE WARNING!==**

Seeing as Jaden had already been stripped to a pair of his black boxers, Alexis decided that the clothes were getting in the way of their continuous heavy petting and decided to do something about that. She pulled back from the kiss briefly and allowed her the chance to slip her blouse over her head after unbuttoning the top three buttons on her blouse. She couldn't explain why she wanted this so badly but she soon gave into her baser instincts as she quickly divested herself of her upper body clothing, allowing Jaden to gaze freely at her unbidden and unrestrained breasts.

"D-Do you... like what you see?" she asked tentatively, afraid of what he may say. After getting silence, she made to turn to him before she felt a warm sensation resonating from her right nipple as she looked down to find his face buried on top of her breast as his mouth latched onto her nipple and began gently suckling her. She moaned softly as her hand began running through his brown mane of hair as she willed him on to continue with his administrations. He didn't neglect her other breasts as he softly kneaded it in a circular fashion, bringing a rising sensation of heat to her chests. She soon gasped as she felt something escaping her chest and looked down to see a creamy-white substance coming out of her erect nipple. Jaden looked up into her eyes with surprise and a slight apprehension from what happened, reverting back to his old habits as he tensed up.

"J-Jay, I-I'm okay..." she stammered, getting her breathing under control as she ran her fingers through his hair again, smiling when she felt him relax._ "I know how hard this may be for you but I want you to know that I enjoy the attention you give me and... i-if you'd like to... y-you can..." _she trailed off, muttering something under her breath. Jaden just managed to catch it as he softly nodded before moving back to her leaking breast and continued sucking her D-nearing-DD-cupped breasts as he took in her natural milk. She felt a sense of pride seeing Jaden ingesting her milk, imagining her child doing the same thing in the future... she pouted with a vocal backing before her other breast soon underwent the same treatment as before. During all this, she felt her thighs moisten from his tongue and mouth and the heat roaring inside of her. She didn't care anymore, she _needed him, now_. She slowly slid off her shorts and underwear in one go, leaving her completelty nude to him as she felt his stare at her shaven womanhood glistening from her juices. Slowly, she reached out to grab the hem of his boxers and slid them down his body, releasing his erection from its confines. Her eyes widened at his size, impressed at how well-endowed he was before she grab a hold of him and slowly pumped him up and down.

"L-Lex..." he stammered as he felt the knotting feeling in his stomach, shivering as her thumb slid over the slit and rubbed her thumb on the pre-cum that escaped his manhood. She rubbed the whole of his shaft with a mixture of his and her juices, leaving him slick enough to enter her.

_"Jay... please..." _she begged helplessly as she guided him to her entrance, rubbing up and down her slit before pulling him into her. Jaden slowly got the hint as he began pushing himself further into her. Unlike Jenny, he felt a barrier denying him further access inside her. He looked down to a steeled face as she nodded, wincing and letting out a whimper at the pain she felt of having her hymen penetrated. Jaden looked down to see the blood escaping where they were connected and began comforting her the best he could with words and kisses. The two remained still for a while before he felt her hips moving slightly to adjust to the feeling, sighing as the pain began fading away and giving way to a _pleasurable _friction inside of her that set each of her nerves on fire. She nodded slowly to him as he withdrew himself before slamming back into her. Alexis' eyes widened as a scream of pleasure escaped her throat as she felt him hitting the tip of her womb, before giving way to sexy whimpers and moans as he continued to move inside of her. The two of them began another round of intense kissing and petting as he continued to drive himself deeper and deeper inside of her, loving how she reacts by tightening up that little bit more around his shaft.

The two continued for a good half an hour before the two of them felt the coils begin to tighten in their stomachs. Despite being her first time having sex, she had masturbated several times before and knew the signs of when she was close to orgasm... the only difference is that she couldn't even begin to compare it to being fucked by the person she loved as their hips smashed and ground into the others with complete abandon for self-control. They wanted their release and they wanted to feel complete and experience the pleasure that came afterwards. His mouth had moved back to suckling her breasts for her milk as he pounded faster into her womanhood, feeling her insides convulse rapidly and randomly.

_"L-Lex! I'm close..." _he warned her, getting the same reaction as Jenny did when Alexis wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper. Her glazed, half-lidded eyes showing him that she wanted to feel him inside her, she _needed _his seed inside her and have one of the best mind-numbing orgasms she'd had ever had in her life. He continued to thrust wildly inside her as he felt the rushing sensation travel through his lower regions as he felt her walls clamped down on his shaft as she began riding out her orgasm with a sexy moan that would make any normal guy pass out from sexual bliss. That was the cue he needed as Jaden thrust the deepest yet into her, his tip breaching her womb entrance as he let loose blast after blast of his seed inside her. Her eyes fluttered to stay open, feeling the threat of unconsciousness try to win her over as she felt him coat her uncharted depths with his cum. She pulled him down for another searing kiss as the two moved in sync, prolonging their orgasms as much as they could. She felt complete now that she could feel his cum swimming inside of her and the warmth that radiated from her sacred spot could leaver her warm for the entire winter in her birthday suit.

He tried to remove himself from her but her legs instinctively clamped round his waist as a smirk appeared on her face, _"I'm not finished with you yet, Jay... I've got some catching up to do with Jenny and I'm not letting you go until you go above and beyond your duty..." _she moaned as her hyper-sensitive sex began rubbing him inside of her, feeling the sensation begin to threaten her. Her last thoughts before she lost herself to the throes of passionate sex-making...

_'Is it from my first time being with Jaden making me want more of this feeling, or am I just a nympho for no-one but Jaden?'_

**==LEMON SCENE END!==**

* * *

**_Woop! Chapter Ten finished and the Jaden and Alexis lemon to finish off with! I decided to get this done for you guys and sorry it's a little over the month time-frame I set myself. Busy with a new job (yay!) and other things besides._  
**

**_Decided to type the end of this chapter as I wait for the latest updates for FFXIV: ARR install after crashing on me earlier (bastards!) so I've spent the past four hours and twenty seven minutes typing over seven thousand words for y'all._**

**_This be Kitsune saying ciao for now!_**

**_(If anyone is interested in joining me in FFXIV, then PM me and I'll give my PSN details and what server I be on.) ;)_**


	11. Ancient Gear Witch!

_**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update but the past two moths have been hectic for me with work and I haven't had much chance to sit down and do much typing. I'm beginning to make a schedule with my free time and my days off and will dedicate a day a week to nothing but typing!**_

_**I will do a little Christmas special for you guys tomorrow for this story and that'll be it until January then.**_

_**Massive props to sUbSoNiCSoundwave for his ideas and his input for this chapter: hope you enjoy it mate and that it's to your liking!**_

_**Without further ado... Chapter eleven begins NOW! :D**_

"Talking"

_"Duel Spirit Talking/Whispering"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

_**"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)/Multiple voices"**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: The Ancient Gear Witch!**_

Christmas holidays were soon coming around in Duel Academy and the festivities were already showing signs of appearing: the large tree that sat in the cafeteria (already tended to and glittering with decorations and tinsel and a little fluffy Winged Kuriboh for the 'star'), the snowy spray that lined the Academy windows only gave the atmosphere more of an uplifting presence. The three respective dorms had also taken on a wintery feel to spruce the feeling of the annual festivities; the Obelisk Dorm had been completely refurnished to look like one of the grand castles you see in those little orbs you shake, being lined heavily with snow. Ra Dorm went against the usual theme as they wanted to avoid an overflow of snow (being situated near a cliff, after all) and decided on decorating the building with tinsel, lights and other outdoor decorations to spruce the place up.

Slifer Dorm? A wreath.

... that's seriously it.

Laughable, I know.

Back on track... the dorms and the atmosphere weren't the only noticeable changes in the Academy; most of the students have already shifted into their winter uniforms; padded jackets, trousers and snow-boots for the men, fur-lined jackets, female trousers and fur-lined boots for the female students. The weather was turning rather cold, rather quickly, and most of the students had decided on staying within their social groups in each other's dorms to talk for a while...

Or they'd hit the Dueling Arenas that were being openly supervised and, 'get their game on!'

It had been two weeks since the duel between Jaden, Kaiba and Jenny. Despite that, it was still awe-inspiring for the students to push themselves further and improve their dueling ability. Sheppard had commented that the academic rating for the students here had improved by a whopping 46% (the best record having previously reached being a mere 23%). Of course, with Jaden now having been made the full-time Dueling Techniques professor? He was more than happy to help the students out when he was free. The lessons were now fun! All the students could now, honestly, say that they looked forward to the lessons he taught because he knew exactly how to teach them and what to say to them because he had the best tutors anyone could ask for!

Of course, everyone still realized that there were a handful of students who were normally left for extra-curricular classes but only because they had spent time learning with Jaden long before he became the professor, full-time or temporary, and they already knew of the things covered in their normal lessons. There were still a few duels that needed getting underway to fully distinguish the hierarchy of dueling ability...

surprisingly, Syrus and Bastion...

... and, _not _surprisingly, Alexis and Jenny's official rematch.

Speaking of the redhead, her personality and her dueling skill had taken a massive U-Turn. Before, not many people knew about her dueling skills as she was normally reserved and introverted (Jaden knew the reason, and so far, he was the only one who does.) She'd duel on the odd occasion but when someone said about joining Duel Academy, she decided to take a shot and see where it would lead her as a joke. Then, her perceptions of Duel Academy changed when she ran into Jaden and she had been on a momentous stride in improving her game. Completely refitting her Dragon deck out, she's now a promising Ra Student with a very high chance of promoting to Obelisk Blue by the time the try-outs come around in January. Now, with the tournament duels and the last one where she teamed up with Kaiba...

It only cemented her as one of the few students to watch out for as everyone _knew _she'd be hitting the Pro Circuit by the time she left, if not before then! Well, with a moniker of 'The White Dragon Mistress' for her signature uses of her Blue-Eyes variants and her popular Lightpulsar Dragon (and her Red Eyes but everyone felt it better to stick with the title as it is). So, now, she was rolling on a high.

It had also been two weeks ago she had confessed her feelings to Jaden and since then, the relationship between the two of them only continued to blossom and, inadvertently, made the on looking female students swoon over the 'mushiness' between the two, wishing for someone who'd treat them with such love (meanwhile, the guys stared in a mixture of respect and jealousy. Not surprising there.) Since then, the two only had been intimate with each other once more and it meant so much to the two sweethearts as they both slowly moved on from their warped pasts and begin focusing on the future they wanted...

Alexis included, of course.

Alexis hadn't been letting her game slip either, after the embarrassing moment of being publicly humiliated by Jenny for how she treated her cards and she sought to rectify that. She immediately asked Jaden the morning after their night together... after another session... if he could help her out. It had taken him all day to sort it out but he eventually managed to fine-tune her deck to a good balance for her style of play. It was her addition to the tutoring group that had Jaden thinking about something that had resurfaced a week ago while speaking with Chancellor Sheppard about the new promotion from student to professor...

_XXX-Flashback-XXX_

_"You wanted to see me, Chancellor?"_

_"Haha! Please, Jaden, call me Jack." Sheppard chuckled good-heartedly as he rose up from his seat to greet his guest. He walked over to the brunette before pulling him into a respective hug, one Jaden returned gratefully._

_"I know but I've gotten so used to Chancellor that it's just stuck." he chuckled, pulling away from him as the two walked over to the desk before the two of them took their respective seats on either side of the desk. "So, what is it you wanted to see me for?" he asked. He noticed a flicker in Sheppard's eyes and knew that this was serious business so his eyes shimmered amber for a split second before returning to their normal brown._

_"Now that you are a part of the staff here at Duel Academy, there are a few things I must tell you off," he began, looking Jaden squarely in the eyes as he laced his fingers together, "the first being that you are the first student to become a professor in Duel Academy. As such, we're not quite sure how to go ahead with this but with protocol in place, you have a week to vacate your belongings from Miss Andrew's room." Sheppard raised his hand in interruption before Jaden could retort to the order, hoping to explain before Jaden vocalized his protests. "Before you ask, I cannot do much about this as the rules placed by Kaiba himself. I'm truly sorry to have to split you two up as you both have made vast improvements with each other; academically, socially and, may I add, emotionally. However, we cannot allow-"_

_"You can." Jaden interrupted, smirking as he remembered Kaiba's words to him after the duel. "Clause Sixteen, paragraph ninety-six, sub-paragraph three: 'In the unlikely event of a student having to fulfill the place as a professor for a unit of study, whether for a fixed period or indefinitely, the usual principle rules and stipulations are null and voided at the affected party's discretion. Furthermore, in the likelihood of being romantically involved with another student at the time before being promoted, then all parties involved have an one-time opportunity to discuss possible movement of students.'" he explained, taking note of Sheppard's jaw-slacked face. "Yep, that was my first reaction too." he admitted, snapping his fingers in front of his face a few times to bring the Chancellor back round._

_"I wouldn't put it past Kaiba to let slip that piece of advice, not to his only mentee." he chuckled with mirth. "It seems like we can discuss this matter at a later date with both Miss Andrews and Miss Rhodes." he smirked, chuckling once more to the shocked look on Jaden's face. "Well, I should expel you for conducting illicit sexual activities on campus... but understanding the nature of your past experiences, I believed it would have been detrimental to both yours, and Jennifer's, emotional states if I were to do such a thing. Also, I would humbly admit that I'm glad to see the two of you developing such strong feelings for one another and letting that love bloom." he smiled warmly at Jaden, taking in the thankful look in his eyes. "Although... Miss Rhodes as well? Now, isn't that a bit overboard?"_

_"Hey! I didn't instigate anything with Lex! She was the one who jumped me first after our duel a few months back!" he pouted. "Any case, she explained how she had held some affection for me and had discussed the matter with Jen. The two of them have no problems with sharing me, it seems." he explained._

_"Oh? How did you find out about that?" he asked, somewhat curious._

_"Well, Steph and Trix both told me after overhearing one of their conversations together." he began, noticing the puzzled look on his face. "Bladedge and Burstinatrix." he revealed, getting a nod of acknowledgement. "Also... there's something else on this island that seems of big importance as well... namely, the Sacred Beast cards." he revealed the bombshell. "They're starting to make their moves."_

_Sheppard was momentarily setback by Jaden knowing about it but soon quelled those thoughts having been explained to him the first time Jaden stepped into his office. He chuckled as he remembered why and thinking to himself where the time has flown. His mind finally registered the last part of his sentence and sharpened up. "W-Wait! What do you mean?"_

_"Remember I said there were figures on the island who were looking to tame the Sacred Beasts for themselves, correct? Well, they're finally making their move on the island. In fact, one of them isn't that far away from the Academy and I'm getting concerned for the safety of my... I mean, our students." he corrected himself. Sheppard only smiled at the protectiveness of his nature and how serious he was keeping everyone safe, calling them 'his' students. "I have an idea I would like to pursue but with Kaiba promoting me so suddenly, I've been pushed back a little."_

_"Oh? What was the original idea?" Sheppard asked, watching as Jaden locked his hands together and rested his chin on them. His eyes changed to their firm amber orbs and looked Sheppard straight in the eyes._

_"I want to bring back the studies of the Shadow Games and the effects of the Millennium Items."_

_"Y-Y-You can't be s-serious!?" Sheppard stammered at the ridiculousness of the request._

**_"I am _deadly **_**serious."** Jaden replied back, Haou tipping his voice into Jaden's for added effect as the two voices loosely merged. **"These figures will not hold anything back in their attempts to gather the cards for themselves, so we must face them on equal grounds. Sending students into something without any knowledge beforehand is tantamount to suicide! I'm asking permission to select a few individuals who I will train and teach in regards to the Shadow Realms as well as live-simulations under my guidance. If things were to go wrong, I can get them out safely and quickly."** he explained fervently. _

_"I still can't allow this, Jaden." Sheppard refused. "Even though you are the best trained to guide students through this, there are too many variables to count for! Also, the overload of students will make our motives known to our enemies and we cannot afford that risk!" he argued back._

_"You haven't even asked me who I was going to pick."_

_"Bastion Misawa, Syrus Truesdale, Zane Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes and Jennifer Andrews." Sheppard replied back, not missing a beat. "I know _exactly _who you were thinking of but I cannot allow them to go through with this!"_

_"Listen, Chancellor," Jaden passionately argued back, "If there's any students who have the capacity and the _talent _to be able to handle this pressure, it would be these. They've majorly improved their grades and their dueling abilities are near the top of the school. They've shown that they can, and will, put the extra effort in to better themselves!"_

_"Jaden..." Sheppard warned._

_"Jack." Jaden replied sternly. "I cannot emphasize how important this matter is. Despite me having Haou within me, I cannot defeat them all. If my theory is, indeed, well-founded... then there will be one person I will have the utmost difficulty facing against." he not-so-subtly hinted, crossing his arms._

_"Theory?" Sheppard asked, confused. "What theory?"_

_"... that the figures that are after the Sacred Beast cards are the same students that have been reported missing in connection with the Abandoned Dorm."_

_Sheppard couldn't help but physically recoil himself in shock, listening to the damning words that escaped the brunette's mouth. Unbeknownst to Jaden, Jack had been pondering the same idea for a while now. It made sense in a way; being exposed to the Shadows after studying the Shadow Games and the Millennium Items had slowly converted them into husks of their former selves, tainted by the Shadows. Also, there would have to be someone within the Duel Academy who knows about the students if they're suddenly making a move against them..._

_"Alright, what if I made you a deal?" Jaden replied, pulling his last-attempt effort into play. "I won't ask them directly about this but I will explain to them about the movement of these unknown figures and what their objective is. I will also be recapping over the legend of the Sacred Beast cards for those who don't know. If anyone could explain the legend to them, wouldn't it be better to hear it from the creator of those cards himself?"_

_"You mean yourself?" Sheppard asked, listening carefully._

_"No. Haou will explain it himself, using my body as a medium." Jaden explained, tapping his forehead for emphasis. "If they decide to pitch their efforts into resolving this crisis on their own accord, I will make note. If the six of them all wish to join me in defending this Academy, then will you let me teach them and prepare them for what they will be facing?" he offered, throwing the gauntlet down officially. "I will be in touch with Kaiba and will ask him to call in Yugi to help out for a short period of time. If you were hesitant of my claim of safety before, would having Yugi there help me persuade you to go through with this?" _

_Sheppard took a few moments to consider the offer, looking at both sides of the scales. If he agreed to this, then keeping the students involved will be of paramount importance. If any of the students hurt themselves, or worse, then it would reflect badly upon Duel Academy and possibly jeopardize any future students enrolling. __On the other hand, however, was the risk of having these unknown assailants pushing to acquire the Sacred Beast cards for themselves. He knew the legend of the Supreme King, Yubel and the Sacred Beasts having banished the Light of Destruction many millennia ago and would only begin to imagine what chaos the cards would bring if not in their respective owner's hands. Truly... only Jaden would be able to wield those cards without backlash and evidently, only he can save Duel Academy. However impressive his dueling ability is, it is unwise to think that Jaden can complete this by himself... heck, he even admitted himself that he could not deal with them on his own._

_"I will accept... on one condition." Sheppard finally spoke after a few minutes of tense silence. "I have been notified by a friend of mine from the Southern Branch that a new student will be transferred over here. I've received files of a large-scale prank that had dramatically backfired on a student and they've apprehended who they believe to be the culprit."_

_"Believed?" Jaden perked up, taking note of the unusual word._

_"Indeed." Sheppard replied, leaning back into his chair. "Reading over the profile I've been given, I believe there's more to this matter than meets the eye and... things don't quite add up..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"... you think she didn't do it." Jaden replied._

_"No. While I would ask how you know the gender, I would better not ask for my own sanity." he smirked briefly. "I have proposed to them for an exchange of students and they agreed, quite quickly I may add. What I want you to do..." he trailed off, leaning back forward. "... is to keep an eye on her for me and give me your evaluation on her. Personality, psyche, academic and dueling."_

_"I can do that." Jaden nodded, smiling to himself as he began making preparations for his training. Unbeknownst to Sheppard, Jaden had already discussed this with the same people that had been mentioned and they had all consented to the training with Jaden. _

_XXX-Flashback-**WITHIN**-A-Flashback-XXX (Flashback-Inception!)_

_"I'm staying!" Jenny replied immediately. "Deck, Jay?" she asked. Jaden nodded as he pulled out the deck and handed it over to her, added cards included. "I'm curious..." she continued, pocketing her deck. "What's the real reason for teaching us? I mean, you obviously chose us for a reason." she deduced, earning the attention of the other students. Jaden sighed as he took off his glasses before running a hand through his hair._

_"Too damn perceptive." he replied, getting a small giggle from said girl. "Alright, at least wait until Chazz comes back before I tell you guys. It'll save me from having to repeat myself." he explained, getting several nods from the students as they all sat down, chatting among themselves. A quick fifteen minutes and a panting Chazz ran back in with a cart of food, filled to the brim. Seeing Ms. Dorothy make an appearance as well was a nice sight for the group as they all waved their greetings before she excused herself._

_"So now Chazz is back, what seems to be the matter?" Zane asked, grabbing a slice of pizza and grabbing a seat on the stage. Jaden sighed as he hopped to his feet, lemonade in hand, as he paced himself._

_"Remember the first lesson where Crowler tried embarrassing me in front of the class? Where he asked me to give the details of each of the three Sacred Beast cards?" Jaden asked, getting several nods as they remembered how Jaden utterly schooled Crowler. "The truth is, the cards are real... and they're hidden directly underneath this Academy." he explained, getting several gasps and widened-eyes._

_"Oh no..." Jenny panicked, "Oh no, no, nonononono..." she repeated as her mind suddenly recognized where this conversation was going._

_"Y-You're serious!?" Chazz gaped, after calming down from his coughing fit._

_"Deadly." Jaden nodded, his eyes shifting to amber. "What makes things worse is that there seems to be people hidden on this island who're looking to take the cards for themselves. This. CANNOT. Happen." he accented sharply. "Only Haou would be able to command the power of the beasts safely and restore the havoc that would be unleashed in handled wrongly."_

_"... this is why you're focusing on our academic studies." Bastion nodded, having already reached the conclusion that Jaden was aiming for. "You want to train us to be a line of defence should... _when, _they make their move."_

_"That... is the ideal plan," Jaden responded before trailing off._

_"... there's something else... isn't there?" Alexis asked._

_"It'll mean that some of us will be bringing up and re-opening old scars, if I truly have my way to teach you guys-"_

_"I don't care." Alexis interrupted firmly. "We all know the seriousness of the situation and how much burden will be placed on your shoulders. You seem to deal with enough already so... I wanna help carry that burden with you." she smirked. Bastion and Jenny both turned to each other, sharing their thoughts before smiling._

_"I'm in!/Count me in." Jenny and Bastion replied at the same time._

_"Well you pretty much schooled me already so..." Chazz shrugged nonchalantly, trying (read:failing) to keep the grin off his face. Everyone turned to Zane as he simply closed his eyes, pondering over his thoughts for a moment. A moment passed before his eyes snapped open, smirk on his face, nodding his consent._

_"I-I'm gonna decline." Chumley mumbled nervously. "I... I know how good everyone is but..." he shuddered. He felt everyone's attention on him as he struggled to find the words he needed. A hand on his shoulder snapped his attention to the smiling face of Jaden, who simply nodded._

_"No pressure, my man. No-one thinks any less of you here because of your actions. I truly admire your honesty, Chum... thank you." Jaden touched foreheads with him before pulling away and standing back up. "Syrus?"_

_"I know I have a lot to learn," Syrus whispered quietly, "I know this won't easy but..."_

_"I'll try my best, Jaden!" he finished, his eyes shining with determination and a smile on his face. __Jaden firmly nodded to himself as he could see the beginning of a formidable dueling team going on: Syrus's Arcane Deck would prove handy against someone who's focus is draining life points from him as it'll be to his benefit. Also, his ability to quickly summon his magicians to the field leaves him with a nifty defence. Zane's Cyber Dragon Deck is formidable in itself and a deck Jaden has yet to pit against himself against. Chazz needs to find a style for himself, still, but with a bit of guidance... he _might _just be able to teach him how to use the power of the Chaos Dragons. If so, Chazz will be a force to be reckoned with. Of course, Alexis has her Cyber Bladers and already knows how tight she is with her deck after dueling her not so long ago. Jenny, last but not least, has her dragon deck; so much untapped potential brimming within and waiting to be unlocked..._

_"This'll work." Jaden grinned, feeling himself bubbling up from excitement. "This'll definitely work!" he cheered, earning smiles all round as they all dug into their food._

_XXX-End Inner-Flashback-XXX_

_Sure, there's the matter of the new student coming in but if she's warranted enough of a reaction from Sheppard, then she must have some considerable dueling skills._

_Who knows? Maybe the new student may freshen things up a bit..._

_XXX-End Flashback-XXX_

* * *

The students continued to talk among themselves as they waited for their lecturer to arrive to lesson. Like before, everyone had free rage of seating so it was a refreshing sight to see Obelisks converse with Slifers and Ras. It was Dueling Techniques and everyone was excited for another lesson since Jaden was made the official professor for the unit after Crowler's investigation and loss of job.

"You know, since Jay's been teaching this class, I've actually found myself looking forward to learning!" Syrus beamed, cleaning his glasses with the sleeve of his Slifer jacket as he conversed with the rest of the group. "I can't believe how good a teacher he is!"

"I agree with the shrimp," Chazz pipped up, "He get things done efficiently but he doesn't drone on like Crowler did. Jaden actually gives us the chance to apply what we learned into live practice. Pretty good idea, if I say so myself." he smirked as he kicked his feet up on the desk and throwing his arms behind his head, tilting his head downwards. He grimace when Jenny smacked the back of his head for the rude remark against Syrus, huffing.

"I'm a little jealous I didn't have a mentor like Jaden. I can't bring myself to complain as he managed to bring the three years together and come up with a teaching plan suitable for everyone and keeping things interesting with new things to learn with the practical sessions." Zane nodded, not having enjoyed the Academy as much as he did since Jaden taught them. Alexis 'hummed' in approval as she snuggled herself further into her jacket. "You cold, Lex?" Zane asked.

"Just a little. Weather's getting really bad now, and I don't mean the snow..." she replied. Everyone nodded as they had a myriad of bad weather, ranging from monsoons, storms, lightning and snow. There was even a case of a freak heatwave that occurred a few days ago...

Which the author will probably cover in an omake or something.

"It's unusual for Jaden to be late for his own lesson." Bastion quipped, checking his watch as Jaden was fifteen minutes overdue. "Could've he ran into something that meant it needed his attention?" he asked.

"More like some_one_, Bastion." Jaden explained as he walked into the classroom in his official uniform. Unlike Crowler and the rest, he wasn't affiliated with a dorm. Sure he was a Ra Yellow student beforehand but not as a professor. With this in mind, he ended up going for his own colour scheme; a black dorm jacket that was accented with white lining and silver buttons, a pair of black jeans with orange accents and a pair of brown leather loafers. The usual wolf-whistles from the female students rose up from his outfit. Of course, the males joined in when he walked over to Jenny and Alexis and openly kissed them both before making his way back to his desk.

It's been like that since everyone found out the three were dating, and they just accepted it. He deserved the respect.

"Sorry I'm late, class! I've just been back from a meeting with Chancellor Sheppard. Now, I'd like to inform you all that we've got a new transfer student joining us from the Southern Branch. She's been transferred over because she is progressing much faster than the rest of her classmates and they wanted to see if she was able to keep up here." he lied, going with the cover story that had been decided on beforehand. "So, class, I would like to introduce you to Miss Eleanor Crowler." he smirked, waiting for the reaction-

_**"CROWLER!?"**_the usual suspects, bar Zane, yelled in unison as said person made her way through the door. Everyone had to look a few times at the figure in front of them. She was around the same height as Syrus, just around the five-foot mark. Her hair was similar to the Crowler everyone knew but the only differences being that her hair was smoother, tidier and was more refined. Her hair was tied into a ponytail that draped over her left shoulder, leaving a small fringe resting just above her eyebrows. Of course, that had the added effect of enhancing her grey-hazel eyes. Despite being small in size, she was surprisingly well-developed for a girl of her age... something her strained clothes could attest to as her blue blazer barely restrained her C-cup bust. On her right arm was her duel disk, shaped in the appearance of several bronze gears interlocked with one another. She wore the usual skirts as the females do but her skirt had some frills to them but not enough to make her look flamboyant. Underneath the skirt were a pair of black leggings that was finished off with a shine-finished pair of low-heeled shoes.

"Settle down, please." Jaden politely asked. He saw the oncoming protests and decided to sternly order them instead. "I said... **_settle_ _down!_**" he ordered, his amber eyes appearing and freezing everyone in their places before they acquiesced with his orders. "Thank you. Now, I'll be handing the floor over to Eleanor. If you would like to give us an introduction, please?" he asked her. Her eyes glanced up to him briefly before nodding in approval.

"My name is Eleanor Crowler. If the reaction I received was any inclination of my relationship to Vellian Crowler, than you are correct. He is my uncle." she stoically explained. Jaden raised his hands, stopping the questions till after the introduction. "I have heard about what he has done and, I shall admit, I am appalled by his behavior and would like to formally apologize to everyone involved." she bowed.

"Thank you." Jaden smiled, earning a small one in return.

"I enjoy dueling, learning, playing music and reading. I dislike arrogance in dueling as overconfidence will leave you defeated, fast. I also dislike people who make comments on size, whether in height or proportions. No-one is perfect, so you do not have the right to judge others." she added, earning some nods of approval. She turned to Jaden as a sign that she had finished. "Any questions?"

"Hey, Eleanor!" Syrus yelled out, "What kind of deck do you duel with?" he asked. Her eyes narrowed slightly and turned back to Jaden.

"Sy, you shouldn't be shouting out like that." he reprimanded. "Also, it's a little rude to blatantly ask someone what deck they use. It's a similar analogy as asking a woman her measurements. If Miss Crowler would-"

"Eleanor."

"Eleanor..." Jaden corrected himself, earning a nod from the new student, "If she wants you to know, then she will tell you once she's ready. After all-"

_**"Revealing your deck to your opponent is a self-exploited weakness."**_Jaden and Eleanor replied in unison, stunning everyone there. Jaden shifted his attention to the student beside him with an approving gaze. She looked at him back with another respectful smile. "Yugi Moto said that in his duel against his opponent a few years ago in the Domino City All-Stars Tournament." she recalled, earning some more stunned faces. "Unlucky break, by the way."

"Haha, it's all good. Admittedly, I should've lost that for my arrogance but my opponent couldn't even conceal the fact he was blatantly cheating." Jaden bantered back. "Any more questions?" he asked, watching as Jenny raised her hand. Nodding to her, she stood up on her feet.

"Eleanor, do you think we could watch you duel?" she asked. Eleanor's eyes opened a little wider as the request came through. "I understand if you don't want to but I really want to see how good a duelist you are." she smiled.

"Jennifer Andrews, the 'White Dragon Mistress'." Eleanor smirked slyly, "I must admit I wasn't prepared for the offer but I wouldn't mind. Seeing your last few duels, I wouldn't mind facing you in a duel to prove how good I am." she commented, waving her hand. "To have partnered up with the likes of Seto Kaiba and work so proficiently with him is nothing short of outstanding. Your title doesn't give you enough credit, I'm sure."

"A-Ahhh, i-it's nothing..." Jenny stuttered, utterly embarrassed by the girls praise as she hid her blush under her hair.

"It would be tempting but I already have someone in mind for you." Jaden interrupted, watching as the two females turned to him for further explanation. "Seeing as someone couldn't stay still long enough, I will have Eleanor dueling Syrus in a duel as his punishment." he explained. The two mentioned turned their gazes to each other before she pulled a glare on him and a frown. He glared back (read: pouted) but she simply shook it off.

"No, I would have to re-"

"Ante Rules."

The class couldn't contain the whispers any longer as they broke out about a duel with the newcomer and one of Jaden's original two mentees. Also, the fact that Jaden had activated the Ante Rules was even more of a shock as it was generally forbidden on campus. It was a taboo subject but for Jaden to invoke it so freely was sort of exciting for them all.

"Normally, playing the Ante Rule would be forbidden but I'm allowed to invoke it as it is in _my _lesson time and in _my_ presence. That... and I think the two of you would duel better with a card on the line than a normal exhibition match." Jaden explained. "Okay class, make your way towards the Obelisk Blue Dueling Arena and we'll commence the duel there." he ordered, watching as the students began making their way towards the hall. "Eleanor? A word please?"

"Professor?" she asked, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"Jaden."

"I... okay." she submitted, slightly nervous by calling him by his first name. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

* * *

After a small talk with her uncle's (much better, she thought) replacement, she found herself with more questions than answers to the request he had given her. She knew about him being one of his mentees and she was highly confused as to why he had given her information about his deck. She was slightly displeased about his thinking but, in another sense, it's what he wanted Syrus to realize. The main problem was that he was too... _polite_. Don't get her wrong, she enjoys people treating her politely, as she would to others, but the vibe he gave off really didn't sit well with her. He just... _rubbed _her the wrong way and she didn't like it.

_"But! Surely there's some kind of reasonable explanation as to why he annoys you so?" _a high-pitched male voice spoke out of nowhere, disrupting the blonde's trail of thought on the matter. Sitting respectively on her left shoulder was a Red Gadget duel spirit, making some calculations on a weird mechanical pad that appeared out of... nowhere?

_"Awww, c'mon! It's not like you can't see that the blue-haired sucker's gotta thing for Elly, here!" _another, more flamboyant voice spoke up as a yellow figure made itself known as it rested on her head. It was a Yellow Gadget duel spirit that made itself comfortable. (A/N: these cards are official and can see them on google if you want to search.) _"Hehehe! This'll be so-"_

_"Ahuehuehuehue!" _a third, slightly-deeper voiced called out as a new duel spirit began running circles around Eleanor's head, arms flopping freely behind him and a careless smile on his face. _"Ahuehuehuehuehue!"_

_"Will you stop that, 'monobrow'!?" _the Yellow Gadget fumed, smacking the Green Gadget from his path, only to have missed and crash into her bust and catapulted onto the floor. Stars and birds appeared out of nowhere, the anime equivalent of being knocked hard on the head to force dizziness. _"Haaaaaa... jawbreakers..."_

_"Seriously, Eddy, you and your morbid fascination with jawbreakers is something that astounds me to no end." _the Red Gadget replied sternly. _"You realize that the amount of sugars and carbohydrates in just a _quarter_ of those thin-"_

_"Shut up, Double-Dee!" _the yellow gadget, now dubbed Eddy, replied, appearing out of nowhere and smacking Eddward 'Double-Dee' on the metal plating that guarded his head. _"ED! STOP RUNNING AROUND! You're making me feel sick..."_

_"Ahuehuehuehue!" _the Green Gadget, Ed, laughed as he came to a complete stop in front of the two and continued to smile. _"Double-Dee? My chicken says that the martians from the planet Drogitho have tentacles that can suck out your brains and turn you into zombies... is that true?"_

Everyone there, duel spirits and human alike, was stunned into silence at the question proposed by the dumbest of the three spirits. "How on earth did I end up with you three as duel spirits is utterly incomprehensible to fathom... let's not even go into the migraines you can cause on the best of times." Eleanor groaned as she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers, attempting to alleviate some of the pain. "Now, Eddward, what can you do with the information Jaden gave us just now?" she asked.

_"Well, according to my calculations and Jaden's impressive intake of information," _he began, typing furiously onto his pad as he calculated possible outcomes for the upcoming match, _"It seems that Syrus has a second deck which he uses, one he originally fought with before using his 'Arcane Deck' as his official deck. The overall basis of the deck was focused on a fusion-based theme similar, but not to such an extreme, to Jaden's deck and his Elemental Heroes... which are quite a feat to watch in person, may I add. However, I'm confused as why he told you to trust in his judgement as to allow him to pick the card you should win." _he replied, slowing down as curiosity gotten the better of him.

_"I agree, for once!" _Eddy slumped, _"We haven't even met him for two hours and he's asking us to trust him?"_

_"Eddy, you do realize that Jaden is the host for the 'Supreme King'... right?" _Edd chided, watching as Eddy's eyes widened in shock at the revelation.

_"Oh crap. Ohcrapohcrap_ohcrap__ohcrap__ohcrap__ohcrap!" __he began panicking as he mimicked Ed's earlier actions to running around Eleanor's head with his hands on his head...

Ed saw this and decided to join in.

_"Ahuehuehuehue..."_

Eleanor sighed.

"I need an asprin..."

* * *

Half an hour later after the lunch period was finished, the two participants found themselves facing off against one another while the rest of the students found themselves chatting about how awesome Duel Academy was for all these high-octane duels that've been going on. Jaden and Alexis, Syrus and Jenny, Zane and Alexis, Jaden against Kaiba and Jenny...

The list goes on and on.

So now, everyone knew about the 'Arcane Duelist' and his deck of female magicians but they were more curious as to what the newcomer would be dueling with. Most of them already had guesses as to using a deck similar to her uncle's and use the Ancient Gears but they knew better than to quickly assume. That was the first thing they learned when Jaden took over as professor.

"I really think she's gonna be using something similar to her uncle's deck." Jenny mused as she took note of the cog-like duel disk on her arm. She also noticed that she was talking to someone... something... and it looked like it was getting a little heated by the annoyance in her eyes. "I mean... it's likely!"

"Indeed," Bastion nodded, "but there's a possibility that she could use a similar _theme _but not the same deck. Knowing how proud she is of her dueling skill, she wouldn't like to copy someone else's footsteps. Simple psychology, really." he explained in his usual cross-armed pose. Zane nodded in agreement as he continued to observe the two duelists... narrowing his eyes slightly at the blonde participant.

"Okay!" Jaden yelled out, gathering everyone's attention. "Like I said, this match has the Ante Rule. The winner of this match will win a card of my choosing from their opponent's deck. There will be no arguments, no protests and no hesitation. Are you both clear on this?" he asked the two of them.

"Yeah.../Hm." Syrus/Eleanor both replied respectively.

"W-Wait!" Jenny yelled up, "You said a card of _your choosing_... what're you planning?" Jenny asked, slightly narrowing her eyes at the unusual behavior of her boyfriend.

"It's exactly as I said, Jen," Jaden replied, staring straight into her eyes, "I will choose the card that'll be handed over. There are reasons behind my methods and I assure you, it'll be beneficial for the parties involved and it'll be a lesson to both sides... whether they realize it or not." he explained. An uneasy feeling settled over the arena, everyone somewhat edgy for Jaden's explanation.

"Alright then, _**let's duel!**_"

* * *

**Syrus : 4000**

**Eleanor : 4000**

* * *

"I'll-"

"My move." Syrus interrupted, earning startled gasps from everyone onlooking. Jaden's eyes narrowed slightly at his mentee's rash, and rather rude, behavior as his student drew his first card.

"..." Eleanor _glared _at Syrus as he glanced over the cards in his hands with a furrowed brow. _'I can't believe he interrupted me and made the first move. Despicable and desperate.' _she thought to herself. Of course, the only sound that escaped her lips was "Tch."

"I'll play a face down and set a monster in defence. I end my-" Syrus began with a serious face before he found himself rudely interrupted by his opponent.

"My turn." she spat venomously, pulling a card out of her gear-like duel disk.

"H-Hey! You interrupted me!" Syrus fumed. Eleanor was about to retort before a stern, chilling voice spoke just before she could.

_**"Syrus Andrew Truesdale,"**_Jaden sternly reprimanded, "How dare you accuse of Eleanor of rudeness when you clearly interrupted her as she was about to take the opening turn of the duel. I thought you knew better than to respect your opponents... or did you forget that already?" he chided, making the cyan-haired Slifer curl in on himself as he realized what happened. Everyone was shocked to see Jaden reprimanded his mentee so harshly but they knew it was disrespectful the way he acted.

"Foolish." Zane bluntly commented, frowning at his brother's actions. Everyone simply remained silent as they watched the duel with surreal awareness.

"I... I'm sorry." Syrus humbly apologized to his opponent. Eleanor watched as tears began forming in his eyes and she snapped. She didn't know why but everything about him was screaming at her and she didn't like it. She knew that she needed to teach him a harsh lesson in order to improve.

"_Pathetic_." she began. "You act rude to your opponent, yet you don't like it when the same treatment is returned to you. Yet, you cry to try and alleviate the pain you feel emotionally." she deduced, placing two face down cards on the field. "Did you seem to forget your manners and respect... _boy?_" she snarled. "Allow me to show you why I was known better as the 'Ancient Gear Witch' back in the East Branch!" she yelled. "I activate my spell card, One-Two-Three! With this card, I am allowed to special summon any monster cards that have been added to my deck by a card effect for this turn, only. So, let me start by normal summoning my Green Gadget to the field!"

In a small flash of light, a small green mechanoid appeared on the field. Unlike the normal card design, this gadget's posture was slightly arched back with a smile, or what resembled a smile, on his face. His arms drooped down his sides and his knees bent to the point he looked like he'd fall backwards.

(Green Gadget: Machine / Effect / Earth / 4* / _**1400 ATK**_/ 600 DEF)

"Now, his effect kicks in and allows me to add a 'Red Gadget' from my deck to my hand." she explained, pulling out the respective card. "And, thanks to my spell, I can special summon him to the field as well." she smirked as a red version of the green mecha appeared on the field next to him. The only noticeable feature was the black beanie hat that rested upon his head, two white streaks running across the side.

(Red Gadget: Machine / Effect / Earth / 4* / 1300 ATK / _**1500 DEF**_)

"And, again, his effect kicks in and allows me to add a 'Yellow Gadget' to my hand... and straight onto the field!" she chuckled to herself as the astonishment in her opponent's eyes sunk in... along with fear. A fear that showed that she can, and most likely will, completely outclass him in this duel. The last of the trio appeared next to the other two. This one's noticeable difference was the orange streak running down the metal plating of the gadget's torso.

(Yellow Gadget: Machine / Effect / Earth / 4* / _**1200 ATK**_/ 1200 DEF)

"That was an impressive display of skill." Bastion complimented as he watched the three gadget spirits appear on the field. "Having a card to capitalize off the ability of her card's effects is simply outstanding. Of course, if she truly wanted to, she can add another Green Gadget and summon it to the field... but I don't think she will." he deduced.

"It's more of the fact that I can't, Bastion Misawa." Eleanor smirked playfully at the theorist of the group. "The clue is in the name, you see." she trailed off, hoping that the genius could figure it out.

"Oh, but of course!" Bastion chuckled to himself and the sharp wit of the younger Crowler. "The card effect allows you to special summon three times, as the name suggests-" he began but abruptly stopped himself as it kicked in.

"She has one more special summon left to use if she can somehow get another monster added to her hand!" Jenny deduced, earning a nod from Bastion and Eleanor. "With two face downs and three more cards in her hand, it's more than possible to draw the card that she would need to turn the duel in her favor."

"I'll attack your face down monster with my Green Gadget! Ugh..." she groaned, feeling ridiculous for what she was about to say. "Use your... _Super-Awesome-Gravy-Chicken-Bellyflop." _she grimaced, the name alone leaving a nasty taste in her mouth. Everyone went silent at the ridiculous of the name-_  
_

"Ahahahahahahahahahaaa!"

Apart from Jaden on his knees, laughing at the absurdity. It didn't make matters easier as the green duel spirit flipped up the card, revealing it to be Syrus' Magical Stone of Benediction. Of course, not being able to be destroyed by battle, it left the Statue covered in copious amounts of gravy and a random chicken stuck on top of the statue.

That was all that was needed before Jaden found himself crying in laughter.

"I think I broke him." Eleanor sweat-dropped.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Jenny yelled over, giggling to the laughing fit her boyfriend was in. "Just keep going!" she smiled. Eleanor nodded with a hint of a smile before returning her attention to Syrus, snapping her glare back at him.

"If I did my research correctly, your statue has the added effect similar to Morphing Jar, correct?" she smirked as the two duelist quickly discarded their hands and drew five new cards each. "Well, that works out perfectly for me. With my last token from my spell card, I'll summon forth my Ancient Gear Golem!" she yelled, allowing the familiar monster to appear on the field, towering above and behind the three smaller spirits.

(Ancient Gear Golem: **_3000 ATK_ **)

"Y-You're using Crowler's Deck!" Syrus excalimed, forgetting the fear for a split second before he watched a dark aura waft off her frame. Her golden hair shadowed her death-like gray eyes as they bore into his own.

"No... my uncle copied _**me!** _He made his own bastardization of _my_ deck because, not once, has he beaten me using my deck." she spat, her hatred for the boy slowly rising. "How dare you accuse me of copying of others! I am a duelist and my deck is my own! If people copy me, then let them do so! They will _never _live up to the standards of the original because they can never think of their own strategies or their own combos as they will always look to others for them!" she ranted, stunning everyone in the arena into silence once more.

"The only exception I could truly make for this would be for Jennifer and her deck of dragons. She managed to duel alongside Kaiba, the origin of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons, after Yugi's grandfather. He recognized her as a true duelist and he _confirmed _her moniker! She was able to the the founding principles of his deck but she was able to work a completely new style that fits her well and compliments her duelplay! She didn't follow Kaiba's deck and principles, she took them and made them her own! That, in my eyes, proves that she's a duelist of a worthy caliber and a duelist I would one day hope to pit myself against." she calmed down, allowing her emotions to gather themselves once more._  
_

Up in the stands, the said redhead found herself stunned to speechlessness as tears cascaded down her cheeks, overwhelmed by the awe and respect in Eleanor's voice. She didn't think that she was such a great duelist, herself, but the fact that she heard an opinion from outside her circle of friends, if used correctly - a complete stranger, it slowly made sense and she couldn't help but admire how strong she had become. Her wet amber eyes sought out Jaden, who simply smiled softly at her with a nod. That was the final straw as she felt a pair of arms embrace her and pulled her into their chest, knowing straightaway it was Alexis. The dam holding back her tears broke and she silently sobbed into her sister-in-love's chest while Alexis soothed her down.

"Everyone has a goal in life." Eleanor continued, allowing a smile to appear on her face as she listened to the faint sobbing from the stands, "Mine is to show that those who work hard, those who choose not to follow anyone or copy others, can duel better than those who resorts to mimicry from other duelists. The amount of people I've dueled who tried copying Jaden's Elemental Heroes are simply ridiculous. However..." she smirked, facing Jaden with a challenging look, "I'd like to duel the 'Elemental King' himself, one day."

Jaden could see the determination in her eyes and he couldn't help but chuckle at the ferociousness of her words and how much it meant to her. He knew what his answer would be and he decided to torture the girl no longer. "Not now... but once I think you're ready to face me, you'll get your chance." he grinned cheekily. This had the added effect of the whole crowd erupting into cheers.

"I feel much better." Eleanor sighed heavily as a weight lifted off her shoulders. "Now, to show everyone I mean business! Starting with you,_boy!_" the smaller blonde smirked as she flipped round a card which people knew was one of Jaden's lesser-known cards. "I'm not the only one to have a use for Double Polymerization!"

* * *

**Eleanor : (4000 - 500) = 3500**

* * *

"I'll fuse my Ancient Gear Golem with the two Ancient Gear Knights in my hand to fusion summon my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem to the field!" she declared as the first half of her fusion summon went underway.

The two knights began to disassemble into pieces before the Golem shone in a golden glow, hiding him from the eyes of everyone there. The figure began morphing into something much bigger and more sinister. The body resembled a mechanized resemblance to that of a minotaur, with having four mechanical legs. On its left hand was a pure blue metal claw that could easily do some serious damage if used. Armor appeared on his right arm, covering its knuckles up to the elbow, tails of chains whipped behind him and additional armor appeared on his right shoulder, finishing the ensemble. With a loud roar, the new monster made itself known on the field, scaring the living daylights out of Syrus as he stared down the monster.

(Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem: Machine / Effect / Fusion / Earth / 10* / _**4400 ATK**_/ 3400 DEF)

"Now, I could end the duel here but I think it's time to show you the true wrath of my deck! I'll choose to fuse my Gear Golem with my Green Gadget to summon an even more _powerful _creature!" she declared.

_"Awake, avast, hold tight your buns, if buns you do hold dear. For time has come to wake and run and not give way to fear!" _Ed replied, smiling.

Silence, once again.

_"What on earth are you talking about, Ed?" _Edd asked, utterly bewildered.

_"I think he's quoting Adventure Time again." _Eddy groaned, smacking his head with his palm.

"Wow, the fourth-wall-breaking force is strong in this one." Jenny mused to herself. Everyone turned to her noticing she had finished crying and resumed her normal self, if somewhat subdued. Bastion turned, wide-eyed towards Jenny as he began shaking his finger at her.

"Y-Y-You k-know about... the F-Fourth Wall!?" he stammered.

"Well... yeah! Every anime/fanfiction has the once character that knows about the Fourth Wall and has the ability to break it and interact with whoever's watching/reading." she explained, sagely. The duel momentarily forgotten, everyone turned to face the redhead with weird looks. "I'm serious! Lemme prove it to you. Hey, Kitsune!" she yelled to no-one in particular.

Wait, me?

"Yeah! Can you prove to everyone there's something beyond the Fourth Wall?" Jenny asked, folding her arms.

I can... but what do you want me to do?

"I don't know... make some weird parody reference that has nothing to do with this story!" she yelled, clueless.

Okay. I can do that.

Everyone waited on baited breath as three young children found themselves staring in wonder at the amount of people staring at them. One of them had ebony hair that closely resembled the hide-feathers of a duck, fitting nicely with the two onyx eyes that deepened his frown. He wore a blue t-shirt with the emblem of a red and white fan on the back, finished off with a pair of knee-length white shorts and sandals. The sole female of the group had long bubblegum-pink hair that reached down past her shoulder blades, contrasting with her emerald orbs. She wore a red dressed that reached just above her knees, a pair of black shorts underneath. On the back of the dress was a white circle, made out of sakura petals.

The last child there had the brightest blond hair you could've seen. Even Alexis and Eleanor gaped at how... _blond _it was! Of course, that matched the mischief in his blue eyes and the foxy grin on his face. The females watching had to restrain themselves as they thought the whiskers on his face added an utter adorableness to him! The orange-blue jumpsuit he wore hid his toned body away.

Then, out of nowhere, a new figure appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hello ninja students, I am your new sensei! My name is-"

"DAVID MOTHERFUCKING BOWIE!" the blond kid shouted out in utter delight.

"Actually, I'm not Davi-"

"Bowie-sensei, I'm your number one fan! I have downloaded all of your albums!" the blond interrupted again.

"Is it true you slept with Mick Jagger?" the pinkette asked after.

"As I was saying, I'm _not _David Bowie!"

...

"But yes, it is true."

"David Bowie will never understand the pain I feel inside. The pain of being intensely gorgeous and loved by millions of people around the world. God, I hate myself." the ebony-haired kid drawled in monotone in his thoughts.

"Actually, I totally get where you're coming from Sasuke." Kakashi replied.

"Holy crap! Can you read Sasuke's mind?" Naruto asked.

"I'm David Bowie! I can do anything!"

"I thought you said you weren't David Bowie..." Sakura interrupted.

"I'm not." Kakashi dropped his head.

"I love you David Bowie-sama-sensei-senpai-san-samaaaaaa!"

...

"Kun!"

Then, as everyone continued to gape at the spectacle before them, in a plume of smoke, they all vanished. Everyone sat stunned at the discovery of something beyond the Fourth Wall and began running around in utter mayhem.

Of course, being the writer, I can control what they say, think, do, whatever. So, they all sat down and simply accepted the fact that there was a higher power at work that controlled their actions and decided to forget about what happened and focus back on the duel that had abruptly stopped. Of course, from that point, they would refer to Jenny as a prophet of the Fourth Wall...

Again, an omake for another time.

"Where were we?" Eleanor mused. "Ah! I remember. I fuse my Green Gadget with my Golem and the Ancient Gear Soldier, in my hand, to summon forth Atlas: My Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Goliath!" she smirked, allowing the three monsters to disassemble and reemerge into a colossal behemoth of a monster. If Syrus was scared before, he was silently wishing for an escape out of this nightmare as the new figure growled into his face.

In one word, it was _frightening_. It stood behind Eleanor at the towering height of sixty feet high, easily intimidating the enemy in front of it as his gleaming red eyes bore into the Slifer duelist. In simplistic descriptions, it was a large, mechanized wolf that screamed 'BAMF'!

(Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Goliath: Machine / Effect / Fusion / Earth / 12* / _**4500 ATK**_/ 4500 DEF)

"I'll end my turn." Eleanor sighed, listening to the crowd cheering for her as she took the lead in the duel. It was... unusual for people to cheer for her. She had never received any praise back in the East Branch because of who she was but, here... they knew roughly who she was and her progeny but it didn't matter to them. Her eyes sought out Jaden's who simply mouthed the words to her as the crowd was too noisy to say normally;

_"At the end of the day, it doesn't matter who you are or where you're from. We all have one thing in common: dueling. It's that one bond which shows everyone that you're one of us and that, despite how you duel, you're known and respected as a duelist."_

Her eyes closed momentarily as she registered his words in her mind... allowing it to take root and grow into something that'll only improve with time. With a smile and a nod towards Jaden, she simply mouthed back,

_"Thank you."_

"M-My move!" Syrus squeaked as he drew a card from his deck to his hand, only to find there was nothing he could use properly since his previous hand was discarded. "Crumbs... I-I end my go." he sighed.

Eleanor didn't even speak as she drew another card and added it to her hand. She glanced down before allowing a small smirk to appear on her face as she had the last link she needed to end this duel. "I use Limiter Removal, allowing all my machine-types gain double their original attack. By the end of the turn, they're destroyed..." she smirked, "But that won't be coming any time soon. You see, my Gadjiltron's effect changes on which gadget is used to fusion summon it. As I've used my Green Gadget, it allows me to negate an effect of a monster that it attacks. So, it means your Statue's going bye-bye! Atlas, use Mechanized Solarflare!" she ordered, pointing towards the sole statue, still covered in gravy with a chicken on top. One massive ball of utter destructive energy later, and the Statue was nowhere to be seen.

(Red Gadget: Atk; _**2600 ATK**_)

(Yellow Gadget: Atk; _**2400 ATK**_)

(Gadjiltron: Atk; _**9000 ATK**_)

"Now, Eddward, Eddy! Attack Syrus directly with Twin Gadget Barrage!" she called out, bringing the duel to a close as the two gadgets landed solid attacks on the young Slifer, bringing his life points down to zero.

* * *

**Syrus: (4000 - 2600 - 2400) = 0**

* * *

Once the duel spirits faded away, everyone was left in awe at the sheer power behind Eleanor's deck. Any doubts thy had about her not living up to her uncle's standards were utterly and completely obliterated as they could see the skill she had with her cards; something her uncle had never achieved before when dueling. Jaden had broke everyone out of their reprieve by clapping, soon igniting the rest of the crowd into doing the same.

"An excellent display of skill, Eleanor. I'm sure you'll fit in splendidly." Jaden smiled as he walked into the middle of the arena. "As you can see, Eleanor is the winner of this duel, and therefor, winning a card of my choice from Syrus. However, I will need permission from Zane." he added, turning to the third-year Obelisk. Zane's eyes widened as he realized which card Jaden was on about but soon realized the method in Jaden's madness.

"You're playing a risky game, Jaden. However, you have my permission." Zane commented, earning confused looks from everyone there. He leaned over into Jenny's ear and whispered what he had deduced. Her eyes widened to look at Jaden but she soon sighed defeatedly. She understood his way of thinking and, admittedly, Syrus needed this lesson to learn from.

"With permission granted... Syrus?" he called.

"Y-Y-Yes?" he stammered, wanting to get out of here and hide from being utterly schooled in front of everyone by the new student. The look on Jaden's face didn't help matters any as he extended his hand out to the Slifer student.

"I want your Power Bond."

"W-W-What!?" he yelled in protest. "B-But-"

"Syrus." Jaden halted him, "When was the last time you even bothered using your Roid Deck? Since you've gotten your deck from Yugi, you've completely abandoned your old deck and moved on. This is a choice you'll need to make: stay with your deck now and abandon your old deck for good... or learn to balance the two decks and learn to use both to their potential?" he asked.

Syrus hung his head low as Jaden's words hit true. Since having the Arcane deck in his possession, he had completely abandoned his old deck and gone for the newer and better spellcasters. His mind went back to the duel between Alexis and Jenny and what transpired during the duel and the words that were said... knowing now that he found himself in a situation just like that. Was this...

_'Is this Jaden's way of showing me that I have a lot to learn?' _he asked himself mentally as he turned to face the person in question. He didn't expect the smile on his face or the small nod of his head, as if Jaden could read his thoughts. Syrus exhaled shakily before a pained smile appeared on his face. Getting to his feet, Syrus slowly pulled his Roid Deck out of his jacket and began sifting through it for the card in question.

"Hey, Eleanor."

"What, boy?"

"Don't get too comfortable with the card..." Syrus called out, moving past Jaden and stepping in front of Eleanor directly. "I'll be taking it back from you pretty soon." he smirked. Eleanor's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before narrowing once more. Unlike before, she also had a smirk on her face as she slowly took the card from him and added to her deck.

"We'll see. Just don't get _too_ distracted by that perverted deck of yours or the copious amounts of cleavage you find yourself cushioned in." she taunted back. "I won't have you whining on me when I keep defeating you." she smirked deviously.

"Huh. You jealous?" Syrus retorted, smirking when Eleanor blushed slightly and coughed loudly.

"Wha-wha-whaaaaa! H-How d-dare you even _think _of such a preposterous notion!" she growled back defiantly with venom in her voice. "I do not like you. I will never like you. So get your _immoral _thoughts of me out. Of. Your. Head!" she snarled, getting in his face to make her point clear.

Jaden watched on from the sidelines, smirking to himself at the interaction between the two...

_'Yep. They're definitely gonna end up together. Who'd think Eleanor was a tsundere?'_

* * *

OC List:

One-Two-Three! (Spell Card)

On the turn this card is activated, you can special summon a monster card that has been added to your hand by card effect. After each special summon, place one counter on this card. Once this card has three counters, destroy this card.

Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Goliath (Known as "Atlas")

(Machine / Effect / Fusion / Earth / 12* / _**4500 ATK**_/ 4500 DEF) ("Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" + 1 Gear Monster + "1 level 4 Gadget Monster")

This card cannot be special summoned except by fusion summon. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If "Geartown" is on the field; once per turn if this card were to be destroyed in battle it is not destroyed. This card gains these corresponding effects if you fusion summon this card with these monsters as fusion materials.

Green Gadget: If this card attacks a monster, negate its effects until the end of the damage step.

Red Gadget: If this card attacks an opponents monster in defense position whose defense points are lower than this card's attack points, inflict the difference as battle damage.

Yellow Gadget: If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle and sends it to the graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original attack or defense points. Which ever is higher.

* * *

_**Finally! Chapter is done! Also, a little reference to Littlekuriboh's Naruto Parody for those Naruto fans reading. That, and it's just a funny scene and the whole thing should be seen for a good laugh.**_

_**Also, Enter the King has now reached over the 200 followers and favorites mark! Wow! We're really close to 40k views and the story ratings are as follows: (note, search settings have been open to everything (language, words, rating, etc.) and filtered by favorites and follow ratings respectively.)**_

_**#24 for Favorites rating,**_

_**#12 for Followers rating...**_

**_This... being the search results out of over 6.4k different Yu-Gi-Oh GX! stories currently out there! I am utterly awed how much you guys like my story and I only hope I continue to impress you all!_**

**_For now, this is Kitsune saying goodnight and wishing you all a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! :D_**


	12. Music of the Soul!

_**Hello everyone! Before I make any more comments or continue with the story, I would like to apologize for the incredibly long delay in updating this story. Laptop's currently in need of repairs and I can't afford I'm currently using my new notebook for the time being so I can get this done and give you folks something new to read about. I've seen the polling results and I've got your request in the works but it won't be in this chapter, I'm afraid. The list with all the characters' decks are on my main laptop and I'll need to sit down and re-write the entire lists so... this chapter will be more of a filler chapter more than anything.**_

_**On a side note; I've already got an idea for what I want to happen in the next season of this story and it'll be a surprise twist to what everyone was expecting from this fic and it'll start bringing out more of the individual character development. Most of you, probably, won't like the idea I have in mind but I think it'd be crucial for the story and crucial for the relationships that'll blossom later on.**_

_**This is the Christmas chapter I promised you all and, even though it's five months late, I've finally gotten around to wrapping it up for you all. So here's the long-awaited chapter twelve of "Enter the King!" :)**_

"Talking!"

_"Duel Spirit Talking/Whispering!"_

_'Thoughts!'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

_**"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)/Multiple voices!"**_

* * *

**_~ETK~_**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: Music of the Soul!**_

Christmas Day.

To families around the world, they would be sitting with their loved ones as they all spent their time with one another. Their houses filled with decorations, the scents of Christmas Dinner wafting through the household, the smiles on their faces as parents and children both open their presents given by one another. Then, as the evening came around, the house would settle down and the atmosphere would lull into a peaceful and content mood. The children, once full of energy for the day, now tuckered out and peacefully sleeping while being watched by their loving parents. They would spent their time together and make plans for the night ahead...

Things weren't that much different in Duel Academy, either. Key words being "not that much different".

Students had risen early in the morning and made their way to the Christmas tree that had been set up in each of the dorms; all filled with decorations, lights and sparkles. Underneath the tree were a vast amount of presents; at least one for every member of their respective dorms. Of course, Obelisk had more than one tree to accommodate the sheer number of students that were under the Obelisk banner but that's irrelevant. It was a small token of gratitude Kaiba gave to the students; making sure everyone had a gift at Christmas. Even though it was simply some booster packs given courteously by the combined efforts of himself, Pegasus and Yugi, it proved a grand gesture to the students.

This is why Bastion was currently making his way to the small cabin that was situated a little behind the Academy itself. It wasn't anything grand but it was a lovely sight to behold at the right time of day. The faded white walls that shared its hospitality to some patches of trimmed crawler plants, giving the place a true feel of nature. The slated roof added to the feel of the place as the burnt-orange slates blended nicely with the morning sunrise. It was crisp but it wasn't snowing, something Bastion preferred. In front of the cabin was a small garden that showed signs of being recently tended to; Bastion having to smile as he recalled him and Jaden both discovering each other's hobbies of horticulture. The two agreed that they would catch up from time to time and tend to the plants as a hobby to pass the time. It was in the middle of the garden that something caught Bastion's attention...

"Ah! Mister Misawa! I bid you a merry Christmas, my boy!"

"Merry Christmas, indeed." Bastion smiled. "It's an honour to speak with you, Mr. Crawford, but I'm curious to why you are here so early?"

Like, five o'clock in the morning early.

"Hmhmhmhm!" Pegasus chuckled, his silver hair swaying slightly upon each laugh. His traditional crimson suit had an additional feature this time around; namely, the padded jacket that he wore. It wasn't much different than his usual outfit but you could see the slight 'puff' that showed with padded jackets. "I came by to give my favorite couple a Christmas present in person!"

Bastion simply nodded, knowing how much Pegasus interacted with the two of them since the fancy-dress tournament last month. "That's understandable. Have you been waiting long?" he politely asked, making some attempt at conversation.

"Not really, I only arrived... say, ten minutes ago?" Pegasus inquired, earning a brief nod from one of his escorts. "Ten minutes." he smiled charmingly.

"Hmm. Have you knocked on the door?" Bastion asked. The silence that followed was so utterly comedic that Bastion couldn't help but laugh to himself as he tried to fathom how the 'Creator of Duel Monsters' could forget such a simple notion as to 'knock on someone's door'. Bastion made his way to the door and raptly knocked on it three times. "Jaden! You have visitors!"

_"Ungh... I'm coming, I'm coming!"_ a male voice called out, clearly hinting signs of tiredness, grogginess and the sound you make when yawning loudly. A few moments had passed until Jaden finally opened the door to his visitors and blinked a few times as his mind registered who was in front of him. "Huh? Bastion? Pegasus? What're you both doing here?" he asked, somewhat more awake now.

"Jaden-boy!" Pegasus sang as he strode up to the door with a smile on his face. "Merry Christmas to you! May I come in? Wonderful!" he beamed as he side-stepped Jaden and made his way inside the cabin. Jaden and Bastion both stared at the passageway Pegasus entered before shrugging.

"C'mon in, Bastion. Least I can do is offer you food and a drink." Jaden grinned as he motioned for his friend to come in. Bastion nodded gratefully as he passed the threshold from outside to inside. Taking his time to wipe and take off his shoes, Bastion could only smile as he took in the surroundings of the front room. It was simple in description but it gave off an easy vibe; three light-blue walls that had been painted down, leading the attention to the feature wall, which was an elegant arrangement of blue flora that cascaded and intertwined expertly with one another. The carpet beneath them was a dark blue in colour and simply amazing to walk on in bare feet as it felt like the floor was massaging your feet as you walked. A set of white leather furniture occupied the middle of the room as it gathered around the fireplace that was slowly burning; a reclining armchair and a three-seated sofa. Of course, Pegasus was already sitting down in the middle of the sofa like he was king of said furniture. "Drinks, you two?" Jaden asked as he closed the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen.

"I'll have one of your delectable mocha's, please Jaden!" Pegasus called happily. Bastion's eyebrow rose at the speech, causing Pegasus to chuckle once more. "Jaden-boy had learned a lot by living on his own; from furnishing, decorating to the art of making a very good cup of mocha." he explained.

"I'll have to make some spare for you, then." Jaden hollered from the kitchen. "I only know that Maria would have my head if I made a mocha for you and not give her her favorite."

"Oh, but of course! She can be a devil on the best of times but she keeps me in check!" Pegasus smiled warmly as he replied, slowly easing himself out of his jacket. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought about the same female that had the position of being his personal aide (read: secretary with perks). Jaden was originally the one who recommended her for the position after a small chat with the lovely brunette and Pegasus had found no reason to go against Jaden's word as she was one of the loveliest ladies he had have the pleasure working with.

"Ha! I don't see why you don't just marry her! You two get along so well and she keeps you in check where I fail! You can't ask for much more in a wife!" Jaden chuckled heartily, missing the contemplative look on Pegasus' face as he briefly pondered the thought. "Bastion?" Jaden yelled.

"Tea would be lovely, Jaden." Bastion replied, taking a seat on the recliner as he discarded his own jacket.

"What kind?"

"Surprise me!" Bastion chuckled as he leaned back in the chair. The two sat in a comfortable silence until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Turning to look at the newcomer, both had to take a double-look at the figure that practically stumbled into the front room. Three pairs of eyes stared at one another before the new figure yawned loudly and scratched their head for a few moments.

"Hey Bastion. Hey Pegasus. Merry Christmas."

**_"Merry Christmas." _**the two replied in unison. "I must admit, you look simply _divine_ in the mornings, Alexis!" Pegasus teased. Said blonde blinked twice as she finally processed who she was speaking to and smiled.

"Ha, thanks. I enjoy the bed-hair look from time to time. Wasn't expecting any visitors so pardon the mess I must look like." she giggled as she moved to stand in front of Bastion. "Move, please?" Bastion simply chuckled as he transferred himself from the armchair to the sofa, sitting next to Pegasus. It was that moment Jaden walked back in the room with a tray of drinks in his hands, chuckling in amusement as he slowly placed the tray of drinks on the wooden coffee table in the middle of the floor.

"Mocha for Pegasus, with a flask for my lovely Maria," Jaden commented as he placed the chocolate-coffee drink and a sealed flask in front of Pegasus, "Lapsang Souchong for Bastion. It's tea but it's got a piney taste to it. It's really relaxing and leaves a nice smokey taste in the back of your throat. Not like cigarette-smokey but like bamboo-smokey. You'll know what I mean when you drink." Jaden commented. Bastion simply nodded as he took the cup from Jaden and held it in his hands. Giving a quick smell, Bastion could smell the blend of pine and it smelt wonderful. "To finish off, a chocolate for me and Lex." Jaden grinned as Alexis stood up and took the cup from Jaden, allowing him to sit down first before she sat on his lap.

"Simply amazing, Jaden-boy! How I wish you would make a mocha for me every morning I wake up... I could die a very content man, indeed!" Pegasus blissfully sighed as he relaxed into the sofa. Bastion decided to take a sip of his tea, only to have his eyes widen in amazement at the taste of the wood-tasting tea.

"Good, right?" Jaden grinned at the response Bastion gave to his drink.

"I-Incredible!" Bastion smiled as he took another sip.

"So, what brings the two of you here so early?" the sole female asked, curious to the visitors. Not that she minded, no... but she wanted to give Jaden a _special_ Christmas treat this morning. That seemed to be a cue as Pegasus placed his drink down for a moment before reaching into his jacket. A moment later, Pegasus had pulled out two small boxes of cards and handed them to the couple. "Huh? For us?" she asked, examining the cards.

"Indeed. Jaden-boy, the cards you asked for are in there, by the way." Pegasus spoke, his eyes glinting in mischief. "However, I heard some rumors of a conversation you had with Chancellor Sheppard." Pegasus commented, turning serious all of a sudden. "A conversation regarding the Shadow Games."

Jaden sighed briefly before he turned to face Pegasus in the face. "They are beginning to make their move and we must begin preparing everyone to deal with such a thing. They will no doubt use the shadows to their advantage and we must teach them how to be able to defend themselves while being exposed to the dangers that lie within." he firmly replied, knowing not to beat around the bush when it comes to Pegasus. The one thing the two of them had respect for was that neither of them minced words; in their business, you had to say what you want to say or you don't say it at all.

"I see." Pegasus frowned as he leaned forward, locking his hands together and allowing his chin to rest upon his hands. "You are sure that their objective is the Sacred Beast Cards?"

"Positive. Yubel, Danny and Dwayne have all been running recon for me while I've been busy teaching." Jaden explained. "Yubel had the best success as she is more in tune with the Darkness than the others but that doesn't mean the others haven't come back without their nuggets of information, either." Jaden nodded once before pointing to the drawer inside the coffee table. "In there is a file on all the information I have currently gathered. One copy has been sent to Kaiba, Sheppard and Yugi; giving them all the information I have currently gathered and all the requirements and requests I am making in concern with their involvement in this project."

"Has anything interesting occurred?" Bastion asked, somewhat curious to the situation at hand, while Pegasus retrieve the file and began searching the contents within said folder.

"Interesting wouldn't be the best word to use here," Jaden replied with a sigh, "It's more the fact that this'll affect us more than I originally imagined. Remember what my theory was regarding the missing students?" Jaden rhetorically asked the tycoon. "Well, they've confirmed that the figures that are after the cards are, indeed, the same missing students that have vanished in regards to the study of the Shadow Games."

Pegasus simply nodded his head as he pondered what he would say next. Bastion's eyes widened in shock at the revelation of the news. He had heard about the abandoned dorm from Professor Banner a few months ago and had taken it upon himself to research further into the matter. He discovered that there were two people of importance that would have a psychological advantage over Jaden and Alexis. Zane is a possibility as well as he had a friendship with one of the students as well. Alexis' eyes closed as she leaned back into Jaden as a notion of comfort, knowing that his brother-figure and _her own brother _are two of the people they will be up against.

"This complicates things." Pegasus bluntly spoke. "Knowing that you and Alexis will have to deal with your pasts, it'll be a disadvantage. Not so much Alexis, but you." Pegasus explained. "Out of the group you wish to assemble, you are the main attacking force and the biggest threat to their entire operation. They will seek to capitalize on your mindset and try to get at you and take you out of the picture."

"I understand that, which is why it's so important to get everyone accustomed to dealing with the Shadow Games and preparing themselves to deal with whatever they'll throw at us." Jaden emphasized. "I'm their biggest threat, which means they'll stop at nothing to make me weak-willed. The main ways of doing so would be getting at Jenny and Alexis. Not that no-one else is important enough that I don't care what happens to them, no. Everyone is just as important as the other... but these two have pieces of my heart. I can't... I won't let them take the girls away from me." Alexis, listening to this, simply shuddered in sheer awe at the capacity of his love for her. It showed her, without a doubt, that he would be the only man she would ever love. He has nothing but the best in mind for he and it made her self-conscious that he would look out for her so much that she couldn't help the warmth in her loins as it spread through her body. Jaden felt the blonde on his lap shiver slightly and knew that she was reacting to his words, so he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She moaned softly at the actions as she placed her hand on top of the one resting on her stomach.

"I know. I wouldn't like to be the person who would do such a thing." Pegasus smiled warmly at the two of them. "Well, I do have a company to run but I can help out for a week in January after the try-outs. I will get in touch with Yugi for you and ask him if he'll be able to add his tutoring to the mix."

"Cheers, Pegasus." Jaden nodded gratefully. "We will beat this thing, I guarantee it."

"I have no doubts you won't." Pegasus smiled. "Well," he clapped his hands before standing to his feet. "I'd love to stay but I have to speak with Chum-Chum about a little proposition I have for him." he smiled as he adjusted his jacket before picking up the flask on the table. "I'll see myself out, don't worry. I'll speak to you both soon when the new designs come out. Send Jennifer my greetings and tell her her cards are currently in design!" he waved as he made his swift departure from the room. They heard the door open and close, leaving the three of them in the room on their own.

"Such a character, don't you think?" Jaden quipped light-heartedly. Bastion chuckled as Alexis lightly swatted Jaden's chest in rebuttal, earning him a faked wince.

"He's... _eccentric _but you can't disagree with the fact that he's efficient." the Ra student replied, finishing the rest of his tea. "Well, I'll probably see you two later for the feast? Alexis and Zane have invited us over to join them for their Christmas Lunch."

"We'll be there. I know Professor Sartyr'll help with the cooking so we don't wanna miss his food for the world." Jaden grinned cheekily. Bastion nodded to himself and gave his farewells before he followed Pegasus' actions and closed the door behind him, leaving the couple behind. "Right. What time is it?"

"It's..." Alexis trailed off, looking at the clock hanging over the fireplace. "Five thirty-two."

"Really?"

"Really."

With a final shrug, the two of them finished their drinks and decided to fall asleep next to the fire. Jaden had his arms wrapped around her waist while Alexis curled up into a ball on Jaden's lap and rested her head in the crook of his neck as the two of them let sleep claim them once more... neither noticing the two sets of eyes that had been watching them.

_"I kinda feel left out, you know."_

_"I know what you mean, Kiyomi," _Trix sighed as the two female duel spirits gathered around the sofa before deciding to sit down on it. _"But I know Jaden promised that he'd give us some personal time as an apology for not being with us as much, lately."_

_"I guess..." _Kiyomi sighed, running her fingers through her curly golden hair. _"I know Jay keeps his promises, just as he's always done, but I miss being close to him and spending time with him. I'm just probably being selfish..." _she slumped, trying to meld into the sofa she was sitting on. She felt her fellow spirit place a soft hand on her shoulder before bringing her into a hug.

_"Such an impatient girl." _Trix giggled playfully before she sighed. _"I know Jaden isn't the kind of person to abandon his friends but I do feel lonely. I know being a professor all of a sudden is taking up most of his time and he needs to balance some time between him and Jenny as well... it feels like we've kinda been placed on the back burner."_

_"Well... how about we show him how much we miss him by doing something for him?" _Kiyomi mused, earning the other female spirit's interests.

_"I'm listening..." _she smirked, listening to the plan being whispered in her ear. They didn't know that Yubel sat behind them, invisible to them, as she listened into the conversation the two were having. She turned her attention to the sleeping male in question and looked at him for a few prolonged moments. She simply kept her emotions to herself and decided it'd be better to check up on the others and inform them about the training Jaden's gonna get underway.

* * *

_**~ETK~**_

* * *

Eleanor swiftly rose out of bed, fully taking in her new surroundings. It was spartan in design but Eleanor knew she wasn't fond on over-indulgence in materialistic things; leaving a two piece sofa and armchair in the main lounge area that neatly hugged the mahogany coffee table in the center. Near the window was a large flat-screen television, that she rarely used, that was neatly perched upon a matching mahogany cabinet. The walls were a soft white and a light blue that blended perfectly with the blue and white floral boarder that split the two colours in half. The carpet was a soft royal blue that tickled the feet as you walked on it, stopping just before the door of the bathroom. Her bed was a four-pillar with soft white-silk drapes that veiled the bed in a serene feeling of peace and divinity, contrasting with the bookshelf just withim arm's reach of her bed as it was crammed full with books. It had only been a week since she had been transferred over from the East Branch but she could immediately discern the differences; the Central Branch was much more... _refined _in taste, _'But that's expected for the most recognizable branch of Duel Academy.' _she thought to herself. She slipped out from under the king-size sheets and slowly made her way over to the bathroom to wash herself for the day...

Only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. She slowly turned to the door and paused. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Eleanor."

Her eyes returned to their placid look but there was a ghost of a smile hinting on her face as she immediately recognized the voice. "Come in, Jaden." she called out, watching as the brunette shyly made his way into her room. "Not that I mind the visit but what brings you here?" she asked, settling to take a seat on the sofa, prompting him to do the same. "You just caught me as I was about to refresh myself, you see."

"Well, I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and I'm curious as to how you're liking Central Branch so far." Jaden replied with a smile on his face. "Also, I have a little idea buzzing around my head and I'd like to see how it pans out." he grinned cheekily as he scratched the back of his head. Eleanor was reminded of a familiar blonde-haired boy from an anime show she enjoyed watching and couldn't help the smile grow on her face from the act.

"Well," she paused, thinking about her answer, "It's a change of pace, I'll admit. I understand that Central Branch is much more prominent than East Branch is and I understand that the pace of coursework is much faster... however, I enjoy the new pace. It keeps me occupied, I suppose." she admitted, tilting her head slightly.

"I take it you're not much of a socialist, right?" Jaden asked back in response, earning a sharp look from the blonde. "I'm not accusing you or saying it's a bad thing, I totally understand what it's like." he placated, sighing in relief when her glare turned into a look of confusion. "Back when I was ten years old, I was raped. I was comatose for two years after that and for another two years after that, I wouldn't speak to anyone, save a few exceptions that I could count on one hand."

"I..." Eleanor trailed off wide-eyed, thrown for a loop that her teacher had experienced such a traumatizing experience.

"It's fine. Most of the students already know about it and I'm not ashamed of it." Jaden nodded with gratitude from the mere gesture. "I just hope we continue to make the stay much more enjoyable for you." he smiled. Eleanor found a new level of respect for him as she couldn't imagine being this bubbly after losing out on two years of his life and a harsh wake-up call to the dirt in the world.

"I am sure you will do a good job if what I've experienced is any indication of what's to come." Eleanor smiled. "So, what is this idea you are thinking off and what does it have to do with myself?" she asked. Jaden's grin got bigger and Eleanor knew she wouldn't come to like that grin...

* * *

_**~ETK~**_

* * *

Chazz Princeton of Obelisk Blue: one of the most changed pupils in attitude, academics and social status ever since the humiliating defeat of Jaden back when he was a temporary professor. One of the recognized upcoming prodigies to come out of Duel Academy and likely to hit the Pro Circuit once he graduates...

Also, a heavy sleeper. Sprawled out on top of his ruffled sheets, clad only in his boxers, he continued to sleep... blissfully unaware of the three figures that were currently standing over him as he slept.

_"You know, I almost feel bad for what we're about to do."_

_"Really? I don't!"_

_"May I suggest we get this over and done with so we can get on with our day?"_

_"Geez, Zane, which side of who's bed did you get up on this morning? Cause whoever it is, you gotta stop."_

_"Ha! Pot, meet Kettle!"_

_"Oh shut up Lex!"_

_"Make me!"_

_"For goodness sake... girls!" _Zane whispered harshly, interrupting the two females from continuing their banter. The two turn to him with a deadpan stare before they both 'tch'd' and focused back on the sleeping ravenette.

_"Fine. On three..." _Jenny smirks, lifting the bucket of ice cold water up in her hands and tilted slightly. _"One..."_

_"Two..." _Alexis smirked, readying her bucket the same time as Zane does.

_**"Three!" **_they all shouted at the same time, throwing three simultaneous buckets of ice water over the sleeping figure...

* * *

_**~ETK~**_

* * *

"_Impeccably_ short notice, Jaden," Bastion started off sarcastically, "But I'll admit I am somewhat eager on this idea of yours. I need to make sure I get one up over Syrus after defeating me just before the quarter-finals of the tournament a while back." he admitted. "So, what is this plan and who else is involved?" he asked.

"Well, I've already spoken with Eleanor and she seems keen on the idea. And I believe that Lex, Jenny and Zane are all round Chazz's and ask him if he'd like to take part as well. I'm just on my way to see Syrus and ask if he'd like to jump in on it as well." Jaden explained, sly grin on his face.

"I can only imagine the wake-up call the three of them have for him..." Bastion chuckled freely, knowing that placing the two girls together on a prank has bad news written all over it. The two suddenly stopped when a shrilling screech pierced the grounds and snapped all the attention towards the origin of the sound: Obelisk Dorm.

_**"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THREE!"**_

"... is it me, or did Chazz's voice hit three octaves higher than normal?" Bastion quipped, holding his sides from laughter.

"Well, three buckets of ice water thrown on you while you were asleep will do that to you." Jaden laughed, using Bastion's shoulders as a rest while his other arm barred against his stomach. This only served to fuel Bastion's laughter further as he collapsed to the ground, bringing Jaden with him as the two laugh hard so that they were crying.

"I'm almost _positive_ those three have a vindictive streak inside them somewhere..." the Ra student replied with a grin on his face. Jaden simply shrugged as the two regained themselves before making their way to discuss the idea with Syrus.

* * *

_**~ETK~**_

* * *

It's about an hour before everyone returned to their respective dorms to take part in their individual dorm feasts but everyone was slightly confused, yet excited, when the speakers asked the students to make their way towards the Exhibition Hall for a 'treat'. Having foregone the uniforms as they had three weeks off for the holidays, most of the students sat in their winter clothes as they warmed themselves up. Jaden had asked Sheppard for permission to arrange the event and also asked if they could put the heating on for everyone. With permissions granted, he got in touch with the three people who were gonna be involved with the event and asked them to arrive at the Hall.

Everyone's attention snapped to the opening doors as the eight of them came in through the southern set of double doors, all in line. Bastion was wearing a dark green jacket, with matching polo neck underneath, black trousers and a pair of snow-boots that he'd probably take off once they began dueling. Chazz, looking positively murderous, was in a black version of his uniform that he referred to as his "Black Thunder" outfit. Syrus was wearing a red-knitted jumper over a pair of blue jeans, noting the little charm he had around his neck with the three prominent female magicians in his Arcane Deck. Eleanor shocked everyone as she simply strolled in a black fur-lined jacket, revealing a plain white blouse that did nothing to hide her bust. She opted to wear a grey knee-length skirt with black tights underneath, similar to her uniform, and finished it off with low heeled shoes. Zane had foregone a slight steam-punk outfit; white trench-coat that reached down to his black snow boots, covering up the black jeans and white polo he had underneath.

Jaden walked in with them as Jenny and Alexis took his left and right sides, respectively, earning a few wolf-whistles from the attire they were wearing. Jenny was wearing the same outfit she wore when she had the examination duel a few months back; blue hoodie, white jeans and her blue/white trainers. Alexis was wearing a large woollen jumper that reached down to her mid-thighs, covering the fact that she wore a white t-shirt underneath. A pair of black bottoms that were skin-tight and padded (Can't, for the life of me, remember what they're called!) bottoms and finished with a brown pair of 'Ugg' boots. As for Jaden? He was walking in with a sky-blue t-shirt that had a print of all his Elemental Heroes and a pair of blue jeans, finished with his white trainers.

"Glad you guys could make it. Especially you, Chazz!" Jaden grinned innocently, riling up the Obelisk student further.

"I'm _this close_," Chazz snapped, narrowing his finger and thumb to allow a very small amount of gap to appear, "To saying bollocks to this and ignore you all for the rest of the holidays." he replied, not even flinching when he grab the hand that was about to smack the back of his head. "Don't. Even. I'm not in the mood for you, so _don't_!" he snapped. Jenny's eyes widened in shock at the venom in his voice but she simply snatched her hand out of his grip. She sent him a venomous glare before Jaden could interrupt, her mood having been destroyed.

"Well done in making a new enemy, Chazz." Jaden stared coldly at the Obelisk.

"Oh, bite me!" he snapped back. He soon shut up when Jaden's eyes turned amber, rooting him in place with a glare that put Jenny's to shame. "Tch. Whatever. Let's just get on with it so I can get out of your way." Jaden's gaze lingered on him for a while longer before he snapped his eyes to his girlfriend, amber eyes still intact. She stood shocked as he sent her a stern look as well, knowing that she was in the wrong for going to such an extreme to wake Chazz up. She soon broke her gaze, not being able to bring herself to face her boyfriend's gaze for too long. She knew then she did wrong and would get her chewing out later.

"Now, if we're in a better mood, I can explain what'll be happening today!" Jaden smiled forcefully, not letting the atmosphere deter him as he turned to the audience. "We're gonna be having a little break from the normal duelling and I've arranged a little something for you all!" Jaden grinned as the lights suddenly dimmed in the arena. He listened to the whispering audience as they turned to one another and bgan speculation what could be happening. They were all absorbed in their conversations that they almost missed the noise that ran out through the arena...

And there, in the middle of the stage, stood Jaden with the guitar he bought and played back in Domino City. It was a pure black electro-acoustic guitar with a glossy finish, cherrywood neck fretboard with a floral pattern running down the frets. The sudden cheers sent a shiver down Jaden's spine as it had been a few years since he performed last in front of an audience, namely Pegasus' annual masquerade ball. He spoke softly into the microphone, testing the sound levels before nodding. He positioned his fingers on the frets before he began playing something, silencing the audience as they listened. Of course, it was a song that had been sung to him when he had first met one of the females that would have such a profound part in his recovery and his love life...

_XXX-Flashback-XXX_

_A mop of brown hair shook in time with the head of the person as he tried to dispel the nightmares that kept running through his mind of that night. He shuddered as he recalled the moment they had entered him and wrapped himself in the hospital blanket as he slowly cried himself into despair. The soft whispers went unheard as most of the hospital staff had retired for the evening and left him on his own, begging for someone to help him and take those thoughts away from. Slowly quieting down into whimpers, he felt a shift on the bed and suddenly snapped his eyes up._

_The breath left his lips as he regarded the newcomer; the long ash-grey hair, tipped with white, flowing down the pale skinned back of her bare back. Those soft emerald eyes looked down at him with compassion and sorrow at the scarred boy as he shied away slightly from her. It took all her willpower to hug the boy but it would prove a bane instead of a boon and could cause him to have another episode and make the recovery much longer._

_"W-Who... who are you?" Jaden whispered, frightened. She gave him a warm smile as she placed her hand on her chest, indicating to herself._

_"Hello there, Jaden. Don't be alarmed, I'm a friend. I don't wish to hurt you, okay?" she pleaded with him, hoping he didn't miss the subtle shifting of topic as it would be better if someone else would give it to him._

_"O-Okay." Jaden slowly nodded as he calmed down a little bit. "So why are you here?" he asked. She smiled at him as she placed her hands in her laps and paused for a few seconds to formulate her answer._

_"I'm probably not the best person to explain this but I'll try my best." she pre-warned him, earning a small nod. "You know that some duelists are able to interact with their duel monsters, right? Like Yugi interacts with his Dark Magician and so on. Do you know what I'm on about?" she asked him, earning another nod but this one was more enthusiastic... as if he already knew what she would say next. "Well, I'm one of your duel spirits and I wanted to say hello." she giggled as he scooted a little closer to her._

_"R-really!?" he beamed a little, making her heart melt at the small smile on his face. A smile that belonged on his face. "Which one are you then?"_

_"My name is Burstinatrix and it shouldn't be too hard to piece it together now, would it?" she winked playfully at him. She was expected a few responses to that but she didn't expect a pair of arms that went around her waist... or the head that rested on her stomach. She looked down to find the young boy crying softly into her stomach and her heart reached out for him again as she pulled him close. She softly ran her fingers through his hair and whispered a few words before she softly sang something to him. Before she knew it, the young boy was fast asleep with a content look on his face and her heart burst with happiness to see such a peaceful expression on his face again. Her motherly instincts kicked in as she continued to hold him while he slept..._

_And she didn't leave until Pegasus came the following morning and took over watching the young boy._

_XXX-End Flashback-XXX _

_**~Right Here - Ashes Remain~**_

_**"I can see every tear you've cried,**_  
_** like an ocean in your eyes,**_  
_** All the pain and the scars have left you cold.**_  
_** I can see all the fears you face,**_  
_** through a storm that never goes away,**_  
_** Don't believe all the lies that you've been told.**_

_**I'll be right here now**__** to hold you when the sky falls down,**_  
_** I will always**__** be the One who took your place,**_  
_** When the rain falls,**__** I won't let go,**_  
_** I'll be right here.**_

Jaden closed his eyes and fully submersed himself into the song as he continued to play, letting the memories of all that had happened in the past few months flash once again before his eyes; the entrance exam, the plane incident, the dorm placement, the duel with Chazz as interim teacher, the duel and kiss with Alexis, the tournament, the kiss with Jenny and protecting her modesty when her bra strap snapped, being promoted to professor, the dorm incident, Pegasus and Kaiba both making appearances in the Academy...

_**I will show you the way back home,**_  
_** never leave you all alone,**_  
_** I will stay until the morning comes.**_  
_** I'll show you how to live again,**_  
_** and heal the brokenness within,**_  
_** Let me love you when you come undone.**_

_**I'll be right here now**__** to hold you when the sky falls down,**_  
_** I will always**__** be the One who took your place,**_  
_** When the rain falls,**__** I won't let go,**_  
_** I'll be right here...**_

_** When daybreak seems so far away,**_  
_** reach for my hand.**_  
_** When hope and peace begin to fray,**_  
_** still I will stand...**_

_**I'll be right here now**__** to hold you when the sky falls down,**_  
_** I will always**__** be the One who took your place,**_  
_** When the rain falls,**__** I won't let go,**_  
_**When the rain falls, I won't let go...**_  
_** I'll be right here.**_

As he softly finished playing the outro of the song, the arena was dead quiet. Everyone left speechless at the sight that was held before them as Jaden smiled warmly as tears continued to run down his cheeks and land on the floor. He slowly lowered the guitar as he opened hs eyes to the group that were staring at him and noticed there were a couple of new additions that wasn't there when he started the song; namely his duel spirits having taken to standing around them. Out of them all, the only one he had focused his eyes on was on his Burstinatrix and Kiyomi as they were looking at him with a mix of longing and contentment. Jaden smiled warmly to them as he remembered the promise he had made them a little while ago and nodded. He was brought out of his zone when he felt a hand rest on the lower part of his arm, turning to find out that Eleanor was standing beside him. He was stunned to find such a peaceful expression on her face as she gave him a smile and gently took the guitar out of his hands, giving him a small respectful nod in turn. Jaden returned the action before he made his way over to the duel spirits and the others before finding himself embraced by Alexis and Jenny, who only now noticed the tears running down his face.

"Jaden..." Jenny trailed off as she softly wiped the tears from his face before placing her lips beneath his eyes in a soft kiss. Jaden smiled as he pulled the two girls into a hug and held them tightly as he let loose a few more tears. He softly whispered something into their ears that had made their eyes widen before settling into an understanding gaze as they both pulled away. "No problem Jay, we can do that for you." she smiled as the two girls placed kisses on his lips before they let him go and began chatting to the others. Meanwhile, Jaden made his way out of the main area and slipped into one of the side rooms and immediately noticed the three women standing in front of him.

"Hey." Jaden started lamely, feeling a little guilty for not spending time with them for so long. "I... I wanna say I'm sorry." he apologized as he took a seat on the floor. "I'm sorry I haven't spent as much time with you guys as I used to and I feel horrible that I've just forgotten about yo-" be tried explaining before a pair of lips interrupted his speech as he was knocked back onto the floor. He felt the emotions through the kiss and it only served to stab his heart for the desperation in her kiss before she pulled away.

_"Jay, I understand you haven't had as much time as you used to but it hurts me to listen to you put yourself down." _Kiyomi whispered to him as she made a move to sit on his lap. _"Yeah, we've felt a little lonely when you've been spending time with the others but we expected that and we don't mind." _she explained to a disagreeing Jaden. _"... why are you blaming yourself, Jaden?" _she asked.

"I..." he choked a little, wondering why he was so emotional today, "I dunno but... it feels like you've given so much to me and I've done nothing to return the gesture to you and I feel crap about it." he admitted, finding the silence a little frightening. "You've been the reasons I haven't fallen into the darkness after hat happened eight years ago and _this _is how I repay you?" he choked again, feeling angrier at himself. "By throwing you away and just expecting you to wait for me when I bother to turn to you!?" he cried out, trying to pry himself out of Kiyomi's grip but halted when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.

_"Sweetie... we would never think that you would abandon us." _Trix cried quietly as her voice only just whispered loud enough for him to hear. _"We've seen what you went through and we've seen how you've been doing your best to deal with the hand you were dealt with. We've known it was a matter of time when you would find someone who would give you more of a love than we could give you... but it doesn't mean that we've stopped loving you, Jaden." _she cried as she buried her face in his soft hair. _"We could never stop loving you. Nothing you can do will ever change that... so don't blame yourself for not spending time with us because we understand." _she pleaded quietly.

She didn't see the trails of tears that continued to run down Jaden's face but the last figure did as she slowly knelt down next to the three of them and wiped them away. _"Trixie's right, ya know? Sure our relationship's more of siblings than anything but I hate seeing you put yourself down so easily. If you feel so bad about it then why not make the time to do so?" _Stephanie smiled as she stared Jaden in the eyes. Jaden went quiet for a moment before his eyes hardened in determination once more and a small smile broke on his face.

"I know... what I need to do now. Thank you girls for everything and..." he trailed off, planting kisses on all three girl's lips, "Thank you for not giving up on me." he smiled before he made to stand up. "I've been thinking about this for a while and I've come to a decision, finally." he grinned, having his pep back. The three girls laughed but they nodded as he made his way back into the arena, just after everyone finished applauding the duet Zane and Bastion did together. He quickly ran back up to the stage and stood in front of the microphone, noting that Sheppard was standing there with the rest of the group. Their eyes locked for a moment before the Chancellor chuckled and nodded towards Jaden, almost knowing what he was going to say.

_**"Well, I hope you've enjoyed the little showcase we've decided to put on for you! Give it up for everyone who performed!" **_he grinned, listening to the cheers from the audience ring out through the arena. _**"Now before we leave and make way towards the dorm feasts, I have an announcement to make to you all." **_he smiled, waiting till it was silent before he continued...

_**"I'm stepping down as the Professor of Dueling Techniques." **_he grinned as the sharp intakes of breaths echoed throughout the stage, along with Sheppard's laughter.

* * *

_**And Cut!**_

_**Now, this will most likely be a controversial chapter and I feel like I can do a little better but my mind is kinda stuck for the moment. Also, for the last bit happening, I've decided it'd be better for Jaden to NOT be a professor as it would mean that a lot of things I have planned for him and the group wouldn't work out as well as I'd hoped.**_

_**The scene with the spirits was, again, a little rushed and could do with some tweaking later on but I wanted to get this chapter done and up for you guys to read. I'm suffering a little with WB and am dealing with some real life problems but I promise you this story will NOT BE ABANDONED!**_

_**Not the greatest of chapters, like I said, but give me time and I will come back and edit it when I have a clearer idea of what I want happening in this chapter. Until then, R/R, F/F and all the shizz. I'm expecting flames from this chapter but I'm not too worried as it's not my best work.**_

_**Anyway... a lethargic Kitsune, logging out! =^.^=**_


	13. Intermission: The Decks! (Part I)

_**So! This is a little update that lists the current cards I have structured for each of the main characters and will add more cards as the story progresses! I should note that I still follow the protocol 40-Card Deck rule and 15 side deck rule. This is a list of cards that have currently been used up until chapter twelve and will continue writing the story once I've uploaded this.**_

_**For now, this is the list of all the cards that have been displayed so far, with the exceptions of Jenny's and Syrus' decks as I needed to randomize the cards to fit the duel a little better. (Used a generator, yes!)  
**_

_**An update on rankings for this story, and I'll still stunned to see so many people loving the story so far! So here's the ranking: (All ratings, all languages, status, words, character, words, everything!)**_

_**#12 for Favorites and...**_

**_Wait..._**

**_WHAT!? #5 for Follows!? _****_Out of nearly 7k stories on here in the GX category, I am literally stunned to find that it has hit the top five for follows! I am floored!  
_**

**_Thank you all SO MUCH for the continued support of this story, even having not been properly updated in four months or so! _****_So here is the list of cards that have been used, as well as a couple of extras I've seen fit to add into their decks! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Jaden Yuki: Elemental Heroes! (Won't be focusing too much on the Neos Deck until the beginning of season two. For now, this'll be the same set-up for Jenny's copy of Elemental Heroes as well.)**_

_**Monsters**_

_**Elemental Hero Avian = (Avi)  
Elemental Hero Burstinatrix = (Trix)  
Elemental Hero Bubbleman = (Marc)  
Elemental Hero Clayman = (Dwayne)  
Elemental Hero Bladedge = (Stephanie)  
Elemental Hero Wildheart = (Wolf)  
Elemental Hero Necroshade = (Danny)  
Elemental Hero Supernova = (Ayumi)  
Elemental Hero Sparkman = (Jack)  
Elemental Hero Lady Heat = (Kiyomi)  
Elemental Hero Heat = (Nick)  
Elemental Hero Gunslinger = (Johnny)  
Wroughtweiler = (Nate)  
Morphing Jar**_

_**Spells**_

_**Heroic Tribute  
Judgement of the Wise  
Trailblazing Hero  
Painful Draw  
Polymerization x3  
Double Polymerization x2  
Sebek's Blessing  
Pot of Greed  
Fusion Sage  
Double or Nothing!  
Card of Sanctity  
Foolish Burial  
Fusion Recovery  
Miracle Fusion  
Double Summon  
Flash Fusion  
De-Fusion  
Skyscraper  
H-Heated Heart  
E-Emergency Call  
R-Righteous Justice  
O-Oversoul  
HERO Flash!**_

_**Traps**_

_**Enchanted Javelin  
Magic Cylinder  
Final Fusion  
Draining Shield**_

_**Fusions/Rituals/Synchro/XYZ**_

_**Elemental Hero Cosmic Champion = (Jason / Jace)  
Elemental Hero Gaia  
Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster  
Elemental Hero Thunder Giant  
Elemental Hero Flame Wingman  
Elemental Hero Tempest  
Elemental Hero Wildedge  
Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman  
Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman  
Elemental Hero Steam Healer  
Elemental Hero Mariner  
Elemental Hero Inferno**_

* * *

_**Alexis Rhodes: Cyber Bladers! (This will be her default deck but will add more of the canon cards as the story progresses. Adding a few more bladers and some more EH-aspected monsters to allow compatability with Jaden.)**_

_**Monsters**_

_**Etoile Cyber  
Prima Blader  
Mind on Air  
Axle Blader  
Elemental Hero Starlight  
Blade Skater**_

_**Spells**_

_**Warrior Returning Alive x2  
Polymerization x3  
Card of Sanctity  
Dark Hole  
Monster Reborn  
Painful Draw  
Machine Angel Ritual  
White Veil  
Mystical Space Typhoon**_

_**Traps**_

_**Disqualified!  
Hero Signal  
Berserk Mode  
Magical Cylinder  
Enchanted Javelin**_

_**Fusions/Rituals/Synchro/XYZ**_

_**Cyber Skater  
Cyber Prima Blader  
Cyber Angel Dakini**_

* * *

_**Jenny Andrews: March of the White Dragons! (As said before, this is mainly based off my real Yu-Gi-Oh! Deck but added a few original ideas to help with some of the glaring holes in the deck's defences. Will use the Elemental Heroes when she's paired with Jaden but will stay with her dragons.)**_

_**Monsters**_

_**Red Eyes B. Chick  
Red Eyes B. Dragon  
Eclipse Wyvern  
Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter x2  
Lightpulsar Dragon  
Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon  
Blue-Eyes White Dragon x3 = (Ichi, Ni, San)  
White Stone of Legend x3  
Kaibaman  
Mirage Dragon  
Blue-Eyes Baby Dragon x3  
Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon = (Shin)  
Meteor Dragon  
Handcuffs Dragon  
Dragon of Riptide  
Luster Dragon**_

_**Spells**_

_**Card Destruction  
Cards of Sanctity  
Natural Selection  
Book of Taiyou  
Heart of the Dragon King  
Monster Reincarnation  
Monster Reborn  
Reload x2  
Pot of Greed  
Pot of Avarice  
Book of Moon  
Polymerization x2  
Dragon Overdrive**_

_**Traps**_

_**Dragon's Rebirth  
Magical Cylinder  
Enchanted Javelin**_

_**Fusions/Rituals/Synchro/XYZ**_

_**Thunder Break Dragon  
Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon = (Cerberus / Cerby)**_

* * *

_**Chazz Princeton: Embodiment of Destruction! (Still under construction! This deck is meant to be a real heavy hitter but also a large risk-taking deck; leading to a monster that could be on par with Exodia. Each of the dragons are all ten star normal dragons and their effects come into effect with the spells before leading to the combined form and the embodiment of Chaos itself; rivaling the power of Exodia.)**_

_**Monsters**_

_**Chaos Dragon of the Endless Tundra  
Chaos Dragon of the Eternal Night  
Chaos Dragon of the Everlasting Inferno  
Chaos Dragon of the Ethereal Light  
Chaos Dragon of the Ephemeral Zephyr  
**__**Chaos Dragon of the Elder Earth**__**  
Double Coston  
Flame Ruler  
Kaiser Sea Horse  
The Trojan Horse  
Unshaven Angler  
Whirlwind Prodigy  
Lord of D. x2  
Emperor Dragon King**_

_**Spells**_

_**Freezing Point  
Black Death Passing  
Complete Meltdown  
Fading Light  
Whisper in the Wind  
Blessing of Terra-Firma  
Magical Mallet x2**_  
**_Ancient Rules  
Double Summon  
Flute of Summoning Dragon x2  
Chaos Binding Ritual  
Birth of Chaos: Creation  
_****_Chaos: First Movement - Exile  
_****_Chaos: Second Movement - Betrayal  
_****_Chaos: Final Movement - Vengeance_****_  
_**

_**Traps  
**_

_**Mirror Force  
Draining Shield  
Chaotic Force of Nature**_

_**Fusions/Rituals/Synchro/XYZ  
**_

_**First Embodiment of Chaos: Genesis  
Second Embodiment of Chaos: Exodus  
Third Embodiment of Chaos: Hatred  
Complete Embodiment of Chaos: Obliteration**_

* * *

_**Syrus Truesdale: Yin-Yang! (Still deciding whether or not to have Syrus use his Roid Deck or for him to give up with it and solely focus on the magicians. Let me know in the reviews which way you want Syrus' play style to go.)**_

_**Monsters**_

_**Gemini Elf  
Mystical Elf x2  
Dark Magician x2**_  
_**Dark Magician Girl = (Nix)**_  
_**Light Magician**_  
_**Light Magician Girl = (Kiera)**_  
_**Magician of Arcane = (Miya)**_  
_**Magical Statue of Benediction x2**_  
_**Defender, the Magical Knight x2**_  
_**Magicial Exemplar x2**_  
_**Double Coston x2**_  
_**Magical Undertaker x2**_  
_**Skilled Dark Magician x2**_

_**Spells**_

_**Dark Magic Curtain  
Double Summon  
Pot of Greed**_  
_**Heart of the Underdog**_  
_**Swords of Revealing Light**_  
_**Heavy Storm**_  
_**Arcane Shift**_  
_**Harpie's Feather Duster**_  
_**Dark Magic Attack**_  
_**Thousand Knives x2**_  
_**Advance Draw x2**_  
_**Magical Dimension x2**_  
_**Sage's Stone**_  
_**Magician's Unite  
Magician's Guild **_

_**Traps**_

_**Bad Reaction to Simochi  
Magician's Circle x2  
Magic Cylinder**_  
_**Enchanted Javelin**_  
_**Defensive Draw**_  
_**Mirror Force**_  
_**Damage Condenser  
Waboku  
Forbidden Arcane Summoning**_

_**Fusions/Rituals/Synchro/XYZ**_

_**Dark Paladin x2  
Arcanite Magician**_  
_**Diamond Seer**_  
_**Magi Magi * Magician Gal**_  
_**Alchemic Magician x2**_

* * *

_**Bastion Misawa: Power of H2O! (Not an awful lot on Bastion's deck and would like to have more exposure of him and his possible deck. Submit ideas that would fit with his deck theme! An added note; there were glimpses of a fire-attribute dragon but was never included in the anime/manga. I quite like the idea of it so I may add it under the chemical symbol of N2O and use that as a bastardization of H2O.)**_

_**Monsters**_

_**Hydrogeddon x2  
Oxygeddon x3  
Water Dragon  
Fire Dragon  
Hyozanryu x2  
Carboneddon x2  
Nitrogeddon x2  
The Calculator x2**_

_**Spells**_

_**Trade-In  
Pot of Greed  
Fossil Dig  
Hidden Armoury  
Ribbon of Rebirth  
Bonding H2O  
Bonding N2O  
Scroll of Bewitchment  
Tidal Wave  
Alignment of Nature  
Litmus Doom Ritual  
**_

_**Traps  
**_

_**Sakuretsu Armour  
Bottomless Trap Hole  
Ring of Destruction  
Curse of the Forbidden Spell x2  
Spirit Barrier x2**_

_**Fusions/Rituals/Synchro/XYZ**_

_**Litmus Doom Swordsman**_

* * *

_**Zane Truesdale: Cyber Dragon Rising! (Pretty much his deck throughout the original.)**_

_**Monsters**_

_**Cyber Kirin x3  
Cyber Phoenix  
Barrel Dragon  
Cyber Dragon x3**_

_**Spells**_

_**Machine Duplication  
Raigeki  
Sword and Shield  
Limiter Remover  
Power Bond  
Rise of the Mechanical Matriarch  
Last-Minute Adjustment  
Polymerization x2**_

_**Traps**_

_**Fusions/Rituals/Synchro/XYZ**_

_**Number 34: Terror Byte  
Cyber End Dragon  
Chimeratech Overdragon**_

* * *

_**Eleanor Crowler: Mechanical Mayhem! (Eleanor's deck will be showing a fair amount of cards which Crowler uses in the anime but a lot of the cards will be fan-submitted and heavily co-created with sUbSoNiCwave. Will have a few more spirits to interact with but her Gadjiltron and her Gadgets will be the main focuses. (Replacement for the Ojama) )**_

_**Monsters**_

_**Red Gadget = (Eddward / Double-Dee)  
Yellow Gadget = (Eddy)  
Green Gadget = (Ed)  
Ancient Gear Golem  
Ancient Gear Knights x2**_

_**Spells**_

_**One-Two-Three  
Polymerization x3  
Double Polymerization x2  
Limiter Removal  
Power Bond**_

_**Fusions/Rituals/Synchro/XYZ**_

_**Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem  
Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Goliath = (Atlas)**_

* * *

_**Wow! Didn't realize I took all night typing this up! Started this at 11:40 pm and is now coming up to 7:00 am. Think it's a good idea for me to crash. So, this is Kitsune logging out! :)**_

_**EDIT: 9th November 2015 - Added the character names to those who have them to the duel spirits.**_


	14. Trading Barbs, Blows and Balls!

_**I'm back! It's been a manic few months for me and I've had to deal with a lot in this past month alone; I've now moved out of my mom's home after a large and (rather petty) argument and am in the process of working more to get enough money to support myself and to save up money for my own place in the New Year. So things may be slow but I'm pulling my weight until then and will be treating all my loyal and amazing readers not one...**_

_**But TWO BRAND-SPANKING-NEW chapters for you all to sit down and enjoy reading! Now, originally it was going to be three chapters that I would be uploading but I decided to not leave you hanging any more! I'll be answering some reviews and questions on what you've been asking in your reviews on the next chapter. They may not be brilliant but I'm getting stuff out for you... and am starting to make tracks in the 'Shadow Arc' come chapter fifteen, so the plot will be progressing. The fifteenth chapter is underway but I've written over 21k words in a matter of four days... so I need a break! :P**_

_**So without further ado... h**__**ere is the first of the double-chapter update! Hope you all enjoy! :)**_

* * *

"Talking!"

_"Whispering!"_

_'Thoughts!'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

**_"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)/Multiple Voices!"_**

* * *

**_~ETK~_**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen: Trading Barbs, Blows and Balls!_**

It had been a week since the shocking outcry of Jaden wanting to step down from his position as Professor of Dueling Techniques, and much had happened in the meantime; Jaden had kept his uniform from when he was teaching and had decided to move back into the dorms of Ra Yellow, much to the Dorm's joy. Of course, no one could've been happier than Bastion and Jenny as the three of them decided to have a "Welcome Back" party for the young duelist. As they couldn't afford any explicit activities (plus the fact that Bastion was there in the room with them), the two limited themselves to nothing more than kissing...

... very hot and passionate french-kissing that left them both weak in the knees, but still kissing nonetheless.

The second thing was that because of the sudden vacancy in the staff, it had forced Sheppard's hand in closing the Academy for another two weeks. Of course, Jack made it clear that it would mean two less weeks for the Summer as it would be used to catch up on the missed curriculum. Parents were notified, students protested and Jaden simply hid himself away in the bedroom of one Eleanor Crowler while the entire campus were on a blood hunt for him and wouldn't stop for a total of three days until Jack prohibited their actions and threatened reprimanding any and all students who should attack another student on Academy grounds. She was irritated, yet slightly amused by her former teacher basing himself to use her as a shield against an angry mob of students looking to extract their pound of flesh from him... yet a promise of a duel in the next month, two new cards and another shot at humiliating the younger of the Truesdale brothers once again...

She weighed the pros and cons and found that the pros were _more_ than worth the effort...

Plus, they were disturbing her peace. After coming up with a cunning plan (namely siccing Atlas on them) she sighed in relief as she dealt with the problem of Jaden hiding in her room for a few days. Of course, Alexis came over during the time... and so did Zane... as did Chazz...

... well, he did pay for takeout every single day so who was she to refuse such a kind gesture? Plus, she felt happy that she had a 'sleepover', having never taken part in one before. She admitted to him that it was her first time having a sleepover and she enjoyed the event and even promised to think about arranging another one for everyone...

Apart from Syrus. Not Syrus.

The last noticeable thing that had happened was that Central Academy had a surprise visit from Seto Kaiba himself, who had found Jaden and had shocked everyone by_ begging him on his hands and knees _to stay on the job as it would be hard-pressed to find a replacement teacher to act as a full-time Professor for the students. However, Jaden seemed to have a plan for such a thing as he simply held up his cell phone and grinned an evil smile at Kaiba...

Which leads us up to where we are now!

* * *

_**~ETK~**_

* * *

Jaden grinned like the-cat-which-caught-the-canary as he decided to take a little wonder around the island with Zane. He was surprised about being asked by Zane if he could join him but Jaden preferred the company and could do with a bit of 'male-bonding' time. It was amazing spending time with Alexis and Jenny but he also needed time where he could hang around the guys. Chazz was... still iffy about the ice-shock wake-up call, Syrus didn't want to go, Bastion was working on 're-balancing his deck to incorporate a bang the next time they faced off'... whatever that meant.

Still, it was a part of the island that was the most popular walking routes for the students looking to get a bit of fresh air; it started just off the way from the Slifer Red dorm and opening up to a large stretch of forestry. It had the path which lead to the Abandoned Dorm but a large blockade had been set-up after the incident with Crowler and Titan and allowed no-one bar those involved to enter. Originally, it was restricted to all but Sheppard had explained that Alexis, Jaden and Jenny were allowed passage to pay their continued respects for their missing family members. Getting the go ahead from Kaiba, they were granted access.

Getting off track, the forest continued down to the beach; nicknamed 'The Golden Mile' for its golden coloured sand that seemed to stretch on for miles and miles. Of course, it was a lovely sunny day with a lingering winter breeze that kept them cool from the sun's luminous rays. Jaden was kinda gutted as he would've loved a day with the girls down here...

He had to hold a chuckle as he thought of a figure of speech that entered his head... before blushing at imaging said speech happening.

Jaden had made a quick detour to the Dorm to pay his respects, with Zane joining him to pay respects to Alexis' brother. Zane and Atticus were both good friends, despite Atticus' rather childish behavior around the 'Kaiser', and the two of them held a rivalry for their prowess in dueling skills. Jaden smiled as he remembered Alexis talking a little about her brother during one of the nights where they stayed together during the monsoon. It wasn't like the other times they hung out together... this was much more intimate as he got to see a side of Alexis that most men would die for. He found it only fair for him to return her trust by recalling times with him and Kamina during their childhood years.

All in all, the two had grown closer to one another and ended up with the two making out before they passed out wrapped in the same quilt that they sat in. Little did they know that Zane had taken a photo and decided to keep it for Atticus when... _if _he returned. Then, as soon as the warm smile appeared, it was quickly replaced with a mischievous grin that only spelled trouble for everyone. Zane, noticing the sudden change in his companion's demeanor, decided to sate his curiosity.

"Jaden." Zane spoke up as he stretched his arms out above him as the two continued to walk through the forested area, breaking the brunette Ra out of his thoughts, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Huh?" Jaden paused, turning his glance to Zane, "Smiling like what?"

"I know that grin of yours." he deadpanned as he slipped his hands back into the pockets of his dark blue jeans. "That grins only appears when there's a prank going on. Judging the fact you've had that grin all morning and up until now means that it'll be one hell of a prank." Zane calmly spoke, betraying his slightly curious-slash-worried expression. Jaden chuckled briefly before he spun on his heel and started walking backwards, facing Zane with his hands behind his head. Having decided to go for the walk, Jaden kitted himself in a burnt orange short-sleeved shirt over a black top which held a weird spiraling design in orange on it. Finished with a pair of black jeans and a pair of wheat-coloured sneakers, he spun around and grinned similar to the person which his t-shirt's design originated from.

"Oh? I don't know what you mean, Zane!" he smirked slightly as he composed himself to not leak out what he's planning. "I want to shock everyone about what'll happen... including _you_!" he beamed in delight as he spun back around and walked off... leaving a very concerned Zane behind his back.

_'I'm beginning to really hate that grin of his.' _he thought before deciding to mentally pray for the sanity of him and his friends. He liked Jaden and he had a healthy amount of respect in his dueling prowess...

But he _hated. That. Grin!_

* * *

**_~ETK~_**

* * *

Jaden sighed as he found himself surprisingly free of things to do. He had taken a walk with Zane yesterday and had a nice talk with him about some dueling combos and a few questions the Obelisk had for Jaden. Zane also touched about the Pro Circuit and Jaden was more than happy to give his inout and give him his own experiences as a warning and a guide for Zane when he hit the Circuit. Still, he found himself in his and Jenny's dorm room with his laptop resting on his crossed leg as he leaned back on his mattress with a box or two of pizza next to him...

... similar to a certain fanfic author that _also _happened to be doing the same thing...

Eh? What can I say? Great minds think alike! :D

Baaaaaaaaaack on track... Jaden decided to work a little on a project he had coming along in regards to his performance a few days ago. With a set of Sades headphones resting on his head he had gotten from Kaiba as a Christmas present, he began working on a software which Pegasus had funded during the creation stages and released it free to users everywhere. He was working on a particular part before the screen turned blue, informing him he had an incoming video call from someone. He glanced down to see a username he immediately recognized as he hit the accept button.

_**"You know how to cause a lot of headaches, ya little twerp!"**_ the distinctively haughty female voice blurted out as a semi-manicured hand ran through her messy locks in an attempt to hide her frustrations at the brunette she was facing. _**"D'you **__**know how much hassle I got from that Brooklyn-born-goof about me taking up the offer?" **_she groaned. Jaden chuckled slightly as he smirked at her.

"Ah, you love me really! Anyway, I can name you three things that'll convince you to do this for me." he grinned evilly as he let loose a small chuckle. One dainty eyebrow rose up on her end as she was curious as to how he could persuade her into taking up a teaching role.

_**"I've known you for years, Jay. I've known in that time that when ya say something... it's generally gonna happen and you have your way **_**yet _again! So c'mon then... hit me with the facts." _**she sighed defeatedly as she took a mouthful of her morning latté.

"One," he started off, lifting a finger, "It'd look damn good on your CV if you say that you were a 'Professor in Dueling Techniques' at Kaiba's Dueling Academy. D'you know just how influence that'll get you in any and _all _future jobs revolving around dueling?" he explained. She tilted her head before shrugging in acceptance. She knew that the word 'Kaiba' was practically a 'golden key' into a lot of opportunities and any future jobs would be a matter of; apply, meet, start. No interviews, no showboating... straight up job and money.

**_"You have a point. Next?" _**she asked as she scratched her chest unabashedly, knowing that Jaden had seen her do _much _worse when she was drunk. Jaden rose his middle finger to join his index.

"Two, you seem to forget that we have facilities here which have been ran by handpicked by Kaiba himself to deal with all different cultures, creed and ethnicity. Same goes for social standings and for families with distinct pedigree heritage. So you can happily spend time here at the nail salon, getting pampered in the spas here and having everything you need to look as _gorgeous_ as ever." he winked playfully. This earned a small chuckle and a snort of amusement from her as she smirked flirtatiously back at him.

_**"If I were a few years younger, Jaden, I'd make ya pay for that remark by taking me out on a date... before locking you away and having my dirty, sweaty way with you and wearing you out before doing it all over again in the morning... just cause I can and b**__**ecause you'd be lucky to have a shot at this body of mine. Just as well I don't date younger pups, huh?" **_she winked back in turn, revealing her pearly whites as she took in Jaden's blushing face and quickly screenshot'd it for future amusement purposes as she brought her drink back to her lips, closing her eyes to savour the sweeter taste it had suddenly developed.

"Joey." he pointed a finger straight at her, earning a startled choking noise as she almost spat out her latté at the screen. Jaden burst out into laughter at her outburst but quickly raised his third finger to interrupt her; "Lastly, I have a project I need to do. I'm still doing a favour for Jack but I need the go-ahead. It isn't something I can talk about openly but it's to do with the missing students and I have evidence it involves the Shadow Games." he explained, earning a startled look from her before her face turned serious.

_**"I heard from Kaiba and Yug that they were thinking along the same lines. I understand that the theory has merit but it can't be coincidence that they would have exposure to the Shadow Realm by mere 'accident'. The truth of the fact is that someone is operating behind the scenes and it has to be someone pretty high up on the totem pole to get away with his." **_she explained, earning a tired sigh from Jaden.

"I thought as much as well. Still, I may not have the teacher role but for this, it would look bad on record if this was allowed. So, thinking about it further, it would be best to do this in secret while you take the role of professor and deal with the position while I being training everyone into dealing with the threat we're no doubt about to face." he explained in a calm voice. The two remained silent as she digested his words.

He had a few good points that she couldn't refute; him asking Sheppard to approve this request was a big risk in itself. Fair enough to him, Jaden pulled it off in return of keeping an eye on their newest transfer student and considered it a fair trade-off and a potential scout for talent to take under his wing. Secondly, _if _she took the position, then the media's attention would be more focused on her status and would take the heat off Jaden and the rest of the team. Thirdly, Sheppard already knew that the group were much further than most of the students in the same class so she would likely be asked to pick up where he left off and slow down for everyone to grasp the fundamentals. She'd take his teaching style but not to such a hectic degree.

_**"Dammit Jaden! When you put it that way... it makes sense." **_she sighed as she decided to leaver her blonde locks fall over her shoulder as she blew it with a huff in hope it'd leave her face alone. Her amethyst eyes stared straight into his as she knew that he knew she was going to do this. _**"Even if I refused, you'd cash in on that favour I owe you. Wouldn't you, ya twerp?" **_she smirked. Jaden burst out into laughter at how easily he was found out if the persuasion tactic failed.

"Haha! could never figure how you managed to figure me out so quickly when I grew up." he complimented her as she stretched her back, giving him an impressive view of her bust. "Then again? You're probably the closest to a big-sister I could possibly ask for." he continued with warmth placed in his tone. She simply gave him one of her rare true smiles as she craned her neck, easing some of the knots out of her muscles.

_**"Isn't it a sister's job to look after her brother?" **_she rhetorically asked as she smiled in defeat. _**"Alright, I'll do it. On one condition..." **_she added.

"Oh? I'm sure I can _acquiesce_..." he playfully sighed, earning a chuckle from the woman on the screen, "What is it?"

_**"When I get there, I am expecting you over as soon as my feet land off the plane. I want you to escort me **_**personally _to my new living place and I'm making you treat me to your cooking every Saturday morning and one of those fabulous massages of yours! No ifs, ands or buts." _**she demanded before pausing on something... _**"Actually... 'ands' and 'buts' will most likely be involved if you play your cards right." **_she winked, mentally applauding herself on her wordplay.

"You jealous that two girls got to me before you did?" he smirked in retaliation. She was about to retort before an absolutely _evil _thought popped into her head as she leaned further from the screen, shocking Jaden as he finally noticed that the figure in front of him was currently sitting in a suit... of sorts.

_**"What's to say that I didn't take advantage of you when you tried hitting on me back on your sixteenth? You can't remember a single thing of that night and the rumours said that you were leading a **_**very** **_drunken me into a secluded room. What's to say we didn't do the 'tango'? I mean... I was limping for the next few days and I felt so warm and full..." _** she dreamily blushed as Jaden blushed atomic red and began choking on air. Her melodic laughter doing nothing to calm him down as she wiped a tear away from her eyes. She stretched her hands up above her heads once more before giving him another glance at her bust before she downed the last of her drink and stood up. She began to sway her hips as she walked away before looking over her shoulder with a saucy look in her eyes.

_**"Take what you can as only two men, now including you, gets this privilege. Just make sure to hide the video somewhere where your two girlfriends can't find it, perv~" **_she winked with a hand grabbing her firm derriere and squeezing it for emphasis before snapping her fingers, causing the video feed to cut out. Jaden sat there for a few moments before he pressed a button on his keyboard and saving the entire recording to a hidden, password-encrypted folder. He then closed the software and chuckled to himself as he could only blame himself for laying down the challenge. He chuckled to himself as he decided that he needed a _very _cold shower right then after seeing one of his closest people act so freely in front of him...

... then again, despite how or what he thought of her, she was sexy as hell. He cursed himself that in the presence of those she trusted completely, she had no sense of nudity taboos. The video was proof enough of that. _"Still as sexy as ever." _he whispered to himself as he decided a shower sounded really good right now.

* * *

_**~ETK~**_

* * *

Having not seen Jaden for the past few days, Eleanor ended up spending time with Alexis and Jenny and decided to take a few days away from the boys and spend some 'girl-time' with each other. It seemed to be a good thing that they all had two weeks off at first, but then after a few days, a lot of them ended up bored with what to do. Jenny overheard a conversation with Jaden about someone hoping to take the new open teaching slot available but they were all speculating who it could be. Jenny decided that it would be better to not let her boyfriend (or her girlfriend, as they were sharing him) that she had _found _the video he tried storing away and her eyes bulged out as she realized two things:

One; she knew _exactly _who it was he was talking to.

Two; she was naked the _entire time_!

She had to admit that she was jealous at the fact that Jaden was incredibly close to her and that he was one luck son-of-a-gun to have footage of her naked! She had to admit that she'd see about... _bribing him _if he could make a copy of the video for her own personal pleasure. She shrugged to herself as she noted that they were currently walking past the tennis courts, taking note as she felt like a bit of a workout. Quickly jogging up to the two girls, she slung her arms over their shoulders, startling Eleanor as she regained her balance.

"Hey! We're right by the tennis courts! How about we have a few sets?" she asked out of the blue.

"Why do you wanna play tennis?" Alexis asked in return, slightly confused to her... well... girlfriend's request of a game of tennis. "Of all the things we could do, why tennis?" she asked again. Jenny simply shrugged as she took her arms off their shoulders and walked in front of them.

"I dunno. I wanna move about a bit and get a little exercise in." she started as she subconsciously grabbed her stomach and squeezed a little. "I may have put a bit of weight on so I wanna do something to burn the calories I've probably stored up over the past few days of chowing down on take-outs." she sighed. Eleanor coughed politely as she turn her grey eyes over the redhead.

"I understand a little about why you would be conscious of your appearance, even though I will be honest in saying that you look as impeccable as ever, Jen," she smiled a little slyly, "but I would like to accompany you in a few sets if you still wish to do so." she offered, not expecting the sudden glomp she received from the redhead. She quickly tried wriggling free from her grasp as she decided to duck under her arms and out of the jacket Jenny was now holding. Brushing a hand through her blonde hair and regaining composure, Eleanor continued; "While the reaction was... unexpected, I take the response as a yes?"

"Of course!" Jenny beamed as she began dragging the two of them behind, heading towards the courts.

"Why am I being dragged along as well!?" she yelled, confused by the sudden turn of events. Jenny grinned as she pointed to the umpire's seat as Jenny and Eleanor made their way to the lockers to change into something fitting for the game. Alexis sighed as she wandered up to the umpire seat before climbing up it and crossing her leg over and pulling out her phone to text. A loud whistle pierced her texting as she watched her two companions arrive back on the courts; Jenny had tied her hair up into pigtails that seemed to cascade effortlessly behind her shoulders, further held in place by a open-top hat that shielded her eyes from the sun. She donned a plain white top-skirt combo and finished off with a pair of white ankle socks and her usual white trainers. Eleanor came out by her side with her hair tied into a ponytail which escaped the back of her cap, matching well with her similar outfit as she also wore a white top-skirt combo followed up with a pair of sky-blue trainers with neon orange motifs down the sides.

"I still dunno why she wanted a game of tennis..." Alexis sighed to herself as she locked her phone and placed it back down her top. "Okay you two, you know the rules. Standard three-sets, blah-de-blah, you both decide who goes first." she waved her hand dismissively as she prepared herself for the upcoming game.

Meanwhile, hidden just out of sight behind one of the storage buildings, a brown-haired figure watched on in apt interest in the match between the Ra and Obelisk duelists as the match went underway. He paid close attention to the skill of the two women and had to applaud their efforts in their play and couldn't help but admire the view he got when the skirts would lift up and reveal their underwear. He licked his lips as he decided to make a move on the three girls and see if he could snag one as a potential fiancé.

* * *

_**~ETK~**_

* * *

Jaden whistled to himself as he decided on making something to eat for himself before he found his phone buzzing on the counter next to him. Quickly grabbing a towel to wipe his hands, he opened it up to find a message had been sent to him. Quickly reading the text, his eyes narrowed slightly before sending a reply. Not even a minute after the text sent, he received another text and opened the attachment that came with it as he quickly put the food on to cook. It was just as he finished putting the food in that two familiar faces appeared on Jaden's bed; one sitting down and another deciding to laze about as her wings kept her afloat.

_"Yo, J-Man! How ya doing, dawg?" _Dwayne spoke up, giving a two fingered-salute to the brunette as he inhaled the scent that Jaden was making, drooling at the thought of Jaden's famous curry. _"Awww man, what I wouldn't give to have a taste of that curry, J-Man!" _he spoke up with a slur to his tone. the floating figure chuckled slightly as she stretched in mid-air, unconsciously showing off her figure to Jaden, who had turned around at that moment. Jaden couldn't hold back the blush as he quickly calmed himself down.

"What about you, Yube? You feeling hungry?" Jaden asked, watching as one of her heterochromian eyes peek over to him. She let loose a small grin as she corkscrewed in midair before finding herself in a sitting position. "I don't mind letting you guys loose for a bit; I'm near-enough recovered now from last time." he smiled warmly as she gave him a small nod. Jaden closed his eyes for a moment before revealing his amber eyes, letting his Aura of Darkness appear before the black wisps of smoke float over to Yubel and Dwayne, giving the two of them corporal form for a short while. Dwayne gave Jaden a grin while Yubel smiled warmly at her King's kindness as she hovered over his shoulder and tasted a bit of the curry.

_"Mmmm... perfect as always, Jaden." _she smirked as she reached out for another bit before she found her finger being licked clean by Jaden, who simply winked at her before turning the heat off and flicking the switch off. He had to withhold a chuckle at the adorable sight of Yubel pouting to him before he noticed something... different about her. He couldn't pinpoint what it was but she seemed... _happier_? He shook his head to dismiss the idea as he felt the rest of his heroes make an appearance behind him. He turned around and chuckled at the sight of his friends drooling over his curry like it was the end of the world or something. He flared his eyes as a much more prominent aura surrounded him before dispersing among his heroes. Soon as their bodies manifested, he was pounced upon by his Wroughtweiler, who was happily wagging his tail behind him as Jaden scratched behind his ear.

"Alright everyone!" Jaden spoke up, getting their attention, "I _knew _you'd all come running if I made this so I've made plenty of extras so everyone has their share, so I want no fighting," he started, raising his finger into the air, "No exchanging of favours for their meal," he continued, raising a finger for each point made, "No bribery, no sneaking fork fulls... nothing. This is a cordial mean between us all and I want _everyone _on their best behavior... okay?" he warned, his eyes flashing amber for a split second. Everyone quickly nodded as they made their way to some of the food, earning a chuckle from Jaden as he watched how his curry stills obedience in his friends.

_"Jaden?"_

Said person turned his head to find Yubel looking at him with a... weird look. Her eyes looked... _needy_ for want of a better word. Still, out of everyone, she was the one who had always been with him as far back as he could remember. He always had her card on him; even when he didn't have anything that could carry her. He remembered the competition he had entered and that they were looking for a set of cards to launch into space to try and harness spacial energy... and they had wanted to take Yubel away from him and send her up as well...

_==Flashback==_

_"No! I-I won't let you take her away from me!"_

_A thirteen year old Jaden stood defiantly in front of two of his carers; Pegasus Crawford and Seto Kaiba. They had just finished explaining to him that they were looking to send a deck of cards into space to try and harness the energy that surrounded and made up the cosmos themselves. In turn, they knew about a card that Jaden had that would also benefit being sent up but was shocked when he vehemently refused to let them take the card away from him._

_"Jaden-boy, do you not realize how big this is? By harnessing the power of the cosmos and imbuing the energy into the duel monster spirits, it means that there is a vast and unlimited amount of potential energy waiting to be discovered!" Pegasus tried explaining to the young boy. He was proud that Jaden had become a man, despite his young age. He had been out of the ICU unit for a little under a year and already making tremendous progress with his recovery but was stunned to see him so angry... so passionate about this._

_"I don't care! You can use the deck I drew if you want but I won't let you take Yubel away from me!" he shouted before he gripped said card firmly but lovingly. "I can't explain it but she has always been there from me since as far back as I could remember. Even as a baby, I remember holding the card and smiling at it as it had a sense of familiarity to me. Now I know why she's so familiar, I will not let my friend go for your ideas and your plans!" he passionately argued back, stunning the two into silence._

_From within the card, Yubel had heard the entire conversation and she was frightened. She was scared that Jaden would abandon her and condemn her to years in space and under the taint of the Light of Destruction that she so willingly vowed to destroy. Yet, she could not hold back the tears when she heard how far Jaden was going for her to stay with him, and knew that despite her former King residing in his body; she could see how much Jaden cared for her with no influence from Haou anywhere in his actions. She let loose a shaky but loving smile as she knew in that moment that she was wanted. She was precious..._

_And she was loved._

_With that running through her mind, giving her strength in her confidence, she made her presence known behind Jaden as the two men turned to her in shock as she took to flying behind him with a majestic posture that gave off an aura of royalty, loyalty and grace. Jaden turned around and was shocked to see the true form of his favorite card and as soon as they both locked eyes, he felt his heart sped up at the warm smile she gave him. She lowered herself down as she knelt down in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She didn't say anything for the longest time; simply settling for gazing into his eyes._

_"Thank you, Jaden." she smile beatifically, sending his face two different shades of pink and red, before bringing him into a close embrace. "Thank you for standing up for me, even though you didn't have to. I am forever in your debt." she promised him as she brushed her lips against his forehead. She rose back up with one of her hands brushing through his brown mane of hair before steeling her eyes at the two men. "It is as Jaden said; I refuse to go. I have remained with Jaden since the day he was born. I will _not _break my oath now." she firmly stated._

_"Alas, so as it says..." Pegasus sighed with a smile on his face, "So shall it be."_

_==End Flashback==_

Bringing himself back from his memories, he only vaguely noticed that he was being pulled by Yubel into the bathroom before she locked the door behind him. She turned around to face Jaden with a soft, yet true smile. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest and the other in his hair as she raked her fingers through that, still majestic mane of his.

"Y-Yubel?" Jaden stammered, confused why Yubel was acting this way, "Are you okay?"

_"Jaden. Don't fool me." _she softly chided as she stepped closer towards him, entering his 'bubble'. Her hand slipped up to caress his cheek as she stared into his chocolate orbs and he returned her gaze, noting how much emotion they held right now. _"You've been worried for a long time because of the upcoming turn of events. I know you've held it strong for now and I know that you have been neglecting yourself emotionally because you blame yourself for not being with us." _she explained, taking note of the slight widening of his eyes as a confirmatory action. _"Oh Jaden... you shouldn't feel guilty because you haven't spoken too much to us as of late. We understand that you have matters to deal with and haven't had the time-"_

_"No, Yubel." _Jaden interrupted in a low, soft tone, _"I had plenty of chances to spend time with everyone but I neglected you all. I was being selfish and I was being rude-" _he began explaining, shaking his head ferociously in turn, but his head was forced to look into her green/orange eyes as she examined his gaze.

_"Jaden. I beg you to please listen to me." _Yubel begged him, halting him in his tracks as Yubel has _never _begged for anything. _"I know how you wanted to make it up to Burstinatrix and Kiyomi but you haven't found the time to do so because of you taking the role as Professor here. We all know you have been busy with the students, work, your two girlfriends and everything else... we understand you haven't spent time with us cause of all those things. Why do you think we're so happy to have this curry?" _she asked.

_"Because you guys love it?" _he replied assuredly.

_"Well, we do... but that's not the answer, Jaden." _she giggled, _"No. We're here because you have some free time and you secretly wanted your friends with you and you were thinking about us. We could hear your heart reach out to us, Jaden. We could hear how broken you felt concerning us and we appeared because you needed us... as much as we needed you." _she smiled as she explained, noting Jaden had gone completely silent. _"It doesn't matter how long it takes or how long life keeps you away from us;" _she paused as she lowered his head and planted a soft kiss on his crown, leaving it linger for a few moments longer than necessary, she looked back into his eyes and smiled warmly once more.

_"We will always be thinking of you and we know that you will always keep thinking of us."_

That was the final straw as Jaden's tears began flowing down his cheeks and quickly embraced Yubel for support. She simply buried her face into his neck and inhaled his comforting scent as he did the same for hers. The two of them were more than content to stay in each other's arms as he cried out all his emotions to her, as she simply took his tears with her own as her smile glowed in happiness for him. She whispered into his neck, knowing he could hear her;

_"We will keep busy with Jenny and Alexis this weekend, as well as everyone else. I can ask Jason to take your place for a few days for appearances' sake... but I want you to keep your promises to Trix and Kiyomi. You've not broken promises needlessly before so there's no need to start now. Okay?" _she asked him, knowing that he was too choked up to say anything. Simply settling for nodding, the two simply decided that the food could wait...

They needed this more than anything right now.

Unfortunately for them, Jaden's PDF went off and the two loosened from each other just enough for Jaden to see the message he had received. He opened it and was shocked that _she _had made it here already. He beamed in delight before he continued reading the rest of the message, along with Yubel. To say they were sickened was a shock in itself as they separated and quickly headed into the room with all his dueling spirits. They could sense the anger rolling off Jaden and suddenly turned to him, wanting to know what pissed him off.

_"Jaden? Is everything alright?!" _Trix spoke up as she placed her plate on the side and walked up to him with Kiyomi, Johnny and Wroughtweiler in tow. Jaden didn't even say anything when he received the message and simply showed them. Their eyes widened before they looked at Jaden and nodded before he explained the situation to everyone and ordered them all to stay there while the six of them made their way to meet up with their new Professor and to deal with the problem that has risen from the tennis courts with the girls...

* * *

_**~ETK~**_

* * *

_**(Five Minutes Prior to the Message)**_

"Alright you two! The score is currently sitting at one set each, with Eleanor taking the lead with four games to three. It's now Jenny's serve." Alexis grinned, having lost the dullness of the game as she could honestly say that she had never seen a more interesting and edge-gripping game of tennis since... well... ever! The two girls have shown tremendous prowess in the sport as they were able to get some amazing shots in; including Jenny pulling off a last-ditch effort and returning a serve between her legs! Of course, eleanor showed that her backhand returns proved deceptive as it looked like it'd go one direction... only for it to go the opposite and score her the point!

While she was speculating, she noted that Jenny had hit the ball on the edge of the racket, sending it off-course and... straight for _her_. She prepared to duck but a figure jumped in front of her and smacked the ball away with a racket of his own. It was only she felt nothing impact her that she tentatively looked up to see a kneeling figure before them all.

"Lex! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright!?" Jenny asked in rapid-succession, scared for injuring her friend. She and Eleanor both ran over to her as Alexis jumped down off her seat. "I didn't mean for the ball to go-"

"It's fine, Jen. Simple enough mistake and it happens to the best of us." the taller blonde smiled, placing a hand on the redhead's head and gently rubbing it. "Still, what an amazing match it was!" she beamed in delight.

"Indeed it was. I have never seen such talent for the game and I am thoroughly impressed!" the newcomer spoke up as he finally stood up. He was rather handsome but none of the girls cared for the fact. He had spiked brown hair that grew longer the further down it went down his back, some strands being hidden underneath the collar of his blue polo-shirt. Finished off with a pair of light shorts and white trainers, he ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to woo the girls. "The thrill of half the moves that the two of you had made is something I would only see world-class players use or even _dare _to attempt!" he applauded respectfully.

"Thank you!" Jenny smiled while Eleanor simply acknowledged his praise with a polite nod of her head.

"Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Harrington Rosewood; Obelisk third-Year and the Head of the Tennis Club here at Duel Academy! It is a pleasure to meet you all; Miss Rhodes, Miss Andrews and you... Miss Crowler." he bowed with a flourish. Eleanor's eyes suddenly hardened as she clicked on to what he was doing and she didn't like it.

"What are you doing here?" Eleanor asked bluntly, shocking them all who was present. "It does not strike me as a coincidence that you so happened to stumble across us playing a game of tennis." she deduced, subtly warning him to back off. He simply gave her a grin, which only she could see the smirk within it, and it made the hairs on her neck rise up in concern.

"Nothing. I just find myself entranced by your superb skills, Eleanor." he replied nonchalantly, earning a raised eyebrow off the two other girls there. "I could say the same for you, Jennifer. It is a shame that Miss Rhodes didn't participate as well. I'm sure many males would have _loved _to see such a match-up!" he smiled before he noticed Alexis standing in front of him.

"Look, I appreciate the praise but you're treading on dangerous grounds." she warned him coldly, clicking on to his actions. "You should know that both me and Jenny are already taken for and that Eleanor has no interest in pursuing a relationship at this time." she bluntly explained.

"I appreciate your concern but I do believe Eleanor has her own voice-" Harrington began before being interrupted by the topic of conversation.

"Alexis is right; I have no desire to seek a romantic relationship at this present time." she bowed slightly before giving him a blank stare. "Again, I thank you for the praise but I'm afraid I must decli-"

_***Smack!***_

The silence that followed was deafening that everything seemed to stand still for a matter of a minute as everyone was in shock at what just happened. Eleanor's eyes were as wide as saucers while her irises were as small as needles as she registered the slight stinging sensation in her right cheek. She turned to face him, noting his smile has turned sinister and all friendliness had disappeared from his eyes... as well as his outstretched left hand. Jenny and Alexis were left speechless at the sudden action before they regained their wits and glared violently at Harrington, who dismissed them without a thought.

"You should be _thankful _that I'm even offering you this opportunity!" he haughtily laughed, "Don't you know I am the head of the Rosewood Corporation; specialists in tennis equipment and supplies? I an the heir to the company and the next in line as CEO when my father hands the title over to me or passes away." he dismissed. "You should be _grovelling_ before me to accept a request of-" he began before he sensed an incoming danger. He was too late as he opened his eyes to find Eleanor glaring with such hatred in her darkened-grey orbs of black ice that if looks could kill? He'd be dead ten times over right now.

_***SMACK!***_

_**"How. Dare. You." **_she growled out as she took a step back in repulsion of the person in front of her. She didn't need to say anything when her duel disk flared to life and her deck hummed in revenge against their master. _**"Pick up your deck." **_she ordered icily as she began drawing cards from her hand.

"Ha." be snorted before he burst out into laughter at the ferociousness of her words. "Such _fire_! Such _passion_! Such _disgust_! You will be a worthy accomplishment when I finally make you submit to me!" he grinned sickly. "Whatever makes you think that I would even deign myself to pick up my deck?" he taunted with a smirk. A new voice spoke up which halted everyone in their tracks as they couldn't recognize who the voice belonged to... all apart from Jenny who whipped her head around fast enough to almost give herself whiplash.

_**"What's this I hear about a male student physically attacking one of the female students?" **_the new feminine voice ground out in fury at the sudden turn of events. She was simply suppose to arrive, meet with her little twerp of a younger brother, have him show her around, give her a massage and then spend some time catching up with him...

Only to find him in a foul mood with several of his duel spirits surrounding him, explaining the situation to her and Sheppard, who had insisted they went down to deal with the event while Sheppard contacted his parents to explain what their son had just committed. Alexis' eyes were puzzled for a moment before widening to epic proportions as to who was standing in front of her, while Eleanor showed surprise on her face, whilst still being royally pissed off. Harrington simply dismissed her and mistook her for a new intern assistance at the Academy.

"I don't believe this concerns you, Miss...?" he trailed off, missing the incoming smack that landed on his other cheek from Eleanor's earlier slap.

"For your information, you _brat_, I believe that as the new Professor of Dueling Techniques... I have _every _right to be concerned when one of _my _students is being sexually harassed, physically abused and then have the _gall _to tell a member of staff that it _doesn't concern them_?" she pointed each one of her points with a step towards him, making him lean back slightly at the rage in her amethyst orbs. "Crowler may have dismissed such an action but I do not stand for bullies, nor do I stand for _little boys _who hits girls when he can't get what he wants." she raged.

"Uh... miss?"

"Yes?" the newcomer turned her head to the voice, only to raise her eyebrows at the familiarity from what she heard from many of her friends. "Oh..?_ Oh! _You're the one Yugi and the goof were talking about!" she smiled as she walked up to her and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet one of the girls who could finally stand the twerp long enough to fall in love with him." she grinned playfully. Jenny chuckled, knowing that despite her words, the blonde cared for Jaden like a younger brother.

"Never thought this year could get better but, yet again, I've been proven wrong." Jenny beamed in delight as she shook hands with the newcomer. "Who'd think that the one and only _Mai Valentine _would be Jay's replacement as our Professor?" she smirked, earning shocked reactions from Alexis, Eleanor and a paling look from Harrington for realizing who he just pissed off. Jaden simply chuckled as he added another one to his tally and imagining the look on Kaiba's face right now as he expected the file to be in his hands in three... two... one...

* * *

_**~ETK~**_

* * *

_**(Kaiba Corp. - Kaiba's Office)**_

Sitting behind his desk, signing the last of the paperwork that had been placed on his desk since this morning, he let loose a small sigh as he rubbed the side of his hand to relieve the stiffness in his hand. He reached over and took a mouthful of his cold coffee before downing the rest of it in one go, despite the bitterness it left in his mouth. Shuddering slightly, he took note of his office door opening, revealing his younger brother coming in with a file in his hand.

"Mokuba? What brings you here?" Kaiba asked, genuinely confused.

"Bro, I just received news that we have a replacement for Jay's position as Professor of Dueling Techniques." he grinned, having looked at the information inside already and mentally thanking Jaden for this amazing opportunity. "I think you'd wanna read this bro." he smirked, handing over the file to his older brother. Kaiba, who was now wary of his brother's grin, opened the file up and picked up the form of the person who had been accepted for the position. He glanced down and promptly froze; his face frozen in a state of shock, disbelief and pale fear. He didn't even notice the flash of the camera go off as Mokuba took a picture of his reaction on his phone and made copies of it to send to others. He burst out into hysterics when Kaiba picked up the file and threw it against the wall to the right of him and stormed over to the window and opened it up. Mokuba was go glad that he could take a photo and record a video at the same time, kniwng he'd get a treat off Jaden for this goldmine of a video...

_**"I WILL KILL YOU, JADEN HOSHIRYU YUKI!"**_

* * *

_**~ETK~**_

* * *

"While I can't believe you're standing in front of us, and what an honour it is to meet you in person, Miss Valentine... it's true." Eleanor began with a smile and a polite bow, interrupting Alexis as she was still gaping like a fish, composing herself for the seriousness of the matter. After quickly taking a few moments to process her words, she downright glared at him as her amethyst showed no mercy and showed him why she was known to many for her temper.

"Thank you Eleanor and a pleasure to meet a friend of Jaden's as well." she curtly nodded with a small smile before rounding her glare onto Harrington. "Know this; Sheppard is currently contacting your family to tell them of your impulsive behavior and you will be arrested and expelled after this duel, regardless-" she began before Eleanor interrupted her.

"I thank you for the concern but I must request that his expulsion is placed on the line in this duel... as well as the charges against him." she explained, earning shocked gasps from everyone there... all apart from Jaden and Mai who simply took a moment and smirked.

"I swear Jaden's already corrupted you." she smirked before chuckling out loud. Jaden rose an eyebrow at the remark but soon shrugged in defeat. "Very well then... this will be an expulsion duel. Should Eleanor win, then the charges will be pressed as normal and you _will _be arrested and expelled for gross misconduct and ABH. Yet, as Eleanor's requested, should 'Jerkwad' win, then all charges will be dropped." she declared before she stood at the one end of the net while Eleanor and Harrington took either side of the net. "Twerp! I want your eyes on the duel so nothing shady's going on."

"Yeah yeah, _'Miss Harpy!'_" he smirked in response, knowing how much she _hated _that nickname. Jaden rose his hand into the air before letting it fall back down; signalling the four spirits to surround the duel in cardinal positions; Trix standing to the corner on Eleanor's right, Johnny taking his position to her left. Meanwhile, Yubel was suspending herself in midair to Harrington's left while Wroughtweiler sat on his hind legs to the right of him, growling lowly in disgust at hurting one of his friends. _**"Begin!"**_

* * *

**_Eleanor : 4000_**

**_Harrington : 4000_**

* * *

"I won't even waste my time with _trash _with you." Eleanor taunted as she drew a card from her deck and added it to her hand. "I'll start by placing a card face down in defence mode and then play two cards face down. Go." she coldly spoke as three cards appeared on her side of the court. He smirked as he licked his lips slightly as he drew his first card.

"I'll set a monster in defence mode as well as adding two of my own facedowns on the field. Your turn, _Eleanor_." he smirked, sending chills up her spine as she drew another card in the duel. Jaden grew concerned as he knew that Eleanor wasn't the kind to start in a defencive stance. His eyes widened as he realized why the sudden change of play and couldn't help but send his thoughts to the girl dueling right now. _'She's scared of him. Despite her mask, she's genuinely afraid of him after he smacked her.'_

"I'll take things on the offensive then... I'll Gemini-summon my Ancient Gear Knight in attack mode." she spoke curtly as her face down flipped up, revealing her Knight in its glory as a metallic sheen appeared before fading away to normal.

(Ancient Gear Knight: Machine / Gemini / Earth / 4* / _**1800 ATK**_/ 500 DEF)

"With this, I'll take out your facedown monster. Attack with Mechanical Pierce!" she ordered her knight, who viciously ripped through the face-down card of her opponent, showing no mercy to the man who dared assault its master. Once the card disappeared into pixels, he smirked back at Eleanor as he revealed a Spell Card of his own.

"A nice play to summon monsters which prevents me from using my spells and traps during the battle phases... as expected from the Ancient Gear _Bitch_!" he taunted her, smirking as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "However, I'll trigger activate my Spell Card, Smash Ace!" he explained by drawing the top card of his deck and flipping it around, revealing it to be his Mystical Shining Ball. "You see, I pull a card from the top of my deck. If it's a monster card, then I can deal one thousand points of damage straight to you!" he smirked as he threw the card up and pulled out his racket. The card transformed into a glowing ball of energy as Harrington smashed an Ace straight into Eleanor, causing smoke to appear around her form. The smoke cleared, revealing a shaking Eleanor as she tried to stand... only for her to collapse onto her knees, clutching her abdomen in pain as a dribble of blood escaped from her mouth.

**_"Eleanor!"_**

* * *

**_~ETK~_**

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen up next..._**


	15. The Mystery of Women's Hearts

**_Gonna jump straight into the next chapter! So here is chapter fourteen for you all... along with one of the two long-awaited lemon scenes with one of Jaden's 'fiery' Elemental Heroines! Hope you all enjoy! :D_**

* * *

"Talking!"

_"Whispering!"_

_'Thoughts!'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

**_"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)/Multiple Voices!"_**

* * *

**_~ETK~_**

* * *

_"Who'd think that the one and only Mai Valentine would be Jay's replacement as our Professor?"_

_"... I must request that his expulsion is placed on the line in this duel... as well as the charges against him."_

_'She's scared of him. Despite her mask, she's genuinely afraid of him after he smacked her.'_

_"A play to summon monsters which prevents me from using my spells and traps during the battle phases... as expected from the Ancient Gear Bitch!"_

_"You see, I pull a card from the top of my deck. If it's a monster card, then I can deal one thousand points of damage straight to you!" he smirked as he threw the card up and pulled out his racket. The card transformed into a glowing ball of energy as Harrington smashed an Ace straight into Eleanor, causing smoke to appear around her form. The smoke cleared, revealing a shaking Eleanor as she tried to stand... only for her to collapse onto her knees, clutching her abdomen in pain as a dribble of blood escaped from her mouth._

_"Eleanor!"_

**_Chapter Fourteen: The Mystery of Women's Hearts..._**

**_"Stop the duel immediately!" _**Mai raged out from seeing the blood escape the Obelisk's lips, concerned for her safety above the charges. "Eleanor needs medical treatment or she'll only aggravate her injuries further and harm herself more!" she yelled, hoping that the duel would be ended immediately. Jaden immediately tensed up but before he could take a step forward-

**_"No!"_** she cried, halting Jaden in his spot as he looked on with concern in his eyes for her. She turned her gaze towards him and noted her eyes softening in gratitude to him as a small smile appeared on her face, touched by his concern for her. She clutched her right arm against her abdomen in an attempt to relieve some of the pain but she winced when she felt a sharp sensation inside. "I would be lying if I said I was fine but I made the stipulations on this duel..." she began before turning a deadly and repulsed glare on the smirking Harrington, "... but I feel a need to get my _revenge_." she finished strongly as she gingerly drew another card out. Meanwhile, on the side, Mai was pacing around as she tried to pull her blonde locks out of her head in frustration.

* * *

_**Eleanor : (4000 - 1000) = 3000**_

* * *

"Why, in hell's name, is no one stopping this!?" Mai fumed, bewildered by the mere disregard to Eleanor's safety as the duel continued. She was about to make a move when she found Jaden with his hand towards her in a stopping motion.

"Mai, I know you mean well..." he began softly, before his amber eyes turned on her and his voice hardening, "But Eleanor's _pride_ is on the line here. _She_ was the one to make the stipulations and _she_ was the one who accepted the choice to duel on, despite her injuries." he slowly explained as his hand lowered back down before crossing his arms with a concerned look on his face as his eyes returned to their original brown. "We can't do anything right now unless Eleanor's pride is lost because she let an injury interfere with something she wanted. That is not something you will ever recover." he sighed as he turned to the dueling girl in question. "Whether we like it or not? We have no choice but to wait out the duel."

Mai, meanwhile, was shocked at the words that came from Jaden's mouth but... she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips as she could easily see his point. She is a woman whose reputation is _always_ in the balance; she knew that she had to be careful with how she acted, how she talked and what she did in her day to day life. She was the kind of woman who would always back her words up with action; she did it with her lifestyle, she did it with her dueling. Seeing a little bit of herself in Eleanor, she knew that Eleanor would rather suffer her injuries instead of quitting now.

"Goddamn it!" she cursed out loud, shaking her head in denial at the stubbornness from the young girl, "You'd better finish this duel quickly or _I'll _put you in hospital for a damn good reason!" she smirked towards the shocked Eleanor. It took her a few moments before she caught on to what she was saying and smirked in return before straightening herself up, albeit with some difficulty.

"Oh _please_! You think a measly pep-talk is gonna suddenly win you this duel?" Harrington scoffed as he drew another card, smirking to himself as he revealed the card he just drew, "Let's see how you hold up with my spell card; Service Ace!" he smirked darkly as he picked a card from his hand. "You have to guess if this card is a monster, spell or trap card. If you guess it incorrectly, you take fifteen-hundred points of damage!" he burst out laughing as Eleanor's eyes widened.

_'This is not looking good. I am guessing that one of my ribs is fractured and I've suffered some internal damage from the blood. Any more attacks like the last one will put me at a serious risk of not walking away from this duel...' _Eleanor thought to herself as she analyzed the situation she was in. _'Assuming he's using a standard deck of forty cards, having two face-downs, a set monster, the cards he has in his hands... it adds too many variables for me to try and make a calculated guess...' _she sighed before she noticed something weird behind her scum of an opponent. She saw her Red Gadget hovering behind Harrington, seeing the card in front of him. Edd quickly drew letters in the air, trying to spell out the type of card it was...

_'M?' _she paused before her mind immediately clicked in shock. _'Eddward, you undeniable little genius! Remind me to thank you later for this!' _she smirked confidently as she clutched her abdomen. "I'll go for... a monster card!" She couldn't help the vindication in her eyes as she delighted in Harrington's smirk quickly dropping from his face as it was replaced with shock. He spun his card around, revealing his Mega Thunderball, as Eleanor let loose a sigh of relief as she dodged another hit to her life points... _and_ her body. "Close call..." she relaxed slightly.

"Don't think you're getting away with it so easily!" Harrington smirked once more as he discarded his Mega Thunderball to the graveyard, "I'll just follow it up with another of my spell cards, Net Serve!" He picked another card from his hand and hid it close to his chest so no-one could see what card it is except for him. "Like in tennis, if a Net serve is called, the server repeats the serve. In this case? I can replay a card effect I've used this turn with the word 'Ace' in it! So let's see if you're lucky again!"

_'Damn it all!' _Eleanor cursed as she watched Edd shake his head in the negative, not seeing what card it was. _'And Edd didn't have a chance to see what card it was. There's no possible way for me to know what card it is for certain-' _she began before she heard an unmistakable sound of a... chicken? Startling everyone, they turned their head to the source of the noise to find a... chicken... on a tennis court.

"That's what I call a _fowl play_!" Jaden grinned, earning a few snickers for the pun in question. Eleanor didn't laugh but had to hand a smile to his efforts to alleviate the pressure off her. What happened next was so utterly comedic that she could not have planned this to happen; the chicken suddenly darted towards Harrington and... landed a blow to his 'crowned jewels'. Jaden and Johnny both winced in sympathy as they pitied their fellow male, regardless of how much of a douche he was.

"That's something I've always been meaning to ask..." Jenny interrupted with a curious tone to her voice, "Why is it that all guys wince when they see someone get hit in the nuts?" she asked. The group paused as the let the question sink in and, they all had to admit, it was a pretty good question. They had seen many a male get hit in their most sensitive spot and every male who watched on all winced at exactly the same time... it's something Jaden and Johnny was intrigued on finding out...

... although they wouldn't offer to get hit in the nuts to _prove _that theory...

That'd be suicide. O.O''

"I know why it hurts and I know the biology behind it... but that is a question even _I _don't know the answer to." Jaden commented, scratching his chin. "For want of a better response... it's a _'guy thing'_." he shrugged, earning sweatdrops from all the females there. "Getting kicked in the nuts is really painful for a guy. Sure, you can argue that period pains and childbirth is worse... but you have no real proof on how to compare the pains because you'll never know how it feels to be kicked in the nuts and us guys will never know the pain of periods and pregnancy. It's one of those things that can't really be explained." he finished, earning a few accepting nods for the response.

Meanwhile, Edd was thankful for the distraction from his fellow Gadget as he took the chance to glance at the card in his hand and his eyes widened in shock from what card he held. He gasped quietly to himself before rushing back over to Eleanor as he sat on his shoulder. _"Eleanor! The card he has chosen is a trap card but I think you can use this to your advantage! The card he's holding is called Suicide Ace; it's a card which has a gamble effect on it and can only be used in conjunction with 'Service Ace'. If you get the guess right, then he is dealt the damage that would apply to you, so he would lose fifteen-hundred points. If you guess it wrong... then the damage is doubled and with your current state; you'd lose the duel but you would also suffer serious injury... or even worse in your current predicament! I should tell you the risks of making such a stupid decision...' _he trailed off, earning a shocked response from Eleanor as she had never believed he would giver her a telling off; _"... but I know you are a girl of pride and most importantly... a girl of your own word. Next draw, you should have something that'll end this duel so you can get the treatment you need before you make things worse!"_

Eleanor stood there in silence as a groaning Harrington slowly rose up to his feet again as he tried clenching his legs together to alleviate the pain currently coursing through his body. She, who was a bit curious at Jaden's remark, decided to ask; "Jaden... why does being kicked in the genitalia hurt for a male?"

"When you're kicked there, then it releases a chemical called 'Substance P'... and no, it's not urine as the name implies." he deadpanned, earning some sheepish looks from the females there as they all immediately thought so, "It's the neurotransmitter that travels through the nervous system and up to the brain, who then transmits the signals to the rest of the body. this substance is also responsible for the nauseous feeling we get when we get hit there; which explains why we feel like we wanna throw up. It's also responsible for sending signals of pain and also the cause of heating up. There are ways in which a guy can reduce the amount of the substance that is released but that involves continuous exposure to the substance. Eventually, so little of the signals are sent that it no longer affects you... to the point hat a guy took the force equivalent to that of a swinging sledgehammer to his nuts and not feel a damn thing... even when he was lifted _off the ground _from the force behind the kick!" he finished explaining, earning some wide eyes as they learned something new about why it hurts guys when kicked in the balls. (1)

"I... never knew that." Alexis spoke up, impressed by the answer Jaden gave. "Learn something new every day, I guess." she smiled towards him as Eleanor removed her arm for the time being; the pain dulled down enough so she could stand unsupported.

"Indeed. As informative as it was, we are still in a duel and it is still up to me to make a move." Eleanor interrupted with a serious stare towards the still sore Harrington. "In regards to your second guess, I'll throw a spanner into your plan by revealing that trap of yours." she smirked once more. Harrington's face paled as he revealed the exact same card that her duel spirit had warned her about. "Suicide Ace; doubles the effect of Service Ace if I guessed incorrectly. If guessed correctly, then _you _take the original damage instead!" she grinned Jaden-like. "Professor! Take the shot for me!" she called out as Jaden smirked and took his place next to Eleanor.

"You've got it!" he beamed as he grabbed the racked on the floor as a shining ball of energy appeared in his hand. He bounced the ball on the floor with enough force to send it a good few feet in the air. He jumped up before pulling off a 1080-degree spin before his racket collided soundly with the ball and sent it straight towards the quivering Obelisk. Letting loose a small 'Eep', the area around him burst out into an explosion before another smoke pillar appeared.

* * *

_**Harrington : (4000 - 1500) = 2500**_

* * *

"Arrrrrgh!" Harrington cursed as he held his own abdomen in pain before glaring at the pair in front of him. "So much for _impartial _refereeing." he spat venomously as he winced from the pain. Jaden simply shrugged, not really caring about his little jib at his eagerness to take the shot.

"Deal an Ace, take an Ace. Don't dish out what you can't take in return as far as I'm concerned." he bluntly commented before returning to his usual post on the opposite side of Mai. Speaking of, she was smiling and inwardly cheering for her fellow blonde as she turned the duel in her favor. She was somewhat curious as to how she could guess the cards correctly but a chuckling sound came from her feet and caught her attention. She saw the same chicken from earlier in the arms of a... _'Green Gadget?' _she thought to herself. She looked around before noticing a Red Gadget sitting on Eleanor's shoulder and couldn't help the chuckle come out of her mouth, earning the attention of everyone there.

"Don't worry, something amusing I remembered about Jaden." she waved casually, earning a deadpan from said brunette.

"I'm sorry, _Harpy_, what was that?" he quipped in response, earning a slight mocking glare from her while he grinned in response.

"Now I believe it's my turn!" Eleanor spoke up, secretly enjoying the banter as it took her mid off the dull aching pain in her stomach. She flipped over the card and her eyes widened in disbelief at the card she just pulled... _'I guess he does have some uses after all. I guess, as much as I loathe to admit it, I am in your debt...'_

* * *

**_~ETK~_**

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, Zane closed his PDF file after finding Harrington spying on the girls and decided that a walk was in order, knowing Jaden would be able to watch over things with this new 'mystery professor' of theirs. He didn't pay attention to where he was going before he heard a voice from behind him calling out.

"Zane! Wait up!"

Zane briefly turned around to find a pair of familiar faces and let loose a small smile as they caught up to him. The first one was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with his top button undone, a pair of dark blue jeans and his traditional brown boots. The second figure took to wearing a plain black t-shirt with his matching black pants and shoes. "Bastion. Chazz. What brings you both out here?" he asked them as the caught up to him.

"Bored, really. You seemed like you need the walk." Chazz replied calmly, noting that Zane was slightly angry at something. "What's eating ya?" he asked innocently enough before Zane sighed and explained the situation to the others. By the end of it, Chazz snarled and Bastion was far from amused from the news. "I remember that douche; always harping on about trying to get himself a fiancée while he waits for his old man to kick the bucket so he could take over his daddy's business like a pompous brat. Rather pathetic cause I heard he has a previous case of Schizophrenia which 'apparently' died down years ago." he explained, earning a slow nod from Zane as it made sense.

"So you mean to say that...?" Bastion continued, expecting the answer he deduced.

"Yeah." Chazz nodded, knowing what he meant to ask, "He had been arrested for several cases of ABH, GBH, sexual harassment and has a long list of restraining orders put on him by the women who refused his advances. Clearly, he didn't take to them very well. I wouldn't be surprised if he did something to Eleanor but it's no point getting angry as I know she's the kind of girl to not take crap from anyone." he shrugged, smirking slightly at his fellow Obelisk's attitude. Bastion chuckled in agreement as she had a stubborn streak almost as good as Jaden.

"Isn't that the truth." Bastion quipped as the three of them decided to continue walking along the cliff before finding a figure down on the beach. They noticed the figure was standing beside a raft with a pair or oars being placed carefully inside it. What made them concerned was the fact that they were wearing the Slifer Red Academy uniform. They couldn't see much of the figure as the hat was obstructing their view-

"What's she doing down there?" Chazz spoke up, confused. Zane and Bastion turned to each other for a brief moment before turning back to the ravenette.

"How do you know it's a _she_?" Zane spoke up, curious to his fellow Obelisk's deduction. Chazz shrugged as he tugged his own hair as his explanation before continuing.

"Her hair is the main giveaway. You may raise the point that males have long hair as well but the way that the sun is catching it means that it's been recently washed and conditioned. Guys don't use the conditioner cause our natural oils cover up for maintaining our hair. Women don't produce as much oils so the chemicals in their conditioners are meant to be a substitute for that. A side effect of it being that it leaves their hair shinier." he explained, receiving stunned silence from his fellow companions.

"... I won't ask how you know that and simply take your word for it." Zane replied in a monotone before turning his gaze back to the figure down on the beach, missing the comical facefault from Chazz for his subtle blow to his man-pride. "Either way, we need to find out what their intentions are." he deduced before motioning the two to follow him down to the beach, where the figure was. The closer they were to the figure, the more Bastion and Zane had to give credit cause they could make out the slight bulge in the girl's chest area and slight flaring of her hips. Her head snapped around to face them and her brown eyes began to shake before hardening in front of the three males.

"What do you three want?" she asked bluntly, her tone of voice trying to act tough but the three knew it was an act.

"We could ask the same." Zane stepped forward with his arms crossed. "You're wearing a Slifer uniform but I know you're not a student here. If you don't tell us why you're here then we'll have no choice but report you to the Chancellor here and let him deal with you." he explained in a no-nonsense tone. Her eyes widened slightly before raising her hand.

"No!" she yelled, slightly afraid now of the position she was in. "I'm not up to any trouble, I swear! I was looking for someone!" she tried explaining. The three guys rose their eyebrows in response to the questions but it was Bastion that stood forward next.

"Who is it you're looking for? It must be someone important if you've gone through so much effort to get here in a raft." he asked, pointing to the object in question. "You could've inquired over the phone-"

"You don't understand!" she interrupted angrily, "Look, I'll duel one of you three. If you win, I'll tell you the reason. If _I _win..." she smirked devilishly, "Then you have to take me to see the 'Elemental King' in person!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger in a manga hero pose. The three males sweat-dropped as she basically gave them the reason already, deciding if it was worth them even dueling her anymore. The three of them to turn to one another before turning to the female...

_**"You have a crush on him." **_they replied in unison, earning a stuttering mess of excuses from the, now, blushing girl. They could only watch on in slight pity at her reaction as they shrugged before turning around and walking away. Seeing this, the female figure fumed before picking up a stone and throwing it at the ravenette's head, smacking him dead on as Chazz fell face first into the sand with legs suspended in air.

**"What the hell is your problem?" **Chazz fumed, shaking his fist at the figure who was now smirking.

"Oh? Is the _mighty _Chazz Princeton gonna walk away after being bested by a _girl_?" she teased before her smirk lessened slightly at the one he gave in response. Chazz began chuckling out loud as his duel-disk flared to life with his deck being shuffled inside the machine. "Uh... what're you doing?" she asked, slightly less confident now.

"Oh? You scared _little girl_? Here I thought that you were gonna back up your words..." he taunted in return, enjoying the steam rising from her ears. Watching in satisfaction as her duel-disk flared to life as well, Chazz could only chuckle as he could finally get a chance to try out his new-tuned deck out. The main concern of his deck was that it focused a lot on pulling out the cards he needed and very high-level play with almost no real base to found his deck on. He was hoping that this would be what he needs to check if more adjustments were needed.

"Oh, _you're on_!" she fumed as both their disks lit up, signaling the start of the duel. Zane and Bastion turned to each other in amusement before Bastion shrugged and made his way between them.

"What a turn of events..." he chuckled, "I'll referee this match. Both of you ready?" he asked, earning two nods in return. "Then _**Let's Duel!**_"

* * *

_**Chazz : 4000**_

_**? : 4000**_

* * *

"I'll take the first go." the figure spoke up as she drew a card. "I'll place a facedown and I'll summon my Maiden in Love in attack mode! I'll also play three facedowns!" she smirked as a young female made herself known on the field. If you could describe here, you could say 'Princess' and you'd be bang on; her long curly brown hair that nearly reached down to her rear, the crown on top of her head which sparkled as much as her brown eyes, followed up with a yellow dress that screamed royalty. It did nothing for Chazz as she winked cutely at him and blew him a kiss.

(Maiden in Love: Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 2* / _**400 ATK**_ / 300 DEF)

"Okay..." he drawled out, thanking Jaden for drumming his lessons into his head, "Monsters with low attack _usually_ means there's some kind of effect going on there." Chazz summarized accurately as he drew a card of his own. He glanced down to his hand and simply shrugged as be pulled out a card from his hand, thankful that he could end this early. "I'll play my Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode but he won't be there for long..." he smirked. She was about to ask what he was summoning before a small light caught the edge of her peripheral vision from the sea beside her. The light grew stronger and much brighter before she could see the outline of a creature... promptly before the water's surface broke from the sudden emergence of said monster. she had to admit that the creature in front of him looked like a royal guard; his pearlescent blue-armored scales reflecting as a purple in certain light, complete with a scale-shield on his right arm and a sword-trident hybrid resting comfortably in his left.

(Kaiser Sea Horse: Sea-Serpent / Effect / Light / 4* / _**1700 ATK**_ / 1650 DEF)

"That... is kinda pointless." she spoke up, not knowing what was coming out next. She watched in morbid fascination as the fish dissolved into two orbs of light and began spinning in place, picking up the surrounding air and drawing it in. It took a moment before she suddenly felt at peace as she noted the light expanding in place before giving way to a large reptilian figure. The light continued to settle down as the outlines could now be made out; a thirty-foot egg-white dragon stood in front of her, with its white-webbed wings spreading majestically behind it. He opened his eyes, revealing its orange orbs as it locked on its master's opponent. _"W-w-w-what is t-t-t-t-hat!?"_ she stammered, shaking in fear of the new creature. Her Maiden was fairing no better as she decided to jump behind the figure for protection.

"This?" Chazz smirked as his hand reached the dragon's tail and began rubbing it. Now normally, dragons would retaliate at whoever rubbed its tail as it was a sign of disrespect... but Chazz was its master and knew it as a sign of respect and gratitude. The dragon bowed its head in return. The orange eyes closed slightly before an approving growl came from his throat before snapping back open, ready to fight for his master. "This is my dragon. Say hello to my Chaos Dragon of the Ethereal Light!" he smirked. "And yes, he's in attack mode." he added. "If you're wondering how I managed to double summon this turn? Then I used my spell card... _Double Summon_!" he explained as he flashed said card before placing it in his graveyard.

(Chaos Dragon of the Ethereal Light: Dragon / Light / 10* / _**4400 ATK **_/ 3200 DEF)

_"F-F-Forty..."_ she trailed off in pure fear of her opponent's power. She cursed herself as the one card that could help her in this instant was still in her hand, and she berated herself for being so cocky by provoking this... _powerhouse _of a duelist.

"From what I can gather from this and from knowing what your card does," Chazz began explaining as he crossed his arms, "You were hoping for me to attack your Maiden and then use your spells and traps to take control of said monsters. Am I right?" he asked, earning a hesitant nod from the mysterious girl. "Well then, we're the worst possible match-ups for you." he chuckled.

"My deck is based on the guardian entities of each of the six elemental attributes before combining them to form the embodiment of Chaos, itself. Bastion's deck is based off chemical reactions and the sciences behind them, forming monsters similar to that based of what would happen with the elements which they were based off." he continued, earning an impressed look from Bastion for having his deck sussed out. "And, of course, Zane's deck is mainly focused on machine-type monsters that combine with his family legacy of the Cyber Dragons." he finished off, earning a shocked look from his opponent.

"W-why tell me all this?" she asked, slightly confused by the explanation.

"Because our decks won't work with flirting and kisses. Your duel-style has no effect on our monsters because... how can you flirt with dragons, machines and element-based dinosaurs?" he asked rhetorically before he shrugged to himself. "Now finish this excuse of a duel off." Chazz pointed towards the figure and the Maiden cowering behind her, who's face was now as pale as a ghost's.

_"Tsukanoma no Raito."_ Chazz commanded, watching in fascination as his dragon gathered his breath before condensing it down into a small pulsating orb of pure light. The orb floated in front of the Maiden as she slowly came from behind her protector's leg and slowly held her hand out to let the orb settle in her hand. The Maiden let loose a small smile as she clutched the orb into her chest; the mysterious figure watching in fascination as she watched her Maiden dissolve into particles... which headed her way. She couldn't begin to describe the feeling of peace she was feeling and simply closed her eyes and fell backwards, unconscious.

* * *

_**?: (4000 - 4000) = 0**_

* * *

_**"That wasn't even a duel." **_Chazz retorted as his dragon faded back to where it came from, turning away from his opponent and choosing to walk away unsatisfied. Zane stared at the figure before following Chazz, unimpressed by the girl's bravado. Bastion sighed as he was the one left to pick her up, placing her deck in one of his pockets before making his way up to the Chancellor's office to explain what happened.

* * *

_**~ETK~**_

* * *

Back at the tennis courts, Eleanor found herself breathing slightly easier... just as long as she doesn't move too suddenly. She quickly scanned the cards in her hand and decided that a little bit of improvisation was needed here. It was risky, it was dangerous and could easily backfire on her but she was willing to try it if it meant ending this damned duel! She quickly checked her cards once more before she turned to Jaden, who turned to meet her gaze.

"This will be a reckless move on my behalf. I thank you for the next move I will pull off but I will agree with what Miss Valentine said at the start..." she started before smirking playfully, "I've been hanging around you too much." she finished, earning a laugh from everyone there, apart from Harrington (who was getting pissed). "Before, as Miss Valentine called him, '_Jerkwad_' over there gets annoyed, I'm finishing this duel _now_!" she started as she flipped over her card, Pot of Greed. "Two more cards..." she drawled off as she drew the two crucial cards she needed. Her eyes widened slightly as she soon saw her Yellow Gadget in front of her.

_"So I maaaaaaaay have cashed in a few favors from the others to... shuffle about a little bit." _Eddy smirked as he rubbed his geared knuckles on his armored plate. _"Double-Dee is right, 'Lane. You need to get looked at; it may look like your broken rib is irritating your right lung and the rubbing is also pushing pressure on your vein there, leading to risk of drowning on your own blood if you nip it. The blood you coughed up is probably from the blunt force you took to your diaphragm and ruptured some blood pathways there as well. Don't question how I know this," _he interrupted with a pointed finger, noting the bug-eyed response from Eleanor from his explanation, _"Just know I enjoy biology and anatomy alongside scamming suckers for cash! Anyway, end this duel and show 'Prissypants' over there you're not someone to be taken lightly!" _he yelled before fading out of view, along with Ed and Edd. She stood there, wishing a thanks to her deck and her three amazing duel spirits for looking out for her. She knew that they could be a handful on the best of times, and cause more damage than good, but if there's one thing she could be certain about?

Together? They were a force _not _to be reckoned with.

"Let's do this." she smirked as she had everything she needed. "I'll play my Yellow Gadget in attack mode to kick things off." she started, smirking as Eddy took his place on the field. "Like before, I'll activate my One-Two-Three spell card! Now here's where it gets interesting..." she trailed off, savoring the concerned look in her opponent's eyes, "The effect of this card allows me to special summon up to three monsters that have been added to my hand this turn by card effect. So my first count goes to the Green Gadget that is added to my hand from my deck, thanks to my Yellow Gadget's effect!" she smirked as Ed appeared, complete with chicken.

"That..." Harrington trailed off as his eyes flashed with unbridled fury. "_It was you...__" _he drawled off, getting cut off by his opponent who was smirking.

"I have no idea what you mean. Also, the two referees have been watching us the entire time and are as clueless as I am about the chicken appearing." she lied smoothly, hoping Mai and Jaden wouldn't react. To her immense relief, they didn't respond and simply shook their heads, confirming her reasoning (read: excuse). _'I owe them both for this later.' _she thought to herself. "Now, with Green Gadget on the field and his effect in play, I use count two and summon my Red Gadget to the field!" she smirked as the trio were back on the field. "Now I'll activate my last count and summon my Ancient Gear Golem to the field in attack mode!" she smirked as the famous mechanical golem made its appearance onto the field behind the three gadgets; his glaring red eye seemingly glaring straight into Harrington's soul (well, if the slight shiver from him was any indication...)

(Yellow Gadget: _**1200 ATK**_)

(Green Gadget: _**1400 ATK**_)

(Red Gadget: _**1300 ATK**_)

(Ancient Gear Golem: _**3000 ATK**_)

"Now to deal with those facedowns of yours... Heavy Storm!" she grinned as she took delight in seeing his cards be blown away before shattering into pixels. "Now with no last line of defence for you, I use my final card in my hand; Power Bond!" she beamed in delight as she let loose a sigh of relief, soaking up the cheers from Alexis and Jenny beside her, watching on in awe at her prowess. Mai was thoroughly impressed by the dueling skill but she also sussed that she had the same principle which Jaden had; the same one he was taught by Yugi... the _'Heart of the Cards'_. "Power Bond is a mix of Limiter Removal and Polymerization... so it means that it'd destroyed at the end of the turn but for this turn only, the machine-type fusion monster's attack is _doubled_!" she grinned sadistically as she watched him try and beg for forgiveness.

"P-P-Please! I-I didn't mean anything I said! I didn't hit you too hard... d-did I? Eheheheh...?" he tried apologizing before being cowed by Eleanor's KI aimed straight for him.

_**"I don't even have the words for you, you pathetic wretched excuse of a human being." **_she began ripping into him ruthlessly, **_"You have the _gall _to beg for forgiveness after slapping me for declining your sexual advances on me, for leaving me with a fractured rib which is pressing on the vein near my right lung, leaving me with blunt force damage to my diaphragm and causing me internal bleeding... and you _beg for forgiveness_!?"_ **she yelled in pure, unbridled rage, **_"No! You will have your comeuppance for this!"_**

"Eddy! You know what to do!" Eleanor called out, smiling as Eddy dissolved into yellow particles as well as her Knight and her Golem, "I call forth the _nightmare_ in my deck who'll have no qualms into _ripping into you... literally_!" she smirked at the ghost-pale face of his as he knew he was in deep shit. _**"Atlas! Sort this trash out!" **_she called as her Gadjiltron appear behind her, in his sixty-feet and badassery-glory. He let loose a thunderous roar that shuddered everyone there; human and spirit alike, apart from Eleanor, Jaden, Yubel and (weirdly enough) Wroughtweiler. _**"End this with Mechanized Solar Flare... and make sure it hurts." **_she smirked sadistically once more as the ball of light was quickly formed, launched and exploded on her opponent.

* * *

**_Harrington: (2500 - 4500) = 0_**

* * *

Eleanor sighed as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to succumb to unconsciousness to deal with the adrenaline and the extent of her injuries. Before she could hit the floor, she found herself being held up by her collar before finding herself on the back of something... metal. Cracking open an eye, with great difficulty, she almost gasped when Atlas was physically touching her. She found Jaden grinning down at her with his amber eyes in place of his usual brown. She wondered what happened before it clicked.

"J-Jaden..." she began before he silenced her with a finger on her lips. She couldn't help a small blush appear on her face from having her professor silence her with physical contact but knew he was trying to make her conserve her energy for recovering. Yet her eyes widened as she recalled something she had heard from Alexis a small while back over breakfast...

_==Flashback!==_

_Eleanor sighed to herself as she took another bite of her carbonara as she glanced around the empty hall she found herself in. She enjoyed it here in Central Branch, much more than her time in Southern Branch. Sure, the facilities in Southern Branch also had the same differences in terms of rank and class but there was more of a budget back there so she didn't have half the luxuries she had access to here. En suite bathrooms? That's new to her. Large dining-hall with twenty-four hour access to hot food whenever you felt hungry? Also new. Room service at the other end of the phone? That's a little more than spoiling the Obelisk students. Truth be told? She was perfectly content with having a comfy bed, a warm shower-turned-bathroom, a lounge area and a place for her to cook. Unlike her pathetic excuse of an uncle, she didn't like overindulging in things and preferred to do most of her living with her own efforts; cooking, cleaning, etc._

_"Hey there, Eleanor!"_

_Eleanor was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw her fellow Obelisk take a seat across from her with a smile. She gave a polite nod as she took another tentative bite of her pasta before speaking, "Alexis. Did you sleep well?" she asked, trying to be polite and start a conversation. Alexis couldn't help the soft smile break out at her fellow classmate's attempt to try and make light talk with her and decided to indulge her._

_"I slept pretty well, thank you! How about yourself? I bet it's different from what you've gotten use to in South Branch, right?" she asked in return, earning a hint of a smile from Eleanor as she relaxed slightly. a small nod was her brief answer before she continued._

_"It is different... but refreshing none the less, thank you." she replied. The two of them found themselves in silence one more but it wasn't an overbearing or suffering silence, it was comfortable. Despite having not known him for long, she was curious about something in regards to her professor-turned-mentor. She had always known him to have brown eyes... so it puzzled her to see his eyes turn to amber when he gets frustrated, angry or downright pissed. She also noted when she was preparing herself for her duel with Syrus that Edd had mentioned something about the 'Supreme King'..._

_"Alexis, may I ask a question?" Eleanor finally broke the silence when she spoke up; her curiosity getting the better of her. With a nod from her fellow blonde (who had a mouthful of food) she took a deep breath. "In regards to J-Jaden," she stuttered, still not comfortable calling him by name, "I overheard my Red Gadget duel spirit mention the term 'Supreme King'. The only reference I can link that to is back to the legend of the Light of Destruction and the Supreme King of the Gentle Darkness." she paused, noting that Alexis had put down her fork and paid her full attention to her. "I don't believe there is coincidence in this but the legend spoke of the King being reincarnated one day-"_

_"Eleanor?" Alexis interrupted with a smile, "I know you mean well but I'm the wrong person to ask." she giggled, noting the puzzled look she was getting. "If you want to ask something about someone, then wouldn't it be better to ask the person themselves?" she smirked slightly as she noted the new Obelisk nod in agreement as a determined look settled on her face. "Now finish up. We've got swimming later on and you'll need your energy for that." she grinned, missing the smile on Eleanor's face as she realize that this was nothing like South Branch..._

_She had friends here that accepted her._

_==End Flashback!==_

"I am." he smiled with pride for _his _student. "We'll speak about this at another time and I'll answer whatever question you have for me. As for Atlas? It was the least I could do for you. He'll take you to the Infirmary now while I deal with another matter that needs my attention." he ruffled her hair, earning a small (but grateful) huff from her before she closed her eyes once more. Jaden knelt down to Atlas, who was watching him with a critical eye before nodding to him, Jaden smiled and patted the head of the mechanical wolf before motioning him to follow. Jaden turned to Mai and everyone else as they all gathered around.

_"How's ol' Eleanor holding up, Jay?" _Johnny spoke up, asking the question on everyone's lips.

"It's like Eddy said; her Yellow Gadget," he explained for Mai's sake, "She's suffering from a fractured rib and a shard is irritating a vein near her right lung. That needs to be dealt with or she'll drown on her own blood. The first shot from Harrington bruised her diaphragm and the force has caused some of her blood vessels to burst, causing the internal bleeding. It's not threatening but she's thankful to not have sustained another injury. If she took it in either place again... then she'd need to be placed into ICU." he explained, earning gasps from everyone. "Don't worry though, she's fine and will be after a few days rest." he smiled, noting the relieved looks on everyone's faces.

"Ugh!" Mai interrupted with a groan, "Not even one full day here and already the drama's unraveling!" she slumped to her knees, holding the side of her head with her hand. Jaden knelt down to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, making her look up.

"Don't worry, Mai," he grinned, "I'll cash in on that request of yours later on. For now, I'll let Jen and Lex show you the stomping grounds and let them take you to the spas and whatnot." he gestured to the two females, in which the former had now changed back into her outfit before the tennis game. "Girls? Mind taking Nate for a walk?" he asked, earning a bark from his Wroughtweiler. The two girls were momentarily shocked that they never knew his name before now. Seeing his tail wagging behind him, the two girls laughed before calling him over and dragging a disheveled Mai with them. Seeing them fade out of view, Jaden's face turned serious as he checked his PDF again while leading an unconscious Eleanor and her Gadjiltron towards the nurse's office, checking the message he had received from Syrus from last night.

_"What's your game... Banner?"_

* * *

**_~ETK~_**

* * *

Jaden couldn't explain it but after the events of today, he felt extremely tired and decided that a sunset walk was on the cards. He didn't feel like sleeping yet so he decided that the walk would keep him awake and he'd just head to sleep after he returned back. He threw on a pair of black jeans and matching short-sleeved shirt that he left undone, revealing his toned torso to the world. He slipped into his white trainers and plugged his earphones in before making his way out the dorm. He smiled as he recalled the text Jenny had sent earlier, saying that a few of his friends (including their duel spirits) were all having a get-together and spend some time with one another. Thankful for the opportunity to keep to himself, he decided to make a move.

He didn't know how long he was walking for but he let loose a small smile as he found himself on the edge of the cliff that overlooked the ocean, admiring the setting sun's light reflect of the deep blue and watched as the sea lit up in wonder. He let loose a shuddering sigh before he perched himself on the edge of the cliff with one leg dangling over the edge, taking in the view once more as he spent some time in silence as he gathered himself for what he wanted to say.

_"Hey Katsu. I know you can hear me and I know you're probably fed up of me bothering you again but I needed some advice."_ he admitted to himself, chuckling. _"I can see the shock in your face as you'd tease me about how I'm asking _you_ for advice and then proceed to tease the living hell outta me."_ he grinned as he imagined the bluenette doing so. _"Anyway... I don't know how I'm coping with everything right now..."_ he sighed, running his hand through his hair as the breeze fluttered his shirt, _"... and I just wanted to get some things off my chest. The main thing is that I feel so guilty of myself; I've had some of my closest duel spirits watch over me all these years and they've been nothing but the best to me. I find myself here and wind up with _two_ girlfriends!"_ he chuckled once more before his smile turned solemn and melancholic.

_"Yet, I feel guilty because I've been pushing them away so much."_ he confessed, lowering his head slightly in shame for his actions before turning his gaze back to the rippling sea beneath him. _"They all keep telling me that I shouldn't worry about it but... I still feel that guilt there because I didn't try hard enough. I didn't try and take time away from Alexis and Jenny and simply ignored them. We've still got a week off so I want to try and reconnect with all my spirits again... and connect with those who've recently joined as I've not had much chance to yet."_ he admitted, smiling at the idea.

_"I still made a promise to Kiyomi and Trix, though,"_ he paused a moment as the images of the two girls appeared in his memories and couldn't hold back the warm smile he had reserved for them and them alone, "_And I'm saddened that I haven't had the time to make it up for them. They didn't deserve to wait this long as others had something from me which they deserved to have..."_ he continued with a sad tone in his voice as soft tears began falling down his face. _"It was them who helped me overcome my fears of intimacy. It was them who taught me how important it was to notice the hints that a girl could give a guy if they liked him. It was them who showed me what it was like to be in love with someone... and I can't deny it anymore..."_ he smiled shakily as his tears continued to flow down his cheeks.

_"They've all been a beacon of light to me; guiding me to becoming the person I am today. I owe my life to each and every one of them, and each one of the them has a pace of their own in my heart; each of them with a special bond with me..." _he smiled warmly as he continued to cry. _"Out of them all, though, Trix has been the biggest influence of them all for me; she was the first one I got to know out of all my heroes. She was the one who switched herself and her personality to what I needed at that time; if I felt down and I kept thinking depressing thoughts, she'd be the energetic sister I needed to lift my spirits up and make me smile again. If I need guidance and I felt like I didn't know what I needed to do, she'd be the mother-figure I need and she'd show me the way and guide me..." _he trailed off as he finally got to the heart of the matter he wanted to talk about...

_"When I felt lonely and the feelings of self-loathing cropped up, she would be the woman who would show me how much I am loved and she would comfort me and shower me with affection. She showed me l__ove when I thought I could never love again and she watches me with Lex and Jen and simply smiles and tells me it's alright!" _he cried openly as he bowed his head, clutching his eyes closed as a choked sob tore from his throat. _"She has done so much for me that words wouldn't begin to describe how much she means to me and just how much I have to thank her for. She's been a star; guiding me on the path to recovery and guiding me to being a man who could love again, despite what happened to me before."_

_"I could go on in circles and try to flatter her with words that doesn't say how I truly feel about her, Katsu. In the end..." _he sighed, shuddering as the emotions were thick in his voice, _"She means everything to me and I would do anything to keep her by my side like she has been all this time." _he smiled again, his voice wobbling from the overload of emotion as he finally found the words he wanted to say...

_"I truly love her." _he whispered all but to himself. He closed his eyes as he cried silently as he felt the weight finally fall off his chest and allowed himself to smile...

Before he felt a pair of lips crash into his with fervor, releasing her pent-up passion all at once, as he was knocked back onto the grass as the figure kissing him straddled his hips. Jaden could've opened his eyes to see who it was but the scent of her smokey-pine hair and the slight peppermint taste to her lips immediately told him who it was that was kissing him. He simply ran his fingers through her long mane of hair as she slowly gyrated her hips on top of his as the kiss deepened between the two of them. The two remained intimate like this, simply content as they tried to mash their bodies together before they pulled apart, allowing him to see the figure above him.

He never doubted she was beautiful before now but with the golden glow _radiating_ her face and her charcoal hair, not to mention her emerald eyes practically _shining _as she stared into his glistening brown pools as her smile could melt even the toughest of hearts. Her white blouse moving in rhythm with her heaving breaths, giving way to an elegant knee-length skirt that enhanced her natural beauty further. Her face simply radiated love... and it was all directed at _him_. She leaned in closer as she wanted to memorize his every feature and take his face into memory as she felt warm at the feeling of his open torso beneath him... _-and those eyes!-_ those brown eyes that glowed for her alone; showing her how much he _desired _her and how much he _loved _her...

The two of them knew that, in that one moment, there was only one option to take.

_**==LEMON SCENE WARNING!==**_

_"Jaden, I-" _she began before she felt his lips dominate hers once more, leaving her mind explode into colour as her toes curled up from the sheer _emotion _he was pouring into the kiss. She was stunned, even when he pulled away, as her half-lidded emerald eyes glazed over in wonder as the sensations of that kiss ran amok inside of her. She quickly regained her focus on the brunette below her as she gave him a smile that put the rest of her smiles to shame. _"Jay, you have no idea how much those words mean to me!" _she began explaining, knowing that Jaden wouldn't interrupt her.

_"You say I've done so much for you, yet you don't realize how much you've done for me in return." _she began, using her hand to slowly run her fingers through his lovely mop of brown hair, _"As a duel spirit, I never believed that I could find love. I convinced myself that I would simply find someone who would use me, then discard me and leave me to life the rest of my existence alone and unwanted..." _she trailed off as tears of her own began to fall from those emerald pools. _"You've shown me that you would go to the ends of the earth for me; you would gladly pay any price if it meant seeing me smile and seeing me happy! I... I never believed that a person existed who would do all that for me!" _she smiled beatifically, captivating his gaze as he lost himself in her eyes.

_"Hearing the words from your own mouth... I... I can't even begin to explain how much they mean to me. You see, Jay..." _she trailed off, making sure she had his undivided attention before she continued, _"I wanted someone who I could relax around and be myself. I wanted someone who would take notice of me and go out of their way to make sure I was okay. I wanted someone who, despite being a spirit, could look past all that and still find it in himself to love me unconditionally. When I found that someone... and we felt like we trusted each other that much... I wanted someone who I would make love to; knowing that there would be no other man who I would willingly do this for." _she professed gladly with her love for Jaden radiating in her eyes and her facial expression. Jaden had gone speechless at this point as he listened to her bear him her heart and soul!

_"You are the reason why I rise up in the morning! It's you I think of before I lay down to sleep! It's you who gives me strength to face whatever may stand in my way! It's YOU who gives me the power to fight for you with every fiber of my being because you believe in me so much and you love me like I was the most precious thing on earth!" _she cried out in unbridled joy as her love oozed from her voice. _"I would be nothing like I am now if it wasn't for you, Jaden. But because you're here with me and because you told me just how much I mean to you..." _she trailed off as she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her left breast, letting him feel her heartbeat pulse in his hand; him noting how fast it was beating right now.

_"I give you my heart because you have shown me a love I thought only ever existed in my wildest dreams. I give you my soul because there is, and will never be, no-one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with apart from you! My body... all you have to do is say the words and I would gladly give you my all," _she leaned down so that their faces were inches apart, taking a moment to get her heaving under control as she felt her body heat up from her profession of love for Jaden, who was still awestruck at the power behind her words.

_"Because you are the reason that I live and breathe. You are the reason why I feel like I'm so close to bursting out in showing just how much I want you. It's you... who I want to lose all composure with and show you everything of me and give you everything that I am!" _she yelled out in finality. She didn't even get the chance to take a breath before she felt it stolen away from her by a pair of hungry lips that wanted to _devour _her and drown her in passion. It was wet, it was sloppy and it was wild. Nevertheless, the two of them found themselves in a tangled mess and neither of them cared about the world around them now as their only focus was on each other. Her breath hitched in her throat several times when she felt his lips slowly leaving hers, before tilting her head to give him room to place soft butterfly kisses down the side off her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair once more when she felt him hover around her chest area, making her breasts heave in anticipation for what he did next.

_"Trix?" _Jaden softly whispered as he turned his gaze back to her eyes. She shivered at how tantalizingly _sexy_ his voice sounded right there and then, using her willpower to not take him like a ravage beast.

_"Y-Yes?"_

_"Is... is it really alright?" _he asked, nervous still that he was rushing things. She paused for a moment and quickly realized that his fears were settling back in and could tell that he didn't want to end up doing something that would ruin it for the two of them. Ever touched by his concern for her, she slowly unbuttoned the white blouse she was wearing, allowing Jaden the tantalizing view of her bra-clad chest as it heaved slightly in excitement. Jaden let loose a small chuckle as her bra was similar to that of Jenny's; black lace. She slowly slid the offending piece of clothing of her smooth ashen-coloured skin, taking delight in watching her... well, Master? Lover? King? Friend? Maybe even all of those things... drink in her features as if he was dying of thirst. She smirked slightly as her arms reached around her back and slowly unclipped her bra, letting the straps slide down her arms before removing it in one fluid motion.

_"I'm holding myself back so much right now..." _she whispered huskily, feeling the sensations threaten to burst out of her body. _"I want to do so many things to you. I want to make you feel pleasure like nothing you've felt before. I want you to make me scream your name over..." _she slowly gyrated her hips, feeling his throbbing erection buck against her own crotch, _"... and over..." _she moaned as she rubbed her netherlips against him, _"... and over until you lose all control and turn me into your personal sex thing... my ma~st~er!" _she teased with a grin on her face. _"There isn't anything to be afraid of, Jaden." _she toned her huskiness down and talked with sincerity to him as she leaned down over him and stared once more into his eyes, enjoying the movements of her erect nipples brushing against his bare torso, _"I know you really want this, I know _I _really want this. Just go with the flow and whatever happens, happens..." _she professed as she slowly leaned down and gave him a more heartfelt kiss.

Jaden's fears soon washed away as he slowly returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and held her body close to his own, letting her scent overwhelm his desire for this _goddess _before him. He softly spun the two of them around, allowing him to lean down on top of her and slowly place his hands on her bare chest and slowly massage her mounds. Her breathing picked up as her chest heaved in reaction to his movements; still trying to keep his lower area stimulated by the gyrating of her groin with his. The knee-length skirt began hiking up her stomach, revealing the matching lacy underwear she was wearing and Jaden could easily feel the wetness coming from down there. She reached down to the zipper of his jeans and slowly pulled it down, revealing the tent in his boxers that threatened to rip free form its confines, before grabbing a firm hold of it and slowly pumped him up and down as she initiated another kiss with him.

_"T-Trix... we'd get caught!" _he whispered hastily, remembering that the two of them were outdoors. She simply broke away from the kiss with a slight gleam in her eye as she pumped him faster, taking a slight delight in his groaning.

_"Hmmm... maybe I like the feeling of getting caught~" _she temptingly whispered to him before she slid down his body, leave a trail of wet kisses down his torso, before finding herself eye-level with his twitching member. Feeling saucy, she nipped the hem of his boxers with her teeth and pulled it down; not recoiling when his freed erection hit her in the face. She quickly grabbed a hold of it as she rubbed it on her face before quickly devouring it in her mouth. The moan that tore from her throat did nothing to help the situation as Jaden groaned in euphoria from the feel of her soft lips and her hot tongue run havoc all over his erection.

_"Give it to me..." _she moaned as she bobbed her head up and down faster, feeling it swell up in her mouth, _"Give me your hot, thick cum..." _she moaned, breaking the last of Jaden's restraints as he grunted loudly as he felt himself release inside of her mouth. His stomach felt like churning as her hot tongue licked what she could of him as she savoured his cum before swallowing it all; shuddering at the sight of a bliss-faced Burstinatrix as she kept swallowing his essence like it was her addiction. She soon swallowed the last of his load and gave him a quick clean over before moving off his tool with a moan, allowing the small dribble to fall down onto her breast and travel down to her nipple. She saw his attention fully on her and had a mischievous idea...

She grabbed her right breast and teasingly licked around her cum-covered nipple before she took her own nipple into her mouth and began suckling on it, taking the cum into her mouth and giving him something to remember for a long time. Giving her own nipple a few hard tugs with her teeth, then allowed it to bounce a few times when she let go of it and licked her lips.

_"It tastes salty but there's a sweetness to it..." _she commented off-handedly before she squeaked when she felt herself tackled further away from the cliff-edge. She quickly regained herself as she took note of a lust-filled Jaden on top of her, eyeing her body like he wanted to do unspeakable things to her. She shivered from the intensity of his stare but decided that she didn't want to hold back anymore...

_"What're you waiting for, Master~?" _she smirked teasingly, _"You've gotten me so horny, so won't you take responsibility for this hot body of mine? Would you like to fuck this body of mine, Master~?" _she taunted, gasping when she felt him tear her underwear away and aligning himself up with the entrance of her drenched lips. _"Does Master want to ravish me? Does Master want to fuck this servant's pussy and ruin it for any other man? Does Master want to blow so much cum into his servant that she'll be _begging _him to get pregnant and bear his child?" _she pushed further, egging him on. She prided herself on keeping her composure; around people, around the other spirits and to everyone else when she was fighting.

With Jaden, however? She enjoyed this feeling of submission to him; the feeling of acting like a sex-starved woman who needed the sensation of his cock inside of her pussy; feeling him use her body to his liking. She screamed out when she felt him bury his full length inside of her in one thrust, feeling her body orgasm from the _fullness _she was feeling right there and then. Yes, it hurt slightly as this was her first time but she didn't have a hymen because she didn't (technically) have a proper body. Still, the pain of having something stretch her insides out were overridden by the knowledge of _who _was stretching her insides out.

_"A-Ahn! Yes! Do what you want to me! Fuck me, Master~!" _she begged him lustily, moaning uncontrollably as she felt him withdraw and slam back into her inner core. She thrashed underneath him as her hips bucked against his in an attempt to take him in deeper; wanting to feel him brush against the entrance of her womb. A part of her was confused as to why she was acting like she was; this wasn't how she imagined herself to be when she finally found herself making love with the man she would spend forever with. She thought it would be loving and that he would treat her with all the gentleness and passion as the two of them reached that nirvana. Yet, here they were; they were outside. With the risk of being caught on campus by other students who may walk pass their position, it scared her... yet it _excited _her by the thrill of being caught in the middle of sex. _She never believed that she would be so submissive with Jaden but it felt... right_. She wouldn't dare act like this in public; Jaden was the only man she loved and trusted her very being with. Calling him her 'master' wouldn't feel right and she knew he'd rebuke her for saying such a thing. Yet the role-play of being his servant was something completely unique to the two of them... plus she secretly enjoyed referring to him as her _Master _when it comes to sex.

It... just felt _right_.

She lost all composure of her thoughts and her speech when she felt an electric shock start from the deepest part of her womanhood, feeling it send a tingling all the way through her body that made her eyes roll back into her head. She felt him drive himself deeper still, even though he was repeatedly hitting the entrance of her womb; entrancing her as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Jaden committed the sight of his Burstinatrix to memory as the sheer look of pleasure was written all over her face as he continued to pump in and out of her. He leaned down and suckled her tongue before bringing it into his mouth and locking lips with her once again. He grabbed her hips and pulled him up onto his lap as her arms sprang around his neck and tightened on him; squealing into his mouth when she felt him do something she thought was impossible...

He was beginning to _stretch _the entrance of her womb because he was thrusting so deeply inside her.

_"Oh fuuuuuuuck~" _she moaned, her voice rising several octaves towards the end as gasps tore from her throat. _"Yes! Yes! More!" _she pleaded, moaning when she felt him beginning to twitch inside of her again. She knew this was the moment she had been waiting for for so long. _"You gonna cum, Jay?" _she asked, earning a grunt and a particularly hard thrust in response. _"Ahhhhn! Do it Jay! Cum in my pussy~! I wanna feel you creampie my dirty pussy, Master~! I love you~! I love youuuuuuuuuuuu~!" _she moaned loudly as he picked up the pace to a blistering speed.

_"Trix! Damn, I love you so much!" _Jaden grunted out in response as her eyes locked with her hazy emerald orbs, noting the slight widening as she let loose a love-filled smile as her doubts and fears were finally laid to rest. _"Take it, Trix! This is my proof that I love you!" _he grunted before he pulled back one last time and slammed back in; shocking the two of them as he pushed cleanly _past_ the entrance of her womb and trapped himself _inside _her womb as he released everything inside her.

As for Trix? She momentarily blacked out from the sudden overload of pleasure she was experiencing. She had her own orgasm, topped with her lover piercing her entrance and nestling himself in the entrance of her womb, feeling him release burst after burst of boiling hot cum deep inside her pussy. That was just the physical... she was also feeling pure euphoria that she had finally become one with Jaden; the only person she would devout her existence to; her pussy continuously milking him of his cum as her slick walls twitched sporadically from her ongoing orgasm.

_**==LEMON SCENE END!==**_

Jaden kept himself buried inside of her until he found himself tapering off inside of her, feeling his release fading back down. With a bit of effort, he pulled himself out of Trix and watched (in a small amount of fascination) his essence flowing out from inside of her and onto the grass beneath them. He was broken out of his reverie when he heard her groan slightly as she tried regaining her basic motor functions as she tried grabbing a hold of his shirt to steady herself. Her eyes settled on him before a breathtaking smile appeared on her face, turning her facial features near-_angelic_. The glow of the sunset reflecting off her smoky-coloured skin, the additional post-sex glow also framing her face; her disheveled hair slick from their body sweat clinging to her heaving torso, her emerald eyes that... they shined in such a way that he physically couldn't begin to describe them.

_"Thank you, Jay..." _she trailed off before she leaned in once more and passionately kissed him as she committed this feeling to memory and reminded herself that it was Jaden who made her feel this way; only Jaden was capable of making her _feel _that way. She poured all her love into that kiss as the two continued to enjoy the intimacy with one another.

Unknown to the two of them, another figure watched the two of them with a smile on her face. Yet in her eyes, you could see a longing for what happened with Jaden and Burstinatrix to happen to her. Yet she knew it wasn't the time and that she would wait; knowing that the wait would make their turn that much more...

_Sweeter_.

* * *

_**~ETK~**_

* * *

OC List: (thanks for Findarato for reminding me!)

Net Serve - (Spell, Quick-Play)

Allows the controller of this card to replay a card effect used that turn by a card with 'Ace' in the name.

Suicide Ace - (Trap)

Only used in conjunction with Service Ace. If you choose this card as the selected card of the effect;

\- If your opponent guesses incorrectly, then double the damage dealt to your opponent.

\- If they guess correctly, you take the original damage instead.

Chaos Dragon of the Ethereal Light _**(AN: Used 'Endless Tundra' already in Chapter Four. Switched it with a new dragon.)**_

(Dragon / Light / 10* / 4400 ATK / 3200 DEF)

* * *

_**~ETK~**_

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen done and dusted! Also... the long awaited lemon scene with Burstinatrix! So I hope this'll keep all my fans happy with the fan-service! **__**Now, as I mentioned last chapter, I will be answering some of the reviews you've all left for me to answer. I've said on multiple occasions and think it'd be better to post it in my AN.**_

* * *

_**For those of you who keep asking me **_**why **_**I've made Bladedge a female spirit;- I decided to stick Bladedge as a girl because I felt like it and I could see it happening. Everyone would make the stereotype and I wanted to break tradition from that and I thought a female Bladedge sounded pretty awesome, actually. So she is a girl. DEAL WITH IT! :3**_

* * *

_**As far as Jaden's Harem goes: it is Jenny (my OC), Alexis, Burstinatrix, Lady Heat (Kiyomi), Supernova (Ayumi), Yubel (not until during the second season but build-up will appear this chapter), Stephanie (Bladedge, also not until the second season). Camula, no. Tania... not for Jaden. Blair, also not for Jaden. (There is still speculation on a Female Neos, alongside Poison Rose and Shadow Mist)... but there will not be any more females added to the Harem but there will be a few more duel spirits added.**_

* * *

_**Which leads to why**** I have not included them yet because there is already a shit-ton of personalities to write about as it is. I also want to flesh out the past that Jaden has had with each of the Heroes and the new heroes (Supernova, Gunslinger) before adding new ones into the mix. They will arrive come season two and I will most likely add them to the Harem list for Jaden (as previously mentioned). Jaden will not use his Neos deck until mid-way season two, like in the anime.**_

* * *

_**Prsonal answer to 'doubledamn' (awesome profile pic btw! massive Crash Bandicoot fan!) Bastion showed up because he followed Jaden and Jenny after overhearing about Syrus being tied up in the Obelisk Female Dorms and followed them there. Deciding to watch from the sidelines until Jenny called him out. **_**That's** _**why he showed up!**_

* * *

_**Well, I've gotten one of the two promised lemons out for you! A lot of people may wonder why I've turned Burstinatrix into a 'Sub' but each of his girls have a different kind of affection for him; Jenny is close to him because of similar pasts. Alexis is because she is accepted for things beside her looks. Trix? I kinda turned her slightly 'nympho' because it was Jaden who proved her beliefs wrong and she wants to experience what it's like to lose yourself in the throes of love. Leave reviews if you want a slightly better explanation.**_

* * *

_**Another review to vampwalker709;- Is that seriously the reason you're quitting reading this fic? I mean... really!? Cause I didn't let Jaden win during the duel and ended it in a tie instead of a win for him? Mate. Jaden was never looking to win that duel; he wanted to show Alexis the fun in dueling that she's lost and if it meant costing him his first-ever draw, then it means that she has something precious of his. It's meant to be a deep hidden meaning between them. Anyway, I'm done explaining so you go do whatcha wanna do and Sayonara! :P**_

* * *

_**For people commenting about the Blue-eyes White Dragons in Jenny's deck; yes there was originall four Blue-eyes White Dragons. Kaiba took the copy of Yugi's gramps and ripped it. It has been... how many years since then? It is more than likely that Pegasus had made duplicates of said cards and released them in rare packs that would hold copies of the Blue-eyes' but it would mean being lucky to get a hold of one. More copies of the card would've definitely been produced and Jenny just happened to come across one. As for her being OP in terms of her deck; I honestly can't help it as it's similar to the deck which I have and play with in real life. I've always loved a dragon deck and always been a fan of the Blue-eyes' but with the new starter deck featuring the Lightpulsar and Darkflare Dragons, it was dubbed the 'most complete and most powerful' structure deck when left unedited. All it needed was fine-tuning and you'd have a deck that'd leave others hard-pressed to deal with...**_

_**(Dragon Capture Jar is a fluke, may I add.) X3**_

* * *

_**That's everything for now and this is probably the longest chapter I've got so far (including AN) and is breached the 13k mark! So I've just uploaded these now and I'm now off to play some FFXIV. :D**_

_**OH! Almost forgot the (1) part! Click on YouTube and search for "Sports Science: World's Biggest Kick to the Groin" and watch Part 1 and 2. I saw this and I literally CRINGED! Still, it was damn impressive and well worth the watch!**_

_**This is a very happy Kitsune wishing you a good day! o/**_


	16. Fustercluck!

_**Heeeey! Kitsune is back! It's been a fair while but I started reading my own fic again and I'm still amazed at how huge this story has had in terms of responses and favorites! I've gone back over the previous chapters and (while I may re-edit them to make them more in style with my current writing style) I'm stunned they've turned out as good as they have! Made me gain a little inspiration for this chapter which I'm now uploading for you all!**_

_**It's been... what? Nearly a few months now since my last 'proper' update? I'm not even sure, it's been that long! :'(**_

_**This fic will not be abandoned, nor will it be up for adoption. I've realized (with wonderful words from you all) that I've made this such a personal fanfiction that I can't, in all good honesty, hand it over to anyone because only I can write this, now. The plots, the (dry) humour, the OC's, the relationships, the decks...**_

_**I'm still overwhelmed at how amazing this has become and I truly do have all of you to thank for this! So, many thanks from the bottom of my heart! -bows with happy tears!-**_

_**Anyway! -wipes tears and shakes tails up- This chapter has a lot of attempted humour and I'm sure many of you will have a good few laughs from this first part of the chapter and (after a not-so-tough decision and easy persuasion) I've added one **_**final _female into the harem._**

**_Mai._**

**_This is the _FIRST _fic that will feature a JadenxMai pairing of any kind so I'll be claiming the first in that regard! (As far as I know.) It seemed a really good idea with her flirtatious personality and 'big-sister' attitude to him and showing everyone that he is still just a teenager, despite his status. Something I think he's been missing up until now, really. So I'll try and write him more as a teenage boy instead of a Pro-Duelist Gary Stu._**

**_As far as the duel lengths are concerned; it's really difficult in terms of arranging the cards to try and make it not so one-sided, nor an easy win for either opponent so there will be times I need a generator or someone who could arrange a lengthy duel simulation for me when I need them. (If anyone is interested, PM me.)_**

**_So! With those notices out of the way -perks up and wiggles ears-, let's get this story back off hiatus and back on the road with Chapter FIFTEEN of 'Enter the King!' :D_**

* * *

"Talking!"

_"Whispering!"_

_'Thoughts!'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

**_"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)/Multiple Voices!"_**

* * *

**_~ETK~_**

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen: Fustercluck!_**

The news had spread like wildfire that Eleanor Crawford had been placed into the Campus' Infirmary after her duel with Harrington Rosewood, causing a small amount of panic to occur through the student body and causing paranoia within the ranks on their safety within dueling. It had further escalated over the week when Sheppard had requested a team of medics to come to the island and grant her a professional check-up and treatment; building up the pressure of the students' welfare to bursting point.

It should be noted that Eleanor, while recovering from the ordeal, was pleasantly surprised to have woken up to a veritable forest of flowers and 'get-well' gifts that had been left for her by the other students. With the treatment and the astigmatism she had dealt with back in the Southern Branch, she had developed social introversion and had ingrained that no-one would want anything to do with her. Despite that, she would swear not admit to have shed a tear from the kind gesture and _doubly _refused to admit to crying openly in front of Jaden when he had come to visit her and wish her well with comforting words.

Under the risk of castration.

Yes ladies, it's effective if nothing else.

It was also worth mentioning that Harrington had been placed under campus arrest and placed into a highly-secured cell after the numerous threats he had been given, alongside the several threats, from male and female alike, for the heinous acts he had committed. Kaiba had personally asked for his deck and confiscated it from him, putting out a message to the higher-ups to blacklist him from entering the dueling world ever again. Not much of him was heard after the fact... and this had been around a week ago.

Skipping the events of the rest of the week, we find ourselves within the same hall where the students had taken most of their lectures and had been allowed to attend out of uniform as it was a Saturday, granting them free reign on clothing. Everyone had received a message to meet here but they had no idea who had sent the message, apart from a few who were in the loop.

"So where the hell is Jaden? He should've been here by now!" Chazz grouched as he leaned on his palm, tapping his fingers on the desk in front of them.

"We don't know. It doesn't make it better if you keep asking the same question over and over." Bastion sighed as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, earning a groan from Chazz as he collapsed his face into his arms on the desk.

"Be patient, Chazz. Acting like this is unbecoming of an Obelisk Student." Zane chided lightly as he stretched in his chair, allowing himself to kick up his feet onto the table... right before he found his ear being yanked hard by Alexis.

"Oh? And yet the _Kaiser _is allowed to prop his feet up like some commoner, eh?" she grinned playfully as Zane snapped his legs back down on the floor. Syrus chuckled at his older brother's misfortune as he continued to play with his new Card-Sleeve necklace; holding his main three female magicians in his hands with a smile on his face as he continued having a chat with them.

"_Oho? _I wonder what poor Eleanor would say if she saw you now, hmm?" Jenny winked as she slipped her hands around his neck, startling the lone Slifer Red into jumping, turning all nearby attention to him. He tried spluttering a dignified response in return but was saved when the final member of their group made his arrival.

The double doors burst open as Jaden slowly walked into the classroom with a serious look on his face. Everyone's attention had immediately switched to him as they noted he had come in dressed in his old lecture outfit and made his way to the front of the stage with a small smile on his face that didn't fully reach his eyes.

"Thank you." he strongly spoke, holding a hand up to simmer down the murmurs down to a respected silence. "Now to answer the unbidden questions on your lips; _I_ am the one who invited you all here and this is off the record as Sheppard doesn't know about it until now, most likely." he explained, earning confused and worried looks from the students. "Nothing bad, I assure you." he placated with his hands.

"This is a three-fold meeting and I would like to explain a few things to you about what's recently been happening during the past few weeks here in Duel Academy;" he began as he jumped down from the stage and leaned against the platform with his left hand in his pocket and his right hand holding up his index finger. "Firstly; Eleanor is doing just fine and she is expected to make a full recovery in a week and half, with plenty of rest. Harrington Rosewood, as of yesterday, has been officially expelled from Duel Academy and is permanently barred to apply for this, or any other, branch." he began explaining, earning a surprising round of applause from the audience.

"That was unexpected but not _entirely_ unwarranted..." he chuckled as he lifted his middle finger to join the first, "Secondly; I want to tell you all this. What happened during the duel was underhanded use of emotional blackmail, physical abuse and sexual harassment. I will warn you all now so there is no mistaking this next part:" he lowered his head before snapping open his amber eyes, earning flinches from the students as his glare came in full effect with Haou's voice leaking a little bit into his own.

_**"If any student is caught acting and dueling in a manner similar to what happened with Eleanor; then we will show no tolerance and you will be immediately expelled and blacklisted from the dueling industry. Full stop. We **_**will ****not _tolerate this behavior here and I will not have our students fall to such low standards!" _**he warned in a steely tone of voice, making the message so perfectly clear to the students that they all nodded in unison. Jaden kept his eyes amber before nodding with a smile, allowing them to return back to chocolate brown.

"I'm glad. Now, for my last piece of news; we have found a new lecturer for Dueling Techniques and _she _has agreed to take on the role after me stepping down-" he began before the doors slammed opened once more, allowing a new figure to walk through them; a curvaceous woman who wore a white corset, with a blue string holding the piece together (and pushing up her, already impressive, bust to the point of popping out) underneath a sleeveless lavender leather jacket and white arm-warmers. Finishing the ensemble was a short skirt that reached down to her mid-thighs and finished with matching lavender boots.

"Let me correct you, _twerp! You_ blackmailed _me_ into taking this position after cashing in _all _your favours in which I owed you," she stared, earning shocked stares from the students at the brashness of her voice, "Under the stipulation that you would make me breakfast _every Saturday morning_ along with one of your _sublime _massages," she continued as her long blonde mane came into sight, "All after _I_ emotionally blackmailed _you_ in return by having you thinking you had wild sex with me after getting utterly drunk back on your _sixteenth birthday!_"

_**"WHAT!?" **_Alexis screeched from her seat next to the rest of the group, slamming the desk in front of them as feminine rage entered her eyes and landed on the brunette, who had the decently to shiver and curl into himself. The remaining boys all wisely leaned away from the two raging girls, paying their silent respects to Jaden. Jenny simply patted Alexis in an attempt to calm her down, already having been told what happened.

"Chill out, girlie; I did say I had him _thinking_ he did." the voice bemusedly reassured them as she sauntered in front of the students with her eyes still remained closed and a deactivated duel-disk on her arm.

"Well, did you?" Alexis gingerly spoke up, afraid of what the answer would-

"Well, yeah! Poor boy couldn't remember a _second_ of it and _I_ still have it _all_ on tape... _somewhere_." she mused.

-be.

The blonde burst out laughing as she saw an aura of death surround the Obelisk student who wanted nothing more than to extract her pounds of flesh from the young man standing beside him (who was now as pale as a ghost from the revelation of the news) but she had to call the fun and games off, despite feeling so incredibly happy in getting her revenge on the brunette now shivering behind her and using her like a shield.

"Settle down, Lex." she ordered in an authoritative voice, stopping her instantly from acting out of hand, "I did say he got drunk when this all happened. I was drunk myself, so it came down to a_ 'heat of the moment'_ thing and neither of us should be held responsible for our drunken actions. This, however, does not mean I _condone _drunken sex but I always believe that _'What happens when your drunk should stay when you're drunk.'_" she finished, with Jaden almost kissing her feet from calming the two girls down...

_"You're owing me a clothes spree for this." _she quickly whispered, making him quickly whimper in response. "And like you should know by now; he's a _wild_ one in the sack and he can keep going on for _miles!_" she sexily smirked, earning a few nosebleeds from the female students and two deep-red blushes from Alexis and Jenny who knew exactly what she meant by that.

Jaden? He was lying on the floor, pale white and his spirit (along with Haou's, weirdly enough) trying to escape from his mouth from sheer embarrassment and awkwardness. He shuddered after feeling the glares of all the male students aimed at him and simply cursed Murphy for everything.

"E-Excuse me, miss? Who are you?" a student called up, becoming the ire of all the rest of the students who had been entertained by seeing their former professor and resident Professional Duelist seem so... _human_. She chuckled as she slowly opened up her violet orbs; taking in the delight of the surprised and awed gasps from the students in front of her as she flicked her hair behind her shoulder.

"I'm Mai Valentine, and _I _am your new lecturer in Dueling Techniques." she grinned playfully, earning a large round of applause. She had to give it to Jaden, he was right when he told her that teaching, in itself, was its own reward...

... and now she could clearly see why.

"Wait!" a recovered female student stood up and pointed at her in Tsundere Pose #35 (one hand on her hip and the other pointing at her) with stuffed tissues up her nose. "Y-You mean to tell us that... that... uh... ugh..." she trailed off as she thought about what she'd say next, causing her tissues to turn crimson once more as she fainted once more from blood-loss, joining several recovered females as they digested that piece of information.

Mai Valentine had sex with Jaden Yuki.

And she pretty much _broadcasted it!_

Mindblowing.

"Oh good grief!" Mai shook her head in exasperation before turning her attention to the female students, "You've all had the sex talk by now so why the hell are you all _pussyfooting_ around the subject!?" she yelled. "We were drunk! I had an itch and he scratched it for me! Granted it was the_ best moment of my life..._" she trailed off-handedly, earning face-faults for her casual admittance on the subject, "But it happened and nothing will change that. He doesn't remember it... _yet_... and he had no idea it happened so it doesn't really count." she shrugged before clapping her hands once more.

"Seeing as Jaden is..." she looked down to said person and paused at seeing his pale face, mentally berating herself for going overboard and _knew _she'd fucked up a little more than she intended to, "... _unavailable_, right now, I want to conclude this meeting by telling you all that my lessons are starting on Monday morning and we _will _be having a practical lesson. So don't forget your decks and duel-disks!" she grinned as she dismissed the class, who left in mixed moods; save for Jaden's friends, who she wanted to stay behind.

"Okay. Can someone _please _tell me what the fuck happened? 'Cause I tuned out _after_ she professed to_ having sex_ with Jaden." Chazz asked blankly, earning concerned looks from the weirdly blank look on his face.

"Chazz? Are you alright?" Syrus asked innocently, earning a small look from the ravenette as he shook his head.

"Nah. I know now he's the _luckiest_ man alive." he commented freely as he turned and walked away, causing mass face-faults from everyone (including Mai). They all glanced at one another at the weird vibe Chazz was giving off but dismissed it as a 'Chazz-thing'.

"That aside," Jenny coughed, "What's the real reason you've stopped us from leaving?" she asked, making Chazz pause just before leaving the room. He sighed as he quickly jogged back to his prior position as he knew this would be sensitive information.

"I assume Jaden told you all about the signatures on this island and that they would be after the Sacred Beasts, correct?" she rhetorically asked, knowing he had from their last conversation. "With me now taking his position as a teacher, it's freed up his time to spend with training all..." she trailed off, counting the heads off, "Seven of you, including Eleanor, in dealing with the Shadow Games in preparation for your trials ahead." she lowly spoke, earning small nods from already been told most of this.

"I now understood why he felt so conflicted with himself..." Bastion murmured a little loudly that others had heard him.

"Huh? What was wrong with Jay, Bastion?" Jenny asked him, feeling a weird sensation settle in her stomach. Bastion simply sighed as he leaned on his leg and folded his arms.

"He's been feeling conflicted with himself in terms of his interaction with everyone." he slowly started, taking the silence as his cue to continue. "He's been so busy with work that he hadn't have chance to sit down and arrange a proper regime for us, nor has he had much time with us _or_ his duel spirits. He's now happy that he's got more freedom... more _time _to connect with us all." he softly spoke, asking for his forgiveness in telling them when asked not to.

The silence that followed was unsettling and everyone turned to the unconscious Jaden as his face had regained colour but now held a frown on his face as he rested, as if hearing this conversation. Before it could continue further, a card appeared on Jaden's chest and glowed briefly; sending a small pulse of light out from it.

_"He wouldn't want you to worry about him right now, nor does he seek pity." _a new female voice spoke up as she appeared in front of them all.

"Yubel?" Jenny asked, not quite believing that Jaden's closest duel spirit could manifest herself like that. Yubel simply nodded as she turned to face Mai and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile.

_"Oh? I thought I could smell trash here. It's just **you**." _she harshly commented with a smirk, earning a growl from the older blonde.

"Hah! Cheap words coming from a spirit with a maid and bondage _fetish_ for her _King_." Mai shot back, just as venomously as lighting sparked between the two of them.

_"Haha! At least I didn't stoop so low to have to rely on intoxication to debase myself." _she smirked once more, leaning closer and whispering harshly towards Mai as she haughtily laughed.

"Least _I _was brave enough to do it. If I remember, _you're still waiting._" she smirked in response, taking a secret delight in the snarl that now frowned Yubel's face as her third eye opened, revealing her red eye that was flowing with power that was ready to be used. Everyone else sweat-dropped at the sight before the two were brought out of their staring contest by a sharp piercing whistle. They turned and were surprised that Zane was the one who whistled.

"Enough of this! Yubel? What did you need?" he asked, cutting straight to the heart of the matter. Yubel sighed as she floated herself in midair, using her wings to keep her afloat. Mai was briefly reminded of a younger and more colder Seto Kaiba by his words and posture, sending a small shiver down her spine.

_"I have a message to pass on. Not from Jaden, but from Haou." _she started, earning a startled look that turned to seriousness. _"Like myself, the others have been keeping tabs on the rest of the island and it is as we feared; they have began to make a move." _she explained, earning a solemn silence.

"Do you have any more information on that?" Chazz asked up next, fidgeting with his duel-disk for the time being to calm his nervousness.

_"I have two pieces of information but... I do not know how such information would fare if revealed." _she admitted cautiously, making the group narrow their eyes slightly in response. _"The deck he uses is what Jenny used to use before she incorporated the use of her Blue-Eyes' but... the signature is vaguely similar to that of you... Alexis." _she finished, earning a startled gasp from said woman as she held her hands over her mouth.

"Then..." she trailed off, shaking, "Then... the theory is true..." she paused as she tried getting her voice under control once more. "If this is the case, then we need a deck that will be able to stand against a dragon-based deck." she commented seriously, shocking everyone how determined her eyes had become.

"If I remember," Zane trailed off, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in thought, "There was one card in which Jaden gave you, just after your duel with him, that would be crucial to building this deck. And if your deck remains the same as what you use within the Circuit, Mai," Zane trailed off, looking towards the older blonde with a calculating glint in his eyes...

Alexis, meanwhile, pulled out the card sleeve she kept on her at all times and scanned her deck for the card that Zane may have been on about. She found it easily; being the only Equip-Spell card she had been given. She quickly noted the name of it and read it out loud for others to hear.

"Sword of Dragon's Soul?" she spoke up, earning a strangled squeak from Jenny as she went rigid. "What's wrong, Jen?"

_"I hate that card with a vengeance."_ she spoke lowly before shaking her head clear. "It's an Equip-Spell that can only be used on Warrior-type monsters. It increases the monster's attack by seven hundred and has an overpowered effect when facing against Dragon-type monsters." she explained.

"Why do I _not_ like the sound of this?" Chazz spoke up, earning an understanding and sympathetic nod from her fellow dragon-user.

"Because if a monster equipped with it goes to battle with a dragon, then regardless of attack points; the dragon is automatically _destroyed _come the end of the battle phase." she finished, earning a shiver from Chazz as he mumbled alongside Jenny about overpowered cards, huddling close to one another as they consoled one another.

"Good grief!" Mai spoke in exasperation once more. "It is possible that we can make a strategy around that card but-" she started before jumping at the feel of a hand on her shoulder... which lead to a pair of_ pissed off_ amber orbs. "H-H-Hey Jaden-_sweetie! _A-Are you feeling okay? I was just messing with ya! Ahahahaaa..." she nervously chuckled as his grip tightened on her shoulder as a macabre smile appeared on his face, causing everyone to back away from this side of Jaden.

_**"Oh Mai~!" **_he sang, sending everyone over in the corner as far away from Jaden as they could get, Zane included in the huddle as he mentally freaked out. _**"Why would I be mad at you~?" **_he evilly chuckled before evolving into an insane laugh as Mai whimpered in response.

* * *

_**~ETK~**_

* * *

Chumley sighed to himself as he grabbed another cheeseburger from the counter and made his way down to an empty table with his drawing equipment. It had been a while since he had talked with Jaden but he understood why and didn't blame him for it. Nevertheless, he had to thank him for introducing him to Pegasus a few weeks back.

He was sure Jaden was being overzealous in his compliments in regards to his drawings but he was stunned to silence when Pegasus said the _exact same thing! _With a small discussion with the head of Industrial Illusions about a contract with him as his personal Chief Card Designer, working under Pegasus _himself! _He was brought out of his musings when an ear-piercing shriek rang out from the island before settling down back into an unsettled silence.

* * *

_**~ETK~**_

* * *

"Now do you promise _not_ to go overboard again?"

_"H-Hai!"_

"And you promise to not make me use _this_ method of teaching again on you?"

_***whimpers*** H-Hai..."_

"And you'll be considerate enough to find that _video_ for me,_ hm~?_"

"..."

**_*Crack!*_**

"Eeeek! Yes! Yesyesyes! I'll do it!_ Just no more~!_"

Jenny, Alexis, Syrus, Zane, Bastion and Chazz were all stunned into silence once more as they saw Jaden grin sadistically as he stood over a kneeling Mai, who was softly rubbing her rear after Jaden had pulled a _whip of all things! _from nowhere and began snapping it on her plump ass. It was a weird reversal of events but they all knew now that Jaden could take banter and give like he got...

... but go _too far _and you'll _rue_ the day you made the decision.

This would forever be dubbed as the 'Fustercluck' moment because it was too damn confusing for it to be a regular 'Clusterfuck' moment in which the name derived from. Well, that and Syrus made a Freudian Slip of the tongue and called it a 'Fustercluck' instead. Yubel simply grinned with a smile that said 'the cat got the canary' as she grabbed a camera and recorded the entire event, _including _the beatdown.

Happy with her responses, the whip disappeared from sight as he calmed down from his 'OOC-Moment' and regained himself with a small sigh and put back on a soft smile that had less stress than it did when he walked in the room.

_**"Out Of Character!?"**_ Jenny fumed upwards to the sky, shouting at no-one in particular. "That was so damn 'Out Of Character' that you may have just as well given him a secret fetish for..." she trailed off as she read a note that appeared in her hand.

_Funny you should mention it. Enjoy! ;)  
__Kitsune~_

"Me... and my big _fucking_ mouth." Jenny cursed as she tore the note up and threw the remains into the air, not caring for the protests that were sent her way. Deciding to get the plot back on a tangent-

Excuse me?

-she coughed into her hand and brought the attention back on her. "So the ideal situation then would be-" she started as Jaden nodded, confirming her unsaid statement.

"We need to make a deck specifically built to stop a dragon-user in their tracks." Jaden finished with a small smile on his lips. "That's just as well as I've been asked by a student who just so happens to have a good solid base for an anti-dragon deck and I'll ask him for a list of the card in exchange for some rare cards. We can work from there." he smiled happily now, his previous traces of sadism removed.

"No shit, Sherlock." Jenny remarked once more, earning a shocked look from Jaden at her response.

"Uh, Jen? You alright?" Jaden asked, stunned that she would give him such a sarcastic response. Everyone else was stunned but none more so than Alexis as she hadn't seen this side of her since her and his 'Fairy Tale' duel, months ago.

You quite finished now?

"Bite me, Kitsune." Jenny smirked playfully before she stopped for a moment, interrupting Jaden from asking her if she was alright. Her eyes widened to shocking proportions as she fell to her knees and let out a lusty moan, right before clamping her hands over her mouth in response. Jaden blushed as he knew that moan from their nights together and knew he needed a cold shower after this.

I write what happens. I could even make it so you and Jaden get 'fresh' with everyone-

_"Okay!"_ she quickly relented, not wanting to expose herself to anyone other than Alexis, Mai and Jaden. _'Wait, Mai?' _"I'll be a good girl." she sighed as she lowered her head in defeat.

-Wags tails happily-

"And fifteen chapters in, does he finally make another fourth-wall breaking comment. A little late, don't you think?" Bastion quipped playfully.

-shuffles feet and plays with tails-

I'm sorry.

"It's quite alright. It's nice to see the author coming back after so long to write another chapter for everyone, so we all forgive you." Bastion smiled. He was surprised when a pack of sweets appeared in his hands, even more curious when a chibi fox was on the wrapper of the bag but assumed that it was the author-

Which is correct!

-had given it to him as an apology and quickly took one and ate it. His eyes widened as he had pulled out a sour cherry, one of his favorites. "Thank you! What a pleasant surprise!"

-Wiggle-

"We done breaking the fourth-wall now?" Chazz spoke up, surprisingly calm about the whole thing but still having a blank look on his face.

"Okay, why the hell is your face blank!" Alexis pointed at him in Tsundere Pose #35. "It's now creeping me out!"

"Because he's always had a crush on Mai when he was younger. So this is his little piece of childhood dreams getting crushed now that he heard that she had sex with Jaden, even if it _was _under the influence of alcohol." Zane smirked, earning a girly 'eek' from the ravenette. Mai simply burst out laughing at the revelation and Syrus?

He was clueless.

"Okay! Decks! Tomorrow! Mine and Jen's Room! Anti-Dragon Deck! Two! Go!" Jaden yelled as he started pushing everyone out of the hall and outside where fresh air was never as needed as it was right now.

... ehehehe! -Wiggle!-

* * *

_**~ETK~**_

* * *

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

That was the lone sound that echoed through the hollow caverns. The only sources of light were that of the widespread candles that kept the hollow aflame with light. Even so, it would not reach the full extent of the cave. Nor would it illuminate the silhouettes of the people that chose to reside within the area, keeping away from the flames like creatures of the night. As the droplets of water continued to echo their descent throughout the cave, one of the silhouettes grew more agitated.

"Oh _c'mon!_ What're are we all waiting for exactly? It's not like we're _going _anywhere!" one of the figures spoke up, their slightly British accent spoke up with a hint of condescending tonality in his voice. He smirked before a hand clipped the back of his head with enough force to send him forward.

"You need to calm down. Whining about it won't make it go any faster, idiot." another voice commented, slightly more mature and with a hint of rebellion in within it. The first figure was about to retort before a figure slowly sauntered up towards the two of them.

"Now now, _children_. We are supposed to be working together here, no?" a sinfully silky voice spoke up, noting a mixture of an Italian and Transylvanian accent to her voice as she smiled lustfully at the two; getting them both to shut up from the underlying steely threat to that statement. Their continuation was halted when another figure arrived in front of them, not able to discern the figure from the disarray of shadows that covered their frame.

_**"It seems that we have been discovered and have very little time in which to act." **_the distorted baritone voice spoke up, earning the attention of all the other shadows within as they all appeared in front of the new figure. _**"There will be a... complication as a new arrival will throw a wrench in our plans." **_

"Ahh! It's not like we'll have anything to worry about! They can send whoever they want! We'll still beat them no sweat!" the first figure grinned before being silenced by a large blast of KI.

_**"You insolent fool! Mai Valentine has been officially named as the new Professor of Dueling Techniques! With her reputation in the Professional Circuit, then we will need to be extra cautious of our movements now that Jaden is no longer tied down to a teacher's role." **_the leader spoke up once more, earning silence in response from the statement. _**"We will need to make our first move in three days' time. Who will go and deal with our biggest threat first?" **_they asked.

"Heh! I'll go!" the first voice spoke up, his features now coming into light as he stepped within the candle's rays of light. The long brown mane of hair fell down his shoulders, a visor glinting ominously in the dim light as the long coat hid his frame from view. The leader paused for a few moments before nodding in acceptance. He quickly looked around and found the unflinching stares of each of the members looking back at him with determination in their eyes... yet he couldn't feel like there was something... _off_.

_**"See to it you do not lose. Failure will not be tolerated."**_

* * *

_**~ETK~**_

* * *

He sighed once more as another torrential downpour had hit Academy Island, covering the entire area in pelting rain. He glanced up to the dark clouds overhead and frowned when bursts of lightning flashed into view in the distance. He noted, idly, that there was a hand-glider sailing through the air despite the horrible weather that had befallen them and the dark and unsettling feeling in his stomach told him just what he needed to know about the current situation.

_"It's time."_

* * *

**_~ETK~_**

* * *

A lone figure dashed through the trees of the forest, doing his best to escape his pursuer that had been trailing them ever since he had left the cave. They grunted slightly as a pair of red eyes continued to stare at him from several places in front and from behind him, putting him into a tough situation. He had abilities of his own, not touching the power he had been tainted with since dealing with the Shadow Realm, yet he wanted to avoid using them in the event of the others finding out about this ability of his and placing him under more suspicion than he is.

Closing his eyes, he knew he could not escape under conventional means and decided to take drastic measures. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small speaker before pressing a button on it and turning up the volume full blast. Immediately, soon as the music began to play on the radio device, several shrieks could be heard from the surrounding areas as several jet-black bats fell out of the trees; leaving the figure to pull out a small smoke bomb and use the distraction to escape.

Quickly having lost his pursuer for long enough, he reached a small grove underneath a large tree and slipped stealthily inside and out of the rain. Running his fingers through his hair, he brushed out a good bit of water from his hair but quickly pushed onward in the hopes to get this one warning out. He quickly pulled a candle from inside his jacket and lit it; revealing a tall figure that had matted blue hair and a tanned face, complete with a set of brown eyes. He could hear the bats making their way now that the music had been turned off and he cursed quietly as he wrote down a note on a scrap piece of parchment.

_"Ara? What do you plan to do, hmm~?" _a soft voice whispered in his ear before a sharp set of teeth bit down on it, drawing a small drop of blood which she had quickly digested. She gave off a small moan as she caressed his ear with her long tongue and softly suckling on his lobe.

"Dammit. I knew I wouldn't have escaped from you." the male sighed as his shoulders slumped. She simply giggled before pulling away from his ear and slowly nibbling on his neck, savouring the taste of his skin. "Are you here to rat me out to the leader?" he asked.

"Come along, _dearest_, why would I do that?" she asked rhetorically. "You're _too much fun _to turn in! And your blood is the _richest _and most _succulent _I have tasted in decades!" she softly whispered as she took to gently placing one of his fingers into her mouth. He watched in amazement on how she worked her tongue around his finger, coating it lovingly in a healthy dose of her saliva, before a sharp prick told him she had bitten down and began letting his blood coat her mouth.

"Then..." he trailed off, feeling a strain against his lower regions, "Then will you help me get this message out?" he gasped between ragged breaths as his arousal continued to grow more by the passing second. _"Please?"_

_"I suppose..." _she smiled at him. It wasn't a playful smile, nor was it a sadistic smile. It was a genuine smile that made his heart beat pick up as she closed the gap between the two of them and slowly began taking his wet clothes off, not minding her crimson silk dress getting stained. _"What will you offer me in return, Kamina~?" _she whispered once more into his ear as she slowly reached around her shoulders and slid out of her dress with practiced ease, revealing her full body to his thirsty eyes. She smiled playfully as her hand slowly reached into his jeans, finding the thing she was looking for and softly chuckled.

_"I-If you help... ah... me with this-" _Kamina began before he was cut off by her ruby lips clamping down on his own. The two deepened the kiss with one another as the moans from them both grew in frequency and volume. She had taken to rubbing her naked body against him, feeling the hardening of her pink nipples as it rubbed wonderfully against his toned chest. She pulled away for a brief moment to savour the misty look in his eyes.

_"Do not worry, il mio amore~ I shall help you. Please... please let me-" _she started before she was interrupted by a pair of lips and pinned forcefully to the wall behind her. She inwardly smiled as she knew she would be unreachable for the next few days...

... not that she was complaining.

* * *

_**~ETK~**_

* * *

_"Are you sure this is a good idea, Jaden?" _Ayumi spoke up as she had taken to wearing a long coat that reached down to her feet, all white and covered in a sheet that allowed the rain to fall down and not soak the fabric underneath. She was currently sitting down by the lighthouse with Jaden, who had taken to wearing a simple black trench coat, with Jaden pulling out a thick towel for the two to sit on. It wasn't really needed as Jaden sat on the towel while Ayumi had positioned herself on his lap and snuggled close in his arms. She held the umbrella over the two of them as they waited for who they were waiting for.

"I trust him. I can't say who he is but I trust him enough with my life." he commented, running his fingers through her long blonde hair and tilting her head for him to stare deep into her blue eyes with a soft smile on both their faces. She grabbed his hand and pulled themselves closer for her to kiss his soft lips with a tender caress (but not like it didn't have the flowing emotion of love within it) as they simply tuned out the world in favour of one another. The two pulled apart and simply smiled in contentment.

"I'm sorry I haven't paid you much attention, recently." he apologized, earning a rub on his chest in response from the duel spirit in his lap. He knew she meant that she didn't want, nor need an apology and simply wanted to enjoy her time with him; brief as it may be, tonight. The two of them heard a small puff break the sound of the falling rain and crashing waves, turning to the new figure that had come to them. The figure was that similar to an animal, dark grey fur with the odd rings of black fur running down his long, bushy tail. The grey trousers that settled neatly into his black boots slowly made their way into his line of sight, allowing Jaden to see the ever familiar blue jacket of his brother's iconic duel spirit.

_"It's been too long, Jaden my boy. How the devil have you been keeping?" _the new figure smiled as he leaned against the lighthouse they leaned against, allowing his cane to glint underneath the circling light whose duty was to safely guide the ships to shore within this storm.

"Indeed it has, Sylvester. Indeed it has." he smiled as he shook hands with the raccoon duel spirit. "May I introduce a recent addition to my Heroes; Ayumi, my Elemental Hero Supernova. Ayumi? May I introduce you to Sylvester James Cooper. He is better known by his alias that has made him the most successful Master Thief of our time; Sly Cooper." he smiled as said raccoon flourished a bow.

_"And may I say what an honour it is for a lowly raccoon as I to lay my gaze upon such a beautiful woman that would make even _angels _fall from envy." _he charmingly complimented with a kiss to her hand, earning a giggle from the blonde.

_"And I find myself in the presence of a charming and dashing young man who has so much silver on his tongue that makes me wonder how much that tongue would be worth if sold." _she replied in a similar manner. He let loose a hearty chuckle from her playfulness and let loose a large grin on his face.

_"What a woman!" _he complimented once more before taking his traditional blue hat off and pulling the note from within it. _"Here's what I've been asked to give. It will likely be the last time before this all starts and the next time we will meet... will be as enemies, my boy." _he frowned, not liking the circumstances.

"I understand, Sly. Remember, though, that he is putting a lot on the line doing this for me and I am truly grateful. Pass to him my regards and that there will be no hard feelings when the time comes. Say hello to _Miss Fox_ when you see her. It's been too long since we've talked last and a chat is long overdue." Jaden ordered, earning a chuckle and a salute before he vanished into the night once more. Jaden nodded to Ayumi, who was impressed by the young man's skills as the two started making their way back to their dorm.

_"What's the note for, Jaden?" _Ayumi asked, curious as to what could be so much trouble that would mean bad news if the young raccoon was caught delivering this message. Jaden simply pecked her on the lips to stop the trail of conversation before he leaned into her ear, sending shivers down her spine from his breath.

_"I'll tell you when we get back. Not now, for we do not know who's listening in." _he warned, earning a nod as the two quickly vanished in a burst of darkness and leaving no trace that the two of them were ever there...

* * *

_**~Chapter End!~**_

* * *

_**And there we go! No dueling this chapter as it would be better to move the plot along a little more as we finally move into the start of the 'Seven Stars' Arc (probably dubbed 'Eight Stars', in this case) and moving the story into a more serious tone.**_

_**To answer any questions that has been made known in the reviews since I've been away; namely the point of Alexis' lemon scene. It IS possible for a woman to produce milk when she is not pregnant; namely to a hormone in women called prolactin, which is released in the pituitary gland within a woman's brain. This is what causes a woman to produce milk for their babies when pregnant but there are cases of it happening outside of pregnancy if the hormone is producing more than needed.**_

_**And as a side note; there will be ONE FINAL OC added to the story but she will not be a love interest for Jaden. I got pitched the idea earlier on today and I can easily see it working within the story and it will be a good challenge to write the deck in which they have given me to work with.**_

_**Yes! Kamina is one of the Shadow Riders but is he loyal to the cause? Who knows? And yes, his decks will be based off a few popular anime and I will enjoy featuring them and writing them out when it comes to whenever he duels; I have four separate themes in mind and I promise you they'll be good!**_

_**Not sure when sixteen will be released but I will need to start preparing for the upcoming duels and I will need to sit down and simulate the duels for the next few matches ready to write for you lovely readers!**_

**_As always, F/F and R/R and keep sending in some Original Card ideas for me to use!_**

**_For now, Kitsune out! :3_**


End file.
